Älskande
by Elynwe
Summary: [!M/M, mpreg!] Terre: Ludovic s'est disputé avec son ami d'enfance, Arthur, et n'a pas réussi à le revoir depuis. Il apprend que son ami a été enlevé, et le désespoir passé, il décide de le retrouver, peu importe le prix... Konoha: Sasuke est perturbé, il fait d'étranges rêves où il est un certain Ludovic, et il se découvre des sentiments pour Naruto.. (vrai résumé à l'intérieur)
1. Chapter 1

Bon, je m'essaye à faire une présentation plus digne de ce nom ^^

 **Résumé entier :** **[! M/M, mpreg !] Konoha : Quelques temps après le retour de Sasuke à Konoha, ce dernier commence à faire d'étranges rêves où il est un certain Ludovic, dans un monde qu'il ne reconnaît pas. Et lorsqu'il ne dors pas, il constate que ses sentiments envers Naruto évoluent petit à petit de manière inattendue vers quelque chose de beaucoup plus fort...**  
 **Terre, notre époque : Ludovic s'est disputé avec son ami d'enfance, Arthur, et n'a pas réussi à le revoir depuis. Lors d'une énième tentative de réconciliation, il apprend que son ami a disparu le soir de leur dispute. Ludovic comprend que son ami a été enlevé, et le désespoir passé, il décide de le retrouver, peu importe le prix...**

 **Spoiler : Il y en aura certains.** Je n'ai jamais regardé ni lu Naruto, on me l'a raconté en long en large et en travers, ce qui fait que je connais l'histoire, et surtout les évènements principaux. Ce ne seront pas de gros spoilers dramatique toutefois ;-)

 **Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de Konoha et des environs ne m'appartiennent pas, ils ont été créé par Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Rating : M.** Il y aura un peu de sexe, et un peu de violence aussi.

 **Autres infos :** Je vous promet, c'est une Happy End ! Tout ceux qui aiment les Happy End mais qui n'aime pas pour autant les histoires gnangnan à l'eau de rose, ceux que les relations homosexuelles ne dérangent pas, pas plus que le mpreg (male pregnancy) sont les bienvenus ! Les autres, vous êtes avertis ;-) C'est aussi un petit peu fantastique, en quelque sorte, mais n'espérez pas des créatures imaginaires ni des pouvoirs magiques. J'espère que l'histoire vous plaira !

 **Je voudrais aussi remercier mes deux meilleures amies, mes sœurs de cœur. Je me doute que vous vous en fichez, mais c'est important pour moi, sans elles j'aurais déjà abandonné mille fois, et merci est un bien faible mot pour exprimer ce que je ressent !**

 **Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Son portable vibra dans sa poche. Le jeune homme l'en sortit, en soupirant, agacé. Qu'est-ce que cet andouille avait encore trouvé comme excuse débile ? D'un geste impatient, il déverrouilla l'écran et lu le sms :  
" Dsl. Gros contrôle de maths demain et je pige tjrs rien... Une prochaine fois ?"

Les yeux noirs fixaient l'écran, glacés, comme s'ils allaient pouvoir pulvériser l'auteur de ces mots à distance. Il avait toujours une excuse, toujours ! Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il jouait au chat et à la souris avec son ami d'enfance, ce dernier ne cessant de se désister au dernier moment. Les lèvres du brun, pincés jusque là, laissèrent échapper un soupir de lassitude. Deux semaines depuis ce soir où ils s'étaient disputés pour une bêtise, deux semaines qu'il essayait de revoir ce fichu blond, et deux semaines que celui-ci le fuyait. Il voulait se réconcilier, s'excuser de s'être énervé pour si peu, mais il voulait le faire de vive voix, en face, ce qui était impossible avec aussi peu de coopération de la part de l'autre parti. Son visage crispé se détendit, pendant que ses yeux se perdait dans le vague et qu'il commençait à marcher, les mains profondément enfoncés dans les poches, où il venait d'ailleurs de ranger son portable.

Il se rappelait de cette soirée comme si c'était hier, aucun détail n'ayant encore eu le temps de s'effacer de sa mémoire. Arthur lui avait annoncé qu'il sortait avec une fille, rencontrée sur internet. Il s'était fâché, lui disant qu'il ne la connaissait même pas, et que ces photos où l'on voyait une jolie fille aux court cheveux d'un étrange vert d'eau, aux yeux oranges, il ne savait même pas que ça existait, et à la poitrine fort peu développé, ce qui avait d'ailleurs surpris le brun car son ami avait une certaine tendance à apprécier les "beaux balcons", n'était certainement que des photomontages piqués sur internet d'une quelconque starlette à la mode. Son ami s'était mis en colère à son tour, lui expliquant qu'il ne lui demandait pas son avis et qu'il sortait bien avec qui il en avait envie, quand il en avait envie. Vexé, le ton de Ludovic était monté, et c'est ainsi que dix minutes plus tard, ledit brun sortait de l'appartement où vivait Arthur en claquant rageusement la porte. Et maintenant il était là, comme un idiot, à attendre désespérément que celui-ci accepte enfin de passer du temps avec lui, comme avant.

Un klaxon le fit soudainement sursauter. Il n'avait pas quitté le parking où ils étaient censés se retrouver, mais, perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était au beau milieu du passage, se promenant nonchalamment, et empêchant les véhicules de passer. Il s'écarta vivement en bredouillant des excuses, laissant les chauffeurs en colères passer en trombe. Son regard se porta de nouveau au loin. Du bitumes et des voitures. Partout. Un immense hypermarché, et des gens, affairés, pressés, grouillants, cigarettes au bec, portables à la main, écouteurs vissés dans les oreilles, ou plus simplement poussant un caddie. Il poussa un énième soupir, et grimaça, écœuré à ce spectacle. Pourtant il était né dans ce monde pollué, mais il ne parvenait pas à s'y faire, à s'habituer à tout ce goudron, à cette puanteur incessante qui lui brûlait les poumons et le faisait tousser lorsque les voitures passaient trop près de lui... Il reprit son portable, et répondit au sms si frustrant du blond : "Tant pis tkt. Une prochaine fois".

Et merde. Il en avait marre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard était déterminé. Demain, il sècherait les cours et attraperait Arthur à la sortie de la salle de français. Il connaissait par coeur l'emploi du temps de cette tête de mule, et puisqu'il n'arrivait pas à le voir dans les règles de l'art, il irait le chercher et le forcerait à avoir un tête à tête avec lui. Satisfait de son plan, il prit le chemin du retour.

 **...**

Sasuke ouvrit lentement les paupières dans la pénombre de sa chambre. Les yeux encore embués de sommeil, il se mit sur le côté, clignant lentement des yeux, se réveillant petit à petit. Il remonta sa couverture moelleuse et s'y blottit confortablement, retrouvant peu à peu l'usage de ses sens, au fur et à mesure que son cerveau quittait les brumes des bras de Morphée.

Il fronça soudainement les sourcils, repoussant vivement la couette, et sauta hors de son lit, se dirigeant droit sur la fenêtre dont il ouvrit brusquement les volets. Le ciel était d'un bleu sans nuage, et le soleil entra à flot dans la chambre encore plongé dans le noir quelques secondes auparavant. Sasuke dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réussir à s'habituer à la nouvelle luminosité. Il regarda ensuite le paysage. De sa chambre, il voyait l'immense forêt qui bordait ce côté de Konoha, se prolongeant jusqu'à la ligne d'horizon, où le vert se confondait avec le bleu. Il respira profondément, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'air pur qui envahissait ses poumons, laissant le soleil caresser son visage pâle et délicat et faire briller sa chevelure d'ébène.

Il avait encore fait un de ces rêves bizarre. Il se voyait, mais il ne reconnaissait rien. C'était lui sans être lui. Comme s'il était dans le corps d'un autre, ou plutôt, comme si un autre contrôlait son corps et ses pensées, et qu'il n'était qu'un spectateur impuissant. C'était une sensation particulièrement désagréable, gênante, sans pour autant être effrayante. Il se remémora l'odeur immonde, le bruit, et ces étranges boîtes métalliques dans lesquels les gens montaient et qui semblaient se déplacer selon la volonté des humains à l'intérieur. Il revit également le petit objet lumineux, qui obéissait à un simple contact du doigt, et le message. Arthur. Ce mot avait une sonorité qu'il ne connaissait pas, il ne lui était en rien familier, et pourtant, il sentait que ce nom était attaché à une personne qu'il appréciait, sentiment plus troublant encore. Qui pouvait-il dire qu'il appréciait réellement ? Sakura ? Certainement pas. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses était beaucoup trop collante. Disons que sa présence était de l'ordre du supportable, et qu'il ne lui souhaitait aucun mal. Naruto ? Le jeune blond l'avait ramené à Konoha, s'était battu pour. Il savait que l'affection du jeune homme à son égard était sincère, mais lui, qu'en pensait-il ? Il tenta d'imaginer ce qu'il ressentirait s'il arrivait malheur à cet imbécile heureux, en vain. L'idée que celui-ci puisse être réellement blessé, voir mourir, lui paraissait tellement incongru qu'il était incapable de se jouer la scène. Serait-il triste ? Il revit la peau bronzé, les cheveux blond, l'éclatant sourire et les yeux bleus, entendit le "Teme !" rieur de son rival de toujours, et conclut que sa disparition laisserait un vide dans son coeur, c'était certain. Comme s'il ne pouvait être lui-même qu'en sa présence... Sasuke jura intérieurement, quittant la fenêtre. C'était quoi, ces pensées absurdes ? Certes, le blond était difficilement ignorable, mais de là à dire qu'il serait seul sans lui ! Reconstituant son masque de froideur, il se dirigea vers l'armoire, à l'exact opposé de la pièce, attrapant les premiers vêtements qui passaient sous sa main. De toute façon, il se moquait de son apparence et ne cherchait pas à séduire qui que ce soit, et de toute façon, il croiserait un groupe de gamine qui se mettraient à glousser en rougissant sur son passage, et ce même s'il se promenait avec un sac poubelle en guise de vêtement, et des chaussettes dépareillés en guise de gants. Il sortit enfin, se promenant entre les maisons, profitant de l'agréable température, surtout pour un mois de septembre. Ce n'est qu'une fois devant l'appartement de l'Uzumaki qu'il réalisa où ses pas l'avaient porté. Il ne sut choisir entre la surprise de se voir arriver ici aussi inconsciemment, et l'envie de se moquer de lui-même. Son sourire hautain d'Uchiha se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, le temps qu'il fasse volte-face.

\- Pitié, pi...tié... Non non NON ! entendit-il sangloter, puis hurler à travers des larmes.

Son sourire disparu aussitôt. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, c'était la voix de Naruto.

Il voulu se précipiter, aider son ami qui était en danger, impossible. La porte était fermée à clé. Il eut beau s'acharner contre la clenche, celle-ci refusait de lui céder. Il recula d'un pas, et mis un violent coup de pied dans la porte, qui vola en éclat. Sasuke eut tout juste le temps de lever les bras pour se protéger le visage, les morceaux coupants sifflants tout près de ses oreilles. La voie était enfin libre. Il entra, ouvrit toutes les portes, cherchant le blond, avant de le trouver, dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, pleurant et se débattant. Il resta un instant stupéfait, réalisant qu'à part lui, il n'y avait personne. Aucun agresseur. Un nouveau sanglot, étranglé par la douleur et la terreur que semblait ressentir Naruto, le décida à entrer. Il s'approcha du lit, saisissant le blond par les épaules, et dit d'une voix ferme :

\- Naruto. Réveille-toi !

En sentant les mains puissantes le bloquer ainsi, Naruto s'était mis à se débattre encore plus violemment, pleurant et suppliant en une litanie bredouillée. Le brun fronça les sourcil, plus inquiet qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais. Un cauchemar d'une telle violence ne pouvait pas être le fruit de l'imagination. Ce ne pouvait qu'être un souvenir. Un souvenir terrible. Il grimpa sur le lit, bloquant les jambes du blond entre ses genoux, et le secoua en criant.

\- Naruto ! Naruto ! Réveille-toi ! NARUTO !

Les yeux d'ordinaire d'un bleu si pur, comme le ciel d'été, s'ouvrirent soudainement, écarquillés. Ils étaient d'un bleu marine troublé, comme si l'océan s'y déchaînait en une violente tempête, sous un ciel bleu et non d'orage. Sasuke laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en constatant que le blond s'était réveillé, et avait cessé de se débattre. En reconnaissant la personne au dessus de lui, les larmes de Naruto redoublèrent. Alors que le brun le lâchait, et s'écartait, il se redressa, le prenant dans ses bras, son corps secoués par la violence de ses émotions. Après une légère hésitation, l'Uchiha lui rendit son étreinte, le serrant contre lui et le berçant doucement, murmurant, chuchotant, des paroles de réconfort.

\- Chuuuut... Chuuuut... Ça va aller Naruto... Chuuuut, c'est fini...

Le blond avait posé son front sur l'épaule du brun, mouillant son t-shirt de larmes. Il commençait petit à petit à se calmer, apaisé par la main qui caressait l'arrière de son crâne, jouant avec ses cheveux. Sasuke ne s'était pas rendu compte de son geste, ni des ses yeux un peu trop brillants d'émotion, ni de sa colère, sa haine, envers ceux qui avaient mis Naruto dans cet état. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, preuve de la force de l'angoisse qu'il venait d'éprouver. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il l'entendit souffler un "Merci" encore tremblant, qu'il le sentit se blottir encore plus contre son cou, qu'il réalisa brutalement à quel point il tenait à cet être. Naruto n'était pas juste un simple ami. C'était son seul et unique véritable ami, la seule personne en ce monde encore en vie et capable de le mettre dans cet état. Tous les autres, ils se contentaient de les supporter. Leurs présences n'étaient ni agréable, ni désagréable. Ils étaient là, un point c'est tout, et il faisait avec, sans se poser de question. Un peu comme des arbres dans un parc. Ils étaient là, ok, on ne remettrait pas leur présence en question, mais s'ils ne l'étaient pas, ça ne changerait strictement rien.

Et Naruto était différent.

Durant toutes ces années où il ne pensait qu'à sa vengeance, il l'avait cherché, avait voulu le sortir de ce cercle vicieux de souffrance, et il avait même fini par réussir à le ramener à Konoha. Alors que tous le considérait comme un traître, que tous le désignaient du doigt dans l'ombre, alors que certain parents utilisaient carrément son nom pour effrayer leurs enfants récalcitrants à avaler certains plats, seul Naruto était réellement resté à ses côtés, seul Naruto l'avait protégé, défendu, seul Naruto l'avait empêché de refaire des erreurs qui auraient pu le mettre en danger, seul Naruto s'était mis en colère contre le Conseil, hurlant que chacun faisait des erreurs, et que si personne n'avait le droit à une seconde chance, alors la majorité des personnes présentes devraient être condamnés. Tout le monde avait été stupéfait. Le blond avait tenu une véritable plaidoirie pendant une vingtaine de minutes, cherchant à prouver par a+b que non, il ne fallait pas condamner Sasuke, ni le considérer comme un criminel. Il avait tenu un raisonnement si logique, avec des arguments si implacables, et une aura si différente de celle habituel, que tout le monde l'avait écouté, comme hypnotisé, avant de finir par abandonner toute charge contre Sasuke, à la condition que celui-ci se tienne à carreau. Tout le long, Sakura n'avait fait que piailler des Sasuke-kun, se collant à lui à la première occasion, pleurnichant que le Conseil et les villageois étaient stupides et ne comprenaient rien. Et pendant qu'elle se plaignait, Naruto, lui, agissait. Il ressentit un pincement au coeur. Il avait déjà vu Naruto en colère, il l'avait souvent vu souriant bêtement, l'insouciance éclairant son visage, il l'avait même déjà vu pleurer, mais jamais, jamais il ne l'avait vu comme ça. Aussi désespéré. Comme si douleur physique et moral se mélangeaient, comme si des remords rendaient sa souffrance encore plus insupportable.

Le blond soupira, tout contre lui, et se redressa, quittant la douce étreinte du brun, essuyant les traces de larmes sur ses joues et dans ses yeux.

\- Désolé mec, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai fait un cauchemar, et j'arrive même plus à m'en rappeler... Faut être con quand même pour chialer comme une gonzesse, et même pas se souvenir pourquoi on pleure.

Naruto avait gardé la tête basse tout en parlant. Il la redressa enfin, offrant au brun toujours inquiet un sourire éblouissant, tout en laissant échapper un petit rire.

\- Ça c'était une sacré crise de larme, la vache !

Il tourna la tête, et vit grâce au miroir placé en face de sa porte de chambre ce qu'il restait de la porte. Il rit encore plus, toute trace de sa terreur passée soudainement envolée, comme si ça n'avait jamais eu lieu.

\- T'as défoncé la porte ? Sérieux ?

Il tourna la tête vers le brun, qui n'avait toujours pas dit un seul mot. Face au visage plus pâle que d'habitude, aux yeux encore écarquillés par l'inquiétude et brillants de larmes contenues, aux mains tremblantes, écorchés et pleines d'échardes, son sourire disparu d'un coup.

\- Eh, ça va ? T'as eu si peur que ça ? Désolé, je voulais pas ! C'était juste un cauchemar t'inquiète, en plus je m'en rappelle même pas ! Eh Sasuke ça va ? Dit quelque chose !

\- C'est... Tu...

Le masque du brun se reconstitua peu à peu. Il avait baissé sa garde, laissant ses émotions se peindre sur son visage, tant pis, mais il devait reprendre le contrôle. Il avait été stupide de se mettre dans un état pareil. Son ton repris les intonations froides qu'il utilisait chaque fois :

\- Je vais bien.

Il se releva, commençant à partir.

\- Puisque que tu es réveillé et que ça va, salut.

Et il sortit, laissant un Naruto perplexe.

Son esprit rejouait en boucle la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Soit Naruto était le meilleur acteur que la Terre ait jamais porté, soit le blond ne se souvenait réellement pas de son cauchemar, et n'ayant aucun souvenir de ce qui avait pu l'effrayer à ce point, son chassé naturel d'imbécile heureux était revenu au grand galop et il avait rit de son comportement, inconscient de l'état dans lequel il était quelques minutes auparavant. Perdu dans ses pensées, Sasuke ne vit pas le gamin trébucher et s'effondrer sur lui. Celui-ci se releva vivement, une expression apeurée sur le visage, et s'enfuit en courant après avoir bredouillé des excuses. Sasuke avait encore la bouche ouverte, voulant dire que ce n'était rien et demander au petit s'il ne s'était pas blessé, que l'enfant avait déjà rejoint ses amis, qui le regardaient comme on observe un animal dangereux. Il soupira, et s'éloigna, prenant la direction de son appartement. Il soupirait un peu trop souvent à son goût dernièrement. Il avait besoin de se changer les idées, et qu'y avait-il de mieux qu'une bonne séance d'entrainement, bien épuisante ? Avec un peu de chance, il arriverait enfin à faire une nuit sans rêves bizarres.

Après s'être rapidement changé, et marché pendant quelques minutes, il arriva enfin au lieu d'entraînement, où il tomba nez à nez avec Kiba. L'Inuzuka, accompagné de quelques chiens, lui lança un regard noir, et s'en alla avec un reniflement méprisant. Un "Galère..." plus tard, Shikamaru se redressait péniblement, prenant appui sur l'arbre contre lequel il faisait sa sieste quelques instants auparavant, rejoignant à pas lents Kiba. Seule Ino continua de s'entraîner, sans se soucier de la présence du brun. Celui-ci se mit à bonne distance d'une cible, et commença à s'entraîner au lancer de shuriken, laissant son esprit se vider. Une fois son stock épuisé, il se dirigea vers la cible, récupérant les petits objets tranchants, et retourna à son point de départ, recommençant encore et encore le même exercice. La jeune blonde n'était pas très éloigné de sa trajectoire, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne s'en souciait : tous les tirs du brun atteignaient le centre de la cible. Sasuke recommença l'exercice pour la cinquième fois, alternant bras droit et bras gauche, courant, sautant, roulant, comme si une multitude d'ennemis invisibles l'assaillaient, s'entraînant à atteindre sa cible peut importe les circonstances.

Soudainement, il se figea. Une douleur insupportable venait de l'envahir brutalement, avec la force d'un ouragan qui dévasterait tout sur son passage, pour ne laisser que la douleur, et la peur. Les yeux écarquillés, il vit son shuriken lui échapper des doigts, filant sur la blonde qui s'entraînait encore, inconsciente de l'état de son camarade. Lorsqu'il lui entailla l'épaule, celle-ci lâcha un petit cri de douleur, se retournant vivement vers le lançeur, toujours immobile, bouche ouverte comme s'il cherchait désespérément de l'air, yeux toujours écarquillés. Du plomb. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un venait de remplir son corps de plomb, qui se serait resolidifié en un instant. Il avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait autour de lui, sans pouvoir en connaître la cause, que son corps était broyé de l'intérieur, que son coeur était comprimé dans un étau, qu'il allait exploser, que ses poumons ne pourraient jamais se remplir de nouveau, qu'aucun son ne pourrait jamais sortir de sa bouche, que la boule dans sa gorge allait l'étouffer. Il fixa Ino, incapable de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, et sous le regard maintenant paniqué de la blonde, il s'effondra comme une poupée de chiffon, plus pâle que les quelques nuages qui tâchaient le ciel.

* * *

 _ **Des reviews ? N'hésitez pas à commenter, à critiquer, et si vous voyez des fautes avertissez-moi s'il-vous-plait ! Je fais de mon mieux mais ça échappe toujours !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je vais essayer de poster à un rythme régulier : 1 chapitre par semaine ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Alors qu'il attendait de pied ferme Arthur à la sortie de son cours de français, Ludovic avait croisé des camarades de classes de son ami, qui lui avait apprit que cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'il était absent. Le brun en avait été sidéré, et s'était demandé si son ami d'enfance était gravement malade. Après tout, par sms, n'importe qui pouvait faire croire n'importe quoi. Il s'était alors dirigé droit vers l'appartement du blond. Il marchait d'un bon pas, s'interrogeant sur quelle maladie pouvait retenir quelqu'un chez lui pendant quinze jours. Une fois arrivé, il toqua quelques coups, ignorant la sonnette dont il ne supportait pas les _driiiiiiing_ strident. Quand Lise, la mère d'Arthur, lui ouvrit, il ne pu cacher sa surprise. Celle-ci travaillait d'ordinaire loin de chez elle, et ne rentrait qu'en de rares occasions. Ludovic avala péniblement sa salive. Arthur devait être très malade.

\- Bonjour... Je... Je voulais voir Arthur... Je viens d'apprendre qu'il n'avait pas été en cours depuis deux semaines, mais il m'a rien dit, alors je me demandais s'il était malade, et... Enfin bref, je peut le voir ? Ou il do...

Le brun s'arrêta net. La femme en face de lui venait de fondre en larme. Il la regarda, interloqué, sentant l'inquiétude monter crescendo. Définitivement, il y avait quelque chose de grave. Et il sentait que ça n'allait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout lui plaire.

\- Seigneur, personne ne t'a rien dit... sanglota-t-elle. Arthur... Il...

Ses larmes redoublèrent, l'empêchant de parler. Le jeune homme en face de lui se senti se tendre, redoutant les paroles qui ne manqueraient pas de sortir. Il fixait Lise intensément, comme s'il voulait lire dans son esprit ce qui était arrivé à son ami de toujours.

\- Il a disparu. lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Ludovic resta un instant immobile, sans comprendre. Puis, petit à petit, son cerveau analysa la phrase, bloquant sur le dernier mot. Disparu ?! C'était une blague, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant... Le désespoir de la blonde en face n'était pas feint. Disparu. Ce mot semblait se répéter sans fin dans son esprit, comme s'il cherchait vainement une autre signification. Ce n'était pas possible. Arthur ne pouvait pas avoir... Il ne pouvait pas... Il n'avait pas le droit... Le lycéen sentit son cœur se serrer, comme si on le compressait dans un étau, impitoyablement. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge, si douloureuse qu'elle l'empêchait de respirer. Péniblement, il murmura, se raccrochant à un chimérique espoir tout en sachant parfaitement que ce serait vain :

\- C'est... C'est une blague hein ? On est le premier avril et j'étais pas au courant ?

Les pleurs de la femme en face de lui, la douleur de la disparition de son enfant déformant ses traits, confirmèrent mieux que n'importe quels mots sa sincérité. Elle hoqueta :

\- Je suis désolée Ludovic. Je... Je pensais que tu savais.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Son cœur lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression que tout tournait autour de lui, que son univers s'effondrait, que... Il se raccrocha au mur, les jambes tremblantes, les larmes venant noyer ses yeux noirs, menaçant d'envahir ses joues. Il répondit précipitamment :

\- Non, je ne savais pas. Désolé.

Et il s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Rentrer chez lui. S'enfermer dans sa chambre. Se calmer. Respirer. Sans se soucier du regard interloqué de son père, ni des gens dans le salon, il claqua la porte de sa chambre, fit rapidement tourner le verrou, et se jeta sur son lit, autorisant enfin ses larmes à couler. Il pleurait tellement qu'il ne parvenait pas à reprendre sa respiration. Essoufflé par sa course, incapable de respirer à cause de ses sanglots et du nœud dans sa gorge, il s'étouffait. Il s'étouffait réellement. Il hoqueta, ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, portant instinctivement la main à sa gorge, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues. Il commença à paniquer, son cœur battait bien trop vite, gaspillant le peu d'oxygène encore présent dans ses poumons. Il était en train de faire une crise d'il-ne-savait-trop-quoi, et il n'arrivait pas à se calmer, les pires scénario expliquant la disparition de son ami se jouant et rejouant en boucle dans son esprit.

\- Frérot, ça va ? Ouvre s'il-te-plait.

Ludovic hésita un court instant, avant de s'agripper à sa lampe de chevet, la poussant vers le bord de la table de chevet. Il avait besoin d'aide, il ne pourrait jamais se calmer seul. Elle bascula, et se brisa au sol dans un grand bruit. Immédiatement, son frère à la porte réagit.

\- Ludovic ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Répond !

"S'il avait pu parler, il n'aurait pas cassé sa lampe de chevet" songea Arnaud. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour ouvrir la porte d'un violent coup de pied. En trois pas, il était sur son cadet. Il hurla "Papa ! Glaçons !" et colla une gifle à son frère, qui écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. Il avait pensé à beaucoup de réactions possibles de la part de son frère, mais jamais à ça. Son père arriva dans la foulée. Il lança un sachet rempli des glaçons réclamés à son fils, qui en prit une poignée tout en rattrapant le sachet, poignet qu'il appliqua immédiatement entre les omoplates de son frère. Ce dernier sursauta, et s'immobilisa, ses larmes s'arrêtant instantanément de couler. Enfin, son frère remit tranquillement les glaçons à moitié fondu dans le sac, et lança un "Calmé ?" qui se voulait hautain mais qui trahissait son inquiétude. La surprise passée, la douleur revint et le regard de Ludovic s'éteignit lentement.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il d'un air absent.

Son regard vide se posa sur la porte, et une étrange sensation de déjà-vu l'envahit. Il entendit de loin la voix de son frère lui demander s'il allait mieux. Où avait-il vu une porte cassée ? Quand avait-il défoncé une porte ? Les intonations de son frère se faisaient plus inquiètes, plus pressantes... Il devait lui répondre. L'image d'Arthur, pleurant et suppliant sur son lit s'imposa dans son esprit. Quand l'avait-il vu dans cet état ? Était-ce pour cet raison qu'il avait défoncé la porte ? La voix de son père se mêla à celle d'Arnaud. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et le secouer. Le blond sur le lit n'était pas Arthur. Ils étaient identiques, excepté les sortes de cicatrices, comme trois griffures de chat, sur chaque joue du jeune homme. Son père criait son prénom, et lui avait mit une gifle pour le faire réagir. Qui était cet homme ? Pourquoi savait-il qu'il le connaissait et qu'il tenait à lui ? Son esprit devint petit à petit de plus en plus brumeux. Il perdait pied. Il sentit vaguement que son frère réessayait le coup des glaçons, mais c'était comme s'il n'était plus dans son corps. Comme s'il était spectateur et non acteur. La brume se fit plus épaisse. Arthur. Arthur avait disparu. Mais qui était Arthur ? Il y avait plus important, Naruto avait fait un cauchemar vraiment suspect, et il avait blessé Ino. Ludovic eut un sursaut de conscience : Arthur était son ami de toujours ! Et qui était donc ce Naruto ? Arthur avait fait un cauchemar. Naruto avait disparu. Une larme roula sur la peau blanche du jeune homme, il sombrait, il tombait dans un précipice sans fond. Ses souvenirs lui échappaient, comme l'eau qui fuit entre nos doigts. Il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de grave, mais quoi ? Il était fatigué de lutter. Son esprit cherchait en vain. Il abandonna. Pierre, son père, le rattrapa alors qu'il atteignait enfin la paix offerte par l'inconscience.

...

\- Je ne comprend pas, il n'y a strictement rien...

\- Il n'est pas tombé dans les pommes comme ça gratuitement ! Et ce qu'il a eu après ? Tu l'explique comment ? On parle de Sasuke là, pas d'une frêle jeune fille !

\- Il était tout pâle, et c'était la première fois que je voyais autant de douleur sur son visage. Il avait l'air de vraiment souffrir, et ses yeux ! Ses yeux reflétaient de l'horreur à l'état brut !

\- Je sais bien, mais médicalement parlant il n'y a rien !

\- Tu es sûre d'avoir correctement cherché Tsunade ?

\- Naruto.

La voix de l'Hokage était devenue glaciale.

\- Je suis formelle. Je sais qu'on parle de Sasuke, et ne t'en fais pas Ino, je te crois, il n'empêche qu'il n'a strictement rien. Le problème est donc forcément psychologique.

\- Tu sous-entend quoi là ? Que Sasuke est fou ?

Le ton de Naruto avait battu celui de Tsunade dans la catégorie polaire qui vous fait avaler péniblement votre salive.

\- Certainement pas. Je sous-entend qu'il doit y avoir un traumatisme. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave récemment ?

Les deux autres marquèrent un temps d'arrêt.

\- Pas à ma connaissance, mais je ne suis pas très proche de lui.

\- J'ai fait un cauchemar hier matin, et il a défoncé la porte pour pouvoir me réveiller. Je pense qu'il a cru que je me faisait agresser. Mais c'est pas un traumatisme ça quand même, si ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas.

Sasuke entendit les pas se rapprocher de lui. Il était à l'hôpital. Il se rappelait clairement des quelques secondes avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse, de la douleur. Il n'y en avait plus aucune trace. Juste un vague souvenir, qui laissait un sentiment amère, comme de la nostalgie, ou des remords. Mais plus de souffrance physique.  
Un détail le frappa soudain. Naruto venait de dire "J'ai fait un cauchemar hier matin". Depuis combien de temps était-il inconscient ? Il ouvrit enfin les yeux.

\- Tu es réveillé ?! Oh Sas'ke tu m'a foutu la trouille de ma vie ! Ça va mieux ? T'as mal quelque part ? Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Sas'ke dit quelque chose !

Le susnommé leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

\- Si tu me laissait parler, je pourrai peut-être répondre, grogna t-il.

\- Il râle, c'est que ça va, plaisanta Tsunade.

Une lueur amusée faisait briller ses yeux, dans lesquels le brun perçut également du soulagement. Il leur avait fait vraiment peur.

\- Ça va, c'était rien. Vous inquiétez pas.

Sakura, quand diable était-elle arrivée celle-là ?, se mit à piailler dans tout les sens, répétant que ce n'était pas rien. Ino confirmait les propos de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses, bien que plus calmement; et Naruto se mangeait littéralement la lèvre en fixant le brun d'un air inquiet, comme s'il risquait de faire un malaise à tout moment.  
Sasuke détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

\- Je pourrai sortir quand ?

Sa voix grave, calme et posée, fit enfin taire les deux jeunes femmes. Tsunade sembla réfléchir, et prit son inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Quand tu veux. Mais j'y pose une condition.

Sasuke haussa les sourcils d'un air inquisiteur.

\- Laquelle ?

\- Je refuse que tu restes seul. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'es arrivé, mais si tu es seul chez toi et que ça recommence, ça pourrait être très dangereux. Tu était inconscient, tu ne peut pas t'en rappeler, mais après t'être évanoui, ton coeur s'est complètement emballé, on a vraiment cru qu'il allait lâcher. On t'a injecté une dose de calmant censée être adéquate selon tout les critères médicaux, et au lieu de revenir à un rythme normal, ton rythme cardiaque a chuté à un point critique. On a du te faire un massage cardiaque pour le relancer. Pour faire court, tu as failli mourir deux fois en vingt-quatre heures. Si tu nous refait une crise chez toi, il n'y aura personne pour s'en rendre compte, et aucun médecin pour s'assurer que ton coeur bat normalement. Je t'autorise à sortir pour deux raisons : la première est que de toute façon, dès que j'aurai le dos tourné, tu sortirait. La seconde est que l'on ne trouve strictement rien. Tu es en parfaite santé, il n'y a aucune raison à ce que tu nous as fait...

\- Hormis un traumatisme psychologique.

L'Hokage lui lança un regard surpris.

\- J'ai entendu votre conversation, expliqua t-il.

\- Ah. Et... Il y en a un ?

Sasuke fut surpris de ressentir une forme de compassion face à l'embarras de la femme au cheveux crème. Il prit donc le parti d'être honnête.

\- Sincèrement, je ne sais pas...

Les quatre personnes présentes étaient suspendus à ses lèvres. Mais il avait dit qu'il serait honnête, pas qu'il étalerait sa vie privée !

\- Et donc si je dois constamment être accompagné, qui resterait avec moi ? demanda t-il, afin de changer de sujet. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura foule pour jouer les baby-sitters du monstrueux Sasuke Uchiha...

Il les vit pincer les lèvres. Pourtant, il n'avait dit que la stricte vérité !

\- Qu'une foule essaie de se proposer, tiens. Je les renverrai chez eux à grand renfort de coup de pieds au derrière ! Le baby-sitter, c'est Moi ! s'exclama Naruto en se montrant du pouce.

Il se dirigea vers le lit du brun, plaqua ses mains sur le matelas, rapprochant leurs deux visages. Avec un sourire malicieux, il rajouta, plus bas :

\- Et n'essaie même pas de me contredire ni de protester l'Uchiha où je te fais suivre par trois clones.

Sasuke adopta le même sourire malicieux, et il répondit, une lueur taquine dans le regard :

\- Je n'oserais pas. Je pourrai surveiller que Monsieur n'ai plus de gros chagrin !

Naruto se redressa et éclata de rire.

\- Parfait, Naruto, tu restera donc avec Sasuke jusqu'à nouvel ordre, conclut Tsunade, rassurée.

Il fut ensuite rapidement décidé que ce serait Naruto qui irait chez Sasuke, l'appartement de ce dernier étant plus proche de l'hôpital et légèrement plus grand.  
Une heure plus tard, le blond posait sa valise dans l'entrée de l'appartement du brun, qu'il connaissait par coeur. Une porte sur la droite permettez d'accéder à la cuisine, et l'entrée était ouverte sur un agréable salon/salle à manger, qui n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit, et très bien aménagé. Sur le mur face à la porte d'entrée, mur du salon, se trouvait une porte qui menait à une première chambre, et sur le mur de droite se trouvait une seconde porte qui menait à une sorte de petit détour. Ce détour était une espèce de pièce minuscule dont les quatre murs étaient quatre portes. Lorsque l'on rentrait par la première, celle qui débouchait sur le salon, on était face à trois portes. Un peu comme les mauvais jeux de labyrinthe, avec "Inconnu", "Enfer", et "Paradis" en panneaux sur les portes; excepté que là, les panneaux indiquaient, de droite à gauche, "WC", "Salle de bain" et "Chambre". Cette dernière porte menait à la chambre de Sasuke, chambre qui communiquait avec la seconde.  
Après avoir ôté ses chaussures, Naruto se dirigea donc tout droit, vers la chambre qu'ils appelaient "la chambre du salon". Ça ne voulait pas vraiment dire grand-chose, mais c'était en quelque sorte le surnom de la pièce, ce qui permettait de la différencier de la chambre de Sasuke.

\- J'ai oublié de te demander, mais tu as suffisamment de draps de rechange ou tu veux que j'aille en chercher chez moi, pour faire mon lit ?

Tout en posant sa question, le blond avait posé sa valise sur le lit. En n'entendant aucune réponse venir, il se retourna :

\- Sas'ke ?

Le brun le regardait, sourcil froncé, ses yeux d'un noir d'encre fixés sur ses cicatrices aux joues. Il répéta, en s'avançant d'un pas vers lui :

\- Sasuke ?

Ce dernier sursauta.

\- Hein ? Euh, je...

Les yeux noirs plongèrent dans les deux océans bleus en face. Ils étaient réellement identique, se dit Sasuke. Arthur et Naruto. Est-ce que ses cauchemars étaient une sorte de reflet à la fois de ses rêves et de ses craintes ? Il se ressaisit.

\- J'étais perdu dans mes pensées, tu disais ?

A la moue du blond, il sut que son ami se doutait de quelque chose.

\- Je demandais s'il fallait que j'aille chercher des draps chez moi, ou si tu en avais assez. Pour mon lit, expliqua t-il en le désignant de la main.

\- Oh ! Non, c'est bon. J'ai ce qu'il faut ne t'inquiète pas ! Je vais te les chercher.

Une fois la chambre prête et la valise vidée et rangée, ils mangèrent tranquillement, et partirent rapidement se coucher. Aucun des deux ne posa de question à l'autre par rapport au fait qu'ils allaient dormir si tôt.  
Sasuke se sentait détruit intérieurement, alors que cet Arthur n'était qu'une hallucination. Pourtant, quelque part au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait que ces rêves étaient bien trop réelles, et inconsciemment, il ne voulait pas que ce soit vrai. Il refusait l'idée que d'une manière ou d'une autre, une personne qui lui était chère souffre. Sur ces amères pensées, il s'endormit, angoissé à l'idée de redevenir Ludovic.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à envoyez des reviews, même si vous n'avez pas aimé, pour me dire pourquoi !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il ne sut pas tout de suite où il était. Après s'être frotté les yeux et assit dans son lit, un coup d'œil circulaire lui permit de reconnaitre sa chambre. La première information que son cerveau lui transmit fut la grande photo accrochée à sa porte. Une photo de lui et Arthur, en cosplay de Sasuke et Naruto. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. L'information suivante fut bien plus douloureuse. Son ami d'enfance, la personne avec laquelle il entretenait le lien le plus spécial, avait disparu. Ses yeux commencèrent de le piquer, sa vision se troubla. Il les frotta d'un geste agacé. Il ne devait pas pleurer. C'était inutile. Stupide même.

Il voulait fuir la douleur, fuir la réalité, qu'Arthur arrive et lui dise en rigolant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais cauchemar. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine sous le regard inquiet de sa mère, il avait déconnecté. Son esprit était parti loin, il n'était plus réellement conscient de ce qui l'entourait, tout ses gestes n'étaient qu'automatisme. En voyant cela, son père fronça les sourcils et lui demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Ludovic ne réagit pas.

\- Fiston ?!

Il releva la tête, posant son regard absent sur Pierre, qui continuait de l'interroger du regard.

\- Hn ?

Il comprit sans que son père n'ai besoin de répéter. Il baissa la tête, ses fins cheveux noirs tombant sur son visage, le cachant, et murmura :

\- C'est rien, t'inquiète...

Tout criait le contraire. Arnaud siffla :

\- Tu nous l'a fait pas à nous celle-là. Je suis pas allé au boulot aujourd'hui exprès, alors j'apprécierais que tu gardes tes mensonges pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Ludovic s'en voulut immédiatement. Il ignorait quel était le métier de son frère, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de très important. Ils s'étaient tous réellement fait du souci pour lui. Il réfléchit rapidement à ce qui aurait pu le mettre dans ce genre d'état. Le massacre de toute sa famille, même la mort d'un seul de ses membres, et la disparition ou la mort d'Arthur. La disparition d'un membre de sa famille ne l'aurait jamais mis dans ce genre d'état car il les savait plus aptes à se défendre, à se protéger, à s'enfuir. Sa mère lui avait appris une bonne partie des mouvements de combat qu'il connaissait... Seulement, personne dans sa famille n'était décédé, et il refusait de leur avouer pour Arthur. Il devait leur donner une réponse, détourner leur attention.

\- Je... J'ai découvert que ma petite amie me trompait et j'étais vraiment amoureux, souffla t-il.

Il se gifla mentalement, se maudissant. Non mais quelle idée de merde ! Sa famille n'allait jamais avaler une idiotie pareille, comme s'il était suffisamment stupide pour se mettre dans cet état à cause d'une fille !

Alice avait écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Son fils leur avait menti. Deux fois d'affilé. Alors qu'il n'avait jamais menti de sa vie entière, faisant de la sincérité une règle d'or. Elle chercha les yeux de son époux, puis de son fils aîné. Il valait mieux ne pas insister. Si Ludovic ne voulait pas en parler, et était prêt à leur mentir pour qu'ils lui fichent la paix, il fallait lui faire confiance et attendre qu'il leur en parle de lui-même. Les deux hommes, si semblables, hochèrent discrètement la tête en signe de compréhension. Ils n'insisteraient pas.

Ludovic était retourné dans le monde des automatismes. Une fois en cours, il sortit son cahier, saisit un stylo, et regarda la professeure sans la voir, l'écoutant sans l'entendre. Il ne réagit que lorsqu'il entendit sa classe éclater de rire. Il cligna des yeux de surprise, remettant brutalement les pieds sur terre, et regarda autour de lui. Tous le regardait et riait.

\- Ah, je vois que Monsieur Astronaute a eu la bonté de redescendre sur terre ! Alors Ludovic, ça va, c'était sympa la Lune ?

\- Hein ?

La professeure avait les yeux pétillants de malice, ses petites rides de rires au coin des yeux plus marquées que jamais.

\- Sérieusement, je n'ai rien contre l'astrologie, mais là on est en cours d'histoire-géographie, alors reste concentré et dors la nuit. C'est toi qui passe le Bac à la fin de l'année, le mien je l'ai depuis longtemps.

Le ton, les mimiques, toute l'attitude de cette femme était faite pour faire rire, peut importe ce qu'elle disait.

\- Non mais c'est vrai, il a raison sur un point tout de même. Aller sur la Lune de cette manière est bien moins chère et bien moins polluant qu'avec une fusée !

L'air assuré et la voix toujours aussi aiguë et familière arrachèrent un demi-sourire au brun. En voyant cela, la prof bondit :

\- Ah ! Tu te fiches de moi en plus ! Non mais, vous avez vu ça ? s'exclama t-elle en prenant la classe à témoin. Non seulement tu te fais un petit voyage dans les étoiles sur MON heure de cours, mais en plus tu te permet de rire !

Le sourire de Ludovic s'élargit encore face à la fausse indignation de son enseignante. Celle-ci continuait sur sa lancée :

\- Bon aller, je vais parler comme les petits vieux, même si en vrai j'en suis une aussi, "De mon temps", dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante. "Ah la jeunesse, c'est plus ce que c'était !"

Elle rit, et reprit de cette même voix, imitation stéréotypée de personne âgée :

\- "De mon temps, on était quand même plus discret pour rêvasser, et on avait intérêt à l'être parce qu'on n'avait pas toujours le copain pour nous mettre un coup de coude bien placé dans les côtes et souffler un «réveille-toi !» avant que le prof ne nous remarque !"

Toute la classe rit de plus belle, quelques "Vous deviez être la première à mettre un bon coup de coude Madame !" rieurs fusant de-ci, de-là. Ludovic souriait maintenant franchement, et il adressa un regard reconnaissant à la brune sans âge, qu'il lui rendit un regard profondément gentil, presque maternel.

À la cantine, son presque-meilleur-ami, Gwenvael, s'installa à une petite table ronde, leur imposant ainsi de n'être que tout les deux, alors que d'ordinaire il insistait toujours pour manger avec plein de monde. Ludovic ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise :

\- On mange juste tout les deux ?

\- Oui. Pour parler, c'est mieux.

Le brun regarda son ami, sidéré. Gwenvael voulait... parler ? Décidément, les choses ne tournaient vraiment pas rond dernièrement. Il observa soigneusement son visage, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Gwenvael avait des cheveux brun aussi, légèrement plus clairs que ceux de Ludovic toutefois, un visage aux traits assez fin, et des yeux incroyablement pâles. La seule couleur à laquelle Ludovic pouvait rapprocher ces iris était le nacre. Son ami avait des yeux nacrés, avec quelques reflets rosés selon la luminosité. Le plus étonnant était que sa pupille ne ressortait pas du tout. Pourtant, du noir sur du clair, il n'aurait dû voir que ça, mais elles paraissaient comme pâlie. Il se rappela la première qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il avait cru que Gwenvael était aveugle, pour lui seule la cécité pouvait donner ce genre de teinte à des yeux. Mais non, celui qui était devenu un ami précieux voyait parfaitement bien. Il arborait en ce moment une expression qui se voulait impassible, bien que Ludovic le connaissait suffisamment pour déceler l'inquiétude au fond de ses si étranges yeux. Son ami n'était pas un bavard, s'il voulait parler c'était forcément qu'il y avait un problème. Le brun sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans sa gorge. Il ne voulait pas plus de mauvais nouvelles. Il se força à prendre un air nonchalant, et demanda :

\- Ah bon ? Tu veux parler de quoi ?

Gwenvael le fusilla du regard.

\- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi.

\- Hein ?

Ludovic était de nouveau surpris. De quoi diable parlait son ami ?

\- Faut pas s'appeler Einstein pour voir que quelque chose ne va pas. Ça fait deux semaines que t'a pas pipé mot à propos d'Arthur, hier t'as séché les cours; et non, le coup du "J'étais malade" ne marche pas avec moi, et aujourd'hui la prof d'histoire a clairement essayé de te faire rire. Ça crève les yeux que tu vas pas bien. Alors maintenant, tu m'explique tout d ou je me fâche pour de bon. Je suis ton ami bordel, pas juste un pot de fleur qui sert à décorer à côté de toi.

Ok, là il avait largement dépassé le stade du surpris. Sidéré, scotché, stupéfait, tous ces mots étaient beaucoup trop faible pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tu... Je... Désolé.

\- J'm'en tamponne les amygdales de tes excuses. Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas et t'aider si c'est de l'ordre du possible.

Ludovic inspira profondément.

\- Pas ici. Dehors. Il y a trop de monde là.

Gwenvael lui rendit un regard à la fois entendu et suspicieux. Un regard qui voulait dire "Je suis d'accord que c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour parler, mais ne t'imagines pas que je vais laisser tomber". Ils expédièrent rapidement le truc peu ragoûtant que le lycée osait nommé nourriture, ou repas, et sortirent. Ils montèrent au second étage du bâtiment principal, étage condamné pour cause d'insalubrité, et s'installèrent dans leur ancienne salle de biologie. Ici, personne ne risquait de venir les déranger ni d'entendre leur conversation. Le jeune homme aux yeux de nacre relança son ami :

\- Alors ? Raconte-moi tout, on a plus de deux heures devant nous.

Le brun eut un regard désespéré. Il ne voulait pas le dire. Ce serait reconnaitre que c'était vraiment vrai, ce serait accepter cette réalité. D'un autre côté, s'il pouvait mentir à sa famille, même si c'était quelque chose qu'il abhorrait, il ne pouvait pas tricher avec un véritable ami. Il se résigna. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour enfin avouer la terrible réalité, ses mains et sa lèvre inférieure se mirent à trembler. Il mordit cette dernière tout en baissant la tête, les larmes commençant déjà de noyer ses yeux d'encres. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et entendit :

\- Chuuut, ça va aller. Vas-y, crache le morceau. Ça ira mieux après.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Lentement d'abord, puis de plus en plus vite.

\- C'est... Arthur... Il... hoqueta t-il, secoué par de violent sanglot.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Il te fait la tête ? T'inquiète pas pour ça, vous allez bientôt vous réconcilier !

\- Non ! Il... Il a disparu, ça fait deux semaines... et je m'en était même pas rendu compte !

Ses mains étaient crispés sur son jean, à tel point que les jointures en étaient blanches. Il pleura :

\- Je m'en veux, mais je m'en veux ! En plus on venait de se disputer pour des bêtises, si ça se trouve il est... Il est...

Ludovic recommençait d'hoqueter, de chercher sa respiration. Il était incapable de prononcer ce mot : mort. Il s'étouffait avec ses larmes, il était dans une rage noire contre lui-même. En rage parce qu'il s'était disputé avec Arthur pour une fille. En rage parce qu'il avait mis deux semaines à réagir et à découvrir sa disparition. En rage parce qu'il était incapable de garder le contrôle de ses émotions dès qu'Arthur était impliqué.

Face à la crise de son ami, Gwenvael ne savait pas comment réagir. Il était comme une poule devant un couteau. Si Arthur avait disparu, alors c'était grave. Très grave. Il avait rapidement compris que le lien qui unissait ces deux-là était un lien spécial, très loin de la simple amitié. Ils étaient tout simplement inséparable, l'un ne pouvait vivre sans l'autre. Quand il les avait vu ensemble pour la première fois, sa première pensée avait été "La réincarnation doit réellement exister, et ces deux-là ont été tour à tour meilleurs amis, jumeaux, et amants, c'est pas possible autrement !". S'il ne pouvait s'imaginer à quel point Ludovic souffrait, il pouvait au moins le comprendre. Il le prit dans ses bras, ne sachant comment le consoler autrement :

\- Ça va aller, ça va aller... Ça va le faire Ludovic, on parle d'Arthur là. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même il est en train de peaufiner un plan complètement retord pour s'en sortir !

Et il l'espérait sincèrement. Il appréciait le blond, et cachait sa tristesse du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ne voulait rien laisser paraître devant le brun, il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça. Soudainement, une phrase le fit tiquer. Ludovic avait dit " Il a disparu, ça fait deux semaines... et je m'en était même pas rendu compte !" ? Il avait mit deux semaines à réaliser ? Il se recula et releva le visage de son ami, l'obligeant à le regarder droit dans les yeux :

\- Attends. Deux semaines ? Ça fait deux semaines que tu n'as plus aucune nouvelles d'Arthur ?

Le brun le regardait avec de grands yeux larmoyants.

\- Ben à part les sms pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir aux sorties que j'essayais de prévoir pour m'exc... !

Ils se regardèrent, aussi étonnés l'un que l'autre.

\- Les sms ? Il t'a envoyé des sms ?

Ludovic se saisit précipitamment de son portable.

\- Oui ! A chaque fois il trouvait une excuse pour dire qu'il ne pouvait pas venir !

Il relu les rares sms qu'ils avaient partagés durant les quinze derniers jours. C'est là qu'il se rendit compte de l'étendue de sa stupidité et de son aveuglement.

\- C'est pas lui qui les a écrit.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

Gwenvael était pommé. Arthur avait disparu mais il avait envoyé des sms à Ludovic, mais ce dernier disait que ce n'était pas lui qui les avait écrit. Mais qui alors ? Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, le brun répondit :

\- Les sms, il y a des abréviations, mais c'est pas celles qu'Arthur utilise d'ordinaire. Idem pour les smileys. C'est inspiré de son style d'écriture, mais c'est pas le sien quand même. Ça veut dire qu'il s'est fait enlever, et que son ou ses ravisseurs se sont bien amusés.

Il mit en coup de poing rageur dans le mur le plus proche.

\- Putain mais qu'est-ce que je suis con !

Le désespoir l'envahit de nouveau et il se laissa lentement glisser au sol, les larmes revenant noyer ses yeux et ses joues. Gwenvael le regarda pleurer, et décréta qu'il était de son devoir d'ami de le secouer un peu. Il prit sur lui et lâcha d'un ton froid :

\- Je confirme, t'es con. T'es même pitoyable là.

Aucune réaction.

\- Même si ton boulet d'Arthur est mort, tu crois que c'est ça qu'il voudrait ?

\- Je t'interdit de parler de lui comme ça, c'est clair ?! Il n'est pas mort ! Il n'a pas le droit !

Ah, une réaction. Assez violente même.

\- Comme s'il avait besoin d'une autorisation. Et quand bien même il ne serait pas encore mort, vu l'efficacité des flics, ça ne saurait tarder. Tu peut faire ton deuil tout de suite mec.

Le brun à ses pieds était à la limite de la crise d'hyper-ventilation. Mais il devait le faire réagir.

\- Ça sert à rien de chialer pendant cinquante ans. Ça ne te le ramènera pas. Et d'abord, t'es qui ? Ludovic il agit, il attend pas que les autres fassent pour lui en pleurnichant comme un môme de trois ans à qui on a piqué son doudou. Ludovic, quand il voit qu'Arthur va se faire renverser par une voiture, plutôt que de crier "Attention !", il se jette sur la route, le pousse, se fait renverser à sa place, et survit on ne sait pas trop comment. Donc toi là, l'espèce de loque, t'es qui ?

Le brun le regardait avec une expression horrifiée. Gwenvael prit un air méprisant, et tout en faisant demi-tour, il cracha :

\- Je suis ami avec Ludovic, pas avec toi. Quand t'aura décidé de te remuer le cul, fais-moi signe.

Et sur ces aimables paroles, il s'en alla.

Lorsque Ludovic arriva dans la salle de maths, avec dix bonnes minutes de retard, Gwenvael ne sut dire s'il avait pris la bonne décision ou s'il avait fait la connerie de sa vie. Le brun avait le regard légèrement plus déterminé, mais vide.

\- Je venais juste vous prévenir que ce n'est plus la peine de m'attendre en cours, je ne viendrais plus.

Le prof buga, littéralement.

\- P...pardon ?

Gwenvael n'aurait pas dit mieux. Il conclut qu'il avait fait la connerie de sa vie.

\- Je ne viendrais plus en cours, pour le moment.

\- Et pourquoi donc ? L'école est obligatoire, tu es au courant ?

\- Jusqu'à 16 ans, j'en ai 17. La raison ne vous regarde pas. Ce que je peut vous dire, c'est que j'ai d'autres chat à fouetter, et que c'est autrement plus important pour moi que de maîtriser la loi binomiale ou toutes les subtilités des suites. Sur ce, bonne fin de journée.

Le brun aux yeux d'encres salua celui aux yeux nacrés, de deux doigts au niveau du front qu'il écarta, comme une sorte de salut militaire, et sortit. Gwenvael se mordit la lèvre. C'était pas la connerie de sa vie, c'était la plus belle connerie de la terre.

Ludovic se dirigea droit vers l'appartement de son ami. Une fois en face de sa mère, il lui fit subir un véritable interrogatoire. Il fit ensuite un tour rapide de cette chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur, avant de rentrer chez lui. Là, il s'enferma dans sa chambre, sortit son ordinateur, et tâcha d'assembler les pièces du puzzle. Ils s'était disputés le samedi 5, dans l'après-midi. On était le 21. Lorsque Gauthier, le père d'Arthur, était rentré de son travail, vers 22h, son fils n'était pas là. Et il n'était jamais rentré.

Arthur avait donc disparu dans la soirée du 5. Il était volontairement sorti de l'appartement puisque sa veste, une paire de chaussures, son portable et ses écouteurs avaient disparu également. Ce qui signifiait qu'il avait pu être enlevé n'importe où dans la ville. L'ordinateur venait seulement de finir de s'allumer. Il le referma, attrapa son blouson, et sortit. Quand il était en colère, le blond allait toujours dans une maison abandonnée, trois rues plus loin. Il rapportait parfois un peu de nourriture avec lui, pour donner aux chats qui y avaient élu domicile. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait y trouver un quelconque indice. Une fois arrivé, il fit le tour de la bicoque en ruine, observant soigneusement les alentours sans rien voir d'intéressant, et rentra par une fenêtre à l'arrière. Toutes les issues étaient condamnés, sauf celle-là, qui avait dû l'être dans une autre vie. La vitre était brisée, et les planches qui en bloquait autrefois l'accès tombaient maintenant de pourriture. L'endroit était sombre. Il sortit son portable, remerciant intérieurement la si géniallisime application lampe-torche. La première chose qu'il éclaira en lançant l'application fut le sol à ses pieds.

Qui n'étais pas si poussiéreux que ça.

Ou plutôt, qui laissait voir des traces de pas. De nombreuses traces de pas. Sa main se crispa sur son téléphone, la sensation de danger se faisant de plus en plus vive. Un sixième sens l'avertit, trop tard.

\- Nous t'attendions.

* * *

 **Vos avis ? C'est toujours agréable d'avoir des retours ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Une délicieuse odeur le réveilla doucement. Lorsqu'il entra dans la cuisine, Naruto était en train de finir d'installer une incroyable table de petit-déjeuner. Il oubliait toujours que son ami était orphelin de naissance et avait donc dû cuisiner lui-même ses repas depuis bien des années.

\- Oh t'es réveillé ! C'est cool ! Tu n'as plus qu'à t'asseoir, tout est prêt ! s'exclama le blond d'un air enjoué, un immense sourire déjà collé au visage.

Sasuke le remercia d'un simple hochement de tête et commença à se servir, tandis que son ami était déjà en train d'engloutir une quantité inhumaine de ramens. Il le regarda faire en silence, ressassant ses rêves bizarres. Est-ce qu'il tenait tant que ça à Naruto ? A peine le petit-déjeuner terminé, ou plutôt englouti dans le cas de l'Uzumaki, que ce dernier bondissait déjà, s'écriant qu'il voulait s'entrainer contre le brun.

\- Pas envie.

Le ton sans appel stoppa net le blond.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ? T'as peur que je te batte à plate couture ? le taquina t-il.

\- Tu imagine réellement pouvoir me battre un jour ? Je te suis largement supérieur ! répondit Sasuke d'un ton hautain.

\- Vraiment ? Alors viens te battre avec moi et montre moi ta prétendue supériorité !

Il n'avait pas envie de retourner au terrain d'entraînement, mais Naruto ne le lâcherait pas. C'était une andouille doublée d'une tête de mule. Avec un soupir, il se leva et se prépara rapidement. Plus vite il lui aurait mis sa raclée, plus vite il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Une fois arrivé, le brun fut soulagé de constater qu'il n'y avait personne.

Il fit un demi-pas sur le côté, sans retirer les mains de ses poches. Le poing de Naruto siffla tout près de son oreille, sans le toucher, le déplacement d'air faisant légèrement voleter une de ses mèches de cheveux. Il se retourna pour faire face au blond, et lança un narquois :

\- Tu en est au point où tu dois attaquer de dos pour espérer avoir une chance de gagner ?

Le jeune homme en face de lui éclata de rire et réattaqua en souriant. Sasuke évitait tout les coups, juste en se déplaçant. Il n'avait toujours pas sorti les mains de ses poches. Le blond recula d'un pas, et lorsqu'il lança son pied en direction du visage du brun, cinq autres blonds, parfaitement identiques, attaquèrent à leur tour. L'Uchiha se résigna à sortir ses mains de ses poches et bloqua le pied de son ami d'une main. Il évita toutes les attaques des clones, sans quitter l'original des yeux. Seul lui l'intéressait. Sur sa gauche, il y avait un arbre. D'un pas, il se décala, prit appui sur le large tronc, et sauta en direction de Naruto, qui le regardait faire d'un air curieux. Il atterrit juste derrière lui, et s'apprêta à frapper. Son bras fut immédiatement bloqué par celui du blond qui s'était retourné à la vitesse de l'éclair. Chaque coup de l'un était immédiatement paré par l'autre, sans qu'aucun ne prenne réellement le dessus. Les clones avaient disparu.

Soudainement, Sasuke fit un pas sur sa gauche et immédiatement fit un croche-pied de la jambe droite. Son ami bascula en arrière avec un petit cri de surprise. Le brun sourit en le voyant tomber : ils avaient été tellement absorbé par leur corps à corps où ils n'utilisaient que leurs bras qu'ils en avaient oublié d'utiliser leurs jambes pour attaquer. Il y avait pensé en premier, ce qui signait sa victoire. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise en se sentant tomber en arrière à son tour. Quand est-ce que Naruto avait pu...? Il comprit, trop tard, que le blond lui avait fait un croche-pied à son tour tout en tombant. Il s'écrasa brutalement au sol, et avant même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, deux mains puissantes se refermaient sur ses poignets, les bloquant de chaque côté de son visage. Naruto, essouflé mais toujours souriant, le retenait au sol, à califourchon au dessus de lui, ses pieds coinçant ses genoux, l'empêchant techniquement de se dégager. Techniquement. D'un coup de rein, il le souleva, l'obligeant à desserrer son étreinte sur ses genoux un instant. Immédiatement, il replia ses jambes, mit ses deux pieds au niveau du ventre de son asversaire, et le repoussa violemment. Il avait juste oublié un petit détail. Le blond retenait toujours fermement ses poignets. Il tomba donc sur Naruto, qui était à son tour étendu par terre.

Rapidement, il s'assit sur lui, puisqu'il avait pu expérimenter le fait que bloquer les genoux avec les pieds était inutile. Comme il n'avait toujours pas un libre usage de ses mains, il bloqua les bras de son adversaire en s'appuyant sur ses coudes qu'il avait placé dans le creux des coudes du blond. Avec un sourire, il souffla :

\- Il ne faut jamais crier victoire trop vite.

Le jeune homme en face de lui eut un sourire qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu, un sourire qu'il aurait décrit comme pervers, et releva la tête, rapprochant son visage à quelque millimètre de celui du brun, qui ne pouvait bouger sans risquer de le libérer.

\- Oui, et je crois que je vais commencer à aimer perdre si à chaque fois ça finit comme ça.

En sentant le souffle de Naruto tout contre ses lèvres, Sasuke se redressa d'un coup, comme s'il s'était électrocuté. Le blond en profita aussitôt pour réinverser leur position, s'asseyant à son tour sur le brun, retenant d'une main ses poignets au dessus de sa tête. Il rapprocha encore une fois son visage du sien, et chuchota tout contre son oreille :

\- Mais finalement, c'est quand même mieux de gagner. Je préfère dominer la situation.

Sasuke était en train de virer au rouge pivoine. Il ne pouvait pas se dégager, et la situation en question était carrément suggestive. Un soudain élan d'orgueil Uchiha le poussa à reprendre le contrôle. Il murmura dans l'oreille du blond :

\- Et tu ne crois pas que la situation en question ne serait pas plus confortable... ailleurs ?

Naruto le fixa, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage, tandis qu'il devenait rouge à son tour. Sous lui, Sasuke arborait une expression la plus sexy possible, ses cheveux de jais retombant tout autour de son visage, en mettant la finesse en valeur. Le blond balbutia :

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Ben... Je...

Sasuke afficha un sourire éblouissant et encourageant. D'un coup, sans prévenir, il mit un violent coup de tête dans le front du blond, qui l'en lâcha. Il se mit à se frotter le crâne.

\- 'tain t'es con, qu'est-ce qui t'as pr...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Sasuke venait de l'assommer d'un bon coup sur l'arrière de la tête. Il regarda le corps évanoui à ses pieds, essayant désespérément de calmer les battements désordonnés de son coeur. C'était quoi ça ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait aussi chaud ? Et surtout, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait répondu ÇA à Naruto ? Il n'aurait pas pu trouver autre chose ? Ses joues le brûlaient, et le souvenir du souffle du blond contre son oreille n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Il jura intérieurement, maudissant ses réactions. Fichus hormones, il était si frustré que ça ? Il se faisait penser à une pucelle devant son amant. Cette idée fut accompagné de nouveaux jurons, tous plus fleuris les uns que les autres. Il se décida enfin à ramener l'inconscient à l'appartement, en le portant sur son dos. En le voyant passer, Kiba s'exclama :

\- C'est pas possible ! Toi, et maintenant lui ? Il y a un truc avec ce terrain ou quoi ?

Sasuke grogna :

\- Non, c'est moi qui l'ai assommé.

\- Hein ?

Sasuke soupira, exaspéré, et continua son chemin.

\- Attend ! Ça va pas la tête ?! Pourquoi tu l'a assommé ?

Le simple fait de se remémorer la scène fit rosir le brun.

\- Pas tes ognons.

La réponse claqua, sans appel. L'Inuzuki n'insista pas, et ravala son inquiétude, se rassurant en se disant que le blond n'avait pas l'air particulièrement mal en point.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sasuke déposait délicatement Naruto sur son lit. Il n'hésita qu'un court instant avant de se dire qu'être allongé tout habillé sur un lit n'était pas vraiment idéal. Il se résigna donc à ôter les chaussures de son ami et tira la couverture afin de l'en recouvrir, le bordant soigneusement. Il ferma les volets, puis sortit de la chambre, refermant discrètement la porte. Il regarda l'heure à sa montre : dix heures. Il ressortit, direction l'épicerie cette fois-ci, y fit les courses nécessaires et eut le plaisir de tomber sur Hinata. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à l'ignorer et continuer son chemin, elle l'interpella de sa petite voix timide :

\- Heuuu... Sasuke ? Excuse-moi de... de te déranger, mais je... je voulais savoir si... tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour... pour le... le week-end dans quinze jours ?

L'Uchiha leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Un quart d'heure pour lui demander s'il avait quelque chose de prévu le week-end prochain, cette fille battait des records. Elle attendait sa réponse, tête baissée, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

\- Non.

Elle releva la tête, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

\- Vrai... vraiment ? C'est chouette ! Ce... ce sera l'anniversaire de Sa... Sakura, et je... voulais savoir si toi et Naruto, vous... vous viendriez ?

Un anniversaire, ça voulait dire des gens, beaucoup, du bruit aussi. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Mais il connaissait suffisamment Naruto pour savoir qu'il serait enchanté à l'idée. Et qu'il refuserait de le laisser seul.

\- Tsss...

\- Si... Si tu ne veux pas, c'est... c'est pas grave hein...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, peinant à masquer son agacement.

\- On y sera. Tout les deux.

La jeune fille eut l'air légèrement surprise, mais lui adressa un sourire franc.

\- Su... super ! Au... au revoir !

Sasuke la suivit des yeux, et ne reprit son chemin que lorsqu'elle eut disparu à l'angle de la rue. De retour chez lui, il rangea rapidement ses courses, et s'attela à la préparation du repas. A 12h30, la table était prête, les mets fumants disposés avec goûts. Et lui, il devait aller réveiller le blond. Qui allait inévitablement le tuer pour l'avoir assommé. Il vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en ordre, et se retourna pour sortir de la pièce. Ce qu'il ne fit pas. Naruto était dans l'embrasure de la porte, une expression ahurie sur le visage. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des allers-retours entre la table et le brun, qui s'était raidi, redoutant le moment où l'Uzumaki exploserait.

\- Tu... Putain la vache ! Tu m'assommes quand tu veux si à chaque fois y a un repas pareil qui m'attend !

asuke en resta bouche bée. Comment ? Pas de hurlements ? De "N'essaie même pas de recommencer" ? Le blond s'était assis et se jetait déjà sur le bol de ramens préparé tout spécialement pour lui. La bouche pleine, il marmonna :

\- Nan. Finament n'échait même pas de recommencher. Je fais comment pour te protéger moi chi je chuis dans les vappes ?

Il avala, et repris :

\- Sérieusement, imagine que tu refaisais une sorte de crise pendant que j'étais évanoui ? Je m'en serais voulu à mort jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ! Entre un super bon repas et toi, la question ne se pose même pas Sasuke.

Ce dernier détourna le regard et s'assit à son tour, sans un mot. Si le blond n'avait pas eu ce comportement aussi ambiguë, il n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'en arriver là. Il se concentra attentivement sur son assiette, craignant de rougir de nouveau.

\- Dans quinze jours on est invité à l'anniv de Sakura.

Le visage en face s'illumina...

\- Sérieux ?!

... pour immédiatement redevenir plus sérieux et hésitant.

\- Et... tu as envie d'y aller toi ?

Le brun releva la tête, surpris. Son regard croisa celui interrogateur du blond. Il pensait que Naruto se serait mis à faire des bonds partout en criant "Ouaiiiiiiis ! On y va ! On y va Sasuke !". L'idée qu'il puisse lui demander son avis ne lui avait même pas effleurer l'esprit.

\- J'ai déjà dit à Hinata qu'on y serait. Fallait pas ?

\- Si si si ! C'est génial ! On va s'éclater !

Et sur ces mots, il replongea gaiement dans son bol de ramens. Sasuke le regarda engloutir son repas, un semblant de sourire affectueux se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il n'y avait réellement qu'en présence du blond qu'il arrivait à se détendre, à vivre. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait l'impression de planer sur un nuage de tranquillité et se sentait apaisé. En ce moment même, il se sentait merveilleusement bien. Heureux. Tout simplement. Quand l'eau glacée s'écrasa sur son visage, il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche de surprise avant de perdre brutalement connaissance.

...

Il s'assit en sursaut, l'eau dégoulinant sur ses cheveux, son visage, son t-shirt, il voulut s'essuyer les yeux, ce qui fit tinter les chaines accrochées à ses poignets. Il redressa vivement la tête, cherchant à voir qui lui avait balancé un seau d'eau froide.

\- Lève toi.

La voix était très différente de celle qu'il avait entendu dans la maison abandonnée. Elle sonnait presque... métallique. C'était étrange de définir une voix ainsi, mais c'était l'impression qu'elle lui donnait. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il avait des chaines aux pieds et aux mains.

\- Vous êtes qui ?

La voix éclata de rire. D'un rire digne des stéréotypes de méchant dans les films, un rire qui vous file des sueurs froides et qui en dit bien plus long sur la suite du programme qu'un grand discours. Le rire s'arrêta net.

\- Je t'ai dit de te lever.

Le ton était menaçant. Le brun obtempéra, et se releva tant bien que mal. Il ne voyait toujours rien. La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet, et il ne savait à peu près où se tenait son ravisseur que grâce au bruit de sa respiration.

\- Suis moi.

Ludovic avala péniblement sa salive.

\- Je... Je vois rien.

Il entendit le brusque froufrou des vêtements, indiquant que l'autre homme venait de se retourner, puis sentit une pression sur la chaine à ses poignets. Il se laissa guider ainsi, évitant les obstacles dont la voix métallique l'avertissait, se cognant aux autres. Ils descendirent des escaliers, marchèrent longuement dans un étroit couloir, remontèrent quelque marches, et enfin la pression cessa, et il entendit :

\- On est arrivé ! Barnabas ? Enzo ? Je vous ai ramené le futur emmerdeur !

Le futur emmerdeur en question, qui ne comprenait strictement rien à la situation si ce n'était qu'il était en danger, entendit des bruits de pas, et fut soudainement ébloui par la vive lumière qui venait d'être allumée. Deux hommes d'âge mure pénétrèrent dans la pièce par une porte en face, souriants d'un air satisfait. Lorsque ses yeux se furent enfin habitués à la nouvelle luminosité, Ludovic détailla la pièce et les personnes présentes.

La salle était de forme circulaire, ou plutôt octogonale étant donné qu'elle était composée de huit murs plats et non arrondis, qui mis bout à bout formaient une sorte de cercle. Ces fameux murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant, tout comme le sol et le plafond, ce qui donnait un aspect d'hôpital à l'ensemble, aspect confirmé par la table d'opération au centre de la pièce et les plans de travail chargés de différents ustensiles d'opérations.

L'un des deux hommes était d'ailleurs vêtu d'une blouse de médecin. Sa peau était effroyablement blanche, comme de la craie, ses cheveux noirs et raides, et ses yeux d'un vert étrange rappelaient ceux d'un reptile. En fait, tout l'individu faisait penser à un serpent, sournois et dangereux. Ludovic déglutit avec peine. La seconde personne à être entrée par l'autre porte avait des cheveux châtains, assez foncé, des yeux de la même couleur, mais le plus surprenant était qu'un bandage recouvrait toute la partie droite de son visage. Ce dernier répondit en souriant :

\- Merci Guillaume. Comment va l'autre ?

Ludovic frissonna en reconnaissant la voix de celui qui l'avait "attendu" dans la vieille maison. Celui qui l'avait amené ici, et qui apparemment répondait au nom de Guillaume, s'avança, ce qui lui permit de l'observer à son tour. Il avait des cheveux blonds coiffés d'une manière absolument improbable : ils retombaient sur la partie gauche de son visage, mais à l'arrière de sa tête, on aurait dit qu'il avait une queue de cheval. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu-gris assez clair, et il avait ce même sourire sûr de soi et satisfait que les deux autres.

\- Il va bien, il continue de répéter qu'il nous butera tous !

Il rit en répétant les propos de cet "autre".

\- Il arrête pas de gronder qu'il commencera par Barnabas, puis par toi, Enzo !

Le cerveau de Ludovic tournait à plein régime. D'après ce qu'il venait d'entendre, il y avait une autre personne enfermée ici, et il était prêt à parier qu'il s'agissait d'Arthur. Ensuite, l'homme qui l'attendait dans la maison abandonnée et avait un étrange bandage sur le côté droit du visage se nommait Enzo, celui qui faisait penser à un serpent se nommait Barnabas, et celui qui l'avait réveillé avec un seau d'eau froide et l'avait amené ici se nommait Guillaume. Enfin, il était dans une salle d'opération de toute évidence illégale, ce qui signifiait qu'il allait très certainement faire un tour sur la table centrale, et qu'il avait peu de chances d'en redescendre vivant; et le blond l'avait surnommé "le futur emmerdeur", ce dont il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Barnabas prit la parole pour la première fois, et sa voix correspondait parfaitement à l'aura qui émanait de lui : sifflante et vicieuse.

\- Tu es sûr que les drogues ont bien été éliminés par son organisme ? Tu as bien respecté mes consignes ?

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Évidemment ! On bosse ensemble je te rappelle !

Le châtain au bandage se mit à rire.

\- Parfait ! Absolument parfait ! Alors je propose que l'on commence sans plus attendre. Ses parents n'ont toujours pas donné de nouvelles, soit ils préparent quelque chose, soit ils n'en ont rien à faire, après tout ce n'est que le cadet. Dans le doute, je préfère que l'on fasse l'expérience tout de suite, ce sera fait comme ça.

\- Et je suis impatient de vérifier si mes calculs sont justes ! s'exclama la face de serpent.

Ludovic commençait réellement à paniquer. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de combien de temps il était resté inconscient, et la perspective d'être un cobaye pour une expérience hasardeuse ne l'enthousiasmait pas des masses. Au contraire. Soudainement, il se rendit compte que le blond l'avait lâché. C'était le moment. Il se mit à courir, refaisant le chemin en sens inverse, espérant trouver une sortie dans cette direction. Ses chaines le gênaient, et il venait seulement d'atteindre le long couloir quand il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par le col et qu'on le tirait brutalement en arrière. Il voulut se relever et se remettre à courir, mais quelqu'un devant lui le repoussa sans ménagement. Le nouveau venu avait de court cheveux d'un vieux rose un peu grisé, des yeux de la même couleur, et un visage presque angélique qui lui donnait une apparence très jeune. Il sourit :

\- Non non non, ce chemin t'est interdit, désolé. Tu vas être un gentil garçon et nous obéir bien sagement. Pour ton propre bien.

Terrifié, Ludovic se mit à reculer, se poussant avec ses pieds, marchant avec ses mains, sans plus avoir la force de se remettre debout. Le dénommé Enzo le regardait faire d'un air moqueur.

\- Rien à voir avec l'autre, dit-il pensif.

Il sentit soudainement qu'on le soulevait. Guillaume l'entraina vers la table, rapidement aidé par Enzo. Il se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais les deux hommes étaient beaucoup, beaucoup plus fort que lui. Ils l'y ligotèrent prestement, grâce à de solides sangles prévues à cet effet : une pour chaque poignet, cheville, genoux, une autre au niveau des épaules et une qui encerclait son front. Il était d'une pâleur terrifiante, les yeux crispés, il attendait. Il attendait que ces malades le torturent et le tuent. Barnabas, ravit, s'exclama joyeusement :

\- Super ! Messieurs, je ne vous retiens pas ! Je vais de ce pas commencer l'opération.

Henri s'approcha et se pencha vers Ludovic :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es censé ressortir vivant d'ici. Il a pris tous les paramètres possibles et imaginables en compte, rien n'a été laissé au hasard ! C'est une expérience scientifique qui pourrait révolutionner la science et le monde, tu es bien trop précieux pour qu'il se permette de faire une erreur.

\- Trop aimable, je me sens tellement mieux d'un coup !

Le regard de Ludovic était brûlant de colère face à l'hypocrisie du jeune homme. Si c'était si merveilleux et sans danger que ça, il n'avait qu'à prendre sa place ! La peine et la compassion qu'il lut en retour dans les yeux rosé le surprit, et l'inquiéta davantage encore. Il n'allait définitivement pas s'en sortir indemne. Les trois hommes sortirent, le laissant seul avec Barnabas. Ce dernier s'approcha de lui, une aiguille à la main :

\- Tout sera fait sous anesthésie, tu ne sentiras rien.

Impuissant, il sentit l'aiguille mordre sa chair. Il y eut quelques secondes pendant lesquelles rien ne se passât, puis sa vision se flouta, sa respiration se fit douloureuse, et tout devint noir.

...

Sasuke cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et tourna la tête sur le côté. Des murs blancs. Il était déjà de retour à l'hôpital. Et il avait mal. Il se sentait au bord de l'inconscience, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui lui arrivait. Il se rendit soudainement compte de la présence de Tsunade, entourée de plusieurs autres personnes qu'il ne chercha pas à reconnaître. La blonde était au dessus de lui, ses deux mains au niveau de son ventre, et essayait de toute évidence de le soigner. Elle sembla alors remarquer qu'il était plus ou moins conscient :

\- Ça va aller Sasuke, tu vas t'en sortir ok ? Panique pas, concentre toi juste sur ta guérison. Personne ne compte abandonner, t'en fait pas, on a de super techniques pour te soigner, ça va le faire, d'accord ? Fais nous confiance !

Le brun la regarda d'un air absent. Il avait du mal à analyser les informations perçues. Tsunade avait peur, elle parlait, mais elle semblait plus chercher à s'auto-persuader que le rassurer lui. Il y avait des gens, qui bougeait dans tous les sens et parlaient aussi. L'Hokage avait parler de soigner, et de guérison. Il vit un tissu plein de sang sortir de la pièce. Un tissu plein de son sang. Il écarquilla les yeux, et eut juste le temps d'entendre Naruto hurler :

\- Laissez-moi le voir ! Putain LAISSEZ-MOI LE VOIR !

* * *

 **C'est si nul que ça pour que personne ne me laisse de review ? :/**

 **Je remercie du fond du coeur Froshe pour ses gentils messages, mais les autres ? Même si vous n'aimez pas, n'hésitez pas à le dire, les critiques sont enrichissantes !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Un immense merci pour vos reviews ! Je ne pensais pas que autant de personnes extérieurs lisaient ma fic, et vos messages étaient super gentils, c'est vraiment motivant ! Du coup je vais répondre ici à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits sur le site, et encore une fois, merci à tous ! (je sens que je vais battre un record d'écriture de ce mot, mais il est sincère à chaque fois !)**

 **Kind-NightmarE :** C'est vrai que j'ai déjà vu ce thème sur une fic d'Attack on Titan, mais je suis contente que ça te plaise ! C'est un thème que j'aime particulièrement et qui est trop rare à mon goût. Merci du fond du coeur pour ta review !

 **elisa :** Je suis désolée que tu te sois embrouillée au début, j'étais partagée entre l'envie de maintenir un doute, et celle que l'on comprenne tout de suite.. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas abandonner ! Merci beaucoup pour ton message, et une fois par semaine il y auras un chapitre ^^

 **Ludy :** Tu n'as pas à être désolée, mais c'est vrai que c'est un peu triste de n'avoir aucun retour sur ce qu'on fait, même très négatif ^^ Et en voyant toutes ces reviews affluer, je peux te dire que j'ai fait de sacrés bons de joie XD Pour le début, c'est comme elisa, je suis vraiment désolée.. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas de mal avec les autres personnages qui ne sont pas encore arrivés ! Sinon n'hésitez pas à me demander, j'ai une liste avec les noms des personnages dans Naruto = ceux qu'ils ont dans notre monde, je peux très bien la poster, si ça peux vous aider ;-) Pour Sasuke et Ludovic, ils se ressemblent sans se ressembler, parce que je pense sincèrement que notre passé forge celui ou celle que l'on est, et leurs passés sont très très différents ! Haha, je vois effectivement que tu te pose pleins de questions et, au risque de paraître sadique, ça me fait super plaisir parce que ça signifie que tu accroches à l'histoire ! Pour la fin du chapitre précédent, tu as bien deviné ^^ Et pour les scènes hot, il faudra encore attendre un peu lol Et oui, c'est super encourageant, un immense merci à toi !

 **bili :** Merci beaucoup ! Haha, les arrêts cardiaques sont interdits ! Alors accroche bien ton cœur pour la suite ! ^^

 **Encore merci à tous, et voici enfin le chapitre 5 !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Il était toujours sur la table, mais les sangles avaient été ôtées. L'anesthésiant faisait encore un peu effet, ce qui lui donnait la désagréable impression de patauger dans la semoule et d'avoir les jambes en coton bas de gamme. Il se sentait étrangement à côté de la plaque. Un homme, qu'il reconnut plus tard comme étant Face-de-serpent, le força sans ménagement à se lever. Plus loin, il entendit Enzo gronder :

\- Magnez-vous, ils arrivent !

Ludovic se retourna faiblement, et constata que tous les papiers et outils qui envahissaient auparavant les plans de travails avaient disparu. Guillaume, suivi de près par Henri, les rejoignit.

\- Tu lui a fait avaler le...

\- Oui.

\- Bien.

Apparemment satisfait, le blond se dirigea vers un pan de mur qui n'avait rien de différent des autres, si ce n'est qu'après une légère pression du genoux, la pierre située à cet endroit s'enfonça, et une porte s'ouvrit. Enzo s'engouffra dans le sombre tunnel, tout en s'exclamant :

\- Laissez-le là, c'est pour lui qu'ils sont venus. On aura toujours le blond, c'est le plus important.

Soudainement, Ludovic sentit qu'on lui attachait les mains dans le dos. Avant qu'il n'ai pu dire un mot, Guillaume lui avait collé un étrange scotch sur la bouche. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'il se passait. La police les avait-elle trouvé ? Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer, sans savoir si c'était dû à l'appréhension, à l'espoir, ou aux dernières paroles du malade au bandage. Le blond. Ce ne pouvait être qu'Arthur. Des bruits de pas et de chuchotements atteignirent ses oreilles. Celui dans son dos le repoussa brutalement, et il tomba sur les fesses, en travers du couloir, pendant que les quatre hommes se faufilaient discrètement dans le tunnel. Le mur revint dans sa position originale, ne laissant aucune trace du passage des ravisseurs, sous le regard stupéfait et blême du brun. Ils ne devaient surtout pas s'enfuir ! Ils avaient Arthur !

Il tenta de se relever, ses membres encore récalcitrants dus aux restes d'anesthésiant, sans succès. Les pas se rapprochaient. Il leva les yeux dans la direction d'où venait le son, quand il entendit d'autres pas, plus précipités et plus lourds, derrière lui. Il se retourna aussi rapidement qu'il le pût, pour voir une vingtaine d'hommes arriver, tous lourdement armés. Une vague de terreur l'envahit soudain. Il allait mourir, il n'avait aucune chance de s'en tirer, il allait se faire massacrer, mitrailler à bout portant. Il ferma les yeux et attendit le tir fatal, crispé. Douze coups de feu retentirent, accompagnés d'un étrange sifflement que Ludovic connaissait sans savoir d'où. Puis plus rien. Juste le silence. Avec lenteur, il entrouvrit ses paupières, n'osant regarder dans la direction de ses futurs meurtriers, préférant se tourner vers le couloir.

Lorsqu'il vit le visage de ceux qu'il entendait depuis tout à l'heure marcher et murmurer, le brun resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait que trois hommes. Son père, son frère, et un parfait inconnu. Arnaud avait encore le bras levé, prêt à lancer une autre lame, et Pierre et l'inconnu, le bras tendu, le doigt toujours sur la gâchette de leurs pistolets respectifs. Ses yeux se mirent à faire d'incessants allers-retours entre ses sauveurs, et les vingt hommes. Il n'y avait aucun survivant. Les tirs avaient soit atteint la tête, soit atteint le cœur. Il n'y avait aucun raté, aucune erreur, aucune balle ou lame perdue. Et il était vivant. Son frère lui demanda d'une voix douce :

\- Ça va frérot ?

C'en était trop. Son cerveau décida de partir en grève, se plaignant d'un trop grand nombre de chocs émotionnels consécutifs, et même, le traître, de la vilaine tendance de son propriétaire à être constamment en danger de mort ou à deux doigts de la crise cardiaque ! Ludovic regarda son aîné, le regard vide, et cligna deux trois fois des yeux, perdu.

\- Fiston ?

\- Eh gamin, t'inquiète c'est fini. Ils bougeront plus maintenant, tu risques plus rien.

Ah, son cerveau semblait avoir repris du service, juste pour un instant. Ludovic éclata d'un rire froid, presque démentiel. C'était clair, les cadavres à sa gauche ne risquaient plus de bouger, par contre il se permettait de douter quant à sa prétendue sécurité. Il venait tout de même voir son père et son frère buter de sang froid vingt mecs bourrés d'armes et de muscles, avec l'aide d'un type qu'il n'avait jamais vue de sa vie alors qu'au vu de son physique, il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille. Il avait d'épais cheveux d'un châtain presque noir qui formaient de nombreux épis, des yeux très certainement marron, mais qui avec la luminosité apparaissaient d'un rouge sanglant, et une peau assez clair, le genre de peau qui ne bronze jamais et fait immédiatement un coup de soleil. Assez typique de sa famille. Ludovic siffla d'un ton moqueur :

\- Mais bien sur, je vous crois sur parole !

Son ton devint glacé :

\- Sérieusement, c'est quoi les conneries ? Vous êtes qui ?

L'inconnu eut une expression agacée, puis embarrassée.

\- Un cousin éloigné. Venu aimablement aider ton père.

Ce dernier soupira.

\- Je suppose qu'on te doit des explications...

\- Sans dèc' ?! Je viens de vous voir assassiner vingt mecs sans broncher ! Putain tu te rends compte ? VINGT MECS BORDEL !

\- STOP !

La voix d'Arnaud claqua comme un fouet, calmant immédiatement le plus jeune. Il repris, plus gentiment :

\- Calme-toi, on va tout t'expliquer, d'accord ?

Il marqua une pause, son malaise était évident. Il repris néanmoins, d'une voix hésitante mais qui se voulait assurée :

\- On... On est une famille de yakuza, frérot. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu le saches, je voulais que tu puisses vivre une vie normale et légale... C'est moi qui ai demandé à papa de ne jamais rien te dire, mais quand on a appris que tu avais disparu... Philippe nous as gentiment proposé de nous aider, il avait déjà quelques infos en poche, grâce à un certain Henri.

Ludovic écarquilla les yeux, horrifié.

\- Henri ?! C'était l'...

Il ne pût finir sa phrase. Il ne se sentait pas bien. Sa tête tournait méchamment et lui faisait bien trop mal. Il tenta de se retenir au mur, tout son organisme rejetant avec violence la drogue dont ses kidnappeurs avaient parlé un peu plus tôt. Il jura intérieurement, voulu lutter contre ce poison qui prenait le dessus sur lui, en vain. Philippe le rattrapa délicatement juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol, l'air soucieux :

\- Ils lui ont fait avalé quelque chose. Il vaut mieux se dépêcher, Jérôme saura peut-être l'aider à éliminer le poison...

Sans perdre un instant et sans un regard en arrière, le petit groupe quitta les lieux.

...

Une chambre d'hôpital. Encore. Et un rêve bizarre où il pleurnichait sur son sort et sur celui d'un certain Arthur. Encore. Sasuke commençait à en avoir ras-le-bol de sa faiblesse physique dans la réalité, et de celle physique ET mentale dans ses cauchemars. Constater qu'il était branché de tout les côtés, sous perfusion et même branché à une poche de sang l'énerva encore plus. Lui, Sasuke Uchiha, à l'hôpital deux fois en moins d'une semaine ! Il arracha sans délicatesse aucune les différentes choses auxquelles il était relié, et se leva. Avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas, Naruto l'avait repoussé sur le lit.

\- Ça va pas non ? Tu bouges pas de là !

Le brun lui lança un regard noir.

\- Je bouge de là si j'en ai envie.

Il se dégagea et se releva, plus par défi que dans un but précis.

\- Où sont mes vêtements ?

\- Pleins de sang. Irrécupérable.

Naruto avait sifflé ces quatre mots avec colère. Il avait tellement eu peur pour le brun que le voir ainsi, en pleine forme, encore plus arrogant que d'habitude, le mettait hors de lui. Il ne pouvait pas rester sagement dans son lit d'hôpital et laisser les personnes compétentes s'occuper de lui, non, il fallait qu'il se lève au risque de réduire à néant tous les efforts acharnés des médecins ! En face, le malade avait une expression franchement surprise.

\- Comment ça plein de sang ?

Naruto était pâle, il avait d'énormes cernes sous les yeux et avait les traits tirés, traces indubitables d'un important manque de sommeil et de stress.

-...

\- Naruto ?

\- Regarde ton ventre.

Étonné, le brun s'exécuta. Et resta bouche bée. Une longue cicatrice lui barrait le bas-ventre, comme si elle avait des années. Il ne mit pas longtemps à comprendre qu'il avait fait une hémorragie, et que les eiseinin disponibles avaient dût s'épuiser à le soigner. Une bribe de souvenir lui revint. Il vit Tsunade, utilisant son chakra, et des gens qu'il ne parvenait à identifier emporter un tissu plein de sang. Il réentendit également la voix de Naruto, furieuse et paniquée, hurler qu'il voulait le voir. Sasuke n'avait pas entendu le blond se lever et s'approcher de lui, et un long frisson lui parcouru le dos lorsque ce dernier laissa glisser son index sur la ligne blanche, la suivant du bout du doigts.

\- Elle est étrangement droite... Ça à été coupé... murmura Naruto d'une voix lointaine.

Le brun, lui, n'osait plus dire un mot, ni bouger. Naruto était toujours en face de lui, à regarder la cicatrice, et son souffle lui chatouillait le ventre, sensation censée être désagréable mais qui faisait battre son coeur bien trop fort et s'empourprer ses joues. Apparemment, le blond ne se rendait pas compte du fait qu'il était presque à genoux devant un homme, le nez à quelques millimètres de son bas-ventre... Sasuke finit par réussir à reculer d'un pas, et répondit tout en contrôlant sa voix tant bien que mal :

\- Je ne me suis pas blessé. J'étais en train de manger et j'ai eu l'impression qu'on me balançait un seau d'eau froide à la figure, et j'ai aussitôt perdu connaissance...

Naruto s'était relevé et le fixait avec des yeux ronds.

\- La coupure était net et profonde, c'est impossible de se faire ça involontairement.

Tsunade venait d'entrer dans la petite chambre, le visage tendu. Elle s'approcha de Sasuke, et fit comprendre d'un regard au blond que ce dernier devait sortir. Il s'exécuta sans un mot. Une fois la porte fermée, elle reprit d'une voix douce :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? Ce n'est pas la bonne solution Sasuke... La scarification n'a jamais aidé qui que ce soit à s'en sortir. S'il-te-plait, dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur, et je t'aiderai du mieux possible.

\- Je ne suis pas maso, c'est pas moi.

L'Hokage soupira.

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler pour l'instant, très bien, mais sache que tu peut me contacter à tout moment, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

Sans un mot, le brun se leva. Il attrapa la tenue déposée à son attention sur la chaise et l'enfila rapidement, sans se soucier de la présence de la jeune femme. Il sortit sans un regard en arrière, ignorant les appels de l'Hokage qui lui ordonnait de rester. Dehors, il vit Naruto, assis sur un banc, la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'air lasse et inquiet. Sasuke se rendit alors compte que son ami avait maigri, alors que sa monstrueuse consommation de ramen n'avait en rien changé. Il s'approcha :

\- Ça va ?

Le blond sursauta.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Euh.. Oui, je vais bien t'inquiète. Et toi ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Tu ne devrais pas encore être à l'hôpital ?

\- J'en suis sorti. Tsunade pense que je me suis fais ça volontairement.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre inférieur, avant de demander d'un ton hésitant :

\- Et... C'est la cas ?

Le visage de Sasuke se durcit instantanément et sa voix se fit glaciale :

\- Je ne comprend même pas que tu pose la question.

Le blond détourna le regard :

\- Désolé. J'ai... J'ai vraiment eu peur tu sais. Je ne supporterait pas de te perdre.

\- Moi non plus...

Il avait soufflé ces mots, à peine murmuré, si bien que Naruto douta de son ouïe. Ils restèrent silencieux tout le restant du trajet. Sasuke regardait discrètement le blond, réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait dit, et à ce que lui avait répondu. Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, naturellement. Il détailla le visage qu'il ne voyait que de profil : les trois marques sur la joue, le nez, fin et bien dessiné, la courbe de la mâchoire, les lèvres... Les lèvres ?! Il secoua la tête, faisant virevolter ses mèches d'ébène. A quoi est-ce qu'il pensait donc ? Dévorer ainsi le blond des yeux ! Il se calma petit à petit, sans pour autant parvenir à chasser de son esprit l'expression qu'arborait Naruto lorsqu'il lui avait dit préférer dominer la situation. Il commençait à le percevoir d'une autre manière, comme s'il était plus conscient de sa présence, et il n'avait aucune envie que l'autre ne s'en rende compte. Manquait plus qu'il vire gay... Entre ses rêves carrément bizarres, son malaise non moins étrange, sa cicatrice apparut comme par magie et ça, il allait finir à l'asile ! L'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment vue d'un bon oeil à Konoha. C'était jugé "contre-nature". Il soupira, se demandant si cette nuit, Ludovic se découvrirait des sentiments pour Arthur...

...

Il éteignit sans délicatesse aucune son réveil, faisant enfin taire l'agaçante sonnerie. Il avait été malade durant quelques jours, son père l'avait même emmené voir un médecin, une espèce de vieux pervers aux longs cheveux blancs en pétard, qui malgré le magazine au goût douteux caché dans son Vidal semblait connaître son métier. Il se dépêcha d'aller au lycée, retrouvant avec plaisir Gwenvael. Celui-ci le regarda arriver, sourcils froncés, mais ne dit rien. En classe, tous les professeurs adoptèrent la même attitude, si bien qu'à midi, Ludovic craqua :

\- Tu peut m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me regarde en chien de faïence, comme si j'étais un extraterrestre ? A commencer par toi !

Son ami eut une expression gênée, et tenta maladroitement de le rassurer.

\- Personne ne te regarde comme si t'étais un alien enfin ! C'est juste que... Tu as été malade longtemps, c'est tout.

\- Une semaine ! J'ai été malade une malheureuse semaine ! On guérit pas de la grippe en un claquement de doigts tu sais ?

Les yeux nacrés se firent fuyants.

\- Bien sur que non, je suis au courant.

Le brun l'observa. Son attitude était clairement suspecte. L'attitude de tout le monde l'était. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, il débarrassa son plateau et se dirigea vers le gymnase, sans attendre son ami encore dans la cantine.

Deux heures plus tard, la sueur lui plaquait les cheveux sur la tête. Il enleva son t-shirt, s'en servant comme du serviette pour s'éponger. Ce n'est qu'en relevant les yeux qu'il remarqua l'expression de stupeur absolu de Gwenvael, qui fixait son ventre.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Les yeux remontèrent enfin.

\- Tu... Ton... T'a toujours eu cette cicatrice ?

Ceux de Ludovic descendirent aussitôt.

\- Quelle cica... Oh !

Il observa la longue marque qui lui barrait le ventre. Il était sur qu'il n'avait jamais été blessé à cet endroit, même étant petit, et pourtant la cicatrice semblait propre, et ancienne. Gwenvael reprit d'un ton inquiet :

\- J'en conclus que non...

Ludovic lui rendit son regard, une lueur amusée dansant dans ses yeux.

\- Bah, j'ai jamais dû y faire gaffe, c'est tout. Elle est ancienne et assez discrète, y a pas de quoi se faire du souci. C'est pas toi qui dit toujours que je suis un boulet sans aucun sens de l'observation ?

Le châtain ne releva pas. Ludovic haussa les épaules et finit rapidement de se changer. Ils n'avaient plus cours après, et il était impatient de rentrer chez lui prendre une bonne douche. Cependant, en franchissant le seuil du campus, un garçon d'environ son âge, aux cheveux rouges et aux yeux cerclés de noir, avec un tatouage rouge également qui représentait un kanji quelconque sur le côté gauche du front, l'interpella.

\- Euhhh... Salut !

Le brun ne répondit pas.

\- Je sais que t'es passé chez lui il y a quelques jours, alors je voulais savoir, comment va Arthur ?

A sa droite, Gwenvael écarquilla les yeux et fit rapidement "non" de la tête, avant de le regarder comme une poule regarde son pauvre poussin qui vient de se faire pourchasser par le chat. Ludovic observa son petit manège, intrigué, avant de demander :

\- Excuse-moi, mais... Qui est Arthur ?

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant ! ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me revoilà ! Je m'excuse pour le retard : à cause de la tempête il n'y avait plus d'électricité chez moi :/ Voilà seulement que j'ai l'occasion de poster.. J'espère sincèrement qu'il n'y a pas de dégâts chez vous ! Mon village est dans un sale état, c'est impressionnant O.o**

 **Bref, voilà le chapitre 6, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Sasuke se réveilla avec l'arrière-goût amer de son rêve. Il s'était endormi en se demandant ce que Ludovic ressentirait pour Arthur, s'il serait aussi hésitant que lui. Ce qu'il éprouvait pour Naruto n'était-il réellement qu'une simple amitié, ou était-ce... plus ? Et voilà que dans ce monde imaginaire il l'avait purement et simplement oublié !

Une agréable odeur vint lui chatouiller les narines et fit gargouiller son ventre vide. La culpabilité l'étreignit en même temps que la faim. Il s'en voulait d'être aussi conscient de la présence du blond, il n'avait pas le droit de devenir aussi ambiguë quant à ses sentiments à son égard, mais il s'en voulait tout autant de constater que dans ses rêves il l'avait complètement oublié, alors que c'était ces même rêves qui avaient commencé de le faire douter. Il n'avait pas envie de se lever, d'affronter les deux perles azurs qui semblaient capables de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il n'osait imaginer la réaction de l'Uzumaki s'il se rendait compte de quoi que ce soit. Au même moment, il entendit frapper à la porte de sa chambre. Il sursauta violemment, avant de tirer le plus discrètement possible la couverture vers lui, faisant semblant de dormir profondément.

\- Sasuke ?

Il ne répondit pas. La poignée tourna, la porte s'ouvrit lentement, et Naruto fit un petit bruit amusé, que le brun trouvait carrément craquant. Il se mit une gifle mentale pour avoir eu ce genre de pensée. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Le plancher grinça, signe que le blond s'approchait.

\- Trop mignon, chuchota t-il.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et soupira, tout en se mettant à jouer avec une mèche noire qui retombait sur le visage du prétendu endormi.

\- Si tu savais tout ce qui me passe par l'esprit chaque nuit...

Sa voix avait des intonations tristes. Sasuke dût se faire violence pour ne pas immédiatement ouvrir les yeux et lui demander ce qui lui passait par l'esprit chaque nuit. Il sentit quelque chose de doux et chaud se presser délicatement contre son front.

\- Bonne grasse mat'.

Naruto se leva sans bruit et quitta la pièce. Dans son lit, l'Uchiha rosit. Il l'avait embrassé. C'était un baiser, ce que le blond avait déposé sur son front. Certes, ce n'était que sur le front, et ça n'avait aucune signification particulière, mais c'était un contact physique auquel ils n'étaient pas habitués, et c'était suffisant pour envoyer tout un tas de papillons danser dans son ventre pendant que des étoiles faisaient de même dans ses yeux. Il se leva rapidement, un petit sourire heureux collé sur le visage, avant de se rendre compte de sa réaction. Il s'assit sur son lit, perplexe. Depuis quand réagissait-il ainsi vis à vis de Naruto ?

Son comportement était chaque seconde plus incontrôlable. Son regard se posa sur la porte. Non loin, le blond était certainement en train de commencer de petit-déjeuner sans lui. Il se laissa lourdement retomber en arrière. Ses hormones lui jouaient décidément un bien mauvais tour. Il ne devait surtout pas confondre amitié sincère et amour. Quand on était amoureux, on voulait faire ce genre de chose... Le rose de ses joues devint alors rouge pivoine. Son esprit tordu avait apparemment décidé de faire copain copain avec ses hormones et de lui mettre quelques images censées être censurées dans la tête. Il roula sur le côté, enfonçant son visage dans les draps, comme pour effacer les images qui défilaient sans son autorisation dans son esprit. Le grincement de la porte de la salle de bain, dont les gonds avaient soufferts à cause de l'humidité, le sortit enfin de sa rêverie. Naruto était parti prendre sa douche. Il se dépêcha d'aller petit-déjeuner, ne voulant surtout pas le croiser. Après une brève hésitation, il laissa un mot sur la table qu'il avait maintenant débarrassée et nettoyée, indiquant qu'il était sorti et ne rentrerait certainement que tard dans la soirée, et qu'il serait chez Kakashi, afin que son garde du corps attitré ne panique pas.

Dehors, les arbres prenaient lentement de jolies teintes oranges, rouges ou cuivrées, et bientôt, seules des branches nues s'élèveraient vers le ciel, comme autant de bras implorant pour le retour du beau temps. Il n'avait pas réellement de saison préférée. Il aimait l'automne, quand les feuilles devenaient or et tombaient doucement en virevoltant dans les airs; il aimait l'hiver, quand tout était recouvert d'un épais tapi blanc qui étouffait chaque bruit; le printemps, quand tout semblait ressusciter, et que les oiseaux revenaient gazouiller dans les arbres; et enfin l'été, quand il faisait agréablement chaud, que tout était vert et que les journées étaient plus longues. Kakashi le fit entrer sans lui poser de question, et sans s'offusquer de le voir arriver ainsi, à l'improviste. Il se contenta de le regarder en silence, attendant patiemment qu'il lui explique la raison de venue. Sasuke ne savait quoi lui dire. Il avait pensé à Kakashi en premier, mais il cherchait juste un endroit où fuir le blond. Il ne voulait pas que ses sentiments naissant ne prennent de l'ampleur, il voulait les éliminer, les enterrer au fin fond de son esprit comme on repousse un mauvais souvenir. Il regardait fixement ses pieds, incapable de se trouver une excuse crédible. Le plus vieux sourit gentiment et lui ébouriffa les cheveux :

\- Tu peut rester autant de temps que tu le désire, et si tu as quelque chose sur le coeur, tu peut me le dire, je serais une tombe si tel est ton souhait. Ce n'est pas bon de tout garder pour soi.

Le brun lui lança un regard reconnaissant, sans pour autant oser bouger de l'entrée.

\- Si tu veux faire le pied de grue ici, ça ne me dérange pas, mais je pense tout de même que tu serais plus à l'aise dans le salon, dit-il d'un ton amusé, tout en indiquant la direction de la pièce en question.

\- Euhh... Je... Oui. Merci.

La pièce était étonnamment jolie et aménagée avec goût. Deux canapés en cuir formaient un L autour d'un tapi beige clair qui ressortait sur le plancher et mettait en valeur la table basse en bois. Face à cette dernière, une somptueuse cheminée abritait un feu qui crépitait doucement. Il ne manquait plus que le rocking-chair et le chat en boule devant le feu, songea Sasuke. Un bar, perpendiculaire au mur ayant la cheminée, séparait le salon de la cuisine : côté salon, cinq tabourets à l'assise du même cuir que les canapés étaient alignés, permettant ainsi de profiter de la chaleur de l'âtre dans le dos, tandis que côté cuisine, la surface qui faisait bar surplombait un large plan de travail et un évier sous lesquelles il y avait des placards. Une minuscule porte à battant, comme dans les saloon de western, sur la droite du bar permettait de passer aisément d'une pièce à l'autre. Enfin, lorsque l'on était face à l'évier, le mur de droite était la continuité du bar, agrémenté de placards en hauteur, le tout du même bois que la table basse. Tout était fait pour s'accorder, et le rendu était incroyable.

\- Je te sers quelque chose à boire ?

La voix de Kakashi arracha le brun à sa contemplation.

\- Hn.

Il s'en fichait complètement. Son attention venait d'être attirée par la maquette de navire posée sur la cheminée. Il s'approcha lentement, et se pencha, observant les moindres détails. On aurait dit un bateau-fantôme. Quand il lut le nom, Sasuke resta un instant interloqué. Le 'Black Pearl'. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendu, mais sans savoir d'où.

\- D'où vient le nom de ta maquette ?

Puisqu'il était le propriétaire de ce 'Black Pearl' miniature, Kakashi saurait sûrement lui rafraichir la mémoire.

\- Pourquoi ?

Le brun fut surpris du ton méfiant de son ex-mentor.

\- Parce que je n'arrive plus à me rappeler où j'ai déjà entendu ce nom, répondit-il tout en se tournant vers le plus vieux, toujours derrière le bar.

Ce dernier le dévisageait, et il avait clairement l'air stupéfait. Gêné, Sasuke ajouta :

\- C'est un truc évident que tout les mômes connaissent c'est ça ? Désolé, mais ces dernières années, j'ai préféré retenir les différentes façons d'éliminer rapidement et proprement quelqu'un plutôt que le nom d'un machin qui flotte.

\- Non non, justement. Normalement, personne ne connait ce nom.

\- Oh.

Aucun des deux n'insista. Sasuke s'installa au bar et se mit à jouer avec le verre que venait de lui servir son aîné, pensif. Ses pensées s'orientèrent naturellement vers une certaine tête blonde. Il devait être en train de tourner comme un lion en cage dans l'appartement, s'il n'était pas déjà en route. En parlant de cage... Si Ludovic avait oublié Arthur, cela signifiait qu'il ne le chercherait plus. Ça n'avait beau n'être qu'un rêve, il s'en voulu. Il devait virer schizophrène. Son conscient commençait à loucher sur Naruto, pendant que son subconscient le faisait enfermer loin de lui et l'oubliait ! Il reposa sans délicatesse son verre. Sans Naruto, il était perdu. Il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner, et il n'en revenait pas que Kakashi l'ait accepté chez lui comme ça, sans poser de question. Il n'avait personne à qui parler, personne à qui il pouvait poser le millier de questions qui le tourmentait, et pourtant, il en aurait bien eu besoin. Il n'avait que dix-sept ans ! Dix-sept ans, orphelin et les mains déjà tachées de sang, un seul ami, pour lequel ses sentiments étaient assez ambiguë, et une santé qui déconnait ces derniers temps. Top comme curriculum vitae.

Il souffla de lassitude, et s'amusa de voir la surface de l'eau dans son verre se troubler. Il recommença, jouant à moduler son souffle afin d'obtenir différents effets : un creux assez profond, puis de simples petites rides circulaires, puis de nouveau un creux, mais en moins profond et accompagné de grosses rides, et ainsi de suite. Il avait perdu toute notion du monde qui l'entourait, laissant enfin son esprit se vider. Il souriait bêtement lorsque Kakashi, qui observait son jeu en silence depuis un moment, craqua et explosa de rire.

\- Je ne pensais pas qu'un simple verre d'eau suffirait à te remonter le moral de la sorte !

Sasuke tressailli et cessa immédiatement, tentant de cacher son embarras. L'autre homme eut un sourire tendre et amusé à la fois.

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Je doute que tu sois venu dans le but de jouer avec un verre d'eau !

Le brun se plongea dans la contemplation des nœuds du bois. Il n'avait pas envie de répondre. Il eut soudain une illumination, la réponse parfaite qui collait parfaitement avec le caractère qu'il voulait que tous croient être le sien.

\- Naruto me saoule. Il est vraiment chiant quand il s'y met, j'ai besoin de faire une pause.

Il était extrêmement satisfait de son mensonge. Enfin, demi-mensonge. Naruto le saoulait réellement, a être aussi gentil, attentionné, sans-gêne, sexy... Oubliez le dernier mot. Bon sang, chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui, ses pensées étaient obligées de dériver ! Oui, Naruto était chiant. Sa capacité hors-norme à lui faire perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et à révéler le vrai Sasuke, celui qu'il avait tenté d'enfermer au plus profond de son coeur depuis le massacre de sa famille, était extraordinairement chiante. En fin de compte, son excuse n'était même pas un mensonge. Juste une reformulation acceptable et présentable de ses pensées. Une phrase qu'il pouvait crier haut et fort sans que cela ne choque personne ni ne fasse voler en éclat le Sasuke de façade, le Sasuke officiel. En face de lui, le ninja s'était remis à rire.

\- Excuse acceptée ! Tu viens ici quand tu veux, si ça nous permet d'éviter de retrouver Naruto en pièces détachées !

La journée s'écoula tranquillement. Les deux avaient l'habitude de vivre seul, et chacun s'occupa de son côté, sans déranger l'autre. Lorsque le soleil commença de se coucher, Sasuke se leva du confortable canapé et remercia son aîné pour son hospitalité, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Au moment où il allait partir, Kakashi l'interpella, le visage grave.

\- Sasuke ?

\- Oui ?

\- La fuite n'a jamais été une solution.

\- Pardon ?

Il était maintenant juste en face de lui.

\- Passe une bonne soirée !

Le ton du plus vieux était redevenu léger, et il ébouriffa affectueusement les cheveux du brun en disant ces mots. Sasuke s'en alla, perturbé. Est-ce que son ancien mentor avait compris qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? En tout cas, il avait compris qu'il avait fui Naruto en venant ici. Mais en soupçonnait-il la raison ? C'était impossible. Aussi intelligent fut-il, Kakashi ne pouvait deviner qu'il faisait des rêves étranges, ni qu'il commençait à douter de la nature de ses sentiments envers le blond.

Il rentra le plus discrètement possible, espérant que Naruto serait déjà couché, et si possible profondément endormi.  
Il se glissa dans le noir, et sursauta violemment quand la lumière s'alluma soudain.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

\- Tu m'attendais ?!

Le blond s'était levé et se dirigeait droit sur lui.

\- Évidemment ! Tu étais sorti toute la journée, tranquille, et moi je n'avais qu'à attendre que monsieur se décide enfin à rentrer ? T'as une idée du nombre de scénario catastrophe que je me suis fait ?

Il s'était mit à crier. Sasuke recula, par pur réflexe, tandis que son instinct reprenait le dessus et que sa carapace revenait au grand galop.

\- Baisse d'un ton. Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre. Je t'avais laissé un mot pour te prévenir, je n'étais pas en danger.

Sa voix était devenue glaciale.

\- Et mon rôle de protecteur t'en fait quoi ? Ça sert à quoi que je sois ici si je ne peut pas être à tes côtés ?

Il eut un sourire moqueur et hautain, un sourire d'Uchiha.

\- A rien. Ta présence ne sert strictement à rien, si ce n'est flatter ton égo. S'il m'arrivait quelque chose, tu ne pourrais rien faire.

Le blond en resta bouche bée. Sasuke pouvait clairement voir qu'il l'avait blessé, et c'était ce qu'il avait voulu. Le blesser pour qu'il s'éloigne. Et pourtant, voir cette expression de peine sur ce visage d'ordinaire souriant lui faisait horriblement mal. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'ajouter, dans un faible murmure :

\- Même si j'aime bien quand t'es là...

Il se réfugia aussitôt dans sa chambre, priant pour que Naruto ne l'ai pas entendu. Les jours s'écoulèrent ainsi, chaque matin, le brun allait passer sa journée chez Kakashi, qui agissait comme si de rien n'était, se contentant d'être présent et à l'écoute, et chaque soir, il rentrait à l'appartement, fuyant le blond avec zèle, blond qui s'obstinait à l'attendre pour inévitablement obtenir un "J'ai déjà mangé" glacé de la part du brun. Il redevenait Ludovic dans ses rêves, et ne se souvenait toujours pas d'Arthur ni des révélations sur le statut de yakuza de sa famille fictive.  
Un après-midi, Kakashi le mit gentiment à la porte, car il avait quelque chose de prévu. Sasuke erra dans les rues, marchant à pas lents vers sa maison. Il devait encore s'éloigner du blond. Il lui manquait cruellement, mais c'était le seul moyen à ses yeux d'étouffer ses sentiments. Il ne devait plus rien ressentir pour lui, il devait effacer jusqu'à leur amitié et le faire devenir un parmi tant d'autre, une personne qu'il n'apprécierait ni ne détesterait. Un arbre de plus dans le parc. Il savait d'expérience que les sentiments n'apportaient jamais rien de bon, que ce n'était qu'une intarissable source de souffrance. Une délicate mélodie le tira de ses sombres pensées. Elle provenait d'une petite boutique à laquelle il n'avait jamais prêté attention, mais qui semblait vendre toute sortes de choses. L'anniversaire de Sakura approchait à grands pas, et il n'avait toujours pas de cadeau. Pas que cela lui importait réellement, mais elle serait heureuse et lui ne serait pas regardé comme un monstre égoïste durant toute la fête. Il pénétra dans le magasin.

\- Bienvenue, jeune homme !

Il haussa uniquement le sourcil droit, d'une façon assez comique. La femme en face de lui semblait sans âge. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il aurait été incapable de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'une tranche d'âge, et on aurait pu lui dire qu'elle avait vingt-et-un ans ou qu'elle en avait quarante-cinq, il l'aurait cru.

\- Vous désirez quelque chose en particulier ou vous voulez simplement regarder ?

Ce ton très professionnel dénotait d'une certaine expérience, confirmée par sa volonté de mettre le client à l'aise. A moins qu'elle n'est toujours été dans le milieu commercial, elle dépassait certainement les vingt-cinq ans, toutefois sa voix était claire et assurée, elle était donc en dessous de la barre des cinquante ans. Au dessus, le timbre de voix se parasitait d'un petit quelque chose indéfinissable, mais qui pour quelqu'un d'aussi entraîné que lui était immanquable.

\- Monsieur ?

\- Oh, excusez-moi. Je cherche un cadeau pour une connaissance infirmière.

Elle lui sourit et demanda quelques précisions sur la nature du cadeau.

\- C'est pour son anniversaire.

\- Mais ce n'est qu'une simple connaissance ?

\- Exact.

\- Excusez mes propos, mais la question sous-entendue était : souhaitez-vous séduire cette jeune fille, lui faire comprendre de manière diplomatique qu'il ne pourra jamais rien avoir entre vous, ou est-elle une amie et il est impensable pour vous deux qu'il y est autre chose ?

Ok, elle faisait carrément fausse route. Pour commencer, il ne connaissait personne, si ce n'était Naruto, qui soit digne d'être qualifié d'ami à ses yeux. Et forcément, un homme qui voulait offrir quelque chose à une femme, il y avait une raison sentimentale, ce ne pouvait être un simple cadeau d'anniversaire, par pure politesse.

\- Excusez mes propos, mais la réponse sous-entendue était : par le terme "connaissance" je signale que je n'ai aucun intérêt pour cette fille, et la précision "cadeau d'anniversaire" signifie que je suis invité et donc que j'agis par pure obligation sociale.

Il avait repris le ton légèrement sarcastique de la vendeuse, y ajoutant une pincée de mépris Uchiha, et une bonne dose de fraicheur polaire de son cru. Au vu de l'expression gênée qu'elle adopta, il fut plutôt satisfait du mélange. Elle lui proposa alors diverses choses, qui lui semblaient toutes futiles. Il remarqua enfin un petit livre, qui devait aisément tenir dans n'importe quelle poche.

\- C'est un livre recensant différents types de plantes que l'on trouve dans la nature et leurs propriétés médicinales. En tant qu'infirmière, je doute qu'elle est utilité de ce genre d'...

\- Je le prend.

Il l'avait coupé net, tout en lui prenant l'ouvrage des mains. Il semblait assez résistant, et il était sur que la jeune fille aux cheveux roses apprécierait ce cadeau. Sur le terrain, si l'un de ses camarades était blessé ou empoisonné, il était bon de savoir utiliser toutes les ressources offertes par son environnement. Il régla rapidement son achat et s'en alla, s'étonnant de l'heure tardive. La vendeuse l'avait retenu pendant bien trop longtemps, il ne rentrait jamais si tard d'habitude. En rentrant, il craignit de tomber sur un Naruto furibond qui lui demanderait où il était durant tout ce temps, et il fut surpris de trouver l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Le blond semblait couché. Il pénétra silencieusement dans la cuisine, ne tenant absolument pas à le réveiller. Une vague d'émotion l'envahit quand il constata qu'une assiette l'attendait sur la table, avec un petit mot :

"Je suis couché, désolé si c'est froid quand tu rentres, c'était chaud à la base. J'ai bien compris que tu me fuyait, mais j'apprécierais que tu m'explique pourquoi...  
Ton ami, Naruto"

Sasuke eut un petit rire en constatant que le blond avait signé. Ce n'était pas comme s'il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes dans cette maison susceptibles d'avoir écrit ce message. Et pourtant, ces trois malheureux mots suffisaient à provoquer une véritable tempête en lui. Naruto s'était qualifié d'ami à son égard, et ce terme éveillait en lui un tas de sentiments contradictoire. La joie, l'affection, d'être considéré comme un ami, et la peine, une déception stupide, car "ami" sous-entendait "et rien d'autre", ainsi qu'une sourde angoisse. L'Uzumaki était loin d'être stupide, il avait compris qu'il le fuyait, et maintenant il réclamait des explications. Réaction parfaitement logique, mais à laquelle il ne s'était pas préparé. Il se mit à manger, lorsqu'un détail le frappa soudain. Comment est-ce que Naruto pouvait savoir qu'il n'avait pas encore mangé ? Au goût, il ne détectait rien de louche, et en relisant le petit message, il fut forcé d'admettre que personne ne pourrait imiter aussi fidèlement l'horrible écriture du blond. Ce dernier avait donc deviné, il ne savait trop comment, qu'il n'aurait pas mangé en rentrant ce soir. Il termina rapidement son assiette et se coucha en songeant qu'il devrait tirer cela au clair le lendemain.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, et à me rassurer sur l'état de votre maison/appartement ! La tempête à fait de gros dégâts ^^"**


	7. Chapter 7

**Décidément, deux retards de suite.. Je m'excuse sincèrement, j'espère pouvoir rapidement reprendre le rythme normal de publication !**

 **Merci pour vos reviews, qui m'ont fait très plaisir ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que chez vous, il n'y a pas eu de dégâts ^^ Les réponses à ceux qui ne sont pas inscrits :**

 **Ludy : Leur relation va s'arranger, ne t'inquiète pas, et très très bientôt (on s'en fiche que ce soit pas français, tu as compris l'idée mdr). Pour ce qui est de la "lâcheté" de Sasuke, c'est surtout de la peur, et ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger aussi (forcément, ça va de pair avec l'évolution de leur relation). Pour Arthur, ça peut sembler bizarre pour le moment, mais c'est la dernière personne pour laquelle tu as du souci à te faire XD Et comment ça cruelle ? Moi ? Mais je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ! Haha, sache que les poupées vaudoux à mon effigie sont interdites, parce que tu n'as pas fini de m'incendier pour mes fins de chapitres (mais celui là c'est une fin normale normalement. Pas de trucs bizarres qui te feront hurler, promis !). C'est vraiment génial qu'il n'y ai pas eu de dégât chez toi, tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point j'étais soulagée à chaque fois que je recevais une review avec "aucun dégât chez moi" ^^ Ca peut paraître stupide, mais j'ai vu ce que ça fait chez certaines personnes et... bref. Chez moi, rien du tout ! A pars la coupure d'électricité, rien, même les tuiles n'ont pas bougées alors que dans tout le village ou presque, elles se sont envolées au moins en partie ! Vive les vieilles maisons lol Merci ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

Il jouait distraitement avec son écharpe tout en marchant. Il y a plus d'une semaine, un certain Jules lui avait demandé des nouvelles d'Arthur, comme s'il était censé le connaître. Seulement, il ne connaissait personne de ce nom. Gwenvael avait eu une réaction vraiment étrange quand il avait demandé qui était cet Arthur, et il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose clochait ces derniers temps. Ses parents le couvaient presque, son frère ne cessait d'insister pour aller le chercher au lycée, son meilleur ami le fixait parfois pendant de longues minutes, les sourcils froncés, pour ensuite essayer de faire comme si de rien n'était, on lui parlait d'un Arthur qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie, il avait une cicatrice qui sortait de nulle part, et sur sa porte il y avait une marque étrange, comme une marque de bronzage. Sur une porte. On voyait clairement qu'un espace de la taille d'un poster verticale était d'une belle teinte préservé, alors que le restant de la porte avait une peinture légèrement délavée par les rayons du soleil et de la lune, seulement il n'avait aucun souvenir d'un quelconque poster à cet endroit, et sa famille ne semblait pas en savoir plus que lui.

Ludovic s'arrêta, hésitant un instant avant de pénétrer dans l'immense bâtiment. Il avait appris que son frère était le PDG d'une grande entreprise, spécialisée dans les armes, ce qui l'avait quelque peu surpris. Il savait son frère très intelligent, tout comme il savait que son poste était important, mais à ce point !

\- Monsieur, vous désirez ?

La jeune hôtesse à l'accueil était plutôt mignonne, des cheveux roux flamboyants, et elle le dévorait de ses grands yeux verts, attendant sa réponse. Il eut une moue désintéressée et répondit de son ton le plus courtois et distant possible :

\- Voir Monsieur Ilops. Je suis attendu.

Elle eut une expression surprise et se mit à regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

\- Ludovic Ilops, son petit-frère.

La pauvre hôtesse se mit alors à rougir, et bafouilla :

\- Oh pardon, je... Euhhh... Vous voulez que je vous indique le chemin ?

Elle s'était déjà levé. Ludovic la regarda faire, se demandant ce qu'il avait dit pour que l'hôtesse perde autant ses moyens. Il tenta de la rassurer comme il pût, désolé de la voir se mettre dans cet état :

\- Non non, ne vous dérangez pas ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, il m'a expliqué le chemin.

Son sourire rassurant et encourageant détendit la jeune femme, qui le laissa s'en aller sans plus lui poser de question. Il était quelque peu étonné de ne pas avoir eu à présenter de justificatif afin de prouver son identité, mais il se rassurait en se disant qu'il ressemblait énormément à son frère. L'ascenseur ouvrit ses portes sur le dernier étage, là où se trouvait le bureau de son aîné. Il traversa un salon à la décoration simple mais efficace, sans fioritures, se dirigeant droit sur la porte du bureau, légèrement entrouverte. Sa main se figea dans les airs, son poing à quelque millimètres seulement de la porte, prêt à toquer. Il lui semblait avoir entendu quelque chose. Un rire cristallin.

\- Arnauud ! Arrête, ton frère va arriv...

La voix était une sorte de gémissement amusé, très certainement étouffé dans un baiser. Il ne pût s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par l'entrebaillure de la porte, et ce qu'il vit le statufia sur place. Son frère... Son frère était en train d'embrasser fougueusement un jeune homme, le bloquant contre un mur. Il quitta la bouche de son amant pour l'embrasser sur le bord de la mâchoire, le cou, pendant que ses mains se faisaient baladeuses sur le corps frémissant de plaisir et d'impatience. Les mains de l'autre homme s'accrochaient à son cou, puis ses épaules ou son dos, tandis qu'il lui rendait son baiser avec entrain.

\- Loïs...

Ludovic sursauta, comme électrocuté. Il recula précipitamment, il n'avait absolument aucune envie de voir ce qui allait se passer ! Un long frisson le parcourut. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette voix là dans la bouche de son frère, c'était un murmure rauque de désir et tendre à la fois, une manière de prononcer ce prénom qui signifiait aussi bien "Je t'aime à la folie" que "Je vais te faire hurler de plaisir dans quarante-cinq secondes". Il sentit le rouge envahir ses joues. Bon sang, son frère était gay ! Et il allait très certainement se taper son copain là tout de suite maintenant dans son super bureau de PDG ! Sans se soucier le moins du monde que lui, il était dans le salon et il entendait absolument tout. Les deux respirations s'étaient accélérées, mais le compagnon de son frère laissait échapper de petits gémissements beaucoup trop érotiques au goût de Ludovic, qui se précipita sur l'ascenseur. La visite de l'entreprise de son frère se ferait un autre jour !

Les portes se refermèrent enfin, et il sentit qu'il descendait les étages. Il tenta de calmer les battements de son coeur et de faire comme s'il n'avait strictement rien vu d'anormal. Il jura. Il n'y avait pas de caméras de surveillance dans ce genre de bâtiment ? Si c'était le cas, il espérait sincèrement que le mec chargé de la sécurité était constipé et qu'il n'était pas devant ses écrans en ce moment. Il sortit à pas vifs, sans faire attention aux gens qui l'entouraient, et rentra directement chez lui. Allongé sur son lit, les yeux rivés au plafond, il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de voir. Comment allait-il réagir quand son frère rentrerait du travail ? Qu'allait-il lui répondre quand, inévitablement, il lui demanderait pourquoi il n'était pas venu le voir à son travail ? "Ben tu vois, t'étais en train de te taper un mec, qui avait carrément l'air d'aimer ça, alors je me suis dit que j'allais pas vous déranger !" Comme s'il pouvait sortir une chose pareille. Dire qu'il était embarrassé aurait été un euphémisme, il était mortellement gêné ! Aussi bien pour lui que pour son frère, ou cet inconnu. Et il avait aussi une petite pensée pour celui chargé de la sécurité. Il n'aurait qu'à prétendre qu'il avait été retenu au lycée, et agir comme s'il n'avait rien vu de douteux, dans la mesure de ses faibles capacités d'acteur...

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, penchant la tête en arrière, pour faire le vide, mettre ces images de côté, puis il saisit son sac de cours et s'attaqua à ses devoirs. Une heure plus tard, ils étaient finis, son sac était prêt pour le lendemain, comme sa tenue, et il se tenait devant sa bibliothèque, cherchant quel roman il pourrait bien entamer. Il jeta finalement son dévolu sur une BD humoristique, Guilde Noob. C'était débile, mais c'était drôle, il n'y avait pas spécialement à réfléchir et le tout était truffé de clin d'œil pour ceux qui étaient un tantinet observateur. Il s'amusait souvent à ne regarder que les personnages secondaires afin de deviner à qui ils faisaient référence. Il repéra un Indiana Jones, suivit d'un Albator. Quelques pages plus loin, il vit Dark Vador avec une sorte de Naruto caricaturé. Le bruit caractéristique de la porte d'entrée l'arracha à sa lecture. Son frère était là. Il ne vivait plus chez eux, mais il avait prit l'habitude de manger là chaque soir. Il tenta de replonger dans sa BD, sans succès. Un retentissant "A table !" de sa mère le résigna à sortir de sa chambre. Il s'installa et salua son frère le plus naturellement possible.

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? Je t'ai attendu !

\- Désolé, j'ai été retenu au lycée, et comme il était tard j'ai pensé que tu aurais déjà quitté ton travail et je suis rentré directement.

Pourvu que ça passe, pourvu que ça passe. Son aîné fit une moue boudeuse.

\- Un sms n'a jamais tué personne. Demain sans faute hein ? Je veux que tu vois là où je travaille, tout le dernier étage nous est réservé, à mon secrétaire et moi !

Ludovic retint un soupir de soulagement. C'était passé. Son frère avait avalé son excuse sans même émettre un soupçon. Et le gars avec lequel il l'avait vu était donc son secrétaire. Il repensa au vieux stéréotype du patron qui couche avec sa jeune et jolie secrétaire, de préférence blonde, et il ne pût s'empêcher de se dire que cette fois-ci il s'agissait d'un jeune et beau secrétaire, apparemment châtain. Un petit sourire naquit lentement sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire.

\- Euhhh.. Frérot, ça va ?

La voix d'Arnaud le ramena brutalement sur terre. Il ne devait surtout pas se douter de quoi que ce soit ! Il reprit une expression plus calme et sérieuse et répondit d'un ton évasif, avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant :

\- Oui bien sur ! Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

\- Alors dépêche-toi de finir ton assiette et va te coucher ! lança sa mère.

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il était sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude glisser sur sa peau et le détendre. Il observa pour la énième cette cicatrice qui lui barrait le bas-ventre. Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il n'en avait aucun souvenir avant que Gwenvael ne la remarque en sport. Pourtant, une cicatrice pareille n'apparaissait pas du jour au lendemain ! Et ne guérissait certainement pas en instantané non plus; pour avoir laissé une ligne aussi nette, elle avait dû être particulièrement profonde. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais, agacé. Se torturer l'esprit ne servait à rien, il ne se rappelait pas, et de toute évidence son entourage lui cachait quelque chose. Une part de lui voulait à tout prix savoir, mais une autre part vouait une confiance aveugle à sa famille, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il ne lui disait rien, c'était qu'il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Il se sécha rapidement et se coucha tel quel, les cheveux encore mouillés, des images de sa cicatrice succédant à celles de son frère embrassant un autre homme.

...

\- Punaise mais puisque je te dis que c'était juste comme ça, au cas où !

\- Ça fait une semaine que chaque soir, quand je rentre, j'ai déjà mangé, et aucune assiette ne m'attend, et là comme ça, tu décrète que je te fuis et tu me prépare à manger ! Comment est-ce que tu savais que je n'aurais pas mangé ? C'est Kakashi qui te l'a dit ? Bon sang, tu es beaucoup de choses, mais pas devin, ça non !

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré, et céda.

\- Ok, c'est bon, calme toi, t'as gagné. Kakashi est passé.

\- Et il t'a dit que je te fuyais.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, prononcée d'un ton accusateur.

\- Non ! Il m'a juste dit que tu n'aurais pas mangé parce qu'il ne pouvait pas te tenir compagnie cette après-midi, et quand je lui ai demandé ce que vous faisiez de si géniale pour que tu y ailles tous les jours, il m'a répondu que vous passiez le plus clair de votre temps à lire chacun de votre côté ! J'en ai conclu que tu me fuyait, et je veux savoir pourquoi ?! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Le brun eut une expression douloureuse. Peinée.

\- Justement rien ! T'es trop parfait, c'est ça le problème ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tout est de ma faute, et de ma faute à moi uniquement, mais il faut que je sois loin de toi, tu comprend ? Tu peut comprendre que si je te fuie, parce que oui je te fuie, c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison ? Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je ne suis pas un monstre sans coeur, désolé de faillir à ma réputation ! Je suis comme tout le monde, ok ? J'ai mes peurs, mes faiblesses, je passe mon temps à faire des erreurs, je suis particulièrement pathétique, alors pour une fois dans ta vie laisse-moi tranquille ! Parce que si tu continue à me courir après, tu ne me sauvera pas de ma propre connerie comme tu sais si bien le faire, mais tu me feras plonger dedans à pieds joints, et je veux pas ! J'en ai marre de souffrir, tu piges ?!

Il avait crié la dernière phrase. Il arrivait à saturation. Il était déchiré entre une furieuse envie d'étrangler le blond sur place, et une non moins furieuse envie de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Deux émotions pour le moins contradictoires, et qui le détruisaient complètement, parce qu'il ne voulait en ressentir aucune. Des larmes de rage et d'impuissance se mirent à rouler sur ses joues pâles.

\- Putain merde, fait chier !

Il les essuya d'un geste brusque, et s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il ne supporterait pas de rester plus longtemps en compagnie du blond, il le rendait fou. Le simple fait d'être avec lui suffisait à l'envoyer sur un petit nuage cotonneux où il souffrait le martyr. Et il ne voulait ni être sur un petit nuage cotonneux, ni souffrir le martyr. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était qu'on lui fiche la paix, qu'on le laisse seul. Il ne voulait plus rien ressentir, mais il était bien trop faible. Dès qu'il était concerné, les choses devenaient inévitablement terriblement compliquée. Rien ne pouvait jamais être simple dans sa vie, il n'aurait pas pu avoir une vie normale, grandir entouré d'une famille aimante, être ami avec Naruto et plein d'autres gens, tomber amoureux d'une gentille fille, un truc bateau, tout simple, tout gentillet quoi. Non. Il fallait que la vie s'amuse à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, et à lui faire des croche-pieds quand il était à bout de forces, pour ensuite lui mettre une montagne sur les épaules histoire d'être sûre qu'il ne se relève pas, en mode "Attend il bouge encore !"...

Il vit une maison plutôt haute, et en escalada la façade, se perchant sur le toit. Le paysage était magnifique, la forêt d'or et de bronze s'étendait à perte de vue. Il se calma petit à petit, réalisant que son comportement était tout de même excessif. Il n'en doutais plus maintenant, il aimait Naruto, il avait besoin de lui, de sa présence, de son insouciance, et être constamment loin de lui lui faisait mal, mais il refusait de se l'admettre, il voulait toujours lutter contre ce sentiment. Il ne voulait pas perdre son unique ami, et il était sûr que Naruto le repousserait s'il venait à connaître ses sentiments.

Néanmoins, Kakashi était d'une rare bonté envers lui, l'air de rien, depuis une semaine il le soutenait dans l'ombre, glissant une petite phrase de soutien par-ci par-là. Il soupira et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit sourire. C'était un tic nerveux qu'il avait adopté de Ludovic, il ne le faisait pas avant de faire ces rêves étranges. Il repensa à son dernier songe. Avait-il déplacé ce qu'il voulait vivre avec Naruto sur son frère et son meilleur ami ? Il entendait encore le rire cristallin, heureux, de Shisui, alors que son frère l'embrassait goulûment. Les deux étaient morts depuis longtemps maintenant, et même si ce rêve était un vieux souvenir mélangé à ses doutes, il ne saurait jamais si ces deux là s'étaient réellement aimés autrement qu'en tant qu'amis. Il passa sa journée sur le toit, ne descendant même pas pour manger, et ne rentra que tard dans la soirée. Une assiette l'attendait encore, ainsi qu'un nouveau mot :

"Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu pourras me pardonner. S'il-te-plait, ne pars plus toute la journée comme ça, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux t'éloigner de moi, mais si tu en as tant besoin que ça, je ne te courrait pas après, promis. Je ne veux seulement pas que tu te mettes en danger, je tiens sincèrement à toi. J'ai demandé à Kakashi s'il accepterait d'être ton nouveau "gardien", et il m'a répondu que oui, à condition que ce soit toi qui le lui demande.  
Encore une fois, pardon de t'avoir fait souffrir.  
Ton ami, Naruto."

Ce type avait un don pour toujours toucher la corde sensible. Il savait que le blond devait réellement s'en vouloir de l'avoir mit dans cet état, et il culpabilisa aussitôt. Naruto n'avait rien fait de mal, c'était lui, et uniquement lui, qui foutait toujours tout en l'air. Il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, et se mit à manger mécaniquement. De Naruto, il pensa à Arthur, toujours aux mains de ces malades, puis à Ludovic. Ils avaient tout les deux cette même cicatrice étrange, et il ne savais toujours pas d'où elle venait... Il sourit d'un air narquois, se moquant de lui-même. Il donnait tant d'importance à un simple rêve !

Le lendemain, il alla voir Kakashi, qui accepta de remplacer Naruto sans poser de questions. La semaine passa tranquillement, les deux hommes s'entendaient particulièrement bien et devinrent de plus en plus complices, comme un père et son fils. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Sakura arriva enfin. Sasuke avait promis qu'il viendrait, et il tiendrait sa promesse, même si cela signifiait passer sa soirée en présence du blond. Son cadeau était emballé, il était prêt. Il lança gaiement :

\- A tout à l'heure Kakashi !

\- Stop !

Le brun s'immobilisa instantanément.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Ton écharpe !

Le ninja lui passa l'écharpe autour du cou en un geste affectueux, et le poussa gentiment vers la sortie.

\- Aller, amuse-toi bien !

\- Merci !

\- Oh, et... Sasuke.

\- Oui ?

\- Il faut toujours suivre son coeur. Peut importe le chemin que tu choisira, tu devras affronter des épreuves. Mais si tu as suivi ton coeur, tu sauras que ce pour quoi tu te bat en vaux la peine. Le coeur est bien plus fort, et il te permet de rester debout dans la tempête. La raison, non.

Le plus jeune était bouche bée.

\- Mais... Mais si le coeur veux nous emmener sur une voie qu'on sait mauvaise ?

Le ninja sourit.

\- Le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. C'est une phrase connue, tu devrais la connaître. Ta raison te dit qu'elle est mauvaise, ton coeur te dit que c'est la bonne. La vie n'est jamais facile, pour personne.

Les yeux d'encres se voilèrent de larmes.

\- J'ai déjà suivi mon coeur. Et mon frère est mort. Vous pensez sincèrement que c'était la bonne voie ?

\- C'est ce qu'Itachi voulait, mourir de ta main. Il a tout fait pour. C'était une manière pour lui d'expier ses fautes, mais il a été égoïste et t'a laissé supporter ce poids seul. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Que te dictait la raison à ce moment là ? De rester à Konoha, bien sagement ? Tu n'aurais jamais su la vérité, tu aurais passer ta vie à souffrir à cause de la trahison de ton frère, et ce dernier aurait passé sa vie à souffrir à cause de ses actes. La vérité peut être douloureuse, mais elle vaut bien plus que le mensonge.

Le brun ne sut que répondre. Il n'était qu'un enfant à l'époque, son innocence et son insouciance lui avaient été arraché bien trop tôt.

\- Aller, file t'amuser, tu n'as pas d'heures à respecter ! Et souhaite un joyeux anniversaire à Sakura de ma part.

\- Promis. Je n'oublierais pas.

* * *

 **Je sais, ce chapitre est assez court, et je m'en excuse, mais le prochain devrait valoir le coup à tous les niveaux ;-) Et si vous pouviez me dire ce que vous pensez du nouveau résumé, ce serait super gentil svp ! Je ne suis vraiment pas douée, surtout avec le nombre de caractères aussi restreint ^^"..  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me revoilà pour le chapitre 8 ! Normalement, vous allez être contents, il est plus long que la moyenne, et... ^^**

 **Ludy :** C'est vrai que le chapitre 7 ne fait pas beaucoup avancer l'histoire, mais je ne voulais pas que tout aille trop vite non plus. Je me rappelle que j'avais eu du mal à trouver l'inspiration pour l'écrire ^^" (c'était il a quelques mois maintenant, au tout début des grandes vacances je crois !). A l'inverse, j'ai écrit celui-ci en une après-midi mdr Pour Arnaud et Loïs, ça ne sert aucunement l'histoire, on est d'accord, mais j'avais envie de les mettre ensemble lol J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue de l'anniversaire ! Pour Ludovic, il va encore falloir attendre un peu. Mais quand il se souviendra... Quand il se souviendra, ça va barder ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! J'ai enfin réussi à finir le chapitre 16, sur lequel je bloquais depuis la rentrée ! *cri de joie* Et encore et toujours merci pour tes reviews, ça me fait chaud au coeur !

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Les regards de travers faussement discrets commençaient à se faire de plus en plus rares, et seul Gwenvael avait encore de temps en temps une attitude suspecte. Ludovic avait appris à ignorer tout cela, il ne cherchait même plus à comprendre. Le cerveau humain était un grand mystère pour lui, et tant qu'il pouvait vivre sa petite bonhomme de vie tranquillement, il se fichait royalement de l'opinion des autres gens. Il avait toujours d'excellentes notes, un lit confortable, de quoi manger, une vraie famille, et un ami qu'il appréciait sincèrement, que demander de plus ?

Il avait habilement esquivé la visite de l'entreprise en se faisant inviter par Gwenvael. Il détestait mentir, c'est pourquoi il avait supplié son meilleur ami de l'inviter chez lui ce mercredi après-midi et pas un autre. Il n'avait absolument aucune envie de retourner de si tôt dans une pièce où son frère et son secrétaire avait très certainement fait... ce genre de choses. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en poussant sans bruit la porte devant lui, et se concentra sur ce que faisait son ami avec son ordinateur. En voyant l'écran, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et sa bouche forma un rond parfait. Il la referma et la rouvrit plusieurs fois, comme un poisson hors de l'eau, avant de réussir à produire un son.

\- Ce... C'est... Tu... Je rêve ?

Gwenvael se retourna dans un sursaut, en tentant maladroitement de tourner son écran.

\- Tu as vu ?

Le brun s'approcha et se saisit de l'écran, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Putain la vache c'est bien ce que je crois ? Mais t'as fait ça comment ?

Le châtain était clairement mal à l'aise.

\- C'est juste une question de quelques petits paramétrages, quelques algorithmes pour trouver les différents mots de passes et choper le réseau, et c'est bon...

Ludovic releva la tête vers lui, sidéré.

\- Mais c'est les dossiers de la police ! T'as tout ! Les suspects, les comptes-rendus, les interrogatoires, les noms des criminels, ce qu'ils ont fait, les victimes, qui a porté plainte et en quels termes, c'est un truc de ouf ! Un machin pareil, ça doit être hyper sécurisé ! T'as pas peur qu'ils s'en rendent compte et qu'ils remontent jusqu'à toi ?

Son ami eut un petit sourire, à la fois fière et embarrassé.

\- Ils ne le peuvent pas.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Et bien pour faire simple, pour qu'ils puissent remonter jusqu'à moi, il faut deux choses : un, qu'ils s'en rendent compte, hors je suis un véritable fantôme, j'ai fait en sorte que les systèmes chargés de détecter chaque ouverture de dossier m'ignorent, donc ils n'ont aucun moyen de savoir que je suis allé visiter tout ça à moins que tu n'aille leur dire, et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'ils te croient, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune preuve matérielle. Sauf si tu es en train de me filmer, évidemment, mais j'ai la prétention de me considérer comme ton meilleur ami et je te fais confiance. J'ai peut être tord, mais bon, passons.

\- Non, tu n'as pas tort. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et jamais j'irais raconter ça à qui que ce soit.

Le jeune homme aux yeux nacrés sourit, heureux d'entendre ces mots. Il continua l'air de rien :

\- Deux, que mon ordinateur soit... Comment dire ça de manière simple. En gros, chaque ordinateur à une sorte d'adresse, c'est sa signature, ou c'est comme l'adresse d'une maison, ou l'empreinte ADN d'une personne. Et donc pour pouvoir remonter jusqu'à moi, il faut qu'ils identifient l'ADN de mon ordinateur, chose impossible puisque je l'ai effacé pour le remplacer, par...

Il s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots afin de rendre ses explications les plus claires possibles.

\- Tu vois les fonds d'écrans qui changent aléatoirement ? Et bien l'ADN de cet ordinateur change aléatoirement, irrégulièrement mais à un rythme suffisamment rapide pour que l'identification d'une seule signature soit quasi impossible, et il peut aussi bien emprunter celle d'un autre ordinateur, ou tout autre objet technologique de ce genre, tablettes, portables, etc... qu'adopter une signature inexistante et créée de toute pièce encore une fois de manière complètement aléatoire. Et qui irait soupçonner un gosse de dix-sept ans d'aller fouiner dans ce genre de dossier ?

Ludovic avait des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, tout son être exprimait une stupéfaction sans borne.

\- ... Oh la vache !

\- Je ne vois pas de vache ici, le taquina le châtain.

\- Mais pourquoi tu fais ça ? Enfin, t'as pas dû te réveiller ce matin et te dire "Tiens, et si j'allais pirater les données de la police national" !

L'embarras revint au grand galop dans les yeux de nacre.

\- Non, bien sur que non... C'est... Compliqué. Je sais que quelqu'un a qui je tiens énormément a été enlevé, et a été retrouvé, mais je ne sais pas si la police a pu identifier les coupables, ni s'ils sont en prison ou toujours en cavale...

Ludovic sentit une pointe de jalousie naître en lui. Il ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer :

\- Tu dois effectivement beaucoup aimer cette personne pour prendre de tels risques. Et alors, que disent les dossiers ?

\- Je n'ai encore rien trouvé. Mais ça ne saurait tarder.

\- Tu me tiendra au courant alors ! Et c'est qui cette personne ?

\- Je... C'est encore un souvenir assez douloureux, j'ai vraiment cru que je ne le reverrai plus jamais... Excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler...

Le brun fit de son mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître. Il connaissait Gwenvael depuis des années maintenant, et il savait que quand il voudrait en parler, il le ferait, et pas avant. Il se força à sourire :

\- Je comprends, t'inquiète. Dis, tu m'apprendras ?

\- T'apprendre quoi ?

\- À être aussi bon que toi en informatique !

Son ami eut enfin un sourire franc. Quelque chose brillait dans ses yeux, une lueur que Ludovic n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps, et il fut heureux de la retrouver. Il avait toujours su qu'il était féru d'ordinateur, mais il le prenait juste pour un geek accro aux jeux vidéos, il n'avait jamais soupçonné que le châtain soit aussi doué.

\- Ça risque d'être long.

\- J'ai tout mon temps.

Ils eurent un sourire complice, et la première leçon de piratage informatique de Ludovic commença.

...

Une armée de pic-verts s'acharnaient sur son crâne. Et on en avait profité pour lui mettre de la mélasse dans la bouche. Oui, ça devait être ça. Des pics-verts et de la mélasse. Il tenta de se redresser tant bien que mal, mais il avait l'impression que quelqu'un avait décidé d'encourager tout ses membres à faire une révolution. Ça devait être un coup des pics-verts. A tout les coups, c'était eux. Ils étaient vraiment cruelles, et ils continuaient de s'acharner impitoyablement sur sa pauvre tête.

\- Ah, t'es réveillé ? Eh les gars ! Ça y est, Sasuke s'est réveillé !

Il gémit. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il hurlait comme ça ? Ça résonnait...

\- Hey, ça va ? Kiba t'a mis au défi de boire un verre de saké cul sec, et depuis tu cuves sur mes genoux.

Ohhh Naruto ! Il ricana. Y avait que Naruto pour beugler comme ça dans les oreilles des gens. Il sentit que le blond l'aidait à s'assoir convenablement, dans la mesure du possible. Attendez... "Mes genoux" ? Il prit sa tête entre ses mains.

\- Putain Naruto dit aux pics-verts de dégagez où je les fout vivant au four... Et c'est qui qui m'a foutu de la mélasse dans la bouche ? grogna t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ah. Naruto venait de lui embrasser le front. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, alors qu'il se disait que quand même, le blond aurait pu mieux viser. Un baiser sur les lèvres, c'est mieux. Il sentit un souffle chaud contre son oreille, signe que Naruto chuchotait. Pourtant, il était sûr qu'il hurlait...

\- Bisou magique, les pics-verts ont disparu ! Allez, bois ça, tu te sentira mieux après.

Le brun avala sans méfiance le contenu de la tasse qu'on lui présentait... et se jeta sur la bassine que Naruto lui tendait gentiment pour vomir tripes et boyaux. Il entendit un petit rire à la fois satisfait et compatissant :

\- Tu vois, t'avais raison Sas'ke ! Rien de mieux que le café bien noir pour dessaouler rapidement !

Le regard assassin auquel il eut droit pour toute réponse n'eut comme résultat que de le faire rire encore plus. Soudain, ledit Sasuke sembla réaliser quelque chose et s'exclama :

\- Les pics-verts ont disparu ! Et la mélasse aussi !

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, mort de rire. Il avait les cheveux en pétards et l'expression de celui qui vient de découvrir l'eau chaude, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Ravi, le brun se mit à rire à son tour. Un rire léger, enfantin, qui s'élevait dans l'air comme une mélodie enchanteresse. Tout les bruits autour cessèrent. C'était la première fois que l'on entendait le rire de l'impassible Sasuke Uchiha.

\- C'est génial ! Merci Naruto !

Et sans autre forme de procès, il serra le blond dans ses bras afin d'exprimer sa reconnaissance.

\- Mouchoirs siouplé !

A la requête de Naruto, tout le monde sembla revenir à la vie.

\- Quoi ? Tiens, pourquoi ?

L'Uzumaki eut un sourire complice.

\- Pour mon nez.

\- Ton nez ?

\- Hémorragie nasale dans 3... 2... 1... Maint... !

Il ne termina jamais son mot. Sasuke, les yeux brillants de malice et de joie venait de lui embrasser le bout du nez. Il s'écria, tout content :

\- Bisou magique !

Le blond en était muet. Une flamme que personne ne lui connaissait brûla un instant dans ses yeux, et il se saisit de la tasse de café qu'il remplit de nouveau afin de reprendre contenance.

\- Tiens Sas'ke, bois.

Le jeune homme, qui sautillait partout comme un gosse de cinq ans, leva vers lui de grands yeux innocents et étonnés.

\- Mais pourquoi ? Les pics-verts sont plus là !

Face à tant de logique, personne ne sut quoi répondre. Sakura tenta :

\- Pour me faire plaisir ?

Il la regarda comme s'il la découvrait pour la première, et lâcha du même ton qu'un petit qui refuse un jouet parce qu'il veut celui là et pas un autre :

\- M'en fiche de te faire plaisir. Moi je veux faire plaisir qu'à Naruto !

Les efforts de ce dernier étaient visible à l'œil nu. Tout son être semblait répéter en boucle "Self-control, self-control, self-control".

\- Alors bois pour me faire plaisir ! S'il-te-plait.

Et le brun saisit la tasse et l'avala d'une traite. Pour ensuite se précipiter de nouveau sur la bassine, toujours posée sur la table basse juste devant le canapé où il avait comaté sur les genoux de Naruto. Puis il disparu longuement aux toilettes, et quand il revint, tout le monde pouvait de nouveau voir le Sasuke Uchiha qu'ils connaissaient. Par-ci par-là, on entendait encore quelques "Bisou magique !" fuser.

\- Tu peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai bu ! Alors que je sais très bien que je ne tiens absolument pas l'alcool !

Naruto sourit, et lui expliqua calmement ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Tu es arrivé à la soirée en même temps que tout le monde, sans chercher à m'éviter. On a mangé, le repas puis le super gâteau d'anniversaire de Sakura, franchement si tu t'en rappelle pas c'est con, parce qu'il était trop bon ! Bref, on a mangé le gâteau, on a déballé les cadeaux, enfin, Sakura a déballé ses cadeaux. Et elle a particulièrement apprécié le tien, je sais pas où t'as déniché ça mais elle était aux anges !

\- Et toi, tu lui a offert quoi ?

\- Tu évite ma question, ria le blond. Je lui ai offert un parfum. Très original, je sais, mais bon je sais qu'elle l'aime bien celui-là. Ensuite, la fête a vraiment commencé, tout le monde s'est mis à boire, et, comme je te l'ai dit à ton réveil, Kiba t'as mis au défi de boire un verre de saké cul sec. Et tu l'a fait. Tu t'es endormi presque aussitôt en confondant mes genoux avec un oreiller, et la suite tu l'a connais.

Gêné, le brun demanda :

\- Et... J'ai dormi longtemps ?

\- Une heure, à peine.

\- Désolé...

Sasuke qui rit, qui fait le môme, puis qui s'excuse ! Il n'était définitivement pas dans son état normal.

\- C'est pas grave ! Tu sais, il y a pire que t'avoir en train de faire la sieste sur mes genoux. Et je t'avouerais qu'il y a difficilement mieux, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'oeil provocateur.

Ce à quoi Naruto ne s'attendait pas, par contre, c'était que le brun rougisse jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux.  
Dans sa tête encore embrumée par l'alcool, les pensées de Sasuke se bousculaient. Tout le monde dansait au rythme endiablé de la musique, et il se laissa entraîner par l'effet de groupe. Devait-il avouer ses sentiments à Naruto ? Est-ce que c'était ça ce que Kakashi voulait dire par "suivre la voie de son coeur" ? Le blond dansait juste à côté de lui, et Sasuke pouvait sentir son regard brûlant sur lui. Une horloge indiquait trois heures du matin. Combien de temps la fête allait-elle encore durer ? Il était mis au supplice, être si proche de celui qu'il aimait sans rien pouvoir faire le rendait fou. Soudainement, toutes les lumières s'éteignirent et la musique se coupa. Quelques cris de surprises fusèrent. Et l'alcool aida beaucoup Sasuke. Il attrapa Naruto qu'il savait être contre lui, à sa droite, et l'embrassa. Il se contenta d'abord de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans obtenir aucune résistance. Il lécha et mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieur du blond, qui compris le message et écarta docilement ses lèvres, laissant leur langue entamer un langoureux ballet. Naruto attrapa alors la nuque du brun, exerçant une agréable pression dessus afin que leurs bouches restent soudées, et prit les commandes du baiser. Lorsque la lumière revint enfin, en même temps que l'assourdissante musique, ils étaient tout les deux l'un en face de l'autre, les joues roses et le regard bouillonnant de désir, aussi surpris l'un que l'autre. Naruto fut le premier à se ressaisir.

\- Suis-moi, ordonna t-il en se saisissant de la main du brun.

Ce dernier se laissa entraîner hors de la salle, trop choqué par son propre acte, et par la réaction du blond, pour réagir. Son cerveau ne se décida à faire son job que lorsque la porte d'entrée de l'appartement dans lequel ils venaient d'entrer claqua.

\- Mais... C'est ton appart' ?!

\- Quelle perspicacité, souffla Naruto tout contre ses lèvres. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ?

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Ça.

Et le blond l'embrassa. Sasuke sentit le désir monter en lui à une vitesse affolante, il était bien trop doué pour les baisers ! Ce qui signifiait qu'il devait très certainement être bien trop doué ailleurs... Il tenta vainement de chasser cette idée de son esprit, idée qui ne l'aidait en aucun cas à garder le contrôle de son corps. Lorsque leurs bouches se séparèrent, le brun rompit immédiatement l'espace entre elles. L'alcool et l'amour aidant, il n'était plus que désir. Pourquoi lutter alors qu'il en crevait d'envie, et qu'au vu de la manière dont réagissait Naruto, il en crevait d'envie aussi ? Le blond les guida vers sa chambre, sans jamais interrompre la délicieuse danse de leurs langues. En sentant le lit contre ses mollets, Sasuke grimpa dessus, tirant à lui Naruto par le col. Il se retrouva allongé, l'Uzumaki à califourchon au dessus de lui, le regard brûlant de cette flamme qu'il lui avait déjà vu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. La voix déjà rauque de désir, le blond murmura :

\- Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ? Après ce sera trop tard, je ne pourrai plus faire machine arrière.

Avec un sourire provocateur, Sasuke appuya sa main sur l'entre-jambe devant lui, arrachant un gémissement de plaisir à son aimé, et demanda, goguenard :

\- Parce que tu penses sincèrement pouvoir faire machine arrière maintenant ?

Les yeux bleus se noyèrent dans ceux d'encres sous lui.

\- Tu l'auras voulu.

Il ôta d'un geste rapide son maillot, et leurs bouches se retrouvèrent, s'explorant de nouveau comme si elles se découvraient pour la première fois. Les mains de Naruto se faufilèrent sous le t-shirt du brun sous lui, pendant qu'il embrassait le bord de sa mâchoire, descendant dans son cou. Sasuke lui rendait ses caresses, faisant courir ses mains sur le dos de son amant, les muscles puissant roulant sous ses doigts selon les mouvements du blond. Il était sur un petit nuage, sans aucune notion du temps ni de l'espace, le plaisir et le désir lui embrouillant l'esprit plus sûrement que l'alcool encore dans ses veines. Une vague de plaisir l'envahit soudain, le faisant frissonner. Il soupira d'aise, alors que le sexe de Naruto frottait lascivement contre le sien douloureusement tendu. Il le vit attraper quelque chose dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet, puis la délicieuse sensation s'arrêta, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent. Amusé, le blond chuchota :

\- Sois patient...

Son souffle vint chatouiller la zone ultrasensible de ses parties génitales, le faisant frémir. Il redressa soudainement la tête en sentant quelque chose de tiède et gluant contre son intimité.

\- Détend-toi, souffla Naruto.

La sensation était étrange, un peu gênante, mais pas désagréable. La surprise, l'amour, le désir, toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait en ce moment formaient un tourbillon dans ses yeux noirs, qu'il ancra dans ceux azurs. Sans le lâcher des yeux un seul instant, le blond ajouta un deuxième doigt. Il attendit quelques instants, puis entama un lent va-et-vient, s'assurant que son amant ne souffrait pas. Sasuke l'encouragea d'un signe de tête, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée, et il ajouta un troisième doigt. Il le prépara longuement, avec soin, jusqu'à ce que le brun, n'y tenant plus, gémisse :

\- Bordel Naruto... Tu comptes attendre encore combien de temps ?

Il rit, un petit rire soufflé, et chuchota, s'amusant à rester le plus proche possible de la verge désespérément tendu pour la taquiner de son souffle :

\- Jusqu'à ce que tu me le demande...

\- Ahh ! Jusqu'à ce... Jusqu'à ce que je te demande quoi ?

Le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui faisait peu à peu perdre pied, mais ce n'était pas suffisant.

\- Tu le sais très bien... Je veux être sûr que tu le veuille vraiment, que tu ne le perçoive pas comme si je te forçait...

Le brun se mordit la lèvre inférieur. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, être ainsi, offert, complètement dominé. Mais tout ce qu'il était capable de faire efficacement se résumait à s'agripper aux draps sous lui. Il murmura, supplia presque :

\- S'il-te-plaît Naruto...

Une langue aventureuse passa sur son sexe, le faisant gémir de plus belle.

\- Ah.. Non.. Naruto, s'il-te-plaît... Tes doigts... C'est pas suffisant.

L'aventurière abandonna son exploration, et les doigts le quittèrent. Le blond souffla tout contre son oreille :

\- Je t'aime Sasuke.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre sa phrase ni de réagir, il le pénétra tendrement, avec une lenteur toute calculée. Le brun décida alors que les draps, c'était sympa, mais on faisait mieux, et s'agrippa au cou de Naruto, étouffant ses gémissements contre ses lèvres. L'Uzumaki accéléra le rythme, obtenant des cris de plaisir, et il répéta :

\- Je t'aime Sasuke.

La première fois, l'information n'avait pas atteint son cerveau, perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Cette fois-ci, elle l'atteignit. Naruto lâcha un cri de surprise et de plaisir en sentant brusquement le brun se resserrer autour de lui. Il serra les dents, tentant de retenir ses gémissements.

\- Tu... Tu viens de dire quoi ?

Sasuke le dévorait de ses grands yeux inquiets, noyés dans le plaisir. Naruto sentit que son coeur ratait un battement. Oh oui, pour l'aimer, ça il l'aimait. Il en était fou amoureux, et ses perles azurées reflétaient l'intensité de ses émotions, alors qu'il fondait sur la bouche offerte. Il répéta encore, pour la troisième fois :

\- Je t'aime. Je t'aime à la folie Sasuke.

Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, ses cheveux noirs épars, les joues rosit de leurs ébats, et cette expression sur le visage, l'expression d'une joie intense, immense. Il rit, d'un rire cent fois plus beau que celui qui lui avait échappé à l'anniversaire, et Naruto crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter pour de bon. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur les joues du brun, souriants. Des larmes de joie, de soulagement, d'un plaisir trop intense.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, Naruto, souffla t-il dans un sourire.

Ç'en fut trop pour lui. Dans un dernier et vigoureux coup de reins, il atteignit enfin l'orgasme, presque en même temps que Sasuke. Ils restèrent un long moment immobile, le souffle court, chacun plongé dans les yeux de l'autre, n'osant y croire. Naruto se retira enfin, et serra le brun dans ses bras, le tenant tout contre lui.

\- C'est pour ça que tu me fuyais ?

\- Oui...

Ils chuchotaient, préservant la magie du moment. Sasuke sentit que le blond resserrait son étreinte.

\- Pardon..

Le blond déposa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Par contre, je vais devoir aller remercier Kiba de t'avoir fait boire.

Le brun eut un petit rire.

\- La prochaine fois que tu me fais boire du café noir, je sais pas ce que je te fait. C'est efficace, mais juste horriblement immonde et désagréable.

Il releva la tête, surpris du silence, et croisa le regard brûlant de Naruto.

\- Ne ris devant personne d'autre que moi.

Il l'interrogea du regard, cherchant le rapport.

\- Si tout le monde savait à quel point tu es mignon quand tu ris comme ça, tout les mecs de Konoha et des alentours deviendraient aussitôt gay et on aurait un gros problème de naissances.

Le blond avait dit tout ça d'un ton très sérieux, et Sasuke sentit des bulles de rires se mettre à pétiller dans son cerveau.

\- Et pour le café noir, si à chaque fois tu profite d'une coupure d'électricité pour m'embrasser comme tu l'a fait et que ça termine comme ça, je crois que je vais t'en faire boire tous les jours !

Toujours un ton aussi sérieux, comme s'il expliquait une théorie complexe et indispensable à la survie de l'humanité. Les bulles éclatèrent, et le brun fut secoué d'une vrai crise de fou rire, devant un Naruto qui n'avait rien vu venir. Il gronda, faussement fâché :

\- Ma parole, mais tu veux un second round !

Sasuke lui lança un coup d'oeil taquin, et se colla un peu plus contre lui.

\- Qui sait ?

\- Tu l'aura voulu !

Et le blond se jeta voracement sur sa proie, ravie et on ne peut plus consentante.

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre ?** **Et du lemon ?** **^^" C'est le moment un peu stressant où j'attends votre verdict.. J'espère sincèrement que ça vous aura plu en tout cas !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Ce chapitre est assez court, je m'en excuse !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Les leçons d'informatiques de Ludovic étaient de plus en plus complexes, ce qui signifiait qu'elles étaient de plus en plus passionnante. C'était un élève assidu à la tâche, avide de connaissances, et au moins aussi enthousiaste que son professeur improvisé. Lui qui ne comprenait auparavant pas l'intérêt des algorithmes, ni leur fonctionnement, les maîtrisait maintenant à la perfection. D'autant plus que cela lui donnait l'excuse rêvée pour éviter la fameuse visite d'entreprise. Il espérait secrètement que son frère finisse par oublier et passe à autre chose, tout en essayant de garder un comportement le plus naturel possible, l'idée étant qu'Arnaud ne se doute jamais de ce qu'il avait involontairement surpris entre lui et son secrétaire. En s'installant à table, il s'étonna de voir une assiette de plus.

\- On a un invité M'man ?

Elle lui sourit.

\- Oui et non. Tu te rappelle de Loïs ? Le meilleur ami et accessoirement secrétaire de ton frère ? Il mange à la maison ce soir.

Loïs... Ce ne pouvait pas être CE Loïs... si ? Son père s'installa en bout de table. Comme à chaque fois, sa mère se mettrait à la droite de son paternel, soit à sa gauche à lui, Arnaud en face de sa mère, et donc Loïs... en face de lui. Son frère arriva, un sourire heureux sur le visage, suivit par un rire. Le rire cristallin. Celui de Loïs. Ludovic se sentit paniquer, comment allait-il réagir ? Ils étaient ensemble !

Tout ce petit monde s'installa à table et se mit à manger gaiement. Il pu observer Loïs à loisir durant tout le repas, n'affichant qu'une curiosité mesurée et de circonstance, celle que l'on ressent inévitablement face à un inconnu apprécié de sa famille. Ce n'étais pas l'homme le plus beau du siècle, mais il n'étais pas laid non plus. Il avait un petit nez assez rond, des cheveux courts d'un châtain plutôt foncé, la peau pâle mais moins que ceux de sa famille, même s'il lui semblait évident qu'ils partageaient du sang en commun, ceux de sa famille étaient des copiés/collés, et de grand yeux sombres légèrement en amandes. Il avait l'air profondément gentil, souriant facilement. Il discuta un peu avec lui, et sa première... non, sa seconde impression de lui se confirma toute la soirée : Loïs avait définitivement l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien. Ils achevaient leurs desserts dans une ambiance insouciante, lorsque Arnaud interrompit la conversation, le visage sérieux.

\- Papa, maman... Toi aussi Ludovic... Il faut que je vous dise quelque chose.

Loïs le corrigea avec un petit sourire affectueux, même si une certaine appréhension se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Que NOUS vous disions quelque chose.

Ludovic sentit son coeur s'arrêter. Il savait exactement ce qu'ils allaient dire, et il ne savait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout comment il allait réagir.

\- Voilà... Je sais que ça va vous surprendre, peut être même vous dégouter, mais c'est un fait, c'est comme ça, et quoi que vous fassiez ou disiez, cela ne changera rien.

Il releva la tête et les regarda droit dans les yeux, tour à tour.

\- Je suis gay. Et j'aime Loïs plus que n'importe qui en ce monde. Il m'est plus important que ma propre vie.

Ludovic savait qu'il était sincère, qu'il pensait réellement chacun de ces mots, et qu'il les avait pesé avant de les prononcer. Son coeur redémarra alors, pour battre comme un fou dans sa poitrine. Comment allez réagir ses parents ? Il pria intérieurement pour qu'ils l'acceptent en souriant, et se tourna vers eux. Son père affichait une expression contrarié, pendant que le visage de sa mère exprimait la stupeur... et une pointe de déception. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu dans le bureau de son frère, à l'amour et à la complicité qu'il avait vu entre eux deux, et sut enfin quoi dire. Comme si c'était une évidence. Il se tourna vers le couple, en souriant, et les mots vinrent tout seuls à lui :

\- C'est super ! Franchement, je suis content pour vous. Ça crève les yeux que vous vous aimez sincèrement, et pour moi c'est le principal. Que vous soyez deux hommes, deux femmes, ou un homme et une femme, je m'en fiche complètement, le principal c'est que vous soyez heureux, et de ce que j'ai pu voir, ça a l'air d'être le cas. C'est dommage que la société regarde encore d'un mauvais œil les homosexuels, parce qu'à mes yeux, l'amour est le plus beau des sentiments, et le sexe de la personne aimée n'a pas d'importance. Donc non, je ne suis pas dégouté, et pour rien au monde je ne ferait ni ne dirait quoi que ce soit pour tenter de changer votre manière de penser.

Il se tourna vers Loïs, et continua :

\- Par contre, si jamais tu rend mon frère malheureux, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. Ça s'entend dans sa voix quand il te parle qu'il est accro à toi, alors je t'interdis de le faire souffrir, compris ?

Le châtain en face eut un sourire ému :

\- Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais non plus, tu peut me croire.

Ses parents le regardaient fixement, comme si un troisième œil venait de lui apparaitre au milieu du front. Il soutint leur regard sans broncher. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de rejeter leur fils ni de le regardait bizarrement simplement parce qu'il aimait un homme. Le principal, c'était qu'il soit heureux, non ? Sa mère osa enfin prendre la parole.

\- Je... J'avoue que je suis surprise, je ne m'y attendais pas... Tu as toujours été très discret sur tes relations amoureuses, et je pensais que c'était de la pudeur de ta part mais...

Elle inspira profondément.

\- Mais Ludovic a raison, si tu es heureux, ça me va. Loïs est quelqu'un de bien, et je suis contente que ce soit lui.

Ledit Ludovic sourit. Il était content pour son frère et son petit-ami.

\- Cependant...

Elle se tourna vers le cadet.

-... Je veux des petits-enfants, alors tu as intérêt a rattraper le coup non mais ! Je veux des petits marmots qui braille et piaille des "Mami, mami, mami !" en courant dans tout les sens et qui en mettent partout quand ils mangent !

L'ambiance était mitigée, entre malaise et amusement. Ludovic lança gaiement :

\- Je saurais te le rappeler M'man !

Pierre eut alors une expression indéchiffrable, et dit gravement à Arnaud :

\- Je ne souhaite que ton bonheur, fiston. Si tu es heureux ainsi, soit. Tu restes et restera mon fils, peut importe les circonstances.

L'atmosphère se détendit enfin, et la vaisselle se fit dans la bonne humeur. Loïs tout particulièrement avait l'air soulagé. Ludovic alla le voir alors qu'il se tenait légèrement à l'écart.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Le châtain se retourna brusquement, surpris.

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Tu as l'air... Je sais pas. Un peu bizarre. Vous l'avez déjà annoncé à tes parents ?

Le jeune homme détourna le regard.

\- Oui...

\- Et...? Ça s'est mal passé ? demanda t-il d'une voix douce.

\- C'est un euphémisme, souffla Loïs. Mes parents ne veulent plus entendre parler de moi, ma mère nous a mis à la porte en hurlant que c'était ignoble et contre nature. Je savais qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'aise avec le sujet de l'homosexualité, mais je ne les pensais pas homophobes à ce point...

\- Je suis désolé pour toi...

Il le regarda de nouveau dans les yeux et lui adressa l'un de ses fameux sourires, sincères et gentils.

\- T'es vraiment gentil, merci. T'en fais pas pour moi, je m'en remettrai, après tout, j'ai Arnaud à mes côtés !

La soirée se termina tranquillement, dans une ambiance légère. Ludovic voyait bien que ses parents n'étaient pas particulièrement enchantés, mais ils le cachaient du mieux possible, et c'était le plus important. Qu'ils ne rejettent pas Arnaud. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'endormir fut la porte de sa chambre, et son étrange marque de poster.

...

Avec une petite plainte ensommeillée, il se blottit plus confortablement contre la masse chaude à ses côtés. Il n'avait aucune envie de se réveiller, et encore moins de se lever. Il sentit un bras peser sur son flanc, et une main lui caresser distraitement le creux du dos. Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Une voix chuchota tout contre son oreille :

\- Sas'ke.

\- Hnnn.

Il cacha son visage dans le creux du cou en face de lui pour bien montrer qu'il ne voulait pas se lever, ce qui fit rire le propriétaire dudit cou.

\- Hhnnn !

Un grand courant d'air froid remplaça celui qui se tenait à ses côtés quelques secondes auparavant. Il se résigna à ouvrir un demi-œil, se demandant qu'est-ce que Ludovic avait encore foutu. Soudainement, son coeur battit plus fort, et son cerveau se réveilla enfin. Il était nu, et il y avait eu quelqu'un avec lui, dans un lit. Qu'est-ce que Ludovic avait encore foutu dans ces rêves à la con ? Il se redressa d'un coup, tout les sens en alertes. Il bondit hors du lit et attrapa ses vêtements négligemment balancés dans la chambre, avant de s'arrêter net. Une odeur de ramen lui chatouillait les narines. Un sourire plus brillant que le soleil apparut devant lui, achevant de dissiper les dernières brumes du sommeil.

\- Tu es réveillé !

Il sentit son coeur se serrer, pas de tristesse mais d'un amour si grand que c'en était douloureux, et les souvenirs brisèrent la barrière d'oubli créée par l'alcool.

\- Le petit dèj' sera bientôt prêt !

Face à l'immobilité du brun, Naruto sentit l'angoisse monter en lui.

\- Euhhh... Sasuke ? Tu... Tu te rappelles de cette nuit ou pas ?

Il fit un pas en avant, craignant de voir celui qu'il aimait encore fuir, encore lui glisser entre les doigts. Il avait une expression absolument improbable, ses cheveux blonds dans tout les sens et ses yeux grands ouverts brillants d'appréhension. Le brun opta alors pour son masque le plus glacé et hautain possible.

\- Cette nuit ? Et de quoi suis-je censé me rappeler ?

Sa voix était tranchante, froide, sans aucune émotion. En face, Naruto se décomposa sur place. Il tenta de se reprendre tant bien que mal, et se détourna, sans faire attention au brun qui se dirigeait vers lui.

\- Non, rien. C'est pas gra..

Les lèvres de Sasuke le firent taire. Ses yeux s'arrondirent de stupeur et lorsque le brun s'écarta enfin, il laissa choir sa mâchoire, bugé. Sasuke le regardait d'un air malicieux et satisfait, et finit par éclater de rire. Son rire léger s'éleva dans l'air, perdant encore plus le pauvre Naruto qui ne comprenait plus rien.

\- Oh tu verrais ta tête !

Il se tenait le ventre tellement il riait.

\- Aahh mes abdos ! Oh non Naruto, sérieux t'aurai vu comment tu t'es décomposé sur place !

Le blond ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, incapable de prononcer un seul son, achevant Sasuke. Il agita plusieurs fois la main devant les yeux azurs qui reflétaient toute l'incompréhension de leur propriétaire.

\- Allô Mr le Poisson Rouge ! Auriez-vous besoin d'un autre bisou magique ?

Il se rapprocha de nouveau, posant une main à plat sur le torse musclé et laissant glisser la seconde vers l'interrupteur. Il se pencha sur les lèvres immobiles, les frôlant à peine, et souffla tout contre l'oreille :

\- Ou préférez-vous une autre coupure d'électricité ?

Et il éteignit la lumière. Sans prévenir, Naruto se laissa glisser au sol. Aussitôt, le brun ralluma la lumière et se pencha sur lui.

\- Eh, Naruto ? Ça va ? Youhou, c'est une blague ! Je me rappelle ! Attends, tu pleures ?!

Une larme dévalait la joue bronzée, suivie par une seconde, puis une troisième, une quatrième, et quelques instants plus tard, le blond pleurait dans les bras de Sasuke.

\- J'ai... J'ai cru que tu ne te rappelais rien ! Que tout allait encore recommencer, que tu allais me fuir... Je... Ne me refais plus jamais ça... J'ai besoin de toi, tu... tu t'imagines pas à quel point ! hoqueta t-il, tout son corps secoué par de violents sanglots.

\- Chhhhhtt... Chhhttt... Je suis là, Naruto, je suis là. Je suis désolé... Chhhtt, là, là, respire, ça va aller.

Petit à petit, le blond se calma. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus régulière, les tremblements cessèrent, et le flot de larmes diminua jusqu'à complètement se tarir. Sasuke se sentait mal. Il avait juste voulu le faire marcher un peu ! Il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que son amant était aussi fragile émotionnellement parlant. Toute envie de rire ou de taquineries l'avait quitté. Il l'aida à se relever, et tenta de lui faire penser à autre chose :

\- Viens, les ramens vont refroidir !

Naruto lui retint le bras et le retourna d'un coup sec. Il planta ses yeux dans ceux d'encres, et se pencha, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du brun. Du bout de la langue, il réclama l'entrée qui lui fut tout de suite autorisée, et ils se mirent à jouer avec leurs langues, se dévorant littéralement l'un l'autre, s'explorant inlassablement. Sasuke fut le premier à fermer les yeux, attrapant l'arrière de la tête blonde en une tendre caresse, laissant ses doigts s'emmêler avec les mèches couleur soleil. Enfin, ils rompirent le baiser.

\- A partir de maintenant Sas'ke, on est ensemble. Ce qui implique un vrai baiser le matin pour me dire bonjour, et un autre vrai baiser le soir pour me dire bonne nuit. Entre autres.

Ses yeux bleus assombris par la force de ses sentiments, le visage sérieux mais encore légèrement marqué par la peur qu'il venait d'avoir, et tout l'amour du monde en irradiant, il était irrésistible. Craquant. Super mignon. Et ce qu'il venait de dire l'était tout autant. Le coeur de Sasuke rata un premier battement, puis un deuxième, et il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, intimement convaincu que si le blond continuait de le regarder de cette manière, il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque. "On est ensemble". Naruto avait dit "On est ensemble". Toutes les promesses contenues dans ces trois petits mots l'envoyaient sur un petit nuage de bonheur. Il déposa un baiser plus chaste sur les lèvres pourtant si tentantes, et répondit enfin :

\- Si tu m'embrasses comme tu viens de le faire tous les matins et tous les soirs, je ne réponds plus de rien. Tu préfères pas plutôt un bisou comme ça ?

Le blond éclata de rire.

\- Comme tu veux !

\- Alors c'est décidé.

Sasuke souriait. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé sur les genoux de Naruto à l'anniversaire de Sakura, il avait l'impression de passer son temps à rire et sourire, et cela lui faisait un bien fou. Pour la première fois depuis des années, depuis la mort de sa famille, il était heureux. Réellement et simplement heureux, sans aucun nuage pour gâcher les choses.

* * *

 **Même s'il est court, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voici enfin le chapitre 10 ! Pardon pour le retard !**

 **J'ai reçue une review d'une personne sans pseudo pour le chapitre 8, alors voici ma réponse : Désolée, pour les folies côté sexe, c'est pas que je n'ai pas envie d'en écrire hein, mais le scénario ne s'y prête pas trop.. Pour l'anniversaire de Sakura, j'avoue que je ne l'aime pas, alors je n'avais pas envie de décrire sa fête d'anniversaire XD C'est vraiment puérile comme réaction, mais bon. Pour Ludovic, il ne s'en rappelle pas encore, patience..! ^^**

 **Ludy : Je ne le prends pas mal du tout, j'en étais consciente, mais je l'ai gardé quand même, et tu comprendras pourquoi à la fin de ce chapitre ;-) Le plus dur reste à venir, c'est peu de le dire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

Trois heure. Cela faisait trois heure. Trois heure que son frère le trimbalait de bureaux en bureaux, s'extasiant devant les prouesses de la technologie. Ici, on s'occupait de tout préparer, l'usine était à quelques kilomètres de là. Ici, on créait, perfectionnait, modélisait. Ici, les bureaux étaient spacieux et lumineux. Ici, la machine à café n'était jamais en panne. Ah, non, pardon. Ici aussi, la machine à café pouvait tomber en panne, en attestait la petite feuille scotchée sur la machine qui balançait son "H-S" griffonné à la va-vite à la tête des employés en manque de caféine. Ludovic lâcha un soupir exaspéré. Son frère était débordant d'enthousiasme, et Loïs le suivait partout, le couvant d'un regard énamouré quand il pensait que personne ne le voyait, adoptant une attitude réservée et sérieuse, très professionnelle, quand il se savait observé. Il avait eu le droit à une visite in-té-grale. Même les remises et l'espèce de placard qui contenait l'imprimante du coin nord-est du bâtiment 3 y étaient passés. Gwenvael était parti en week-end chez ses grands-parents, plein de remords car il abandonnait son pauvre meilleur ami à un triste sort.

-...stolets sont de plus en plus performants. Ils permettent de tirer plus loin, avec plus de précisions, et nos meilleurs ingénieurs travaillent à un équilibre parfait du poids et de la taille. Ces pistolets sont bien sûr réservés à une élite pouvant s'offrir ce genre d'arme. L'Amérique est évidemment notre client numéro 1, puisque les gens y sont tous armés, mais le Japon, l'Italie et la Russie sont également d'excellents clients, très demandeurs de ce genre d'armes précises, légères et discrètes...

Il déconnecta pour la énième depuis le début de la visite. Son aîné, d'ordinaire réservé, avait un débit apparemment intarissable lorsqu'il s'agissait d'armes. Ludovic avait en effet découvert qu'Arnaud était certes PDG, mais pas de n'importe quelle boîte. Non, Monsieur Arnaud Ilops était le PDG de _H.L_ , _Hiden Leaf_ , l'une des entreprises d'armes les plus réputées au monde. Rien que ça. L'entreprise avait un pied un peu partout dans le monde, ou plutôt une tentacule, ce qui faisait d' _HL_ une gigantesque pieuvre possédant une part non négligeable du marché des armes. Ludovic venait de visiter le siège de l'entreprise, là où toutes les grandes décisions étaient prises, là où tout se jouait véritablement. L'ensemble était composé de trois bâtiments, reliés entre eux, qui formaient un U. L'entrée principale était celle du bâtiment centrale, le numéro 1, encadré à sa droite du bâtiment 2, où l'on réfléchissait à l'ergonomie et la performance, et à sa gauche du bâtiment 3, où était géré tout ce qui touchait aux finances, tel que le coût des matériaux utilisés, etc. Le bâtiment centrale, lui, concentrait l'élite de l'élite, qui validait ou rejetait les propositions des autres entreprises ou des bâtiments 2 et 3, et possédait un étage supplémentaire : l'étage du PDG et son secrétaire. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent avec un petit "Ding !" sonore, ramenant le brun à la réalité.

-... Et voici donc le dernier étage, là où Loïs et moi travaillons.

"Et pas que..." songea Ludovic.

\- Voici donc le salon, là où j'accueille les personnages les plus importants avec lesquelles il nous est donné de travailler...

" Sans déconner, j'étais pourtant persuadé que tu y accueillait des livreurs de pizza !"

\- Les canapés sont en cuir, évidemment, et ont été fabriqués à quelques kilomètres d'ici, par des artisans français. Comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous prônons la qualité française et le travail français. Le bureau de Loïs est en chêne, et est tout d'un bloc, je te laisse imaginer la taille de l'arbre qu'il a fallut couper pour le fabriquer !

"Pourquoi, on écrit moins bien sur un bureau en contre-plaqué acheté chez Ikea ?"

\- Aux fenêtres, c'est un verre très particulier, extrêmement solide, le même que celui utilisé dans les grands buildings où les murs sont entièrement vitrés.

"C'est marrant ça, j'aurais juré que vous auriez utilisé du simple vitrage pourtant !"

Il allait exploser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à faire du bois utilisé pour le bureau ou de la qualité des fenêtres ? Après lui avoir fait toute l'histoire des sanitaires, son frère se dirigea enfin vers son bureau, la dernière pièce à visiter. Au moment de franchir le seuil, Ludovic marqua un temps arrêt. C'était ici, contre le mur à sa droite qu'il les avait vu. Qui sait ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble une fois qu'il était parti ? Il tenta de penser à autre chose, trop tard. Une image de Loïs, s'accrochant au cou de son frère, les jambes enroulées autour de sa taille, le dos collé au mur, pendant qu'Arnaud les emmenait au septième ciel s'imposa à son esprit. Foutu cerveau. Il vira lentement au rouge pivoine, tentant désespérément de se concentrer sur l'exaspérant discours pour chasser les images moins de 18 ans qui dansaient, ou plutôt copulaient, dans sa tête.

\- Ludovic, tu te sens bien ? Tu es tout rouge !

Et merde, grillé. Une excuse, vite !

\- Je... Je ne me sens pas super bien, j'ai un peu chaud.

Le secrétaire mit immédiatement une main sur leurs deux fronts, comparant les températures. Il fronça les sourcils, prit une expression inquiète, et finit par dire :

\- Je pense que tu as de la fièvre, tu devrais rentrer tout de suite et te reposer un peu.

\- Quoi ? Oh je suis désolé frérot, je n'avais même pas remarqué ! Je suis vraiment un frère indigne ! Je vais demander à Sébastien, mon chauffeur, de te ramener.

\- Panique pas Arnaud, je vais l'accompagner, occupe toi d'appeler Seb pendant ce temps là.

Et sans plus attendre, le châtain l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur. Dès qu'il fut certain d'être hors de portée de voix, il se mit à rire.

\- Ma parole, tu es encore meilleur comédien que ton frère ! J'ai cherché tout le long un moyen de mettre fin au supplice, mais tu étais tellement impassible, rien à faire ! Heureusement que tu est devenu un peu rouge, parce que sinon tu aurais eu le droit à comment il a eu chacun des tableaux présents dans son bureau, etc, il y en aurait encore eu pour au moins une heure !

Ludovic poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- Désolé, j'avais pas fait gaffe que ça te gavait autant que moi. Je retiens, la prochaine fois je fais semblant de me tordre la cheville dans les premiers escaliers qu'on monte !

Il rit à son tour.

\- Tiens, Seb est déjà là ! Tu peut lui demander de te déposer ou tu veux, si tu lui demande il ne dira rien à ton frère, déclara t-il d'un ton complice.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans sa chambre, affalé sur son lit, perdu dans ses pensées. Si elle avait été profondément ennuyeuse, cette visite lui avait néanmoins permis de déconnecter de ses questionnements quotidiens. Il avait de plus en plus nettement le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait. Comme si tout le monde autour de lui savait quelque chose qu'il ignorait. Et il détestait ça. Il soupira en se relevant, se torturer l'esprit ne l'avancerait en rien. Si on lui cachait quelque chose, il devait y avoir une bonne raison, et tout vient à point à qui sait attendre, comme disait le dicton. Il attrapa une serviette, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain : une douche l'aiderait certainement à se détendre.

...

\- Chéri, je suis rentré !

\- Bon retour à la maison.

Naruto s'avança vers lui, le regard indéchiffrable, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- La mission s'est bien passée ?

Sasuke accrocha son manteau, et se débarrassa rapidement de ses chaussures.

\- Comme sur des roulettes, ce n'était qu'une bande de petits voyous qui s'amusaient à vandaliser des boutiques. On les a attrapé rapidement et sans trop de soucis, le seul problème c'est que c'était loin...

Le sourire du blond s'agrandit, et dès que son aimé se redressa, il le colla au mur, plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

\- Toi aussi tu m'a manqué, chuchota t-il, avant de reprendre possession de la bouche du brun.

Sasuke se laissa faire avec plaisir, s'accrochant d'une main au t-shirt du blond, et laissant l'autre venir se glisser dans ses cheveux. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était coincé contre le mur qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour autant. S'amusant d'avance de la réaction qu'il allait provoquer, il glissa son genoux entre les deux jambes devant lui, et remonta doucement, exerçant une légère pression sur l'entre-jambe de son amant. Les yeux bleus azur s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et un gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres pour finir étouffé par leur baiser. Il profita aussitôt de ce bref instant pour inverser leurs positions, retenant les poignets de Naruto au dessus de sa tête, contre le mur. Il se pencha, traçant un sillon brûlant sur la mâchoire, descendant lentement dans le creux du cou, qu'il mordilla tendrement. Puis il le lâcha et recula, satisfait, un sourire provocateur aux lèvres.

\- C'est pas tout mais j'ai faim !

L'expression indignée qu'il obtint valait tout l'or du monde. Les yeux encore assombris de désir, et la bouche ouverte sur un cri de protestation muet. Il entendit un rire enfantin s'élever dans les airs. Son propre rire. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il était sur un petit nuage avec Naruto, le bonheur total, et il commençait à s'habituer à rire, sourire, à être heureux. Il l'aimait à la folie, sa présence était une drogue dont il ne pouvait plus se passer. Une semaine de mission lui avait semblait être des siècles, le blond lui avait terriblement manqué. Il déposa un petit bisou sur sa joue, et répéta, sur un ton d'excuse :

\- J'ai vraiment faim. J'étais pressé de rentrer et du coup je ne me suis pas arrêté pour acheter à manger sur le chemin du retour...

Naruto souffla, boudeur.

\- Je vois qu'on me préfère de la nourriture !

Il lui attrapa le bras et l'entraina dans la cuisine, son entrain déjà retrouvé.

\- Regarde ce que j'ai préparé ! J'y suis depuis ce matin ! J'ai fait les ramens moi-même, je n'ai même pas été les acheté chez Ichiraku !

Une lueur inquiète traversa son regard.

\- Par contre, j'ai voulu tester une nouvelle épice pour aromatiser le riz, je sais pas si tu vas aimer...

Sasuke lui sourit, rassurant, tout en s'installant à table et en se servant généreusement.

\- Pas de soucis, vu comment j'ai les crocs, je ne vais pas me formaliser d'un petit changement de goût !

Un instant plus tard, un sifflement admiratif retentissait.

\- C'est trop bon ! C'est quoi ton épice ? Avoue Naruto, tu veux me rendre obèse ?! Regarde mon ventre, depuis qu'on est ensemble, il s'arrondit de jour en jour. Avec tes petits plats, je vais vraiment finir par perdre mes abdos super musclés et mon ventre extra plat !

Naruto se détendit visiblement, et son habituel sourire revint aussitôt se coller sur son visage, en même temps que son rire franc qui alluma des paillettes de bonheur dans les yeux du brun.

\- Je ne me fais aucun souci pour ton ventre ! L'épice, c'est du...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Ils se regardèrent, la même lueur d'inquiétude dansant dans leurs yeux. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer dans leur appartement en crochetant la serrure. Des années et des années d'entraînement leur avait permis d'entendre le léger cliquetis malgré la conversation. Sasuke se releva en silence, sa main glissant lentement vers son kunai. Des hommes masqués envahirent alors la pièce, venant de toute part, et avant même que l'un des deux n'ait le temps de faire le moindre mouvement, Naruto était plaqué contre un mur, l'un des ANBU Racine lui liant les mains dans le dos. Sasuke bondit pour lui venir en aide, mais trois ninja le retinrent, et il entendit une voix lui souffler dans l'oreille :

\- On est ici sur ordre de l'Hokage. Reste calme, on veut Naruto, pas toi.

Il s'immobilisa.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un grondement, sourd et menaçant. Naruto avait fini par arrêter de se débattre et de protester, et celui qui le tenait contre le mur lâcha enfin d'un ton accusateur :

\- Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour les meurtres de cinq villageois.

Il aurait préféré que le sol s'effondre sous ses pieds. Ç'aurait été moins douloureux. Naruto ? Un assassin ? S'il tuait, c'était pour une mission, parce qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix. Pas comme ça, gratuitement. Et encore moins des habitants de Konoha. Il ne comprenait plus rien, et vu l'expression abasourdi du blond, lui non plus.

\- Hein ? C'est une blague ? Des meurtres ? Y a eu des meurtres dans Konoha ?

\- Jolie tentative de faire croire à ton innocence, mais tu ne nous auras pas. Tu nous as bien fait courir, bravo, mais le jeu est fini maintenant. Et tu as perdu.

\- Non, attendez, il y a une erreur !

Les ANBU Racine ne l'écoutait plus, pas plus que Sasuke. Ils emmenèrent celui qu'ils affirmaient être coupable de meurtres, laissant le brun seul, et perdu. Le claquement de la porte se refermant sur le groupe le tira de sa torpeur. Naruto était innocent, ça allait de soi, rester à le prouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il attrapa la première paire de chaussures qui lui passait sous la main, et jura en se rendant compte que c'était les plus longues à enfiler. Une fois les lacets fait, il couru d'une traite jusqu'au bureau de l'Hokage, dans lequel il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, en ouvrant la porte à la volée. La jeune femme releva la tête, surprise.

\- Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se...

\- C'est moi qui devrais poser la question !

Il avait presque crié. Le regard de l'Hokage se durcit, et elle lui répondit d'une voix calme mais qui ne permettait aucune discussion, détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe :

\- Naruto est un assassin.

\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Naruto n'a pas tué ces gens, on ne savait même pas qu'il y avait eu des meurtres avant que les Racine n'arrivent !

Son expression s'adoucit légèrement et se fit plus compatissante, plus compréhensive.

\- Je comprends ta douleur, Sasuke, mais c'est un fait. Naruto a tué ces villageois. Il sait très bien cacher son jeu, il l'a toujours su. Sous ses airs d'enfant innocent se cache un monstre.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur et il sentit que tout son sang désertait son visage. Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Tsunade. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Naruto était réellement le coupable. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et la serrer doucement, en un geste maladroit de réconfort.

\- Je sais que c'est dur. Sois fort. Tu n'y est pour rien, il a choisi cette voie seul.

Il se retourna vivement, les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Non, pas toi aussi, balbutia t-il. Pas toi Kakashi, tu peut pas croire une chose pareille.

Le seul œil visible du ninja reflétait toute la tristesse qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Il prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, semblant autant chercher à le consoler qu'à se consoler lui.

\- On ne peut rien y faire. On n'a pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter.

\- Non, non, non ! Jamais !

Il repoussa brutalement Kakashi, s'arrachant à son étreinte, et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il sentit qu'il le retenait par le bras, et il se retourna, le regard mauvais.

\- Quoi ?, cracha t-il. Si c'est pour m'expliquer à quel point j'ai tord et vous avez raison, tu peux économiser ta salive.

Il était injuste, il le savait. Kakashi souffrait aussi, tout comme Tsunade, mais aucun des deux ne ressentait ne serait-ce qu'un millième de la douleur et de la terreur qui lui tordait les tripes et lui donnait envie de vomir. Naruto était innocent, et il était le seul à encore y croire.

\- Ne sors pas. Pas maintenant. Tout le village est de sorti, c'est le concours à qui sera le plus langue de vipère. Le Conseil du Village est en train de statuer sur son sort, tout ce que l'on peut faire est attendre.

\- Attendre et prier pour que sa mort sois rapide et pas trop douloureuse ?, siffla t-il, amer.

\- Attendre et prier pour que sa mort sois rapide et pas trop douloureuse, confirma gravement l'homme en face de lui.

C'en fut trop pour lui. Il craqua.

Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues pâles, et il pleura longuement contre le torse de celui qui l'avait déjà aidé tant de fois dans les moments difficiles. Tout son corps était secoué de violents tremblements, et ses sanglots furent rapidement coupés par des hoquets. Le désespoir s'insinuait en lui tel un serpent vicieux, il savait, il sentait que c'était fini. Qu'il avait perdu. Les deux heures qui suivirent furent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Tsunade avait rejoint les deux membres du Conseil, et pendant ce temps il agonisait à petit feu, redoutant le moment où l'on viendrait les avertir qu'ils avaient tranché. Il était en état de choc. Il frissonnait encore par moment, mais ne pleurait plus. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait plus de larmes, que sa peine était trop immense, trop intense pour que quoi ce soit ne sois suffisamment fort pour l'exprimer.

\- Tout le monde doit se rendre immédiatement sur la place du village.

Il regarda le nouveau venu d'un air hagard, et le suivi docilement. Il n'était plus capable de réfléchir correctement, tout ce qu'il parvenait encore à souhaiter était de se réveiller de cet horrible cauchemar. Tout les villageois étaient rassemblés sur la place, au centre duquel avait été installé un échafaud. Un frisson de terreur lui parcouru l'échine. On allait pendre Naruto. On allait le pendre en place publique, comme dans le Moyen-Âge de ses rêves étranges où il s'appelait Ludovic. Il le vit. Il avait le dos droit mais les yeux vides. Naruto. Ils allaient tuer Naruto. Homura, Koharu et Tsunade montèrent à leur tour sur l'échafaud, afin d'être surélevé par rapport à la foule. Le vieux conseiller fut le premier à prendre la parole :

\- Villageois de Konoha. Nous vous avons réunis ici afin de juger un crime terrible, une abomination... L'un d'entre nous, un villageois, a sauvagement assassiné cinq de nos camarades, de nos proches. Fort heureusement, la qualité d'investigation et la sagacité des ANBU Racine ont permis de mettre la main sur le criminel avant qu'il ne frappe de nouveau. Nous avons décidé d'en faire un exemple, afin que chacun retienne que le meurtre n'est en rien anodin. Personne n'a le droit d'ôter une vie sans motif valable. Le meurtrier, Naruto Uzumaki, sera donc pendu ici même, et il sera fait de même à tous ceux qui oseraient tenter de marcher dans ses pas.

Il se tourna vers un homme masqué, un ANBU Racine.

\- Exécutez le condamné.

Naruto fut poussé en avant, et l'homme glissa la corde autour de son cou, l'ajustant soigneusement. Sasuke se précipita, repoussant frénétiquement les gens sur son passage, il pouvait encore arriver à temps, il pouvait encore empêcher ça. Une poigne ferme le retint. Il se débattit en hurlant :

\- Vous vous trompez, Naruto est innocent ! Vous faites erreur !

Kakashi lui plaqua une main sur la bouche pour le faire taire, et ne le lâcha pas même lorsqu'il le mordit avec force. Les perles azurs de Naruto semblèrent reprendre vie un instant et s'accrochèrent presque désespérément aux onyx de Sasuke, qui ne cessait de se débattre avec force. Le blond lui sourit tristement et articula quelque chose silencieusement.

Puis l'homme poussa sur le levier.

Le plancher sous les pieds de Naruto disparu instantanément. Sasuke ferma les yeux. Il maudit ses oreilles surentraînées qui captaient le grincement de la corde oscillant lentement, avec, à son bout, le corps de celui qu'il aimait et qu'il ne cesserait jamais d'aimer. La voix de l'homme s'éleva, dénuée de toute émotion, un simple constat :

\- C'est bon. Il est mort.

Une douleur lancinante lui déchira alors la poitrine, et il hurla le nom de celui qu'on venait de lui arracher, son esprit rejouant sans cesse ses dernières paroles : _Pardon. Je t'aime._

* * *

 **Je sais, vous me détestez. Moi aussi je me suis haï en écrivant ces mots. Mais ! C'est une Happy End, je vous le promets, alors attendez encore un peu avant de faire des poupées vaudoux à mon effigie, hein ! Et non, Naruto ne ressuscitera pas (ceux qui m'ont lu en "avant-première" l'ont cru, et je ne veux pas que vous ayez de faux espoirs)...**

 **Je vais essayer de ne pas être en retard pour le prochain chapitre, promis ! ^^"**


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Et vous avez vu ? Je suis à l'heure ! ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

Il hurla.

La seule chose à laquelle il était capable de penser était "Naruto". Une douleur effroyable lui parcourait les veines, comme si chaque battement de son coeur envoyait un sang vicié dans ses organes, leur ordonnant de cesser de fonctionner. Il avait presque conscience de la lutte de son corps contre cette terrible sensation, il tentait tant bien que mal de ne pas oublier de faire battre son coeur, de respirer. Il arriva à cours d'air, et son cri mourut dans sa gorge. Il inspira de manière hachée, péniblement, et se mit à balbutier des "Naruto, Naruto, Naruto" à travers ses larmes. La douleur physique quittait peu à peu ses membres, mais son estomac semblait complètement retourné, il avait envie de vomir, et son coeur... Il aurait préféré qu'on le lui arrache à mains nues, pour faire cesser la douleur. Il avait l'impression que des milliers d'aiguilles s'enfonçaient dedans, que quelqu'un le compressait à l'en faire exploser. Sa gorge aussi était douloureusement nouée, bloquant les hurlements qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer de pousser.

A sa droite, Gwenvael s'était réveillé en sursaut, et ne savait comment ré était totalement inconscient de sa présence et de l'endroit où il était, les seules choses comptant étaient la douleur, et Naruto... Il continuait de pleurer contre ses genoux, bataillant pour alimenter son organisme en oxygène. Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie, n'avait jamais ressenti une souffrance aussi intense, aussi aiguë. Il sentit que l'on passait un bras autour de ses épaules, et il se dégagea en poussant un cri. Ses sensations étaient décuplés, il ne supportait aucun contact physique, encore moins de ceux qui l'avaient trahi.

Ils avaient tué Naruto.

Naruto était mort.

\- Oh, calme-toi, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Eh, Ludovic !

Le brun le regarda sans le voir, le visage déformé par la haine, et éructa :

\- Ne me touche pas. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à vous. Vous êtes des monstres et des traîtres.

Il continua d'un ton moqueur et amer :

\- Mais je dois tout de même vous remercier pour une chose, vous m'avez rappelé que l'espèce humaine est indigne de confiance et de pitié. Naruto avait réussi à me le faire oublier.

Gwenvael ne comprenait strictement rien. Il agita sa main devant les yeux d'encres qui lui lançaient des éclairs, et tenta :

\- Euhhhh... Ludovic ? Allô ? C'est ton pote, Gwenvael ! Tu m'entends ?

Son meilleur ami était en train de débloquer. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus pour l'égorger à tout instant, et un frisson d'effroi descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il devait certainement être en train de cauchemarder de cette semaine où il avait disparu, mais cette hypothèse ne l'aidait en rien à savoir comment réagir. La rage déserta lentement les traits de Ludovic, et le désespoir revint, toujours plus vif. Il tenait son poing serré contre sa bouche, comme pour étouffer ses pleurs, et s'étreignait de son bras gauche en se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière, se berçant machinalement, pour se consoler.

Gwenvael n'osait plus rien dire, de crainte d'éveiller à nouveau le courroux du brun. Il se contentait de rester là, à ses côtés, en espérant que la crise passerait. Petit à petit, les larmes se firent plus rares, les sanglots moins violents, et Ludovic se calma, même si une incommensurable tristesse marquait toujours son visage, et il semblait qu'elle ne le quitterait plus jamais. Il se tourna alors vers Gwenvael, et ce dernier ressentit un pincement au coeur devant le regard de son ami. Quelque chose s'était éteint dans ses yeux. La même chose qui avait tant faibli quand il avait appris la disparition d'Arthur, mais qui ne s'était jamais totalement éteinte pour autant. Ce n'était pas l'espoir, non, c'était beaucoup plus grand que ça. Comme si une part entière de lui venait de mourir, en emportant avec elle l'espoir, mais aussi l'amour et la joie.

\- Neji hein... murmura t-il avec amertume. Désolé, ton sacrifice aura été vain, j'ai pas été foutu de le protéger...

Il se leva, et s'avança vers le mur, qu'il caressa du bout des doigts.

\- Est-ce que tout ça est vraiment réel ? Ou est-ce que ce n'est encore qu'un rêve ? Une chimère à laquelle mon esprit s'accrocherait désespérément, pour fuir la douleur de la réalité.

\- Ludovic..., souffla son ami, de plus en plus inquiet.

Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, l'histoire de sacrifice, de chimère, ni pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui parlait d'un manga ? Le brun fit lentement le tour de la chambre, prenant certains objets, pour les observer plus attentivement avant de les reposer à leur place. Il avait l'impression de ne plus être lui-même, que son esprit était mort mais que son corps s'acharnait à rester en vie.

Et soudainement, il la vit.

La photo que Gwenvael avait rapidement caché avant qu'il n'entre dans sa chambre. La photo où on les voyait, tous les deux, avec un jeune homme blond à leurs côté, écroulés de rire. La plaie de son coeur saigna un peu plus, et un gémissement de douleur lui échappa. Naruto... Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans lui. Il n'en aurait ni la force, ni le courage, ni la volonté. Un détail attira son attention, et il sentit quelque chose se débattre dans son esprit, comme si une bête cherchait à sortir de la prison dans laquelle elle était solidement enchainée, à en briser les barreaux, pour remonter à la surface. Sur la photo, Naruto n'avait pas de traces de griffes sur les joues. La cage explosa, libérant la bête, et les souvenirs affluèrent avec violence, envahissant son esprit d'images et de sensations. Arthur et lui riant, enfants, faisant une bataille d'eau, préparant un gâteau au chocolat en en mettant partout, Arthur, plus grand, lui parlant filles, la dispute, l'attente, l'annonce de sa disparition, la maison abandonnée, le taré à face de serpent, la peur, et cette phrase : "On aura toujours le blond".

Il avait été enlevé, par ceux-là même qui détenaient Naruto. Naruto était toujours en vie ici. Au même titre que Neji était Gwenvael, qu'il était Ludovic, Naruto était Arthur. Et il y avait une chance pour qu'il soit encore en vie, encore aux mains d'Orochimaru, Denzo, Deidara et Sasori. L'espace d'un instant, l'espoir gonfla son coeur, enfanta la détermination, et la fit plus solide et plus forte que la plus dur des pierres. Il reflua ensuite, mais ne le quitta pas, et son enfant fit s'allumer une lueur farouche dans le regard de Ludovic. Il était Sasuke Uchiha, et il avait suffisamment payé. C'était au tour de la Vie, maintenant, de lui rendre son dû.

Il sécha les dernières traces de larmes, attrapa son ordinateur portable, qu'il avait amené pour les quelques jours qu'il passait chez son ami, et mit à profit les cours d'informatiques de ce dernier. Gwenvael lui avait appris à être un fantôme et à pirater tout ce qu'il voulait, il était temps d'utiliser ces connaissances. Quelques instants plus tard, il avait réussi à accéder aux dossiers de la police. Il passa de longues heures à rechercher une quelconque information sur l'un de ses ravisseurs, éplucha les dossiers de chaque criminel, observant attentivement chaque photo, espérant reconnaître un visage, mais il semblait qu'ils n'étaient pas connus des Forces de l'Ordre. Il se frotta les yeux, rougis par l'écran, et tenta d'accéder aux dossiers de services plus secrets, plus sécurisés. S'il n'y avait rien en surface, il y aurait peut-être quelque chose en grattant un peu. Il essaya et essaya, sans prêter un seul instant attention à Gwenvael, qui sentait l'appréhension monter en lui au fur et à mesure que les tentatives échouées de son ami s'accumulait. Il allait finir par se faire repérer !

\- Ludovic... Tu vas finir par te faire choper !

Le brun lui lança un regard indéchiffrable.

\- Tu ne veux pas venir manger ? Tu m'inquiète là...

Son ami quitta son ordinateur en soupirant.

\- Si, tu as raison... Mais j'espérais trouver quelque chose.

Le repas se fit dans un silence pesant. N'y tenant plus, Gwenvael lâcha, de manière purement rhétorique :

\- Tu te rappelle de tout ?

Ludovic releva la tête, cherchant à deviner ce à quoi il pensait, mais seul une sincère affection teintée de compassion se lisait dans les yeux nacrés.

\- Si par "tout" tu veux dire Arthur, mon enlèvement, les quatre connards, l'opération, comment je suis rentrée chez moi, et les effets de la drogue de mes ravisseurs, alors oui, je me rappelle.

\- L'opération ? Et ils t'ont drogué ?!

\- Ma cicatrice n'est pas apparu comme par magie. Et oui, pour que j'oublie tout. Ils ont fait exprès de me laisser repartir, parce qu'apparemment me garder était trop dangereux, et ils avaient plus d'intérêts à retenir Na... Arthur.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais je ne pensais pas à un truc pareille.. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?

Il balaya ses excuses d'un gestes désinvolte. Il n'en voulait pas à Gwenvael, il en voulait à tous ceux qui l'avait fait souffrir.

\- Retrouver Arthur. Le ramener. Et les faire payer.

Le châtain tressaillit. Son ami avais quelque chose de dangereux, d'effroyablement menaçant. Se souvenir l'avait changé. Ce qu'il avait vécu durant cette semaine avait dû être terrible. Ludovic le fixait, se demandant si lui aussi se souvenait de sa vie d'avant, de quand il était Neji et non Gwenvael.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je me souviens d'absolument tout, je connais beaucoup de choses sur ces hommes. Bien plus qu'ils ne le croient.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne racontes pas tout à la police ? Si tu as peur qu'ils ne te croient pas, parles en à tes parents, il sauront quoi faire !

\- La police sera inefficace face à ce genre de personnes. Ils savent ce qu'ils font, tout était soigneusement préparé et calculé, et ils ont des hommes de mains nombreux et armés. De plus, prévenir la police ne mettrait pas seulement les policiers chargés de l'affaire en danger, mais aussi leurs proches... Pour mes parents, je n'ai jamais voulu leur dire pour diverses raisons. Au début, c'était parce que je refusais d'accepter la vérité, et l'énoncer à voix haute aurait été lui donner crédit, admettre que c'était réellement arrivé. Ensuite, j'avais peur qu'ils ne comprennent pas mon comportement, pourquoi est-ce que cela m'affecte tellement... Et maintenant, c'est parce que je sais qu'ils savent pour Arthur, forcément, et ils n'ont pas levé le petit doigt alors qu'ils sont venus me chercher et m'ont ramené.

\- Comment peut tu être sûr qu'ils savent pour Arthur si tu ne leur a jamais rien dit ?

Gwenvael avait bien compris que quelque chose lui échappait, qu'il lui manquait des pièces du puzzle, et il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre les raisons qui poussaient son ami à agir ainsi.

\- Je t'en prie, du jour au lendemain j'oublie mon ami d'enfance, l'une des personnes les plus chères à mes yeux, de loin la plus proche de moi, et il ne donnerait aucunes nouvelles, ne dirait strictement rien ? Demain tu oublies mon existence, je ferais des pieds et des mains pour que tu te rappelles. Mes parents sont loin d'être stupides. Et c'est encore pire que ça, parce qu'ils m'ont volontairement empêcher de me rappeler plus tôt. Tu te rappelle la grande photo d'Arthur et moi en cosplay, que j'avais accroché sur ma porte ? Ils l'ont enlevé.

\- Mais pourquoi feraient-ils ça ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Mais j'aurais le fin mot de cette histoire, peut importe le nombre de bâtons que l'on me mettra dans les roues.

Aucun des deux ne réaborda le sujet de la journée. En fin d'après-midi, Ludovic rentra chez lui. Il était une seule personne, mais avec deux passés différents, et manger avec ses parents lui semblait à la fois naturel et terriblement surréaliste. Il essaya de ne rien laisser paraître de son trouble, mais les réflexes acquis durant sa vie à Konoha ne disparaitrait pas aussi aisément, et il devait lutter pour afficher les émotions qu'il affichait habituellement, au lieu d'adopter son masque inexpressif. La situation le perturbait plus qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. D'un côté, il savait que ce qu'il avait vécu en tant que Ludovic était réelle, et sa vie à Konoha lui semblait complètement ahurissante, mais d'un autre côté il découvrait avec stupeur que ce qu'il croyait n'être que des rêves étaient des souvenirs, la soudaine restriction de ses libertés lui déplaisait assez, et la joie de voir sa famille unie était ternie par le fait qu'ils étaient différent de ceux qu'il avait connu à Konoha. Pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui acceptait tout cela, et lui chuchotait qu'il savait depuis longtemps.

Le moment le plus délicat fut lorsque Arnaud s'amusa à lui faire peur. Il était arrivé derrière lui en pensant être silencieux, mais ses capacités physiques, résultantes de longues et dures heures d'entraînement, l'avaient suivi avec ses souvenirs. Ludovic attendait donc le moment où son frère crierait "Bouh !", en sachant qu'il devrait faire semblant de sursauter. Seulement, son frère, au lieu de crier, lui attrapa la taille. Il en fut réellement surpris, et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner et attaquer l'ennemi qui n'en était pas un. Ludovic n'avait aucun réflexe de combat. Et même s'il était autant Sasuke que Ludovic, personne ne devait se douter de rien, car il n'aurait rien pu leur expliquer, qui croirait une histoire pareille ? Son unique objectif était, pour le moment, de retrouver Arthur, en priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard et pour qu'il se souvienne aussi. Une fois dans sa chambre, il attrapa un petit carnet dans lequel il entreprit de noter tous les éléments de son enquête. Il prit soin d'écrire en japonais, d'une écriture gribouillée que seule lui parvenait à déchiffrer, afin que personne ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il savait ou avait deviné même s'il se le faisait voler.

Il nota les prénoms des quatre ravisseurs, le lieu où ils l'avaient enlevé, il griffonna rapidement un plan du lieu où il avait été détenu, souligna qu'Arthur y avait été également mais qu'il avait dû être transféré ailleurs, puis réfléchit aux paroles d'Enzo. Il avait dit que seul le blond était important, ce qui signifiait qu'il avait une utilité en tant que personne. Il n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre pourquoi, mais si c'était le cas, alors il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'une autre personne soit impliquée, volontairement ou non. Il élimina aussitôt Lise des suspects. Il savait quand quelqu'un mentait, et ce n'était pas son cas, elle ne savait vraiment strictement rien. Par contre, il ne savait rien du père de son ami, excepté son prénom : Gauthier. Ce dernier avait abandonné sa femme et son fils alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un bébé, et n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis. Il pouvait être n'importe qui, ce qui incluait une personne intéressante pour les ravisseurs. Il y avait également la pseudo petite-amie d'Arthur, rencontrée sur Internet. Comme par hasard, il avait été enlevé le jour où il avait commencé à sortir avec elle, et même si son ami avait affirmé la connaître depuis quelques temps déjà, il trouvait cette coïncidence pour le moins suspecte. Penser à cette fille le fit dériver vers une autre idée : est-ce que quelque chose aurait changé pour Arthur juste avant son enlèvement, quelque chose qui pourrait avoir un lien avec ? Il essaya de se remémorer tout ce qu'il pût, mais cela faisait environ deux mois qu'Arthur avait disparu, le soir de leur dispute.

Un détail finit par lui revenir. Il ne s'en était pas alarmé sur le coup, mais avec le recul... Son ami lui avait raconté en riant qu'il croisait souvent deux hommes blonds, jamais en même temps, et qu'il était sûr qu'ils ne vivaient pas dans le coin car il n'avait eu vent d'aucun emménagement, lui qui était toujours au courant de tous les commérages. Il avait remarqué leur présence pour la première fois environ un mois avant la date de sa disparition. Ludovic se souvint alors qu'Arthur avait commencé à parler avec Olivia, la fille d'Internet, à peu près aux mêmes dates. Et l'un de ceux qui l'avait enlevé était blond. Cela faisait beaucoup de coïncidences. Un peu trop pour que ce n'en soit. Il décida qu'il irait fréquenter les mêmes lieux qu'Arthur, aux mêmes heures, afin de vérifier si les deux blonds étaient toujours là ou non. Après tout, il était possible que ces hommes aient une petite amie dans le secteur, ou une quelconque autre raison d'y venir régulièrement, sans aucun lien avec ne pouvait se permettre d'aller trop vite en besogne et d'être trop prompt à accuser des gens, car il risquerait de se tromper et de perdre un temps précieux. Il devait mener une enquête minutieuse et dans les règles de l'art, en mettant ses sentiments pour Naruto de côté, exactement comme s'il s'agissait d'une mission à Konoha.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, quelques larmes venant noyer ses yeux teintés d'angoisse. Il craignait se réveiller à Konoha, il ne voulait plus jamais y retourner. La mort de Naruto lui semblait improbable, son subconscient la refusait, tous son corps était tendu, attendant de le voir surgir, ses yeux azurs pétillants de malice. Mais il savait, consciemment, que c'était fini, et la douleur le prenait à la gorge. Les larmes redoublèrent, et il se blottit dans son lit, souhaitant plus que tout que ce ne soit qu'un affreux cauchemar...

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous aura plu ! Je ne suis pas super douée pour écrire des trucs sombres, alors j'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas arrachés les cheveux en mode exaspéré ^^" Enfin, je ne suis pas plus douée pour les trucs tout guimauveux, mais bon... La suite mercredi prochain normalement ! Je serais à un anniversaire, mais je piquerai l'ordi de mon pote (eh oui, un mec, le pauvre lol)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Voilà le chapitre 12 ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

 **Ludy : Je suis désolée, c'est sûr que ça doit faire bizarre ! Mais justement, c'est ce qui fait que ça va se débloquer dans notre monde et que il va se passer un peu plus de choses ;-) Alors, pour personne ne vas mourir, euh... Personne que je n'aime en tout cas XD J'espère que la suite t'aura un peu plus plu !**

 **Oh ! Ta seconde review m'a fait trop plaisir ! Je suis super contente que tu vois l'intérêt au fait que Naruto meurt, et je ne te spoilerai rien pour te laisser découvrir la suite, mais ton message me fait vraiment chaud au coeur ! Merci !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'il suivait exactement le même emploi du temps qu'Arthur. Il avait rapidement sympathisé avec Jules, qui n'était autre que Gaara, et avait appris les petites habitudes de son ami d'enfance/rival/petit-ami. Il était donc seul, en terrasse du Café _Rolicco_ , un coca avec une rondelle de citron en face de lui. L'homme était toujours là, et c'était toujours le même. L'un des deux blonds dont lui avait parlé Arthur était ici tous les jours, et Ludovic l'aurait ignoré s'il n'avait pas eu ce comportement pour le moins singulier : il semblait chercher quelqu'un, ou plutôt l'attendre, mais l'expression de son visage était teintée de lassitude et d'un soupçon de tristesse, comme une vieille habitude que l'on ne pourrait plus satisfaire. Il lui était donc venu à l'idée que cet homme attendait Arthur, ce qui signifiait qu'il l'intéressait, mais qu'il n'était pas au courant de son enlèvement. Ludovic ne voulait pas tirer de conclusion trop hâtives, et venait tous les jours, attendant de voir si le second blond faisait également son apparition, ou si la personne qu'attendait le quarantenaire arrivait. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua 18h46. C'était à peu près l'heure à laquelle Arthur quittait les lieux, et il fit de même, suivant soigneusement le même emploi du temps.

Il rentra donc chez lui, et arriva pile à l'heure pour le repas. Loïs venait souvent manger le soir, et il appréciait toujours autant sa compagnie. Si tous le monde avait quelque chose de différent par rapport à celui qu'il était à Konoha, Shisui n'avait pas perdu son extraordinaire gentillesse, et son amitié pour Itachi s'était ici transformé en quelque chose de plus fort.

« Comme moi avec Naruto...» songea t-il.

Repenser au blond le fit souffrir. Il lui manquait terriblement, il avait l'impression que son coeur saignait sans discontinuer. La bonne humeur de son frère l'arracha à ses sombres pensées, et lui permit d'être plus efficace.

\- Dis, frérot, tu voudrais pas m'apprendre à tirer ?

Son aîné lui lança un regard interloqué, tout comme ses parents et Loïs.

\- Comment ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu voudrais apprendre à tirer ?

Il avait déjà anticipé toutes les questions auxquels il aurait à répondre pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, et s'était donc préparé un petit scénario qu'il espérait crédible. Il avait besoin d'apprendre à tirer avec une arme à feux, car à Konoha cela n'existait pas, et s'il voulait libérer Arthur il risquait d'avoir besoin de ce genre de compétences. Il prit un petit air gêné. Faire apparaître des émotions qu'il ne ressentait pas, autre que la colère ou la haine, était pour lui un exercice particulièrement difficile. Il était bien plus doué pour l'absence totale d'émotions.

\- Et bien...

Il prit une profonde inspiration, comme si prononcer ces mots lui coûtait.

\- Il va bientôt y avoir une fête foraine, et il y aura un stand de tir. Si on arrive à atteindre la cible plusieurs fois en son centre, on gagne une énorme peluche, et je voudrais impressionner mes potes en gagnant la grosse peluche. Peluche que j'aimerais offrir au petit frère d'un ami, parce que c'est bientôt son anniversaire et qu'il est vraiment adorable.

La moue gênée se fit suppliante, avec des petits yeux de chien battu. Il se découvrait des talents d'acteurs qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné. Ses parents, d'ordinaire si perspicaces, ne virent même pas le mensonge et louèrent son initiative d'offrir la peluche, riant de l'orgueil dû à son âge, plaisantant sur le fait qu'il voulait surtout impressionner les filles qui seraient dans les parages. Il sourit avec eux, se défendant mollement juste quand il le fallait, parfaitement insensible aux gentilles moqueries. Il venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait, peu importe ce que sa famille croyait. Son frère avait cédé au regard de cocker, et il nota mentalement l'information, elle pourrait lui être utile à l'avenir.

\- Mais comment savais-tu qu'Arnaud savait tirer ?

Il lança un regard surpris à sa mère.

\- Ben, si le PDG d'une des plus grosses boîtes d'armes à feux du monde ne savait pas se servir de ce qu'il fabrique et ne savait pas comment ça fonctionne, ce serait inquiétant !

Il ajouta mentalement "Et tous les yakuzas savent tirer...". Chacun fut satisfait de son raisonnement, et il fut convenu que ses leçons commenceraient dès le lendemain, ce qui le fit sourire, soulagé. Plus tôt il commencerait, plus tôt il aurait un niveau acceptable et plus tôt il pourrait aller chercher Arthur. À condition de savoir où il se trouvait.

Le lendemain, il arriva en avance devant l'entreprise de son frère, bouillant d'impatience et d'excitation. Il allait enfin pouvoir tenir une arme ! En découvrir une nouvelle sorte, apprendre à l'utiliser ! C'était une sorte de nouveau défi, et l'idée l'enchantait. Arnaud le guida vers le sous-sol, où un véritable complexe d'entraînement sportif et de tir s'étalait. Il lui donna un pistolet de taille normal, pour ce qu'il en connaissait grâce aux films d'actions, l'équipa de lunettes de protection, et le positionna face à une cible. Il lui expliqua comment bien tenir son arme, le système de sécurité, et le rassura :

\- Donc comme je te l'expliquais, c'est ce qu'on appelle un airsoft, ça tire des billes, pas de vraies balles, mais la prise en main est la même, c'est un airsoft spécial pour s'entraîner, pas un jouet pour enfant. Regarde le point que tu veux viser, ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne réussit du premier coup, si tu arrive à atteindre la cible ce sera déjà super. Je t'aurai bien dit de viser comme si tu voulais lancer un couteau, mais je ne pense pas que tu saches... Tu y vas quand tu veux.

Il inspira profondément, se concentra sur le centre de la cible, exactement comme s'il voulait lancer un shuriken, expira lentement, et tira. L'arme eut un mouvement en arrière, la bille siffla, et frappa la cible de plein fouet. Pile en son centre. Son frère se tourna vers lui, stupéfait.

\- Comment t'a fait ? J'ai jamais vu ça ! Du premier coup !

Il ne fallait surtout pas que son frère se doute qu'il avait l'habitude des armes, et que le principe restait sensiblement le même. Il accentua la surprise qu'il ressentait, et s'exclama :

\- Ouah la vache ! J'en sais rien, c'est pas ce qu'on appelle la chance du débutant ? Je peut recommencer ?!

Son frère aquiesca, suivant chacun de ses faits et gestes. Ludovic visa le bord de la cible, tout en haut, exactement comme s'il visait la tête d'une personne. Il voulait atteindre le dernier cercle, le plus à l'extérieur, pour que son frère croit à un coup de chance et ne se doute de rien. Il tira, mais la balle n'atteignit jamais la cible. Avec une grimace sincèrement déçue, il vérifia sa position, visant un cercle plus à l'intérieur, et recommença. Cette fois-ci la bille atteignit la cible, deux cercles plus haut que ce qu'il visait. Il s'entraîna pendant deux heures, suivant à la lettre chacun des conseils de son aîné. Lorsque Arnaud lui proposa de rentrer, il était partagé entre la satisfaction de s'être pas trop mal débrouillé, et la frustration de ne toujours pas être plus efficace que ça. Il savait qu'il lui faudrait des heures et des heures d'entraînement acharné, mais son coeur voulait voir Arthur tout de suite, devoir attendre le tuait à petit feux.

Il quitta son frère et reparti suivre l'emploi du temps de son ami. Le blond quarantenaire était toujours là. Quelque chose dans son regard ressemblait à Naruto, et Ludovic ne pût en détacher les yeux. Il se secoua, jurant intérieurement. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne s'il voulait être efficace, voir Naruto partout ne l'aiderait en rien.

Il continua ainsi pendant encore une semaine. Il allait en cours, agissait comme si de rien n'était avec Gwenvael, sympathisait avec Jules, puis suivait l'emploi du temps d'Arthur, constatait que le même blond était toujours là, ne voyait pas l'ombre du second blond, ce qui le rendait plus que suspect à ses yeux, il était de plus en plus persuadé qu'il s'agissait de Deidara, ou plutôt Guillaume, et enfin il partait s'entraîner pendant une ou deux heures au tir. Son niveau était devenu plus que satisfaisant. Ce n'était certes pas Lucky Luke, mais il restait néanmoins efficace et précis.

Il décida qu'il était prêt.

Il fallait maintenant qu'il se fournisse en armes, avant de pouvoir commencer à chercher activement où était détenu Arthur. Il ne pouvait plus retourner à Konoha, et cela lui convenait parfaitement, il n'avait plus rien à y faire. La seule chose qui le dérangeait était qu'il aurait eu du temps supplémentaire pour réfléchir à tout ça et pour s'entraîner, ce qui aurais légèrement allégé son emploi du temps blindé. Il comptait les jours depuis la disparition d'Arthur, et il en était déjà à deux mois et deux semaines. Le temps filait beaucoup trop vite, et chaque minute, chaque seconde qui s'écoulait diminuait les chances de le retrouver en bon état, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Il partit se coucher, comme tous les soirs, et attendit que toute la maisonnée soit endormi.

Il alluma ensuite son ordinateur, fit les manipulations nécessaires, et le fantôme qu'il était désactiva la surveillance dans les deux derniers étages du bâtiment principal de l'entreprise de son frère. Il n'aurait pas beaucoup de temps. Il pirata ensuite l'ordinateur d'Arnaud, passa en revue les stocks, et fit disparaitre quelques armes. Il choisit deux pistolets semblables à ceux qu'il avait utilisé pour s'entraîner, une quantité qu'il jugea suffisante de munition, et un poignard sans fioriture mais qu'il devinait d'une efficacité mortelle. Alors qu'il allait s'en aller, il remarqua un dossier secret. En un instant, son contenu défilait devant ses yeux.

Sans surprise, il découvrit que son frère fournissait les yakuzas de sa famille, et quelques autres, mais il trouva aussi d'autres armes. Avec plaisir, il vit des shurikens dans le lot, et en fit disparaître quelques-uns de la base de donnée. Une fois sa commande achevée, il contrôla que toutes les données s'étaient synchronisées sur tous les supports électronique, et coupa l'ordinateur de son frère, sans remettre la sécurité. Il espérait que cela passerait pour une panne d'électricité, ou un quelconque problème technique. Il éteignit finalement son ordinateur, satisfait. Il avait toujours appris vite, surtout quand il avait besoin des connaissances en question dans un délai le plus court possible. Il se leva et s'habilla en silence, puis attendit.

Une heure plus tard, il quittait sa maison à pas de loups, et partait vers l'entrepôt non loin de l'entreprise. Après avoir figé l'image renvoyée par les caméras de surveillance, il se glissa à l'intérieur, ombre parmi les ombres, et repéra rapidement ce qu'il voulait. Il n'avait pu utiliser la même technique précédemment, car les systèmes de sécurité étaient trop performants pour lui, mais ceux-là étaient moindres, et il avait besoin de beaucoup plus de temps. Il avait pris soin de s'équiper de gants neufs qu'il n'avait pas touché à mains nues, pour ne pas y déposer d'empreintes digitales, un bonnet emprisonnait ses cheveux, et un foulard revenait devant sa bouche. Il était paranoïaque, certes, mais il ne voulait surtout pas avoir d'ennuis avec la police, et avait donc réfléchi à tous ce qui pourrait laisser une trace de son passage : caméras de surveillances, empreintes digitales, ADN, contenus dans les cheveux et la salive. Il ne pensait pas baver sur les cartons, mais s'il éternuait... Il trouva une palette déjà entamée, et prit ses deux pistolets, soigneusement emballés dans des cartons. Un rapide coup d'œil teinté d'habitude lui indiqua qu'ici, tout était informatisé.

Il chercha ensuite le poignard et les shurikens parmi la multitude de montagnes de cartons et de palettes. Il finit par repérer les shurikens qu'il avait fait disparaître, dans une annexe moins visible. Ils étaient dans des cartons, par lot de cinquante, et plusieurs palettes de cartons étaient déjà ouvertes. Il voulait vingt shurikens, mais en faire disparaître vingt d'une boîte n'aurait pas été discret. Il en pris donc un seul à chaque fois, piochant dans les cartons des différentes palettes, afin que cela passe pour une défaillance de la machine. Il ne lui manquait plus que le poignard. Il les trouva finalement dans le hangar principal, et se servit prestement avant de s'en aller. Une fois de nouveau dans l'ombre bienfaitrice de la ruelle mal éclairée, et après avoir vérifié qu'aucun animal ne se trouvait dans le périmètre surveillé, exactement comme il l'avait fait avant de figer les caméras, il les réactiva.

Personne ne saurait jamais rien. Il prit le chemin du retour, pressé de retrouver la chaleur de sa couette. Alors qu'il passait non loin de la rue où était l'appartement d'Arthur, il vit deux personnes discuter, s'abritant dans l'ombre. Étant donné qu'il agissait exactement comme eux, il sut tout de suite qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche. Il se rapprocha de quelques pas furtifs, et reconnu avec stupeur le blond quarantenaire et Olivia, la fille qu'Arthur avait rencontré sur internet. Lui qui commençait à croire le premier réellement innocent, il redevenait plus que suspect. Il tendit l'oreille, cherchant à capter leur conversation.

\- Je te l'ai dit et répété Nathanael, je n'ai plus aucunes infos...

Elle avait baissé d'un ton sur un signe du blond, et il ne comprenait plus qu'un mot sur cinq.

-... fait... que je peut... Je sais !

\- Je te paye pour... Arthur !

Ludovic sursauta. Ses intuitions étaient confirmés, ils en avaient après Arthur. Mais il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, ni s'ils étaient en lien avec les ravisseurs ou non.

\- Je n'obt... réponses... lassé... ?

Le brun jura entre ses dents. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils se racontaient, et il ne pouvait pas s'avancer plus sans se faire repérer à coup sûr, malgré tous ses talents de ninja. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, sans qu'il puisse comprendre autre chose que des syllabes éparses et dénuées de sens, puis Nathanael sorti quelques billets qu'il tendit à la jeune fille, et ils se séparèrent. Ludovic attendit qu'ils aient disparu à chaque coins de rues avant de reprendre sa route a son tour et de rentrer chez lui rajouter quelques éléments à son carnet. Sa tête bourdonnait de questions auxquels il ne pouvait toujours pas donner de réponse. Qu'est-ce que tous ces gens voulaient à Arthur et pourquoi ? Étaient-ils complices des ravisseurs ou étaient-ce encore d'autres gens ? Où était Arthur ? Comment allait-il ? Il se coucha, impatient de se réveiller bien que soulagé à l'idée d'offrir quelques heures de répit à son cerveau fatigué.

Le lendemain matin, un samedi, il prétendit aller à la fête foraine avec ses amis. Au lieu de cela, quelques minutes plus tard, il se tenait devant la maison abandonnée.

Là où l'enfer avait commencé.

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vous avez vu ? Pour une fois, je ne suis pas en retard ! ^^**

 **Ludy : Je suis super contente que l'idée te plaise ! J'avais très peur que les lecteurs soient perdus, alors ta review, en plus de me faire super plaisir, me rassure un peu ^^ Et oui, il en veut, comme je dit, il a enclenché le mode "Uchiha pas content" lol**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Il était équipé comme il se devait. Il avait les différentes armes qu'il avait gentiment réquisitionnées dans l'entreprise de son frère, des habits sombres et suffisamment près du corps pour ne pas se coincer partout, et le must, une lampe frontale, bien plus pratique que devoir tenir son portable à la main. Il s'engagea d'un pas décidé vers l'arrière de la maisonnette, ignorant la petite bruine qui s'infiltrait sous les vêtements et le glaçait.

Ludovic vérifia que la pièce par laquelle il entrait était bel et bien vide, il ne tenait pas à avoir le même coup que la dernière fois. Une fois rassuré, il entra, aussi silencieux qu'un chat. La poussière accumulée au fil des décennies était telle qu'il lui fut aisé de retrouver les traces de ses propres pas, deux mois plus tôt.

Il avait du mal à se rendre compte qu'autant de temps était passé depuis. Il avait l'impression que c'était hier qu'il se disputait avec Arthur, et en même temps il lui semblait que c'était dans une autre vie. Et d'une certaine manière, ça l'était. Cette dispute s'était passée dans sa vie avant qu'il ne se souvienne. Avant qu'il ne soit autant Sasuke que Ludovic. Il vit nettement l'endroit précis où Denzo, ou plutôt Enzo, le dingue au bandage, l'avait endormi d'une piqûre avant de l'emmener. Les traces de pas le menèrent vers une porte, qui débouchait sur une volée de marches menant à la cave.

Il continua, sans hésiter un seul instant.

Quelques rats s'enfuirent sur son passage, et il dérangea plusieurs araignées, énormes, noires et velues, en rouvrant la discrète porte qui menait à ce qui avait dû être le repère de la vermine, dans tous les sens du terme. Il reconnut le long couloir par lequel étaient arrivés ses sauveurs : son père, son frère, et Madara, qui apparemment se nommait Philippe dans ce monde. En progressant, il repéra le passage secret par lequel les quatre ravisseurs s'étaient enfuis, mais l'ignora pour le moment. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il vit que les cadavres des hommes de mains avaient été retiré. Il s'en doutait, étant donné qu'aucune odeur nauséabonde de charogne en décomposition lui était parvenu, mais il craignait tout de même de tomber sur vingt cadavres qui pourrissaient sur place depuis deux mois. Il avait déjà vu des morts, plus qu'il ne pouvait en compter, et était responsable du trépas de la plupart, il n'empêchait qu'entre un cadavre frais, et un vieux bien entamé par les vers, les rats, et autres bestioles fort ragoûtantes, il y avait un grand pas, qui correspondait à son seuil de tolérance niveau dégoût. Il arriva finalement à un embranchement.

Il avait le choix entre continuer tout droit, ou tourner à angle droit sur sa droite. Il choisit la première option, et après quelques mètres, il fut dans la salle où Orochimaru l'avait "opéré". Il redoutait plus que tout de savoir ce que ce malade lui avait fait. Il était capable de tout, du meilleur comme du pire, et surtout du pire... Tout avait été vidé et nettoyé, il ne restait plus aucune trace des atrocités qui avaient dû se jouer ici, pas plus que dans la pièce du fond. Ludovic revint sur ses pas, et s'engagea dans le couloir, maintenant à sa gauche. Il se retrouva alors dans une pièce circulaire, où huit cellules étaient alignées les unes à côtés des autres, chacune garnies de chaînes métalliques pour retenir leurs prisonniers si besoin.

Un frisson d'horreur descendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. C'était là qu'il avait été retenu, là que Arthur, que son Naruto, avait passé un temps indéterminé. Ludovic prit sur lui, et se mit à fouiller méthodiquement chaque compartiment, espérant trouver une quelconque trace le guidant vers le blond. Ce fut dans l'avant-dernier qu'il trouva. Une planche en bois pourrie qui devait jadis être un banc inconfortable retenu par de lourdes chaînes métalliques se délogeait de son emplacement. En la retournant, il vit des inscriptions, vulgaires gribouillis au premier coup d'œil, gravés à la force des ongles, que son sens aiguisé de l'observation reconnu immédiatement comme étant un message codé. Il se saisit aussitôt de son carnet et du crayon qu'il n'avait pas oublié d'emporter, et les recopia soigneusement. Il aurait pu les prendre en photo avec son portable, tout simplement, mais il savait à quel point il était facile de pirater ce genre de technologie, et n'avait aucune envie que quelqu'un de mal avisé ne tombe dessus. Il eut beau fouiller le restant de la pièce, il ne trouva rien d'autre.

Il revint au passage secret, et constata avec amertume qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un long couloir puant et bourré de toiles d'araignées menant à une échelle qui revenait à la surface, au niveau d'une bouche d'égout oubliée depuis belle lurette, quelques rues plus loin. Il ne trouva rien d'autre dans le couloir, et se résigna à rentrer chez lui. Au moins avait-il le message laissé par Arthur, ce qui n'était pas rien, et le rassurait quelque peu. Le blond avait été en vie et en mesure d'écrire un message codé discrètement, ce qui confirmait ses espoirs concernant le fait que les ravisseurs le voulaient vivant et dans un état correct, bien qu'il y ait pu avoir une quinzaine de revirements de situation entre-temps.

A peine dans son lit, il s'endormit d'un sommeil profond, hanté par les pleurs de Naruto causés par son cauchemar. Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par des bruits de vaisselle. Toute la fatigue, aussi bien émotionnelle que physique ou dû à son manque de sommeil, l'avait rattrapé et il était déjà treize heures passées. Il pesta contre lui-même, furieux d'avoir dormi aussi tard.

Chaque minute comptait !

Une petite voix lui souffla, et il crut entendre Kakashi, qu'il fallait qu'il soit frais et dispo s'il voulait être efficace et que cela ne servait à rien qu'il s'épuise à la tâche si c'était pour s'écrouler quand viendrait le moment. Il se leva et parti petit-déjeuner, sous le regard amusé de sa mère qui lâcha un "Ah les ados !" attendri tout en lui tendant la bouteille de lait. Il englouti son bol et retourna dans sa chambre, pressé de décodé le message laissé par Arthur. Après de longues minutes à se triturer le cerveau sans parvenir à comprendre quoi que ce soit, il réalisa une chose.

Le blond avait laissé ce message à Ludovic, son ami d'enfance pas enquêteur pour deux sous, et non à Sasuke, ninja aguerri. Il observa soigneusement le tout d'un regard nouveau, et la lumière se fit enfin.

Arthur était le pire cinéphile qu'il connaisse, il avait une collection de DVD absolument stupéfiante. Ce qu'il croyait n'être que des gribouillis étranges étaient en réalité des chiffres, gravés comme il l'avait pu du bout des ongles dans une planche en bois pourri, et chaque chiffre ou nombre était séparé du suivant par un point grossier. Chacun indiquait une position d'un DVD, dont la première lettre serait certainement la lettre à prendre pour réécrire les mots qu'avaient voulu graver Arthur. Ils en avaient déjà discuter ensemble, quand ils plaisantaient du fait que ce serait sympa qu'ils aient un code rien qu'entre eux deux. Ludovic n'avait pas voulu, il trouver que c'était trop compliqué, surtout qu'il ne connaissait pas par coeur la vidéothèque de son ami !

D'un bond, il fut sur ses pieds. Il couru jusque chez Lise, toqua vigoureusement à la porte, et s'écria d'une traite dès qu'il l'a vit s'ouvrir sur une blonde :

\- Bonjour s'il-vous-plaît laissez-moi entrer il faut que j'aille dans la chambre d'Arthur tout de suite !

La femme resta un instant stupéfaite, puis elle sembla retrouver la parole :

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Son enthousiasme s'effondra net. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'il avait peut-être une piste. S'il échouait, il lui aurait donné un cruel faux espoir.

\- Euhhh... Je... J'avais oublié ma clé USB la dernière fois que j'étais venu, et là j'en ai vraiment besoin.

C'était nul comme excuse, mais c'était la première chose à laquelle il avait pensé. Lise s'effaça néanmoins, et répondit :

\- Tu connais le chemin. Rien n'a bougé.

La peine dans sa voix lui rappela sa propre douleur, et il dût se faire violence pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer, à hurler contre les murs immuables l'injustice de la condamnation de Naruto. Il prit en photo les DVD, remercia poliment la mère de son ami, et dès qu'il fut dans sa chambre, il se mit au travail. Il bénit la qualité d'appareil photo et d'affichage de son smartphone, et une bonne demi-heure plus tard, c'était fini. Il avait deux noms. Enzo Carsi et Barnabas Brissaud. L'identité de deux des quatre kidnappeurs. Un sourire féroce se dessina sur ses lèvres, et il se mit aussitôt en quête des adresses de ces deux enfoirés. Ils allaient payer, et il saurait enfin où ils détenaient Arthur. Trois heures plus tard, il pensait sérieusement devenir fou. Rien, il ne trouvait rien ! Il vérifia pour la énième fois avec les DVD, et trouva encore et toujours la même chose. Arthur s'était-il trompé ? C'était fort possible. Avec amertume, il constata qu'il était à peu près l'heure à laquelle son ami d'enfance allait habituellement au _Rolicco._ Il voulait suivre l'étrange blond, afin de tirer cette nouvelle énigme au clair. Il y avait un peu trop de choses qui se jouaient autour de son Naruto à son goût...  
Vingt minutes plus tard, il était installé comme à son habitude, surveillant l'homme du coin de l'œil.

\- Un café allongé s'il-vous-plaît.

La voix, bien trop proche de lui, le fit violemment sursauter. Il se tourna d'un coup vers la personne qui venait de parler, tranquillement installée en face de lui.

\- Tu peut m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ?

Madara... Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il le considérait comme un ami, pas plus qu'un ennemi. C'était juste un fou dangereux prêt à tout les sacrifices pour atteindre son idéal de paix. Et dire qu'il avait presque pensé comme lui pendant une courte période... Toutefois, ici il se nommait Philippe, et il était venu le chercher quand il s'était fait enlevé. Il lui était donc pour le moins redevable.

\- Comment ça à quoi je joue ?

Il ne voyait pas où son aîné voulait en venir.

\- Tu pensais que je n'avais rien remarqué ? Clamer haut et fort "Je veux apprendre à tirer pour gagner à la fête foraine" et ne jamais y mettre un pied, c'est pas discret. Tu aurais au moins pu y faire un petit tour.

\- Finalement un pote m'a invité chez lui.

L'expression se fit narquoise.

\- Bien sûr, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé ? Laisse-moi deviner, ton pote il habite une maison abandonné ?

Ludovic sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Il était au courant. De beaucoup trop de choses à son goût.

\- Comment tu sais ?

\- Je sais c'est tout. Réponds-moi, à quoi tu joues ?

Il grimaça. Il était obligé de lui dire la vérité, ce type était bien trop perspicace pour avaler le premier bobard qui lui traverserait l'esprit.

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

\- A partir du moment où c'est ma famille, si, ça me regarde. Et tes magouilles me regardent d'autant plus que j'ai menti à ta famille pour te couvrir.

\- Trop aimable, ricana t-il pour toute réponse.

Un regard assassin le décida. Mieux valait ne pas jouer trop longtemps avec ce genre de personnes, au vu de son efficacité avec une arme à feu et son statut de yakuza, il n'avait pas envie de tenter le diable.

\- C'est..., il prit une profonde inspiration, péniblement. Mon meilleur ami, Arthur, s'est fait enlevé par les même types qui m'ont enlevé. Je me suis juré de le sortir de là. Seul. C'est hors de question que j'implique qui que ce soit là-dedans, c'est hyper dangereux, je vous ai déjà mis en danger, avec mon père et mon frère, à cause de cet histoire.

\- Et tu t'es bien rendu compte que c'était dangereux pour ceux d'en face, moins pour nous.

\- On n'est jamais à l'abri d'une balle perdu. Je veux sauver Arthur, pas avoir une mort sur la conscience, ni lui imposer ce genre de culpabilité.

\- Quel noble esprit !

La voix était clairement moqueuse.

\- Laisse-moi au moins t'aider à trouver des informations.

Ludovic sonda son regard, cherchant le vice, la clause caché, mais ne décela strictement rien.

\- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça ?

\- Je ne veux pas de ta mort sur ma conscience gamin. Le même sang coule dans nos veines je te rappelle.

Ça ne l'avait pas gêné apparemment Itachi, pour massacrer tout son clan au nom de Konoha. De douloureux souvenirs revinrent le hanter, et il répondit, la voix sombre :

\- Ça ne veut strictement rien dire. Les liens de sang ne signifient rien.

\- Pour moi, ils signifient tout. Je t'aime bien gamin, alors laisse-moi t'aider.

La partie noire de Sasuke, celle devenue aigri avant l'heure, qui avait bouffé son enfance, prit alors le contrôle, et il ne pût s'empêcher de ricaner, amer :

\- Ça me fait une belle jambe. Vous verrez, lorsque vous aurez les deux jambes cassées et un sadique avec une dague en face de vous, vous regretterez d'avoir voulu m'aider et je vous garantit que vous serez plus enclin à me maudire qu'à m'expliquer l'importance des liens du sang. Je sais pourquoi j'agis, je sais parfaitement qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre et ce que j'ai à gagner, je sais ce que je risque et j'en mesure toutes les conséquences. Vous pouvez en dire autant, quand vous me sortez "Laisse-moi t'aider" avec vos grands yeux dégoulinant de pitié ? Les types comme vous, qui se croient super gentils et qui voudraient sauver le monde, me donnent envie de gerber. En réalité, vous n'agissez ainsi que pour vous auto-flatter, vous dire que vous êtes important. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'en sortirais bien mieux seul qu'avec un vieil orgueilleux dans les pattes.

Son venin paralysa le brun, qui en resta coi. Il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à un tel déferlement de colère et de méfiance. Il sembla finalement reprendre vie, et réussit à articuler :

\- J'ai tout de même buter des mecs pour te sauver. J'aurais pu te laisse là-bas.

\- Si vous ne les tuiez pas, ils vous auraient tué. Et vous êtes venus me chercher pour mon père. Si je vous explique que le roux assis en face de nous m'a déjà menacé plusieurs fois de me trouver et de me tuer, et qu'il a déjà envoyé un colis piégé chez moi, qu'il m'a repéré mais qu'il n'ose pas agir parce qu'il y a trop de monde, et qu'il va me suivre pour guetter un moment où nous serions seul, vous allez le chercher pour l'éliminer discrètement dans un coin ?

Philippe eut un petit rire.

\- Rien que ça gamin ! Il est sacrément hargneux ton rouquin !

Son regard lança des éclairs, et sa voix se fit glacée, aussi tranchante qu'une lame trop aiguisée :

\- Vous ne me croyez même pas. Et je suis censé vous faire confiance et remettre la vie de la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus au monde entre vos mains, en acceptant ce que vous appelez pompeusement votre "aide" ?

\- Ok, j'ai perdu gamin. Sache toutefois que ma proposition reste valable. Si tu as besoin d'aide un jour, tu pourras m'appeler. Je viendrais.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant, répondit-il, sarcastique.

Celui qui fut Madara, dans une autre vie, un autre monde, se leva et s'en alla, sans ajouter un seul mot.

Une heure et demie plus tard, d'humeur maussade, Ludovic se décida enfin à rentrer, en passant par les petites ruelles peu fréquentées. Il voulait être seul. A cause de cet idiot de Philippe, il avait quitté le blond des yeux, et il s'était volatilisé. Il avait attendu en vain son retour, et était furieux. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Il était si paranoïaque qu'il en venait même à les soupçonner de complicité, mais son instinct lui soufflait qu'il avait tort, et il s'était rarement trompé.

Il tourna à droite, perdu dans ses pensées, et stoppa net.

Cette ruelle, d'ordinaire déserte, abritait des regards indiscrets deux hommes apparemment trop pressés pour attendre d'atteindre un lieu plus... approprié. A son grand damne, il reconnut immédiatement les deux hommes, fort célèbres dans l'autre monde. Madara était agenouillé, et dévorait littéralement le membre tendu d'Hashirama, qui, au vu de son uniforme, avait tout l'air d'être policier ici. Un yakuza et un flic, le couple improbable, stéréotypé à en pleurer. Les "Philippe !" gémis, alors que les mains d'Hashirama se crispaient dans les longs cheveux d'un sombre châtain, lui parvenaient à cette distance. Ils avaient tout les deux les yeux fermés, semblant chacun savourer ce qu'ils faisaient.

Décidément, son frère et Loïs, maintenant eux deux... Il avait le chic pour surprendre les membres de sa famille dans des situations pour le moins embarrassantes, et eux avaient apparemment le chic pour les couples gay-plus-cliché-tu-meurs. Avec un soupir agacé, il se détourna et s'en alla, pas assez rapidement. A quelques mètres d'une rue plus fréquentée, ses fines oreilles captèrent un râle de satisfaction typiquement masculin. Ses pensées partirent immédiatement vers la soirée avec Naruto, après l'anniversaire de Sakura.

Il se glissa au milieu de la foule, se frayant un chemin tant bien que mal, retenant à grand peine les larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue, alors que le visage épanoui de Naruto dansait devant ses yeux, comme pour mieux lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu.

* * *

 **J'espère que le chapitre vous as plu !**

 **Et je vous préviens d'avance, au cas où il y ait des coeurs sensible, le prochain chapitre est... sombre. Je ne le considère pas comme particulièrement choquant, mais je préfère que les lecteurs se disent "Oh, c'est tout ?" plutôt que "Mais c'était quoi ça !" et soient choqués ;-)**

 **A la semaine prochaine ! (J'ai l'impression d'être dans** ** _Silence ça pousse_** **quand je dis ça mdr)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà le chapitre 14 ! Je m'excuse pour le retard, et je vous annonce qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitre mercredi prochain. Je pensais écrire plus rapidement que ça, mais avec les cours et les devoirs, ma vie privée, le manque d'inspiration, etc, etc, je me retrouve à devoir corriger le chapitre 17 et je suis en cours d'écriture du chapitre 18 ! Je suis sincèrement désolée, j'aurais voulu pouvoir tenir le rythme de parution de 1 chapitre par semaine, mais je suis trop lente :/...**

 **Dans tous les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compte certainement pas abandonner, mais la fin risque d'être un peu longue à arriver ^^" Je vais faire mon possible pour accélérer le rythme, mais ça reste assez difficile, surtout que les vacances de Noël ne sont pas réputées pour laisser beaucoup de temps libres... Bref, bonne lecture, et désolée ! Oh, et je réitère mon avertissement pour ce chapitre !**

 **Ludy : Haha, ne t'en fais pas, j'arrive encore à comprendre le français xD Les autres langues, je dis pas, mais ma langue natale, ça le fait lol Tant mieux si tu ne te lasses pas, ça me fait super plaisir ! =D J'espère réussir à te tenir en haleine jusqu'au bout ! Alors, vu que Ludovic a les souvenirs de Sasuke, il reconnait les gens ;-) Physiquement, ils sont absolument identiques, c'est juste leur passé, et donc leurs noms et leurs caractères, qui change un peu, mais si tu vois une photo de ton oncle, qu'il porte une tenu de ninja et s'appelle Makoto ou qu'il porte un costume-cravate et s'appelle Alexandre, tu le reconnais quand même ! Je ne sais pas si c'est clair ^^" Pour Arthur, je te laisse lire, tu verras bien ! Haha, oui, c'est sûr qu'avec mon scénario j'ai un peu de mal à caser des lemons.. Mais je ne me laisse pas abattre pour autant ! ^^ Merci !**

 **grenouille : Ohhh, merci ! C'est vraiment chouette que le coup de Ludovic/Sasuke te plaise, j'avais tellement peur de perdre les lecteurs avec ça ! Bonne lecture alors ^^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

\- Salut gamin !

Ludovic lâcha un grognement exaspéré.

\- On vous as jamais appris à toquer ?

La porte se referma sans un bruit, et le nouveau venu balança un calepin avec quelques mots griffonnés à la hâte sur son bureau parfaitement rangé.

\- L'adresse d'Enzo Carsi.

Il sursauta violemment.

\- Comment...?!

Philippe haussa les épaules, et répondit d'un ton détaché.

\- J'ai fouillé dans tes affaires. Tu ne veux pas de mon aide, soit, j'en ai rien à cirer, je ne te laisserai pas seul. C'est Charles, un pote flic, qui me l'a trouvé.

\- Et ça fait longtemps que tu suce tes potes ?

Il était furieux. Ce type s'était permis de fouiller dans ses affaires, et avait réussi à comprendre son carnet. Et avait apparemment joué les gigolos pour obtenir des informations supplémentaires, pas besoin de s'appeler Einstein pour faire le lien entre le dénommé Charles et le policier de la ruelle. L'expression choquée, voilée d'une pointe de crainte à l'idée d'avoir été surpris durant ce genre d'acte, valait tout l'or du monde et lui prodigua une intense satisfaction, fort plaisante, qui compensait largement ses foutus nausées.

\- Tu... Je...

\- T'ai vu dans la ruelle, oui oui, confirma t-il. Je ne pensais juste pas que tu étais passé par ma chambre avant.

En voyant l'homme se décomposer encore plus, il se surprit à ressentir de la pitié.

\- J'ai pas fait exprès, y a quand même plus discret qu'au beau milieu de la rue quoi...

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au calepin, avec la précieuse adresse, et inspira profondément. La nausée s'estompa quelque peu. Il se sentait un petit peu mieux, plus enclin à l'amabilité.

\- Merci. Sincèrement. Je sais pas si c'est un piège ou quoi que ce soit, je ne sais pas à qui je peut faire confiance et du coup je me méfie de tout le monde, mais si t'es vraiment sincère, alors merci. Et pardon.

\- Non, c'est... Je comprends, enfin non, je ne peux même pas imaginer ta douleur, pour que tu en arrives à de tels extrémités, mais je comprends ta méfiance.

Philippe lui adressa un petit sourire timide, gêné, et ajouta en indiquant le calepin d'un signe de tête :

\- Tu voudras que je t'accompagne ?

Ludovic hésita un instant. Il n'avait pas l'air de chercher à le piéger, et autant de gentillesse et de compassion sur ce visage le déstabilisa.

\- Non merci, je préfère y aller seul. Mais...

\- Mais ?, l'encouragea t-il.

\- Vous pourrez me couvrir ?

\- Te couvrir ?

Un éclair de compréhension traversa ses yeux sombres, si similaires à ceux de Ludovic.

\- Oh. Le corps. Oui, je pourrais. On est pas des poissonniers, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de travail. Il ne restera aucune trace.

\- T'as l'estomac bien accroché ?

\- Faut bien, vu le métier. Pourquoi ?

\- Tu en auras besoin.

Son regard s'assombrit.

\- La violence gratuite n'a jamais aidé personne.

\- S'il me dit gentiment où est Arthur et comment je peut le trouver, je me contenterai de le livrer à ton "pote" et à ses collègues sans une égratignure. Mais j'ai comme un doute, et je le ferai parler.

Philippe acquiesça sombrement. Il aurait agi de la même manière, et les réactions du jeune homme ne cessaient de le surprendre.

\- Et toi, tu es sûr d'être prêt pour ça ? T'es qu'un gamin !

Ludovic rit, d'un rire sans joie.

\- Croyez-moi, vous ne me connaissez pas.

Le plus vieux l'interrogea du regard, mais il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il haussa des épaules en soupirant.

\- Tu fais comme tu veux, gamin. Préviens-moi juste avant de partir.

Ludovic se leva, enfila un jean à la fois épais et souple et un t-shirt assez prêt du corps, puis s'équipa avec les armes qu'il avait subtilisé à son frère.

\- Vous voulez bien me déposer ?

\- Et tu y vas comme ça, sans protection ? Tu veux sauver ton pote ou te suicider ?

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, je n'ai pas le temps de trouver, payer et commander les affaires nécessaires.

Sans un mot, Philippe sortit de la chambre. Moins de deux minutes plus tard, il revenait avec un gilet pare-balle, des gants renforcés au niveau de la paume, et une coquille. Il balança le tout sur le lit, le regard sombre, et gronda :

\- T'enfiles ça et pas de discussion.

Alors que Ludovic était en train de finir d'accrocher le gilet, Philippe lui colla un pistolet sur la tempe. Il se figea, et l'entendit souffler tout contre son oreille :

\- Et maintenant ?

Sans prévenir, il se laissa tomber à genoux, et se redressa aussitôt en pivotant. Tout en remontant, il frappa son aîné au poignet, lui faisant lâcher son arme avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un geste. D'un mouvement vif, il lui colla sa dague sur la gorge.

\- Et maintenant ? Maintenant tu m'explique ou je t'égorge.

\- Où as-tu appris à te battre ? Tu pensais vraiment que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça chez un malade pareil ? Sans vérifier tes capacités ?

Ludovic ne se détendit pas pour autant. Au contraire.

\- C'est mes ognons.

\- Si tu veux que je te couvre, ce sont les miens aussi.

Son visage était déterminé. Il était si différent de Madara ! Et pourtant, c'était la même personne, les mêmes traits. Ludovic sentait en lui-même la confrontation entre ses deux passés. Il ne savait jamais sur quel pied danser, encore moins dans ce genre de situation. Il ne pouvait pas réagir comme il l'aurait fait à Konoha, et surtout, ses souvenirs de ce monde lui inculquaient une humanité et une répugnance à la violence plus que malvenue dans sa situation. Pourtant, il n'arrivait plus à retrouver sa carapace dénuée d'émotions. Avec un soupir lasse, qu'il regretta aussitôt, sa nausée revenue au grand galop grâce à sa petite démonstration, il relâcha Philippe.

\- Je pourrais te l'expliquer de toutes les manières possibles, tu ne me croirait pas.

\- Essaye toujours.

\- J'ai des souvenirs d'une autre vie dans un autre monde.

\- Tu te fous encore de moi comme avec ton rouquin ?

La douleur qui lui comprima la poitrine le surprit. Il ne pensait pas avoir tant besoin que ça d'une personne à qui parler, d'une personne qui le croirait.

\- Je t'avais prévenu. Tu me déposes alors oui ou merde ?

Il soutint sans broncher le regard assassin de Philippe.

\- Sur un autre ton, gamin.

Comme s'il allait se laisser dicter sa conduite. Sasuke avait grandi sans parents, avait abandonné son enfance pour embrasser la vengeance, et Ludovic avait appris que sa famille lui avait toujours menti et qu'ils étaient des yakuzas, et non une petite famille lambda qui travaillait dans des bureaux. Peu importe son passé, il se retrouvait toujours seul, mis à l'écart. Et peu importe son passé, seul l'amour de Naruto, qu'il soit amical ou plus, était vrai. Alors il n'allait certainement pas faire profil bas devant un vieillard prétentieux qui séduisait des flics pour obtenir des infos.  
Néanmoins, il ne répliqua pas, se contentant d'enfiler un long manteaux pour cacher son artillerie. Philippe le suivit en pestant après la jeunesse de nos jours, marmonnant qu'il allait se faire buter.

Une heure plus tard, Ludovic toquait à une petite porte en bois, sur le perron d'une jolie maisonnette assez moderne, le pavillon type de la classe moyenne. Une jeune femme, à peine vingt ans selon lui, lui ouvrit la porte. Sa voix douce et son regard qui se voulait aimable trahissait une angoisse sourde, devenue instinctive.

\- Bonjour, vous êtes ?

\- Une personne que vous feriez mieux d'oublier. Est-ce bien ici qu'habite Enzo Carsin ?

\- Comment ça ? Oui, pourquoi ?

Son joli visage se teintait de peur et d'incompréhension, et Ludovic se fit violence pour ne ressentir aucune pitié.

\- Il est là ? Y a-t-il d'autres personnes ?

\- Oui et non, mais vous êtes qui ? Vous êtes de la police ?

L'idée le fit sourire.

\- Pas vraiment non. Dites-moi, vous avez une furieuse envie de partir chez une amie pour la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hein ? Mais non, je...

\- Je vous promet que vous avez terriblement envie d'aller chez une amie pour la journée, et vous allez oublier mon visage aussitôt.

Elle était aussi pâle que son pull léger. Elle hocha faiblement de la tête, et sortit en tremblant. Une voix rugit alors, provenant du fond de la maison :

\- Putain tu fous quoi salope ? Magne ton cul !

La jeune femme sursauta violemment, et un frisson de peur la secoua tout entière. Ludovic lui posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule, et murmura :

\- Chuuutt, ça va aller. Tout ce qu'il a bien pu vous faire, c'est fini. Ne vous en faites plus. Allez-vous en loin d'ici, reconstruisez-vous.

Ses grands yeux verts semblaient hantés, tout son corps respiraient la terreur, et Sasuke sentit la haine l'envahir. Une haine féroce envers le monstre capable de faire souffrir des gens sans le moindre remord, gratuitement. La jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement, et il entra, refermant délicatement la porte derrière lui. Enzo s'était levé, et s'avançait vers l'entrée. Il se glissa silencieusement derrière lui, et lui colla le bout de son pistolet dans le creux de l'omoplate.

\- Que... ?!

\- Sois gentil et retourne t'asseoir.

Enzo obéit, tout son corps tendu par la peur. Il tenta de se retourner vivement, pour lui prendre son arme, mais le brun fut plus rapide et tira. La balle lui traversa l'épaule, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur.

\- J'ai dit : sois gentil.

Enzo aquiesca, une grimace de souffrance déformant ses traits à moitié masqués par le bandage. Dès qu'il fut assis, Ludovic le ligota, en une série de mouvements rapides et précis. Il n'avait plus aucune liberté de mouvement, il était entièrement à sa merci. Sasuke tira à lui une chaise, et s'assit à l'envers, les avants-bras posés sur le dossier, le visage calme.

\- Bon, je t'explique la situation. Je veux savoir où toi et tes potes détenaient Arthur, de manière précise. Et je sortirais de cette maison avec toutes les informations que je veux.

\- Je pensais pas qu'un gamin comme toi aurait les couilles de tirer.

La gifle claqua, retentissante. En un éclair, Sasuke s'était levé et avait collé une gifle magistrale au châtain ligoté sur sa chaise. Il se pencha vers lui, et gronda, menaçant :

\- Tu ne parleras que lorsque je t'y aurai autorisé, et uniquement pour me donner la réponse que j'attends, est-ce clair ? C'était un avertissement, il n'y en aura pas d'autres.

Il retourna s'installer sur sa chaise, en face, et constata que la marque de sa main était d'un rouge brûlant sur la joue d'Enzo. Une partie de lui, sombre et vicieuse, criait de réjouissance, alors qu'une autre était horrifiée.

\- Je disais donc, tu as le choix. Ou tu coopère aimablement, et dans ce cas je me contente de te livrer à la police pour enlèvement, séquestration, et torture sur mineur, ou tu décide de jouer au plus malin avec moi et je te fais découvrir le sens du mot douleur.

Son regard, aussi tranchant que l'acier, ne quittait pas une seule seconde le visage de sa proie, analysant chaque tressautement de sa peau, chaque mimique.

\- Où est Naruto ?

Seul un regard brûlant de haine lui répondit.

\- J'ai dit, où est Naruto ?, répéta t-il en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

\- Va te faire foutre, fils de pute.

Il tira, et un hurlement suivit aussitôt. Il avait visé le genoux droit. Des larmes commencèrent à faire briller les yeux d'Enzo, et il s'écria :

\- 16 impasse de la Fontaine, dans le vieux quartier ! Au deuxième sous-sol !

Un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres.

\- Bien. Comment je fais pour y accéder tranquillement ?

\- Il n'y a jamais personne, sauf aux heures des repas.

Second coup de feu. Il n'était pas sûr, s'il ne le tuait pas, qu'Enzo puisse réutiliser son pied droit un jour. Sa main gauche tremblait, et il la coinça sous sa cuisse. Il ne devait pas ressentir de pitié pour ce genre de criminel, seul comptait le fait de retrouver Arthur. Il se fit violence, renforça sa carapace, et maitrisa parfaitement sa voix, la rendant froide et menaçante :

\- N'essaye même pas de me mentir.

Enzo était devenu fou sur sa chaise. Il se démenait comme un beau diable pour essayer de se détacher, gémissant de douleur à chaque mouvement.

\- C'est inutile. Répond.

La voix, glaciale, sembla le paralyser. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, et il murmura d'une voix blanche :

\- Ce n'est pas Ludovic. Tu n'est pas Ludovic, tu n'es pas le même gosse que celui qu'on a enlevé il y a deux mois.

Sasuke eut un sourire carnassier.

\- Perspicace. Répond maintenant.

\- Il y a tout le temps deux personnes, trois au moment de la relève, toutes les six heures, et il y a un code à la cellule de ton pote, si on en tape un faux, tout explose !

Il parlait d'une voix précipitée, butant sur certains mots, en avalant d'autres.

\- Le code, et les heures de roulement.

Un shuriken siffla dans les airs et entailla profondément son bras droit.

\- 3641, et c'est toutes les six heures à partir de minuit !

Son visage était déformé par la douleur. Ludovic se leva, fouilla rapidement dans les placards, remplit un verre d'eau et versa deux sachets d'aspirine dedans. Il le fit ensuite boire à Enzo, en expliquant :

\- Je te veux capable de me répondre.

Il reposa le verre vide sur le buffet non loin, et se rassis, à califourchon sur sa chaise.

\- Maintenant, pourquoi est-ce que vous avez fais ça ?

Silence buté.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à tirer à nouveau.

\- ... Ta famille, c'est des yakuzas.

\- Je sais. Le rapport ?

\- On voulait les faire chanter.

\- Pourquoi ? Quel lien avec Arthur ?

Il haussa les épaules par réflexe, et un petit cri de douleur lui échappa. Quelques larmes roulèrent sur sa joue et il se mordit la lèvre, avant de répondre :

\- J'en sais rien, je sais juste que ses parents et les tiens sont liés, par le boulot, et que ceux de ton Arthur étaient apparemment intéressant pour Guillaume et Henri. Ils m'ont demandé de les aider, contre rémunération, j'ai dit oui ! Cinq cent milles balles pour un kidnapping et séquestration, tu te rend compte de la somme que c'est ?! Après ça, ils ont commencé à s'intéresser un peu plus à toi, je coordinais toutes les manœuvres, et j'ai appris que si on faisait pression sur tes parents, on faisait une pression supplémentaire sur ceux d'Arthur, parce que Guillaume n'avait toujours pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait. Alors j'ai eu l'idée des sms, pour te pousser à vouloir voir ton pote, te mettre la puce à l'oreille. Ça a marché, t'es tombé dans le piège. Barnabas m'avait déjà contacté plusieurs fois pour des cobayes, on s'en foutait de ta vie, c'était celle d'Arthur qui était importante, et je me suis encore refait trois cent milles balles par dessus rien qu'avec l'opération, plus deux cent milles d'Henri et Guillaume. On arrive à un million, juste avec cette affaire ! J'étais riche ! Tout roulait impecc' !

Un tremblement de rage et de dégoût secoua Ludovic, et l'odeur nauséabonde du sang manqua de peu de le faire vomir.

\- Tout ça pour ça ? Du pognon ? Et c'était quoi cette opération ?

Denzo était plus pâle que la mort. Il se leva, et appuya le canon de son arme contre sa blessure au genou, exerçant un petit mouvement circulaire. L'autre ne semblait même plus capable de crier, les traits crispés et les dents serrées à s'en casser la mâchoire. Il finit par souffler, d'une voix qui trahissait sa souffrance.

\- L'argent, c'est le pouvoir. Et l'opération, c'était un truc du genre permettre à un homme d'être enceinte ou une connerie comme ça.

Sasuke eut un haut-le-coeur. Ce type avait traficoté ses organes, avait modifié son corps !

\- Qu'avez-vous fait à Arthur ?

\- Rien.

Il hésita un instant, le doigt sur la gâchette, mais Enzo n'avait pas l'air de mentir. Il se redressa, se dirigeant vers la sortie, et lança par dessus son épaule, sans se retourner :

\- Merci de votre coopération, Mr Carsin.

Philippe l'attendait, adossé au mur du couloir. Il se contenta de tourner légèrement la tête vers lui, sans bouger.

\- C'est bon ?

Ludovic lui tendit son arme sans ralentir.

\- Je te laisse faire ce que tu veux, moi j'ai fini.

Le plus vieux s'en saisit, et se dirigea vers le salon, d'où venait Ludovic. Ce dernier entendit la voix paniquée d'Enzo crier :

\- J'ai coopéré ! Je vous ai tout dit, je vous jure que je ne sais rien de plus !

Il sortit, referma la porte derrière lui, et devina le bruit d'un coup de feu.

Enzo était mort.

L'isolation sonore de cette maison était excellente, et il en fut rassuré : des coups de feu auraient alerté tout le voisinage. Philippe le ramena ensuite, tout en passant quelques coups de fils afin d'éliminer toutes traces du meurtre, le visage impassible. Au moment où Ludovic allait sortir, il le retint :

\- T'es sûr que ça va aller gamin ?

Une sorte de flash back lui remémora la première fois qu'il avait tué Denzo. Il le revit, rampant pour essayer de lui échapper, alors qu'il le suivait, tranquillement, sûr de son coup. Il en avait fait du chemin depuis. Il avait retrouvé un semblant d'innocence et d'humanité, qu'il s'était empressé de foutre en l'air. Son masque dénué d'émotions était revenu, et il savait que seul Naruto saurait le lui ôter.

\- J'en ai vu d'autres.

Ces mots étaient terriblement vrais. Il en avait vu d'autres, et des bien pires. La main sur son avant-bras le relâcha, et il sortit. Vive Google Map, dans quelques minutes, il saurait où était détenu Arthur. Il comptait agir le jour même, il ne fallait surtout pas que les autres se rendent compte que l'un des leurs manquait à l'appel.

* * *

 **Alors ? J'espère que la scène avec Enzo n'a choqué personne ^^"..**


	15. Chapter 15

**Je publie enfin le chapitre 15 ! Pardon pour le retard (j'ai l'impression de dire ça à chaque fois lol), et Bonne Lecture ;-)**

 **Ludy :** **Oh, ton message m'a fait super plaisir ! C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te répondre dans l'immédiat et de devoir attendre que je poste le chapitre suivant ! Et je suis désolée mais il n'y aura pas trop de scènes de ce genre je pense, je pense même que ce sera la seule, je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce qu'il y en aurai d'autre.. C'est cool si tu as compris mon exemple ^^ Merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements, tu n'imagines pas le sourire que j'avais en lisant ton message ! Sincèrement, merci ! Bonne lecture ;-)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

Ludovic se recomposa un masque aimable, allant directement dans sa chambre comme si de rien n'était. Tout un tas de sentiments et d'émotions, la plupart contradictoires, tourbillonnaient en lui, l'épuisant mentalement alors que physiquement il était prêt. Une part de lui voulait se battre, voulait les faire payer, voulait voir la même souffrance sur le visage des trois autres que ce qu'il avait vu sur celui d'Enzo. La satisfaction et l'impatience se mêlaient à l'appréhension et au traumatisme. Il avait torturé quelqu'un. Quelque part au fond de lui, il était horrifié par son acte. L'immonde bruit de la chair ensanglantée alors qu'il faisait tourner le canon de son arme dans la plaie ouverte le hantait, tout comme les cris et le visage tordu de douleur d'Enzo. Mais une satisfaction bestiale l'habitait, étouffant l'horreur, et il ne savait pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus. Avoir torturer quelqu'un ou avoir ressenti une joie féroce en voyant sa souffrance, en ayant enfin obtenu une information valable, qui allait lui permettre de retrouver Arthur. Il avait torturé, et n'avait pas eu le courage de l'achever, et l'odeur du sang lui avait donné envie de vomir alors qu'elle ne l'avait jamais dérangé auparavant !

Il était en colère contre lui-même, contre sa faiblesse, contre la peur qui lui tordait le ventre à l'idée d'aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup alors qu'il bouillait d'impatience de se battre. Une petite voix en lui se révoltait. Son éducation dans ce monde lui criait que l'on ne torturait pas les gens comme ça, que ce n'était pas la bonne procédure, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Il se sentait perdre pied, s'enfoncer petit à petit, laisser sa rancœur et son désespoir le contrôler, bien qu'il ne le veuille pas. Mais il ne se débattait pas. Il savait qu'ainsi, une fois sa carapace soigneusement perfectionnée, il ne serait plus qu'une machine à tuer dénuée d'émotions, et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'être pour sauver Arthur. Il avait besoin de le voir, d'entendre sa voix, de le sentir prêt de lui, à tel point qu'il en aurait hurlé de douleur. C'était la seule personne capable de le tirer vers le haut, et maintenant qu'il avait commencé à plonger, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était de se dépêcher d'atteindre le fond pour pouvoir prendre son élan et remonter le plus rapidement possible à la surface.

Il se débarrassa de tout son attirail, le glissant à la va-vite sous son lit, puis attendit nerveusement que son ordinateur ne daigne s'allumer. Dès que la page internet s'ouvrit, il tapa à la vitesse de l'éclair sa recherche, et saisit sa souris, jouant avec en de petits mouvements vifs qu'il suivait des yeux sur l'écran.

L'impasse en question était à plus de trois-quart d'heures de chez lui, à pied et en marchant bien. Une toute petite dizaine de minutes en voiture, mais il tenait à y aller seul. Il ne voulait surtout pas risquer que quelqu'un soit blessé par sa faute, et il était persuadé que sa famille savait où était Arthur. S'ils n'avaient pas bougé, c'était qu'ils avaient leur raison, il ne comptait certainement pas leur avouer qu'il se souvenait pour essuyer un refus et risquer d'être surveillé. Il prit le plan en photo, enregistrant mentalement le chemin à suivre, puis hésita. A quelle heure devait-il y aller ? Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui indiqua seize heure. Dans deux heure, il y aurait un changement, et il préférait compter large et se dire qu'il arriverait au bon endroit en une heure. Ce qui lui laissait une heure pour agir, avec deux personnes fatiguées de monter la garde. Il pouvait clairement le faire, mais il se devait d'être prudent et de ne pas trop précipiter les choses. Il observa la maison dont le sous-sol détenait son amant, espérant que les images n'étaient pas trop anciennes, puis se renseigna sur les propriétaires. Le nom ne lui disait rien, et il ne trouva aucune information particulière sur l'homme qui y vivait. Il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des deux autres kidnappeurs en tout cas, le prénom ne correspondait pas. Sa mère toqua doucement, et il réduisit rapidement la fenêtre, en ouvrant aussitôt une autre où le logo rouge de YouTube attirait le regard.

\- Oui ?

La porte s'ouvrit, et le doux visage de sa mère lui sourit :

\- Je pars en courses avec ton père, ton frère ne devrait pas tarder. Je suppose que rester seul quelques instant ne te dérange pas le moins du monde et que tu te réjouis déjà à l'idée d'être tranquille ?

Ses yeux noirs pétillèrent d'amusement. Perdre ses parents si jeune avait contribué à le rendre aussi sombre, Sasuke avait voulu se couper de tout affection potentielle, pour se protéger, et les voir vivants et heureux lui procurait une joie intense. Un sourire illumina son visage, et l'espace d'un court instant, ses soucis s'envolèrent.

\- Aucun problème ! Promis je serais sage, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt !

Sa voix était rieuse, aucune trace de menace ne gâchait la bonne humeur qui émanait d'elle.

\- Aller, on file ! Bisous !

\- Bisous !

Dès qu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, sa joie s'envola. Comme à Konoha, ses parents partaient en emportant ses émotions. La seule différence était que là, ils allaient revenir. Sans un mot, le visage impassible, il se rééquipa, cachant soigneusement ses armes sous une chemise flottante. Il laissa le gilet pare-balle sous le lit, et commença de recharger ses armes.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu... ?

La voix le fit violemment sursauter, et inconsciemment il pointa le pistolet qu'il avait à la main sur le nouveau venu, qui leva aussitôt les mains en l'air, par réflexe.

\- Attends, tire pas Ludovic !

Il baissa aussitôt son arme, les yeux écarquillé de stupeur.

\- Je t'ai pas entendu...! souffla t-il, sidéré.

\- Frérot, pose ton arme, s'il-te-plait.

Arnaud avait commencé à s'avancer vers lui, prudemment.

\- Pourquoi faire ? J'ai agi par réflexe, tu m'as pris par surprise. Je ne compte certainement pas te tuer !

Arnaud avait encore fait deux pas.

\- Pose ton arme, répéta t-il doucement. Où est-ce que tu as obtenu ça ?

Ludovic se tendit. Il recula, relevant son pistolet.

\- Ne bouge plus.

Son frère s'immobilisa aussitôt, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que vous n'êtes jamais allé chercher Arthur ?

\- Quoi ?

L'impassibilité laissa un instant la place à l'exaspération et à la colère, et il fit un mouvement dans l'air de la main qui tenait son arme. Il ne craignait pas de tirer par erreur, il n'avait pas ôté la sécurité.

\- J'ai eu mes armes dans l'entrepôt à côté de ton entreprise, tu m'as appris à tirer, et je fais tout ça pour sortir Arthur de la merde noire dans laquelle il est. Ma question est : pourquoi, quand vous m'avez sauvé, vous n'êtes jamais allé chercher Arthur ? Il était juste là, vous auriez pu le sauver.

Arnaud resta un instant muet de stupeur, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son cadet, avant de s'exclamer :

\- Tu te rappelles ? Depuis quand ?

\- C'est pas là question. Oui je me souviens, de tout. Absolument tout.

\- Même pour...

\- Notre famille ? Oui. Je sais que vous êtes des yakuzas, je sais que tu fais du trafic d'armes, et je sais que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai été enlevé.

En face, son frère avait l'air de sincèrement regretter.

\- Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris aussi brutalement, je...

\- J'en ai rien à battre. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas sauvé Arthur ?

\- De quoi tu parles ? Ça fait trois fois que tu me poses la question, c'est quoi le rapport avec Arthur ?

Ludovic sentit la colère bouillir en lui. Il en voulait à son frère, à sa famille, au monde entier pour avoir laissé celui qu'il aimait pendant si longtemps aux mains de malades comme les quatre qui les avaient enlevés. Sa voix devint glacée, et il gronda dangereusement :

\- Je parles de l'enlèvement d'Arthur.

Arnaud sembla tomber des nues.

\- A... Arthur a été... enlevé ? bégaya t-il d'un air ahuri. C'est pas possible, c'est...

\- Tu veux me faire avaler qu'un type comme toi ne s'est même pas rendu compte que quelque chose clochait ? Te fous pas de ma gueule.

\- Mais qui l'a enlevé ? Et pourquoi ?

\- Quatre types. Henri, Guillaume, Barnabas et Enzo. Parce que ses parents savent apparemment des choses qu'ils veulent savoir.

La même colère qui faisait bouillir intérieurement Sasuke embrasa les traits de son frère alors que la lumière semblait se faire dans son cerveau, et il grogna :

\- Les connards. Je vais les buter.

\- Pour Enzo pas besoin.

\- En quel honneur ?

Le yakuza, entraîné à tuer de sang froid, avait pris la place du gentil grand frère qui ne se prend pas trop au sérieux.

\- Il est déjà mort.

Au regard interrogateur et surpris, Sasuke précisa :

\- Je l'ai fait parler. Philippe l'a achevé.

Le grand frère protecteur revint au grand galop, l'inquiétude faisant briller ses yeux sombres :

\- Et ça va ? Tu te sens bien ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas demandé de l'aide si tu te souvient ?

\- Parce que j'étais persuadé que vous saviez, putain ! Et parce que je ne veux pas que d'autres personnes que j'aime soient blessées, voir pire !

Il avait crié. Il reprit, d'une voix cassante :

\- Et je vais parfaitement bien, c'est très gentil à toi de t'en inquiéter au bout de plus de deux mois, merci. J'irais beaucoup mieux une fois qu'Arthur sera libre. Si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais y aller d'ailleurs.

Il attrapa ses munitions, et sortit de sa chambre en bousculant son frère resté dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Attends !

Il s'arrêta.

\- Quoi ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un grondement sourd et menaçant.

\- Laisse moi deux minutes. Je viens.

\- Hors de question.

Il fit soigneusement claquer la porte d'entrée pour bien illustrer sa détermination et sa colère, et il s'en alla à longues enjambées, rapide, pressé d'en découdre. Il atteignait à peine le bout de sa rue qu'une vieille Ford Escort se garait brutalement devant lui, Philippe en jaillissant du côté passager.

\- T'es vraiment con quand tu t'y met, gamin ! Tu compte faire quoi, seul contre deux malades ? S'il n'y en a que deux ! Tu sais qui ils sont au moins ?

Sasuke le dépassa sans ralentir, l'ignorant royalement. Philippe lui saisit le bras sans délicatesse, le retournant pour qu'il lui fasse face.

\- Tu m'écoute bordel ?

Arnaud sortit à son tour de la voiture, suivit de prêt par le conducteur. Le flic de la ruelle. Il s'imagina un instant monter dans la voiture, en songeant que ce serait une voiture entièrement gay, et un mince sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres.

Son frère était presque à son niveau maintenant.

\- Tu m'écoute Ludovic ?

Il posa son regard froid sur la main qui le retenait, et se dégagea d'un violent coup sur un point de pression au niveau du poignet de Philippe. En seulement quelques mouvements, les trois hommes furent à terre. Il les jaugea, méprisant, et lâcha :

\- Vous ne ferez que me gêner et vous mettre en danger. Retournez jouer au petit méchant qui enfreint les lois ou au bon policier qui met les vilains en prison, et n'essayait même pas de vous remettre en travers de mon chemin.

Un violent coup dans le creux du genou le déstabilisa, et il ne reprit son équilibre que de justesse. Arnaud n'attendit pas, et réattaqua aussitôt, enchaînant coup sur coup. Ludovic paraît sans cesse, habilement, mais n'avait pas le temps de répliquer. Il se retrouva obligé de reculer, petit à petit. Volontairement, il recula vers le capot de la voiture, l'air de rien, soutenant sans peine la lueur furibonde de son aîné. Lorsqu'il buta contre, un sourire triomphant éclaira le visage d'Arnaud. Ludovic prit appui de son talon sur le dessus de la roue, s'en servant comme d'une marche pour grimper sur le capot, et sauta. Avant que son frère ne réalise ce qu'il se passait, il était derrière lui et l'avait brutalement plaqué contre la voiture, lui faisant une clef de bras qui lui arracha un cri de douleur.

\- Tu veux encore une autre démonstration ou t'as eu ton compte ?

Il avait craché ces mots, extériorisant toute sa colère. Bordel, il voulait aller chercher Arthur, qu'est-ce que ces andouilles foutaient ici, à le ralentir ?! Arnaud répliqua, sur le même ton :

\- Tant que tu ne te décideras pas à nous laisser t'accompagner, je continuerais.

\- Tu seras mort d'épuisement avant.

Il savait que le mépris froid de sa voix avait blessé son frère. Dans un sens, c'était ce qu'il voulait. Le blesser dans son orgueil, pour qu'il s'en aille, et ne se mette pas en danger là-bas. Il savait de quoi étaient capables ceux qui détenaient Arthur, et même s'ils n'étaient pas exactement les même qu'à Konoha, il ne doutait pas que la cruauté et le vice étaient profondément ancrés en eux, tout comme la gentillesse l'était en Arthur ou en Loïs. Il recula d'un pas, le relâchant, et le défia du regard d'essayer de l'attaquer à nouveau.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas qu'on vienne ?

C'était la première fois qu'il entendait la voix de Charles. Une lueur amusée brilla un instant dans son regard : ce n'était pas tout le monde qui entendait les gémissements de plaisir d'une personne avant d'entendre le son de sa voix habituelle. Mais son expression se fit aussitôt plus grave. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle dans cette situation.

\- Parce que vous serez en danger.

\- Et toi ? Tu crois que tu ne le seras pas ? Tu te prétend invincible ?

Il retint une grimace. Ils ne comprenaient vraiment pas. Il prit une profonde inspiration, souffla lentement, inspira à nouveau, et expliqua calmement :

\- Certainement pas. Je sais que je vais au devant du danger, mais j'en connait beaucoup plus sur eux, leurs manies, leurs réflexes, qu'ils ne le croient, et je compte utiliser ça autant que possible à mon avantage. Et à moi seul, je suis plus fort que vous trois, qui savez vous battre. Je connait mes limites, et j'ai l'habitude de faire les choses seul. Je ne sais rien de vous, de vos réflexes, de vos failles. De plus, j'ai une réelle motivation. Non, c'est encore plus que ça. Sans Arthur, je ne suis plus rien, mais pour vous il n'est personne. Quelle raison vous poussera à vous battre jusqu'au bout ? Et toi, Charles, t'es flic par dessus le marché. Instinctivement, tu vas vouloir jouer selon des règles, qu'ils ne respecteront pas. Ma seule règle est de faire sortir Arthur vivant. Ce que je veux que vous comprenez, c'est que je sais que je suis capable de le faire seul, si je n'ai personne à surveiller. Si vous êtes avec moi, je vais m'inquiéter pour vous, vouloir vous protéger, et c'est comme ça qu'on fait des erreurs stupides et qu'un accident arrive. Vous comprenez ? Si l'un de vous meurt, ou se fait embarquer, je n'aurai rien réussi du tout. Ce serait juste une vie contre une autre, et je ne veux pas de ça.

Ah. Vu leurs têtes, ils avaient enfin imprimé...

\- Et donc tu penses qu'on va te laisser y aller seul pour ça ?

... ou pas.

\- Tu n'as jamais entendu ça ? L'union fait la force ? Ignore nous, agit comme si tu étais seul, on est suffisamment grand pour faire gaffe à nos fesses.

Ludovic souffla, agacé. Ils n'allaient jamais le lâcher !

\- Frérot, on ne te laissera jamais y aller seul. Et si tu meurs ? Tu crois que je le vivrais comment ? Oh tiens, j'ai laisser mon petit frère avec des psychopathes, j'aurai pu l'en empêcher hein, mais je l'ai pas fait !

C'était à qui aurait le regard le plus chargé d'éclairs.

\- Comme vous voulez. Mais venez pas chialer après.

Et il monta en voiture, suivi de près par trois hommes souriants et soulagés. Il savait qu'ils seraient venus de toute façon, il ne voulait pas avoir une mauvaise surprise en arrivant. Lorsque la voiture se gara devant la petite maisonnette, Sasuke sentit l'impatience lui serrer le coeur. Il avait besoin de voir Arthur.

Maintenant.

Il entra sans frapper, et immédiatement, plusieurs hommes de mains se jetèrent sur leur petit groupe. Il s'en doutait, tout comme Arnaud et Philippe, mais Charles fut complètement prit par surprise. Ils avaient voulu l'accompagner, très bien, ils lui avaient dit de les ignorer, parfait. Sans plus se soucier de ces trois compagnons, il se fraya un passage à coup de dague en plein coeur ou en pleine gorge, laissa six ou sept cadavres ou mourants dans son sillage, et s'engouffra dans d'étroits escaliers qui menaient au sous-sol. L'endroit était un véritable repère de personnes toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, encore plus clandestines que la mafia. Un nid de criminels, violeurs, braqueurs, tueurs, tout ce petit monde devaient avoir trouvé ici une sorte de mini paradis. En bas des marches, il tourna à droite, et se retrouva dans un laboratoire assez semblables à celui où il avait été "opéré", bien que mieux équipé. Barnabas y était, observant quelque chose dans un microscope. Il se glissa sans bruit derrière lui, collant sa dague contre sa jugulaire, le retenant par ses cheveux noirs.

\- Où est Arthur ? Précisément.

L'homme hoqueta de surprise, puis rit doucement, comme satisfait.

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais.

Sasuke le retourna violemment, l'entaillant légèrement de sa lame effilée.

\- Réponds.

Les yeux verts étaient brillants, un véritable gosse à Noël.

\- Tu le sens toi aussi ? Ça se voit dans tes yeux. On t'a soigneusement observé, et ces derniers temps tu ne te comportes plus pareil. Il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas.

La rage reflua un instant, laissant la place à l'incompréhension.

\- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

Apparemment, le gosse était absolument ravi de son cadeaux. Barnabas était euphorique.

\- De toi ! Tu n'as pas remarqué ? Tu dors beaucoup plus, tu as même commencé à avoir des nausées matinales, tu ne prend plus la même chose au café où tu vas tous les soirs, et l'odeur des croissants chauds qui avant te faisait saliver t'arrache maintenant des grimaces de dégout absolument hilarantes ! J'ai réussi !

Toutes ces petites choses insignifiantes, auxquelles il n'avait jamais fait attention, ou qu'il avait mis sur le compte du choc de se souvenir et de la douleur, citées ainsi ensembles paraissaient soudainement beaucoup plus anormales et menaçantes. Une irrépressible angoisse le saisit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Un air moqueur et suffisant remplaça la folie euphorique de l'homme :

\- Moi ? Pas grand chose. Une petite opération expérimentale. C'est toi qui as fait le plus gros ! Tu ne savais pas qu'il fallait toujours baiser en étant protégé ? J'ai réussi ! Tu es enceinte !

Son rire dément résonna dans la pièce, avant qu'il ne reprenne, d'un air de fausse confidence :

\- C'est Arthur qui va être jaloux. Il n'a que ton nom à la bouche ! Alors, c'est qui le père ? Le beau brun aux yeux nacrés ? Humm, Gwenal, c'est ça ?

\- Gwenvael, siffla t-il entre ses dents. Vous êtes vraiment un grand malade. Peut importe ce que vous m'avez fait, je ne peux pas attendre un enfant.

\- Gwenvael, c'est ça. Et je suis formel ! Tu veux qu'on fasse une échographie ?

Sasuke l'ignora, se concentrant à nouveau sur ce pour quoi il était venu. Ce type était fou, tout simplement.

\- Où est Arthur ?

Barnabas le défia du regard, moqueur. D'un coup sec, il lui déboîta l'épaule, puis s'appuya nonchalamment dessus, répétant en martelant chaque mot :

\- Où est Arthur ?

Un grognement de douleur lui répondit. Il prit sa dague, posa la main valide de l'autre homme à plat sur le sol, et appuya dessus.

\- Je te couperait tes phalanges une par une, jusqu'à ce que tu parles.

Barnabas lui lança un regard terrifié, et vit dans son regard qu'il était capable de le faire. Il balbutia :

\- En bas des escaliers à gauche, troisième cellule à droite.

\- Le code.

Il ne fit même pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- 3641 !

\- Bien.

Sasuke se releva, songeant qu'Orochimaru avait été un adversaire beaucoup plus intéressant à Konoha qu'ici, et sortit son revolver.

\- Non, n...

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, et tira. A bout portant, en plein front. Sans un regard en arrière, il se dirigea vers la cellule d'Arthur.  
Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à taper le code, il devina une présence derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement, mais Guillaume le tenait déjà en joux, avec un pistolet. Son unique œil visible brillait d'une lueur triomphale et d'une joie malsaine. Il se délectait de la peur qu'il infligeait, de la souffrance qu'il provoquait.

\- Tu croyais faire quoi ?

Avec horreur, Sasuke réalisa qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. L'arme était appuyée contre son ventre, il n'aurait jamais le temps de s'écarter assez vite, et l'abattre en premier n'était même pas pensable. Son cerveau tourna à plein régime, cherchant à gagner du temps, mais il savait qu'il était trop tard, que c'était vain. Il allait mourir, comme ça, bêtement, si près du but.

C'était fini.

Il avait perdu.

Le bruit du coup de feu le fit violemment sursauter. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Il porta instinctivement la main à son ventre, et constata qu'il n'avait rien. Pas la moindre égratignure. La peur et la colère écarquillaient ses yeux, ses pupilles étaient dilatées à l'extrême.

\- 3641 le code, au cas où.

\- Tu...

Sasori était là, son arme encore à la main, le corps sans vie de Deidara effondré à ses pieds. Il secoua la tête, d'un air navré.

\- Franchement, pauvre gosse quoi. Et désolé pour la dernière fois, mais tu comprendras bien que je ne pouvais pas agir autrement, sinon je me serais grillé tout seul.

Ludovic était bouche bée, il ne savait plus quoi dire. La terreur qu'il avait ressenti en réalisant qu'il allait mourir, qu'il avait échoué, était toujours aussi vive. Il avait du mal à réaliser qu'il était vivant.

\- Mais, tu... Enfin... Je...

\- Je suis un flic infiltré, mais ils s'en sont douté, et vu que l'idée de me faire buter me tentait pas trop, bizarrement, j'ai du me faire tout petit et jouer selon leurs règles. Alors merci, ma mission est enfin finie. Vous avez sacrément bien nettoyé le coin, avec ta famille et le Charles !

Avec un clin d'œil complice, Henri s'en alla.

\- Je te laisse, je retourne voir en haut s'ils ont encore besoin d'aide !

Sasuke ne se posa pas plus de question. Précautionneusement, il entra le code, et la porte s'ouvrit doucement, avec un petit claquement sec. N'y tenant plus, il l'ouvrit en grand, et se précipita à l'intérieur.

Arthur était là.

Debout, au milieu de la pièce, légèrement de profil, stupéfait. Tout deux n'osaient y croire. Sasuke se débattait avec lui-même, les mains tremblantes. Est-ce qu'il se rappelait, lui aussi ? Il crevait d'envie de le serrer dans ses bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre le souffle, de s'enivrer de son parfum, de le sentir contre lui, vivant. Il en avait besoin. Arthur était vivant. Alors qu'il était encore là, figé, ne sachant quelle réaction adopter, le blond murmura, presque timidement :

\- C'est vraiment pas chouette, mourir pendu. Surtout quand on est innocent.

* * *

 **Je sais, c'est méchant de ma part de vous laisser comme ça, mais le prochain chapitre devrait me permettre de me rattraper un petit peu ^^" A dans un petit peu moins d'une semaine et demi maintenait !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Ca m'a fait tellement plaisir ! Ecrire des reviews est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez faire à une auteure, vous n'imaginez pas ma stupéfaction et ma joie chaque fois que je voyais dans mes mails "Review Älskande" ! C'est amusant, je pensais que ce serait la mort de Naruto qui provoquerait le plus de mouvement et de review enflammée, et au final c'est sur ce chapitre là que j'ai reçu le plus de review je crois ^^ Mille fois merci !**

 **Ludy :** Maintenant, à chaque chapitre que je poste, je guette ta review, je l'attends toujours avec impatience, merci de toujours prendre la peine de m'écrire un petit mot ! Mais c'est tellement frustrant de devoir attendre de poster le chapitre suivant pour pouvoir te répondre ! Tu sais que si tu me tue, je ne pourrais pas écrire la suite ? (oui, je défends ma peau comme je peux, et je trouve que c'est un très bon argument ça xD) Pour le "sadisme", j'avais peur que ça choque, je suis un petit Bisounours dans l'âme, les trucs darks c'est pas vraiment mon style (dans le sens où après je voyais mal comment le faire passer en mode tout gentil, ça ferait à peine schizophrène O.o), du coup j'ai essayé d'éviter.. Mais dans ma tête, j'ai toute une panoplie d'idées de choses plus trashs les unes que les autres que Sasuke aurait pu faire à Barnabas, même si c'est surtout contre Enzo que j'avais une dent (une très grosse !). Pour la grossesse, réfléchis et tu devrais trouver par toi-même la réponse ;-) Un indice, je ne fais pas de "sautes temporelles" (ça a un nom spéciale mais je ne m'en rappelle plus..), c'est-à-dire que tu sait "tout" ce que Ludovic/Sasuke a vécu. Bon, ça va si tu m'aime encore un peu XD J'espère que ce chapitre là te plaira un peu plus et que tu auras moins envie de me tuer !

 **grenouille :** Haha, ça vient, ça vient ! Patiente encore un petit peu ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Oh, c'est trop gentil ça ! Je prends note ! *se met à danser de joie*

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

Un tourbillon d'émotions envahit Sasuke. La joie, le soulagement, l'amour, puissant, dévorant.

Il était vivant !

En deux enjambées, il était contre le blond. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, retrouvant leur douceur, et lui mordilla tendrement la lèvre inférieur. Naruto ouvrit aussitôt la bouche, agrippant les fins cheveux noirs afin d'approfondir leur baiser, imposant à leurs langues un ballet effréné. Sasuke le repoussa contre le mur, en le tenant fermement par la taille. Son corps était secoué de frissons au fur et à mesure que les mains d'Arthur l'exploraient. Il était enfin là, contre lui, dans ses bras. Il avait l'impression que ses mains étaient partout à la fois, que ses émotions allaient le submerger et le rendre fou, que jamais il ne serait rassasié. Ses propres mains remontèrent, retrouvant avec plaisir le torse musclé du blond, qui gémit de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Ils semblaient soudés, incapable de se détacher l'un de l'autre. Il lui avait tant manqué ! La langue de Naruto descendit dans le creux de son cou, remonta sur sa mâchoire, alors que leurs respirations se faisaient de plus en plus saccadées, puis il l'embrassa de nouveau, avec toujours plus de passion, toujours plus d'ardeur.

Ses muscles se détendirent petit à petit, et la douleur qui lui comprimait la poitrine depuis ce jour, le jour où Naruto était mort, celui où tous ses souvenirs lui étaient revenus d'un bloc, s'apaisa enfin. Elle était toujours là, l'angoisse sourde de le perdre à nouveau, de revivre ça, mais il savait qu'avec le temps, la blessure cicatriserait. Ce n'était plus une plaie ouverte, une souffrance constante qui le suivait partout, à laquelle il ne pouvait échapper. Il appuya son front contre celui de l'homme qu'il aimait, et se mit alors à pleurer, de soulagement, de la terreur qui l'avait habité ces derniers jours, craignant qu'il ne soit mort dans ce monde aussi, de culpabilité de ne pas s'être souvenu plus tôt. Toutes les émotions qu'il avait soigneusement barricadées s'échappèrent d'un coup, et il serra Arthur dans ses bras comme un naufragé, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner, de ne plus sentir le contact de sa peau. L'horrible peur, vicieuse, que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve le hantait malgré lui. Le blond lui rendit son étreinte, avec force, ses propres larmes se mêlant à celles de Sasuke.

\- J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais. Que j'étais devenu fou, ou que j'allais le devenir, murmura t-il.

\- Je suis désolé.

Ludovic s'excusa dans un sanglot, le remord pesant sur ses épaules maintenant que la douleur l'avait laissé en paix.

\- De quoi ?

\- De ne pas avoir réussi à empêcher tout ça ! La condamnation, l'enlèvement, de ne pas m'être souvenu plus tôt, de...

Naruto le fit taire d'un baiser délicat, d'une tendresse infinie. Le brun releva des yeux brillants de larmes, et il pût à nouveau expérimenter que les mots étaient bien peu de choses. L'amour qui noyait les deux lacs d'azur du blond valait tous les discours du monde. Ils auraient tout le temps de parler, de partager leurs souvenirs, maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune rancœur, juste de l'amour, et la joie de se retrouver. La simple présence de Naruto suffisait à l'apaiser. Il lui caressa doucement la joue, dessinant du pouce l'endroit où aurait dû se situer les trois griffures, en formes de moustaches de chat, si caractéristiques de l'homme qu'il était à Konoha.

\- Tu... Tu te souviens vraiment, hein ?

L'angoisse que Sasuke perçut dans ces mots lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Il ne supportait pas que Naruto souffre, d'une quelconque manière. Leurs émotions étaient liées, si l'un ressentait une émotion trop vive, l'autre la ressentait aussitôt. Sans le quitter des yeux, il rapprocha son visage, se délectant de l'impatience qu'il percevait chez son amant, souffrant de la peur qu'il devinait. Enfin, leurs lèvres se touchèrent, et il l'embrassa lentement, sans fermer les yeux. L'angoisse fut rapidement voilée de désir, et lorsque le blond voulut prendre les commandes du baiser, il se recula, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Bisou magique, chuchota t-il. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'est plus à Konoha que les règles ne sont plus les les mêmes, ajouta t-il d'un air de faux reproche. Si tu veut que je puisse me contrôler un minimum, tu sais ce qui est interdit !

En voyant le visage de Naruto s'illuminer, Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine. Dieu qu'il l'aimait ! Le blond se jeta sur lui sans prévenir et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle et la raison. Il se sentit aussitôt réagir, perdre pied, et s'agrippa au cou de Naruto en ne pouvant retenir un gémissement de plaisir.

\- Ce qui est interdit, c'était bien ça, on est d'accord ? lui demanda le blond, le souffle court.

Sasuke hésita un instant entre l'étriper sur place, et le déshabiller sans se soucier de l'endroit. Une voix amusée l'empêcha de réfléchir plus longuement à la question :

\- Eh ben, ça c'est du baiser ou je m'y connais pas !

Le jeune couple se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant en sursautant. Ou plutôt, les nouveaux arrivants pour être exact. Philippe, qui avait parlé, était nonchalamment adossé au mur de la cellule, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, et Arnaud et Charles se tenaient juste devant la porte, l'air surpris. Eux venaient tout juste d'arriver apparemment, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de Philippe. Il ne lui manquait plus que le paquet de pop-corn. Arthur vira au rouge pivoine, ne sachant comment réagir, alors que le regard de Sasuke ne perdait pas sa lueur amusée, heureuse :

\- Commentaires interdit.

Arnaud et Charles ne parurent pas comprendre.

\- Hein ? Pourquoi ?

\- Tu veut vraiment savoir frérot ?

Son frère aîné hésita un instant, avant de souffler :

\- Oui.

\- Il n'y a pas de caméras de surveillance dans ton bureau ?

Arnaud sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de pâlir.

\- Tu... Quoi ? Quand ?

Sasuke éclata de rire. Il rayonnait de joie.

\- Panique pas ! J'ai fait demi-tour dès que j'ai compris de quoi il retournait, et ce n'était qu'un baiser.

Son aîné hésitait visiblement entre soupirer de soulagement, et crever de gêne à l'idée d'avoir été vu par son petit frère. Il était extrêmement pudique.

\- Oui, t'as un malheureux dossier sur ton frère, mais moi je peux parler pour lui !

Le ton de Charles était taquin, presque provocateur.

\- A ta place, je ne dirais pas un mot, sourit Sasuke.

Le sourire narquois disparut, laissant la place à un regard interrogateur. S'il savait ! songea Sasuke.

\- Ok, personne ne dira rien à tes parents ni à qui que ce soit, et personne ne te taquinera, t'es content ?

La voix de Philippe était légèrement tendue, et le policier fronça les sourcils, optant pour un silence prudent. Sasuke sourit d'un air triomphant, satisfait. Arthur n'était clairement pas à l'aise, le brun voulait laisser à son couple le temps de se retrouver, de se souvenir, de se reconstruire dans ce nouveau monde, avec deux passés différents à gérer, et toutes les complications que pouvaient entraîner les derniers évènements. Aussi, lorsque Henri arriva, il ne se doutait pas un instant de ce qu'il venait de se passer juste avant. Charles s'exclama alors, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé :

\- Henri ! C'est bon de te revoir en un seul morceau !

Puis il le prit dans ses bras en une étreinte virile. L'agent infiltré se recula d'un pas, l'air légèrement contrarié :

\- Bon sang Charles, je vais faire comment pour expliquer ça moi ? J'étais censé les infiltrer pour donner des informations et qu'on ait enfin des preuves pour les foutre derrière les barreaux, pas six pieds sous terre ! Je viens de faire le tour, le seul qui manque est l'un de leur chef, Enzo Carsin ! Tous les autres étaient là pour une réunion spéciale et vous les avez tous descendu, c'est une boucherie !

\- Je ne vous permet pas, nous sommes des professionnels ! C'est propre et net, sans bavure.

Le ton d'Arnaud était sans appel, il sentait le PDG hautain et sûr de lui à dix kilomètres à la ronde.

\- Sans bavure ? Et le mec en confettis dans le salon, c'est le Père Noël ? Et vous êtes qui au juste ? Parce que c'est moi qui ait sauvé la vie du gamin, pour des pros, z'êtes pas trop axés prudence !

Charles s'empourpra aussitôt, et bégaya lamentablement :

\- Heuuuu... Ce sont... Ils... Monsieur est le PDG d'Hiden Leaf.

\- Oh.. Bien sûr. Tous les PDG du monde savent buter plus de mecs en une minute qu'une prostituée en baise dans toute sa vie ! Et je suppose que c'est le monsieur derrière, ex je-ne-sais-trop-quel-super-militaire qui lui as tout apprit ?

Arnaud s'avança dignement, avec une aura de puissance écrasante, et lui colla sa carte sous le nez :

\- Si vous avez un jour besoin d'armes, en tant que représentant des Forces de l'Ordre, indiqua t-il, la moquerie à peine voilée.

Henri le fusilla du regard. Philippe ajouta, en levant les mains en l'air comme pour plaider innocent :

\- Ce n'est pas moi, mais son père qui lui a tout appris. Moi, je me suis contenté de faire mon service militaire et de faire du Krav Maga depuis mes huit ans.

L'ambiance s'alourdit dangereusement, et Ludovic jeta un coup d'œil peu discret à sa montre :

\- On devrait sortir.

\- Pourquoi ?

Henri était sur la défensive.

\- Parce que.

Et sans autre explication, il entraîna Arthur à sa suite, sortant de la cellule.

\- On se retrouve en haut, sortez maintenant, je fais le tour pour vérifier qu'ils ne détiennent personne d'autre.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, hésitant, puis obéirent et sortirent de la maison sans poser plus de questions. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes gens revenaient, grimpant aussitôt en voiture sans se soucier des protestations des deux policiers, répétant que "on ne monte pas à six dans une voiture cinq places". Ils n'avaient pas dépassés la troisième maison qu'une violente explosion retentit. Philippe pila net, et tous se retournèrent comme un seul homme pour constater que la maison qu'ils venaient de quitter n'étaient plus qu'un amas de débris en flammes. Sasuke et Naruto furent les premiers à se retourner vers la route, un sourire complice aux lèvres, et mirent leurs lunettes de soleil en une parodie des films américains.

\- C'était quoi ça ? murmura Henri d'une voix blanche.

Arnaud et le conducteur leurs lancèrent un regard suspicieux, auquel Sasuke répondit par une moue des plus innocentes. Il haussa des épaules, et s'exclama :

\- Ben quoi ? Ça doit être une fuite de gaz, un repère comme ça, c'est bourré de munitions, normal que ça pète !

Arnaud siffla :

\- Vous avez fait sauté cette maison ?! Bon sang, à quoi vous pensiez ? Et retirez-moi ces lunettes de soleil, il va faire nuit !

\- A quoi on pensait ? Tu nous croit aussi stupide Arnaud ? A effacer toutes les preuves. Voilà à quoi on pensait. Une fuite de gaz, Henri était sorti à ce moment là, tout le monde est mort, point, fin de l'histoire. Personne n'ira se plaindre d'être débarrassé de ce genre de type, et aucun de vous n'ira derrière les barreaux pour meurtre, c'est un bon plan non ?

Le ton de Naruto était glacial.

\- Rabbat-joie, ajouta t-il d'un air boudeur tout en ôtant ses lunettes de soleil.

Le PDG leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré.

\- Peu discret, mais efficace, admit-il finalement.

Ces mots conclurent le débat, et plus personne ne prononça un mot jusqu'à ce que chacun soit rentré chez soi, exception faite d'Arthur qui suivi Ludovic. Arnaud était également avec eux, et dès que la porte fut refermé, il claqua d'un ton sans appel :

\- Bon, maintenant vous m'expliquez.

\- Plus tard, répondit Sasuke sur le même ton, en entraînant Naruto à sa suite.

Son frère aîné pesta et jura, puis finit par s'en aller, non sans avoir téléphoner à ses parents pour leur demander de passer chez lui dès qu'ils sortiraient de course. Il connaissait suffisamment ce genre de regard, il n'avait pas besoin d'un dessin pour savoir ce qui allait se passer, et voulait éviter à son petit frère d'être surpris dans les bras de son petit-ami disparu et réapparu comme par magie... Il verrouilla la porte d'entrée et s'en alla d'un pas vif, impatient d'expliquer la gravité de la situation à ses parents. Les hommes là-bas étaient peut être morts, mais leurs ennuis n'en étaient pas terminés pour autant. Ils devaient savoir.

Dès qu'il eut entendu le son de la porte se refermant, Naruto prit la parole, coupant Sasuke dans son élan :

\- Je suis en bonne santé, ils ne m'ont rien fait, excepté m'enfermer.

Le brun ouvrit et referma la bouche.

\- Mais...

\- Pas de mais, je te promet que je vais bien. Par contre je sais que ce n'est pas le cas pour toi.

Ludovic ne pût masquer sa surprise, et il s'exclama :

\- Non, non, je vais bien ! Maintenant que tu es en sécurité, ajouta t-il plus doucement.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et se mit à tirer sur sa chemise :

\- Montre-moi ton ventre.

\- Mon ventre ? Pourquoi ? Attend !

Sasuke se débattit, essayant d'empêcher le blond de le déshabiller. Arthur lui fit un croche-pied, et ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux par terre, complètement empêtrés. Sasuke n'avait sa chemise retirée que d'un bras, et il tenait toujours fermement le col de Naruto, qui se maintenait d'une main au dessus du brun, l'autre étant restée accrochée au poing serré qui l'avait entrainé dans la chute.  
Leurs regards se croisèrent, et Ludovic comprit qu'il avait à la fois perdu et gagné. La main de Naruto descendit doucement, caressant son bras dénudé, et il se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Sasuke lâcha le col du blond et fit glisser sa main dans sa nuque, le tirant à lui. Un seul regard avait suffi à l'embraser tout entier. Il savait ce qui allait arriver, et l'espérer autant qu'il le redoutait. Est-ce qu'Arthur allait prendre peur et se défiler ? Est-ce que Naruto l'aimait toujours ? Est-ce qu'il ne lui en voulait pas d'avoir été aussi impuissant face à son injuste condamnation ?

Cette fois-ci, il se laissa ôter son haut sans mot dire. Ils s'embrassaient avec tendresse et douceur, savourant l'instant présent, cherchant à le faire durer le plus longtemps possible. Soudainement, Naruto se redressa, et tendit la main à Sasuke pour l'aider à se relever. Puis avec un clin d'œil coquin, il s'assit sur le lit et attira le brun vers lui. Sasuke avait le coeur qui battait si fort qu'il était persuadé que tout l'immeuble devait l'entendre cogner dans sa poitrine. Il grimpa à califourchon sur le blond, reprenant aussitôt possession de ces lèvres bien trop tentantes. Leurs sexes gonflés de désir s'effleurèrent accidentellement à travers le tissu du jean, et Naruto donna instinctivement un coup de hanches en gémissant. Avec un sourire en coin, Sasuke fit glisser le haut du blond, puis redescendit lentement ses mains, suivant du bout des doigts sa colonne vertébrale, se régalant des frissons qu'il provoquait chez son amant. Naruto le repoussa alors doucement, et se remit debout. Il embrassa le brun dans le cou, descendit sur la clavicule, et il continua sa lente descente en la ponctuant de petits baisers qui envoyaient des papillons voleter dans le ventre de Sasuke. Ce n'est que lorsque le blond se trouva à genoux devant lui, en train de défaire prestement sa ceinture, qu'il comprit.

\- Attends Naruto, tu... Ahh !

Il lâcha un cri de plaisir en sentant la bouche du blond se refermer sans préavis sur son sexe tendu. Il ferma les yeux sous l'assaut du plaisir, s'agrippant instinctivement aux soyeuses mèches blondes. Son pantalon et son caleçon étaient tombés à ses chevilles, et Naruto le retint d'une main sur ses fesses, alors qu'il avalait sa verge. Sasuke gémit et se força à rouvrir les yeux. Il voulait voir Naruto, il voulait le voir en train de lui faire une fellation, il voulait voir quelle expression il pouvait faire dans ce genre de situation, alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas pris la peine d'éteindre la lumière. Sous son regard ébahi, il vit le blond mettre deux doigts dans sa bouche, doigts qu'il sentit contre son membre. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de passer son temps à gémir, mais la sensation de la bouche chaude était incroyable, et savoir que c'était Naruto qui lui faisait ça, l'homme qu'il aimait, l'envoyait sur un nuage de bonheur dont il ne voulait redescendre pour rien au monde. Les doigts disparurent, et avant que son cerveau embrumé par le plaisir n'ai le temps de se demander où ils étaient passés, il sentit l'index d'Arthur le pénétrer, se glissant aisément dans l'anneau de chair, presque aussitôt suivi par son majeur. Sa respiration était bruyante, saccadée, et il réalisa que le blond avait cessé son lent mouvement de va et vient sur son sexe, afin d'observer ses réactions.

En croisant le regard de Sasuke, Naruto sentit son coeur faire un bond. Plaisir, désir, amour, noyaient ses yeux d'encre, mais il en voulait plus. Il voulait le faire hurler de plaisir, le rendre fou, lui faire l'amour jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus. Il retira doucement ses doigts, faisant gémir le brun, et le pénétra à nouveau, avec lenteur, s'assurant qu'il ne souffrait pas.

\- Arthur, arrête...

La voix suppliante le fit tressaillir, et il cessa aussitôt. Est-ce qu'il lui avait fait mal ? Une angoisse sourde le prit à la gorge, il ne voulait pas que son amant souffre, encore moins par sa faute.

Tremblant, Ludovic se passa une main sur le visage, et fit se relever Naruto. Il n'en pouvait plus des préliminaires, le blond le rendait fou, il le voulait lui, il voulait son sexe en lui, pas juste ses doigts. Il voulait l'entendre gémir de plaisir, il ne voulait pas être le seul à profiter. Il le repoussa fébrilement sur le lit, et ordonna d'une voix où perçait son impatience :

\- Allonge-toi.

Il vit la crainte dans le regard d'Arthur, et il regretta aussitôt le ton qu'il avait employé. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, à califourchon sur lui, et chuchota en souriant :

\- A mon tour de passer aux commandes.

Bien qu'il se soit débarrassé de ses derniers vêtements, Naruto, lui, avait toujours son pantalon. Ludovic entreprit donc de l'en débarrasser, et le blond soupira de soulagement lorsque son sexe fut enfin libéré du jean devenu trop serré. Sasuke resta un instant ainsi, immobile au dessus de Naruto, contemplant son corps nu de tout son saoul. Il se lécha la lèvre supérieur, autant d'impatience que dans un tic nerveux, et vint se positionner. Lentement, il s'empala, et il ignora la douleur sourde pour ne retenir que son plaisir, et celui de Naruto. Lorsque le membre fut entièrement en lui, il adressa un sourire heureux au blond. Son coeur était plus léger qu'une plume, il aurait voulu rester ainsi pour l'éternité. Son sourire s'élargit au souvenir de leur première fois. Il n'avait pas été capable de réellement participer, ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour. Naruto lui avait fait l'amour, c'était différent, et à ses yeux, cela comptait beaucoup.  
Le blond se retira doucement, pour le pénétrer à nouveau, maintenant un rythme très lent, afin de ne pas le blesser, et il soupira d'aise.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y avait plus vraiment de pseudo rapport de force. Ils faisaient l'amour ensemble, et chacun se souciait sincèrement du plaisir de son partenaire. Ils y allèrent doucement, tendrement, découvrant ensemble des horizons nouveaux, un bonheur qu'ils ne pensaient pas imaginable. Un orgasme puissant les emporta enfin, et Sasuke cria de plaisir. C'était puissant, intense, dévastant tout sur son passage pour ne laisser qu'une délicieuse sensation de plénitude. La douleur refoulée qui brillait dans les yeux de Naruto depuis son enlèvement, des semaines auparavant, disparut enfin, et il aida son amant encore tremblant de l'orgasme qu'il venait d'avoir à s'allonger, déposant un tendre et chaste baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir. Ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre, épuisés, couverts de sueurs, mais heureux.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !**

 **Et je vous préviens ici (vous allez me haïr... Ne me tue pas Ludy hein !), mais le chapitre 18 n'a pas encore été lu par mes amies (qui me servent de "béta-correctrices" même si elles sont plus souvent en mode "la suiiiite !" lol), et je n'ai même pas commencé une phrase du chapitre 19... Je suis désolée d'être aussi lente, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ^^"..**


	17. Chapter 17

**Je m'excuse platement pour mon retard.. Ça devient vraiment une sale habitude, mais j'ai des "vacances" de Noël plus que chargées ^^"... Voilà donc (enfin !) le chapitre 17, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, et bonne nouvelle, j'ai commencé le 20, et je compte le terminer d'ici la fin des vacances !**  
 **Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'années (avec seulement 2 jour de retard pour Noël lol) et une excellente année 2016 ! J'espère que vous avez été gâtés à Noël ^^ Bonne lecture !  
**

 **Ludy : Ohhh merci ! J'espère que ça va mieux pour ta grippe, c'est vraiment horrible d'être malade.. *lis la suite et pousse un soupir de soulagement* Tant mieux si j'ai encore un peu de sursit XD Heureusement que j'ai réussi à trouver de bons arguments alors ! Ton message est super gentil, merci beaucoup ! J'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Merci, je vais essayer de profiter des vacances pour m'avancer un peu, c'est vraiment la honte comment j'écris lentement... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

\- Limonade cactus pour monsieur, et coca pour vous, récita la serveuse tout en déposant les boissons devant eux.

Elle s'éloigna après un petit signe de tête, s'approchant d'une autre table pour prendre leur commande. Sasuke sirota une petite gorgée de sa limonade en silence, tout en observant les réactions d'Arthur devant son coca. Ça faisait un bout de temps qu'il n'en avait pas bu, et il affichait une expression d'extase, ne cachant rien de la joie qu'il avait à retrouver un goût autrefois familier. Le blond reposa son verre, et leva la tête, croisant les yeux d'encres de celui qu'il aimait, et qu'il avait fait souffrir. Une bouffée de nostalgie l'envahit, et il lâcha sans préambule :

\- Le Conseil m'a peut-être condamné, mais je suis réellement innocent. J'ai tout découvert en même temps que toi. Je suis désolé de... Que...

Il bégaya, cherchant ses mots, ne sachant comment formuler sa pensée.

\- Je suis désolé que tu ai subi ça, qu'ils t'aient obligé à voir ça...

Sasuke sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement au souvenir de ce jour. Celui où il avait vu Naruto être pendu pour des meurtres qu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas commis.

\- On s'excuse quand on est responsable, Naruto. Tu es une victime dans cette histoire, c'est eux qui devraient s'excuser.

Arthur baissa la tête, hésitant, et Ludovic comprit qu'il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas. Un sourire attendrit naquit progressivement sur ses lèvres. A Konoha, Sasuke était différent de celui qu'il était maintenant, et il était en couple avec Naruto. Dans ce monde, il avait été une autre personne, qui ne considérait Arthur que comme un ami, un excellent ami certes, mais un ami tout de même. Et maintenant, il devait gérer deux passés radicalement différents, et il arrivait encore à avoir l'unique personne dont il avait besoin à ses côtés. Arthur était comme lui, il était à la fois Arthur et Naruto, il avait deux passés à gérer aussi, tout comme lui était à la fois Ludovic et Sasuke. Le lien qui les unissait était puissant, et il espérait de tout coeur qu'il soit indestructible.

\- Est-ce que... tu me crois réellement innocent ?

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Je ne devrais pas ?

Le soulagement illumina les traits du blond, qui se détendit aussitôt, ses épaules semblant soudainement relâcher une partie de la pression.

\- Si. Merci. Même Tsunade me croyait coupable, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'ils arrivent à t'en convaincre aussi. Surtout que ça veut dire que le coupable cours toujours. Tu en a appris plus depuis ma... Ma... Mort ?

L'expression sombre de Sasuke suffit à raviver l'étincelle de crainte dans les grands yeux bleus.

\- Je n'y suis pas retourné.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Quand tu... Bref, j'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai hurlé. Puis j'ai perdu conscience. Je me suis réveillé en hurlant dans ce monde, j'étais chez Neji, enfin, ici il s'appelle Gwenvael. J'ai eu une sorte d'accès de folie, j'étais vraiment perdu, je n'arrivais plus à différencier cauchemar et réalité, et d'un coup je me suis rappelé de tout. Absolument tout, de A à Z. Je n'ai aucun souvenir de Konoha depuis. Donc soit je ne suis plus capable de m'en souvenir, soit... Je ne sais pas.

Naruto hocha lentement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Peut-être que c'est juste que tu n'arrives plus à t'en souvenir.

\- Peut-être.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, mais il était évident qu'Arthur était mal à l'aise.

\- Tu.. Ta cicatrice, c'est eux qui te l'ont faite, dans ce monde, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui.

\- Et...

\- Et ?

Sasuke leva un sourcil inquisiteur devant le silence du blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à la fin ? Il était tout timide, tout hésitant !

\- Vas-y, accouche Arthur.

Le susnommé se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieur, avant de lâcher :

\- C'est plutôt toi qui va accoucher..

\- Hein ?

Arthur prit une profonde inspiration, et murmura, en regardant Sasuke droit dans les yeux :

\- La cicatrice, c'est parce que Barnabas t'as... bidouillé le ventre. Dans ce monde aussi, il aime, enfin aimait, les expériences pas net et moralement plus que discutable.

Le regard du brun se fit méfiant :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

\- Il...

Il soupira en levant la main en un geste d'impuissance :

\- Il n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'il te surveillait, que son opération avait marché. Il en parlait tous les jours, il était fou de joie et il n'arrêtait pas de me rire au nez en me demandant si je savais que tu étais gay et qui est-ce que tu avais bien pu te taper sans protection... Sasuke, Barnabas a travaillé sur les gènes féminins pendant des années, en a étudié le fonctionnement, et apparemment, il a réussi à créer un utérus qui ne soit pas rejeté par un corps masculin. Il a réussi à faire tomber enceinte un homme. Et cet homme, c'est toi, Sasuke.

Avant même que le brun n'ai le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, il avait levé la main en signe d'apaisement, et pour le stopper net dans son élan :

\- Laisse-moi finir. Je sais, tu vas me prendre pour un fou, tu dois te demander qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de le croire, mais je l'entendais parler de ses travaux tous les jours, ensuite il t'a surveillé, étudié, il a comparé ton comportements par rapport à celui des femmes enceintes, et il était formel. Il était curieux de voir ta réaction quand tu t'en rendrais compte, et impatient de voir toutes les conséquences médiatiques que cela aurait. Enzo, lui, rêvait de te voir te suicider en apprenant la nouvelle...

\- C'est du grand n'importe quoi, tu t'en rends compte tout de même ?

Un tourbillon d'émotions envahissait Sasuke. Il était en colère, contre Barnabas, contre Naruto, pour croire une chose pareille, contre lui-même pour perdre ainsi le contrôle de ses émotions, il avait peur, au fond de lui, que ce soit vrai, sans pour autant y croire, il se sentait trahi, déstabilisé. Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Un homme ne pouvait pas tomber enceinte. Et surtout, il n'avait eu qu'un seul rapport sexuel de toute sa vie avant la mort de Barnabas, et c'était à Konoha, avec Naruto. Quand bien même tout cela serait vrai, alors il serait enceinte à Konoha, et non dans ce monde ! En admettant que son corps ait aussi été modifié là-bas, ce qui était plus qu'improbable. La cicatrice ne signifiait rien.

\- Je sais, c'est dur à admettre Ludovic, mais tu dois me croire, c'est important, c'est...

\- Arrête.

Sasuke avait de nouveaux adopté son masque d'impassibilité. C'était son bouclier, l'unique solution qu'il avait pour ne pas laisser ses émotions l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Naruto, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de le retrouver, mais ce qu'il lui disait n'était tout simplement pas possible. Il avait envie de pleurer, de hurler, de maudire la terre entière. Pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simple pour une fois ? Il ne réalisa que lorsqu'il entendit la chaise cogner la table. Naruto s'était levé, et avait repoussé sa chaise suffisamment violemment pour que le bruit métallique le fasse sursauter.

\- Ce que je dis est vrai. Que tu le veuilles ou non. Je t'aime, et quoi qu'il arrive, je serais toujours à tes côtés, surtout que j'ose espérer être en partie responsable de ce qu'il t'arrive. Je sais que c'est dur à accepter, moi aussi j'ai ris au début. Mais c'est un fait, c'est comme ça, et fermer les yeux ne t'aidera pas. Ne nous aidera pas. Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus, un obstacle de plus sur notre chemin, et je garde encore le peut-être stupide espoir de l'affronter la tête haute, avec toi.

Et sur ces mots, il lui tourna le dos et s'en alla. Sasuke le suivit du regard, le coeur serré, mais ne bougea pas. Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas être enceinte, c'était absurde.

\- Et bien, ça c'était de la déclaration d'amour ou je ne m'y connais pas !

La voix venait de sa droite, et Sasuke sursauta violemment tout en se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Il reconnut immédiatement ce visage, et buga en le voyant sans masque, pour la première fois de sa vie. Kakashi se tenait devant lui, une tasse de café à la main et un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Excusez-moi, vous êtes ?

En un éclair, il avait repris son rôle d'acteur, jouant la surprise face à un inconnu. Un éclair déçu traversa les yeux rieurs un instant auparavant.

\- J'avais sottement espéré que tu saches.

Sasuke opta pour un ton de plaisanterie et de fausse complicité, celui qui donne l'impression aux gens extérieurs qu'on est ami de longue date avec la personne alors que l'on vient tout juste de la rencontrer et qu'on ne la reverra plus jamais.

\- Ah ah, si je dit Kakashi, vous pleurez dans votre café ? Attention, je crois que sel et café ne font pas bon ménage.

Un immense sourire, parfaitement hypocrite, éclairait son visage.

\- Ici c'est Karl. Et toi ?

\- Ludovic.

Il ne savait pas trop à quel jeu il jouait. Karl ne se souvenait pas de sa vie en tant que Kakashi, c'était sûr et certain, néanmoins l'ambiguïté de ses propos le faisait douter.

\- Ça te va bien, même si j'avais toujours aimé Sasuke.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux, et s'exclama :

\- Pardon ?

Kakashi s'installa nonchalamment sur la chaise qu'occupait peu de temps auparavant Naruto, et répondit calmement :

\- Tu te rappelle ?

Sasuke hésita un instant, avant de répondre prudemment :

\- De quoi suis-je censé me souvenir ?

Le plus vieux eut un sourire désolé, emprunt de nostalgie, puis sembla prendre une décision.

\- Bon, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un fou, mais écoute soigneusement ce que je vais te dire, et répète-le à ton pote blond. Ça n'aura peut-être aucun sens pour toi maintenant, mais un jour, j'espère que ça en aura un. Je commence, alors écoute-moi bien : Naruto était réellement innocent.

Sasuke sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il se souvenait ! Kakashi continuait sur sa lancée, imperturbable. Il était visible qu'il avait besoin d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé, d'excuser son comportement.

\- Ce n'était qu'un ignoble complot de plus fomenté par le Conseil du Village, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient pas vous manipuler, Naruto et toi. Ils ont fait tué les cinq villageois, puis ont fait croire que Naruto était coupable. Votre proximité était connu de tous, même si les villageois ne vous savaient pas amoureux, et ils comptaient se débarrasser de toi dans la soirée, en faisant croire à un suicide. Plus de Naruto, plus d'Uchiha, le bonheur pour ces tarés. Le seul problème, c'était qu'ils n'avaient pas prévu que tu ne supporterait pas la mort de Naruto. Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque post-traumatique, on n'a rien pu faire. Je me suis souvenu des tes mots, et de ceux de Naruto, et j'ai commencé à douter. On a mené notre enquête, avec Tsunade, Sakura et compagnie, et on a découvert le pot-aux-roses. On a réussi à prouver leur culpabilité, et ils ont été jugé et condamné. Ensuite, je me suis rappelé que le nom du navire sur ma cheminée, le Black Pearl, t'avait fait tiquer, et je me suis mis à espérer. Apparemment, j'avais tort...

Il observa les réactions de Sasuke, trop sidéré pour prononcer un mot, puis se leva. Le brun ne se rappelait pas, à quoi bon attendre qu'il appelle un hôpital psychiatrique ?

\- Attends !

Il s'immobilisa, et se tourna vers Sasuke, qui le dévisageait, une expression ahurie sur le visage.

\- Tu... Enfin... Ok, d'accord. Merci. Je... Rhhaa putain merde ! Je sais pas par où commencer !

\- Par le début ?

Ludovic lui lança un regard noir.

\- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas si grave..., murmura Kakashi, et son regard démentait ses dires.

Le jeune brun soupira.

\- Très drôle, vraiment. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que Naruto et moi, on se rappelle aussi.

Kakashi imita alors à la perfection un poisson rouge, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant alors qu'il cherchait ses mots :

\- Mais...!

\- Oui, ben j'avais pas envie de passer pour un fou. Donc merci, sincèrement... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je ne pouvais plus y retourner. Et même si je savais que Naruto était innocent, je suis tout de même soulagé que tu me le confirmes..

L'aîné eut un sourire affectueux. Il était heureux de le revoir, de lui parler. Cependant, l'ombre dans le regard de Sasuke lui déplaisait. Quelque chose le rongeait, et vu la manière dont Naruto était parti, il n'allait pas en discuter avec le blond. Voir, le blond était la cause de cette ombre. Il tenta, tout en sachant pertinemment que le brun allait l'envoyer promener :

\- Vas-y, crache le morceau. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

Sasuke détourna le regard, et marmonna quelque chose.

\- J'ai rien compris, désolé.

Il s'assit, priant intérieurement pour que Sasuke ne change pas d'avis et répète bien gentiment, sans oublier d'articuler.

\- Tu penses que si Orochimaru était dans ce monde, il arriverait à rendre un homme enceinte ?

Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question ? Il devait avouait qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait qu'il n'était peut-être pas le seul à avoir un pied dans deux mondes, il n'était donc pas improbable qu'Orochimaru soit là aussi, mais pourquoi Sasuke lui parlait d'homme enceinte ?

\- Ma foi, je n'en sais rien, pourquoi ? Peut-être bien que oui, qui sait ? C'est un fou, mais un fou extrêmement intelligent et qui en connait un rayon sur le corps humain. S'il est pareil ici que là-bas, c'est même fort probable.

L'ombre dans le regard du brun sembla se faire plus noire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, t'inquiète. Merci. A la prochaine !

Sasuke s'en alla rapidement, pressé de rentrer chez lui et de retrouver un endroit familier.

Le lendemain, il raconta sa rencontre à Naruto, et lui rapporta les paroles de Kakashi. Le blond fut d'abord stupéfait, puis fou de joie à l'idée que leur mentor soit là, et finalement soulagé que son nom ait été lavé. En apprenant la mort de Sasuke, il s'excusa, le remord assombrissant son doux regard. C'était quelque chose de tout de même très étrange, de dire à quelqu'un "Toutes mes condoléances pour ta mort", tout comme ça l'était de dire "Au fait, si je ne peux plus retourner à Konoha, c'est parce que je suis mort. Tiens tu me passeras le sel !". Gwenvael avait surpris la fin de la conversation, et Sasuke se rattrapa merveilleusement bien aux branches en prétextant qu'ils parlaient jeux vidéo. Le seul domaine dans lequel on pouvait dire "Je suis mort" sans que cela ne soit suspect. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, rirent ensemble, et même en l'absence de Gwenvael, Naruto ne ramena jamais le sujet de la prétendue grossesse de Sasuke sur le tapis. Le soir venu, Sasuke raccompagna la blond chez lui, étant parvenu à le convaincre à force de "J'irai pas te chercher à chaque fois, donc on va éviter que tu te refasses enlever encore une fois, ninja ou pas ninja !".

\- Ludovic...

\- Oui ?

Le brun se retourna. Il s'apprêtait à repartir chez lui après avoir déposé Naruto, mais le ton de celui-ci le retint. Le blond le tira à lui, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke. Il colla son front contre le sien, les yeux dans les yeux, et murmura :

\- Je t'aime, Sas'ke. L'oublie pas.

Le brun l'embrassa en réponse, leurs langues semblant danser une langoureuse valse.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime Naruto. Ne l'oublie pas non plus.

Naruto recula finalement, doucement, le petit sourire niais des gens amoureux collé au visage.

\- A demain.

Sasuke lui sourit en retour.

\- A demain, répéta-t-il doucement.

Il fit demi-tour, et pris le chemin qui menait droit chez lui. Depuis la scène au café, son esprit ne cessait de se répéter les mots de Naruto.

 _Ce n'est qu'une épreuve de plus, un obstacle de plus sur notre chemin, et je garde encore le peut-être stupide espoir de l'affronter la tête haute, avec toi._

L'enseigne verte d'une pharmacie attira son attention. Il ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, alors qu'il passait devant tous les jours. Ses pas ralentirent d'eux-mêmes, et il se retrouva planté devant l'entrée, hésitant, les yeux dans le vide. Ce n'était pas vrai. Il n'était pas enceinte. Ce n'était que les élucubrations d'un vieux fou qui à force de les répéter avaient fini par inquiéter Arthur. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait cette petite voix qui lui disait d'ouvrir les yeux ? C'était impossible. D'un pas déterminé, il entra dans la pharmacie.

\- Bonjour, ce serait pour un test de grossesse s'il-vous-plaît. Le plus sûr que vous ayez.

La vieille femme lui lança un regard dédaigneux, et lâcha :

\- T'as combien sur toi, gamin ?

\- Suffisamment.

\- Pffff... Tu connais pas les préservatifs ? C'est pas uniquement contre le SIDA hein, c'est aussi pour éviter de foutre sa copine de seize ans enceinte.

Une décharge de colère envahit Sasuke.

\- Non, voyez-vous madame je suis un petit con irresponsable qui aime se taper des filles qu'il ne connait même pas après une beuverie.

La vieille se tourna vers lui d'un coup, trop stupéfaite pour répondre.

\- Je suis ici pour ma mère. Je suis sûr que même vous avez un cerveau, apprenez à vous en servir et à ne pas juger les gens sans savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu être là pour ma meilleure amie qui s'est faite violer mais est trop traumatisée pour oser en parler à la police.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil au prix du test de grossesse le plus proche, laissa un billet suffisant sur le comptoir, en attrapa un et s'en alla. En franchissant les portes automatiques, il s'écria :

\- Gardez la monnaie, ce sera pour vous acheter un neurone ou deux à Noël !

Il fourra le test dans son sac de cours, et partit à grands pas. Il était furieux. Et il était encore plus furieux de ne pas réussir à se calmer.

Une fois chez lui, il sortit avec appréhension le test de sa poche. Son coeur battait la chamade. C'était stupide, mais il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Sûr que ce n'était qu'une ânerie. Qu'il n'était pas enceinte. Il lut attentivement la notice, puis partit s'enfermer aux WC. Le test fonctionnait grâce à l'urine. Une petite voix dans sa tête se demandait "Et si le test est positif , tu feras quoi ?" mais il la chassa. Le test serait négatif. Il attendit, sur la notice ils disaient qu'il fallait environ trois minute pour que le résultat ne s'affiche, indiquant par la même occasion le nombre de semaines de grossesse s'il était positif, en sachant que les médecins comptaient deux semaines de plus que ce que le test affichait. Mais le test serait négatif. Il égrenait les secondes dans son esprit, et ferma nerveusement les yeux en arrivant à deux minutes cinquante. Un "bip" sonore lui annonça que le résultat était affiché. Son coeur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, si fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'on devait l'entendre dans tout l'appartement. Il se mordit les joues, et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne pût retenir ses larmes.

L'écran affichait : " _Enceinte 3 - 4_ ".

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours super plaisir ^^**

 **Joyeux Nouvel An à vous !**


	18. Chapter 18

**Bonne année 2016 à tous ! Bonne santé, et tous le bonheur du monde !**

 **Avec une journée de retard (je m'améliore ! lol Mais hier c'était mon anniversaire ^^" C'est valable comme excuse ?), voici le chapitre 18 de Älskande ;-) J'espère qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous trouvez que c'est ennuyant ou quoi que ce soit !**

 **Ludy :** Non, c'est clair que personne n'aime être malade.. C'est cool que tu aille mieux ^^ Ah, j'avais pas fait gaffe, désolé.. Je suis trop contente que tu aime le fait que Kakashi soit aussi dans les deux mondes =D J'espère du fond du coeur que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant ! Et pour répondre à ta question, oui, merci, j'ai passé de supers vacances de noël ! Trèèès très chargées, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, mais j'ai beaucoup trop mangé lol Et toi ? Merci encore ! Bonne année à toi aussi !

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Ce n'était pas possible, c'était biologiquement impossible, un homme ne pouvait être enceinte. Ludovic ne cessait de se répéter cette phrase en boucle, en une vaine tentative de méthode Coué. Il pouvait sentir le serpent vicieux de la peur ramper dans son dos, le long de son échine, distillant son poison dans chacun de ses membres, le paralysant petit à petit, annihilant toutes pensées cohérentes. La peur de l'inconnu, du rejet, de la responsabilité que cela impliquait, toutes ces angoisses primaires tourbillonnaient en lui, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Ses yeux restaient rivés sur le test, et sur son maudit résultat. Impossible. C'était tout bonnement impossible.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Ludovic sursauta brusquement, rattrapa de justesse le test, et le fourra dans sa poche.

\- Tu sors ou tu squate ? T'es pas le seul à vouloir y aller hein !

\- Oh ça va !

Il se recomposa un masque, seule discipline dans laquelle il passait pro, avec tuer des gens sans sourciller, tira bruyamment la chasse d'eau et sortit. En le voyant enfin libérer la place, son père s'écria d'un ton moqueur :

\- Ma parole, je pensais que tu étais tombé dans le trou depuis le temps !

\- J'ai dû escalader le tuyau pour remonter, renchérit-il d'un air moqueur.

Son père éclata de rire en refermant la porte derrière lui. Étape "Agir comme si de rien n'était" réussie avec succès. Son sourire et son apparente bonne humeur disparurent à peine la porte de sa chambre refermée. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il était enceinte ! Le serpent s'enroula autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne puisse s'échapper.

Une idée de génie lui traversa alors l'esprit, et il sauta sur ses pieds, de nouveau plein d'espoir. Il n'avait qu'à se faire avorter ! Discrètement, en passant par des instituts anonymes qu'il pourrait attaquer en justice si qui que ce soit apprenait quoi que ce soit, et hop, plus de bébé ! Plus de peur, plus de responsabilités, ni de contraintes ! Il se jeta sur son ordinateur, brûlant d'impatience, et commença à se renseigner sur les dates limites en France, sur le processus d'avortement, s'il y avait un coût, etc... Au fur et à mesure des sites visités, il sentit une terrible nausée l'envahir. Il n'avait, selon le test, pas dépassé le stade des sept semaines, même en ajoutant les deux semaines obligatoires, ce qui signifiait qu'il pourrait opter pour la solution médicamenteuse, envisageable jusqu'à sept semaines de grossesse. Une simple pilule, du Méfigyne®, à avaler, puis deux jours plus tard une autre qui provoquait l'expulsion, et le petit foetus quittait ce corps où il n'était pas désiré. Au delà, une sorte d'aspirateur aspirait le contenu de l'utérus. A force de lire ces lignes, de se renseigner sur le processus d'avortement, sur la façon dont les molécules du médicament annonçaient au corps "vous pouvez y aller, y a pas de bébé, on détruit tout !" alors qu'un début d'être humain, fragile petite flamme tremblotante, s'accrochait désespérément à ce monde, tantôt cruel, tantôt bienveillant, il sentit un terrible sentiment de culpabilité et de malaise l'étreindre.

Pouvait-il décider de supprimer une vie, comme ça, sans lui laisser le temps de découvrir le monde ? Lui qui en avant déjà tant vus, avait-il le droit de décider arbitrairement que ce bébé, grandissant en lui, ne verrait jamais ce monde ? Ne connaîtrais jamais la peur, la joie, la tristesse, les rires, l'amour ? Une autre question s'imposa alors à son esprit : "Serait-je capable d'assumer ?". Accepter de porter cette vie en lui signifiait en accepter la responsabilité. Serait-il capable de supporter le regard des autres, l'incompréhension, le mépris, la curiosité malsaine face à sa différence ? Être enceinte à son âge n'était déjà pas facile pour une femme, alors un homme ! Ce tourbillon de questions, d'émotions contradictoires lui donnaient envie de vomir. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : pouvoir se blottir sous sa couette et tout oublier, se réveiller et que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Il lui semblait que la vie s'acharnait contre lui, et s'amusait à lui laisser entrapercevoir le bonheur comme pour mieux le narguer, pour mieux lui dire "Ça à l'air chouette hein ? Ben non, tu n'y auras jamais droit !".

Ludovic finit par se rendre compte qu'il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à réaliser. Consciemment, il savait que c'était vrai, il savait qu'Orochimaru/Barnabas était capable de faire ce genre de chose, il savait qu'Arthur ne lui en aurait jamais parlé s'il n'était pas sûr de lui, et il pensait sincèrement que le test ne pouvait pas se tromper, mais inconsciemment, tout son être se révoltait à cette idée. Il essaya de réfléchir à qu'est-ce qui le bloquait. C'était, à ses yeux, indispensable pour lui permettre de réaliser, et seulement après il serait capable d'adopter le comportement adéquat. Il ne voulait pas agir à la légère, peu importe la décision qu'il prendrait, ce serait pénible, et il y aurait des conséquences irréversibles sur sa vie. Il finit par mettre le doigt sur un fait qui le gênait. Ce genre de test était prévu pour des femmes, afin de détecter les hormones spécifiques à la grossesse. Mais il savait que certaines hormones avaient un rôle chez la femme et un autre très différent chez les hommes, alors qu'est-ce qui lui disait que le test n'avait pas détecté une hormone naturellement présente chez les hommes, mais signe de grossesse chez les femmes ? Son ordinateur fut de nouveau mis à contribution, et en quelques minutes à peine, il savait que l'hormone détectée par son test était la béta-hCG, et il savait qu'elle était naturellement présente chez les hommes à un taux assez faible, mais que son taux augmentait considérablement en cas de cancer des testicules. Génial. Il eut une grimace dégoutée assez créative. Que choisir entre la peste et le choléra ? Soit les hormones étaient là parce qu'il attendait un enfant, soit parce qu'il avait un cancer des testicules. Il ne pût s'empêcher de faire le lien entre les deux et éclata de rire, un rire nerveux, mais qui lui fit du bien tout de même. Ce qui signifiait cancer chez l'un signifiait vie chez l'autre, en sachant qu'un cancer n'était qu'un amas de cellules mutées et donc différente du corps, tout comme un bébé n'était qu'un amas de cellules étrangères au corps, ces hormones étaient assez cohérentes. Elles devaient avoir en quelque sorte un rôle de "attention, développement de cellules bizarres dans les parties génitales !" chez l'être humain en générale, mais tout de même, comparer un bébé à un cancer ! Sa mère appelant la maisonnée à table l'arracha à ses réflexions, et son masque se remit naturellement en place. Ils ne devaient pas se douter que quelque chose n'allait pas.

En le voyant arriver, Alice sut instantanément que son fils était soucieux. Ces derniers temps, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui glissait entre les doigts, et cela lui faisait mal au coeur. Elle essayait de se persuader que c'était l'adolescence, mais elle savait qu'il avait tué des gens lorsqu'il était parti sauver son meilleur ami, et le fait qu'il n'en parle pas l'inquiétait plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Il aurait du être en larmes, en état de choc, prendre une vie n'était pas un acte aisé dont on sortait indemne, mais non, rien, et elle savait d'expérience que retenir ses émotions était mauvais. Son époux ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, ce qui l'exaspéra. Il continuait inlassablement de faire le pitre, sans voir que le sourire de leur petit Ludovic était forcé et que son regard avait quelque chose d'éteint.  
Lorsque le lendemain, le lycée l'appela pour lui demander si l'absence de Ludovic était normal, une bouffée d'inquiétude l'envahit. D'une voix blanche, elle répondit que oui, qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien. S'il avait séché, c'était que les choses étaient vraiment graves, elle ne voulait pas qu'en plus de ça le lycée le punisse. Elle raccrocha le combiné d'une main tremblante, puis sortit en attrapant sa veste au vol. Son mari et son aîné étaient au travail, elle trouverait son fils seule.

Dès le lendemain matin, Ludovic était parti voir un médecin. Il ne pensait pas avoir de tumeur, exceptée le taux de hCG élevé, il n'avait aucun autre symptôme, mais au moins il serait fixé. Le médecin lui avait posé un tas de questions, et il avait dû jouer les hypercondriaques pour qu'il accepte de faire des examens sans qu'il n'ait à lui expliquer qu'il avait fait un test de grossesse, chose qui l'aurait définitivement fait passer pour un malade mental. Il joua si bien le jeune homme perdu et en panique, ce qu'il était tout de même au fond de lui, que le médecin lui obtint en urgence un examen à l'hôpital le plus proche. Il s'était beaucoup renseigné avant d'y aller, et normalement la radiographie était très localisée, ce qui, il espérait, limiterait au maximum les risques au cas où il serait enceinte. Après plusieurs heures d'attente, un moment pour le moins gênant où le médecin fit glisser une sonde sur ses testicules, puis encore un peu d'attente, le médecin l'appella pour lui montrer les résultats. Il utilisa une multitude de termes techniques que Ludovic se rappella vaguement avoir entendu en cours de SVT, pour finalement conclure :

\- Comme vous pouvez le voir, Monsieur, il n'y a strictement rien. Vos testicules sont en parfaite santé !

Avant d'éclater de rire, trouvant apparemment ses propos très drôles. Sasuke, lui, pâlissait à vue d'œil devant la radiographie. Il ne savait pas s'il était soulagé de ne pas avoir de cancer, ou désespéré parce que cela signifiait qu'il attendait un enfant. Comme dans un rêve, il remercia le médecin et sortit, sans vraiment voir où il allait. Il marcha pendant des heures, comme un automate, en état de choc. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne 'pouvait' pas y croire.

\- Ludovic !

Le cri venait de derrière lui, et exprimait un soulagement et une joie intense. Par pur réflexe il se retourna, pour voir sa mère lui sauter dessus et le serrer dans ses bras à l'étouffer, en répétant inlassablement quelque chose s'approchant de "Oh mon dieu mon chéri j'ai eu si peur, ça fait des heures que je te cherche, où étais-tu passé ?". Sasuke se laissa faire, incapable de réagir. C'était donc ça l'amour maternel ? S'il gardait le bébé, est-ce qu'il l'aimerait autant, est-ce qu'il deviendrait plus important que sa propre vie ?

Sa mère était toute échevelée, il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas mangé à midi, ses lèvres étaient légèrement bleui par le froid, elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de prendre une écharpe. C'en fut trop. Il fondit en larmes, en s'agrippant à sa mère, cette mère qu'on lui avait arraché trop tôt à Konoha, et il pleura toutes les larmes de son corps. Il entendait sa mère lui demander ce qu'il se passait, s'excuser, alors qu'elle n'était en rien responsable de ce qui lui arrivait, puis elle l'entraina à sa suite, et le ramena chez eux.  
Elle le fit s'installer dans son lit, puis lui apporta un chocolat chaud pour le réconforter, et s'assit face à lui, douce et attentive, mère soucieuse pour sa progéniture. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui en parler, pas maintenant, il fallait déjà que lui digère. Tout s'était passé trop vite. Il avait tout de même appris qu'il était mort dans un autre monde, et qu'il était enceinte parce qu'il avait eu un rapport sexuel dans cet autre monde, cela dépassait l'entendement, il ne pouvait pas juste dire "Oh, très bien, et sinon, on a maths demain ou le prof participe à la réunion de 11 à 12 ?".

\- Si tu veux parler, peu importe ce qu'il t'arrive, peu importe l'heure ou le moment, je serais là, d'accord ?, murmura-t-elle.

Il aquiesca faiblement, les genoux remontés, ses bras autour, le menton posé dessus. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et il sentit une bouffée d'angoisse l'envahir. Il ne voulait pas que les autres membres de sa famille le voit dans cet état, ils s'inquiéteraient et poseraient des questions auxquelles il n'était pas prêt à répondre. Les pas se rapprochaient de sa chambre, et il lança un regard désespéré à sa mère.

\- J'ai pensé qu'un ami serait peut-être préférable à une maman, expliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire gêné.

Ludovic se sentit paniquer. Gwenvael, elle avait appelé Gwenvael ! Qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas se confier à lui non plus ! D'une profonde inspiration, il mit tous ses sentiments et toutes ses émotions de côté, et se recomposa un masque, sous le regard stupéfait de sa mère. Il lui fit un petit sourire, et s'assit de manière plus naturelle, moins révélatrice de sa détresse. La porte s'ouvrit, et Naruto s'arrêta sur le seuil, le regard indéchiffrable. En le voyant, le coeur du brun rata un battement. Il allait immédiatement comprendre, et il allait le rejeter. Quoi qu'il ai bien pu dire par amour, la réalité de la chose allait le faire fuir, et Sasuke serait seul, sans la personne la plus important du monde à ses côtés. Il pouvait tout affronter, pour un sourire, un regard du blond. Sans lui, même avorter lui semblait infaisable. Les nouvelles hormones auxquelles son corps n'était pas habitué, et pour lesquelles il n'était pas censé être prévu, eurent raison de son masque parfait en apparence, et il fondit en larmes. Sa mère sembla désemparée, elle avait pensé lui faire plaisir et avait espérer que la présence d'Arthur l'aiderait. Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle essayait maladroitement de le consoler, mais il n'arrivait même plus à savoir pourquoi il pleurait.

Naruto ne fit pas attention une seule seconde à la mère de Ludovic. En le voyant ainsi, lui, l'homme qu'il aimait, Sasuke Uchiha, Ludovic Ilops, si fort et si courageux, réduit à l'état de petite chose fragile et perdue, il ressentit un instinct de possession dévastateur. C'était 'son' Sasuke qui souffrait, et il ne pouvait tolérer ça. En trois enjambées, il était près du brun, son genou appuyé sur le lit, et il l'embrassait délicatement, transmettant toute la force de son amour dans ce simple contact. En voyant son fils se faisant embrasser par son ami d'enfance, Alice eut un hoquet de surprise, qui se transforma en cri de peur lorsqu'elle remarqua l'inconnu qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres. Tous se tournèrent brusquement vers elle, alors qu'elle dévisageait le nouveau venu. Sasuke suivit machinalement le regard de sa mère, tout en prenant une profonde inspiration afin de lui expliquer la situation, et s'étrangla de surprise en voyant l'homme.

\- Kakashi ! s'écria-t-il.

Sa joie tout autant que sa surprise étaient évidentes. Il tenta maladroitement d'essuyer ses joues trempées, mais les larmes continuaient de couler contre son gré, et il esquissa un pauvre sourire.

\- Je me suis dit que tu préférerais peut-être le voir lui plutôt que moi, murmura Naruto. Il est au courant, précisa-t-il.

\- Comment ? Il est au courant de quoi ? Et c'est qui ?

La mère du brun semblait prête à étrangler Kakashi s'il ne déclinait pas son identité dans la seconde. Ce dernier lui tendit la main, un sourire avenant sur le visage bien que son regard restait grave :

\- Karl Gobtsch. Enchanté Madame, je suis une connaissance de votre fils et d'Arthur, et également ingénieur dans l'entreprise de votre aîné. Pardonnez-moi pour être ainsi entré sans invitation, Arthur m'a emmené ici en m'expliquant que Ludovic n'allait pas bien et que c'était urgent, j'ai fait au plus rapide.

Alice accepta les excuses d'un signe de tête, trop abasourdi pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Après un regard à son fils qui semblait déjà reprendre vie en présence de ces deux hommes, elle se décida à les laisser. Elle n'avait pas été capable de calmer son fils, et le simple fait qu'ils soient dans la même pièce que Ludovic avait suffi à le calmer et à apaiser ses larmes. Seules une ou deux perles rebelles roulaient encore le long de sa joue, mais il y avait une étincelle qu'elle n'avait jamais vue dans son regard qui brillait depuis qu'ils étaient là. Elle referma doucement la porte derrière elle, et appela aussitôt Arnaud, espérant qu'il en saurait un peu plus sur ce qui mettait Ludovic dans cet état.

En voyant la porte se refermer sur sa mère, Sasuke poussa un soupir de soulagement, et se laissa aller contre le mur derrière sa tête de lit. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir craqué devant elle, deux fois en plus. Naruto lui tenait la main, fort, et ce geste le réconfortait. Il avait été stupide d'avoir si peu foi en lui. Naruto serait toujours là pour lui comme il serait toujours là pour le blond. Kakashi s'était assis sur sa chaise de bureau, qu'il avait fait rouler pour se rapprocher du lit. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence qui s'éternisait :

\- Orochimaru, hein..., murmura-t-il.

Ce simple nom ramena Sasuke à la réalité, et il sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Son regard se perdit dans le vide, et toute la peur et le désespoir qu'il cachait en lui se reflétèrent dans ses yeux. D'une voix tremblante, sans oser les regarder, sa main serrant celle de Naruto comme une bouée de sauvetage, il répondit :

\- Trois à quatre semaines selon le test, soit quatre ou cinq semaines pour les médecins...

Naruto le prit dans ses bras, en lui chuchotant :

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis tellement désolé Sas'ke ! C'est de ma faute sur toute la ligne...

La détresse qui transparaissait dans sa voix en prononçant la dernière phrase fit réaliser au brun la culpabilité que ressentait Naruto. Il parvint à retrouver son ton cassant d'Uchiha pour répliquer :

\- Le concept de faire l'amour, c'est que c'est à deux aux dernières nouvelles, et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est de ta faute si tu t'es fais enlevé, et si... Si Orochimaru s'est amusé..., termina-t-il péniblement.

La réalité de la situation le terrifiait. Certes, la présence d'Arthur et Karl à ses côtés le faisait se sentir soutenu, et s'il avait pu s'enfuir loin dans les montagnes avec juste eux deux à ses côtés, sans personne d'autres, il aurait presque pu se réjouir de pouvoir connaître le bonheur qu'il y avait à avoir un enfant, mais ils vivaient au 21è siècle, dans un monde noyé de technologies et orchestré par tout un tas de législations qui empêchaient ce genre d'idée de devenir autre chose qu'un rêve futile.

Naruto resta silencieux, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Sasuke pouvait sentir son désir de lui parler, de le soutenir, et ce simple fait suffisait à l'apaiser, en partie du moins. Il articula lentement, hésitant à prononcer ces mots à voix haute, car cela signifiait concrétiser sa pensée :

\- J'ai... J'ai pensé à avorter.

Cela lui semblait la chose la plus simple à faire, et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il commençait à penser que peut-être, cette idée serait réellement envisageable.

\- Je pourrais trouver une jeune femme enceinte mais qui ne souhaite pas avorter, pour qu'elle aille aux rendez-vous, qu'elle récupère les pilules, et qu'ensuite elle me les donne, je peux encore opter pour la solution médicamenteuse, expliqua-t-il, toujours avec prudence. Au test de contrôle, quand les médecins verraient qu'elle est toujours enceinte, elle n'aurait qu'à dire que finalement elle ne veux plus avorter, et ce serait bon.

Kakashi ne répondit rien, le regard sombre, attendant respectueusement que le blond prenne la parole. Ce dernier avait baissé la tête, et ses cheveux masquaient son regard. Seules ses lèvres, serrées en une fine ligne blanche, trahissaient son désaccord.

\- Est-ce que tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Avorter, ça peut être un véritable traumatisme, d'autant plus qu'avec ton super stratagème, tu n'aurais aucun soutien psychologique. Kakashi et moi ne pourront pas te soutenir comme il se doit..., termina-t-il d'une voix presque suppliante.

Sasuke ne chercha pas à masquer sa surprise.

\- Tu veux qu'on le garde ?

Naruto le regarda droit dans les yeux. Oui, il voulait le garder. Sasuke n'osait pas formuler à voix haute toutes les questions qui le terrifiaient, il n'osait pas demander au blond s'il avait réellement réfléchi aux conséquences. Élever un enfant, avoir un enfant, n'était pas un sujet à prendre à la légère, ce n'était pas comme adopter un chaton.

\- Tu es sûr d'être prêt Naruto ? Et toi, Sasuke ? C'est tout de même toi qui va le porter, c'est une décision que vous devez prendre ensemble, après en avoir calmement discuté, avoir pesé le pour et le contre, et pas sur un coup de tête.

Kakashi s'était levé tout en parlant.

\- Peu importe ce que vous déciderez, je vous soutiendrais, à condition que vous y ayez réellement réfléchi et que vous soyez sûr de vous. Ne vous forcez pas à accepter des responsabilités que vous ne vous sentez pas de supporter.

Sasuke ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il lui coupa aussitôt la parole.

\- Non, Sasuke. La responsabilité d'une vengeance n'est dictée que par la haine et la colère, et implique de ne se soucier de personne, pas même de soi-même. Un enfant a besoin d'amour et demande à ce que l'on prenne soin de lui. Réfléchissez-y. Sérieusement.

La porte claqua. Kakashi était visiblement de mauvaise humeur. Ludovic sentit les larmes lui monter, encore, aux yeux. Il avait besoin que quelqu'un l'aide, le guide, pas l'engueule ! Naruto serra sa main avec un peu plus de force.

\- Pardon. Je me sens tellement inutile !

Le brun le rassura d'un sourire, qui sonnait terriblement faux. Il se leva, et lança :

\- Ça te tente d'aller au _Rolicco_ ?

Arthur chercha dans son regard l'idée cachée, mais ne décela rien dans les yeux d'encres de son amant.

\- Si tu veux ?, répondit-il prudemment.

\- Super, alors on y va.

Toute traces de tristesse ou de mal-être s'étaient envolées comme par magie. Il prévint sa mère d'une voix joyeuse et entraîna Naruto à sa suite, direction le café. Cependant, à la dernière seconde, il l'entraina dans une ruelle plus à l'écart, sur leur droite.

\- Sas'ke, qu'est-ce que...?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. Sasuke venait de lui intimer le silence en faisait les gros yeux et en posant son index sur ses lèvres en un geste qui dépassait toutes les barrières de la langue. Ils se glissèrent à l'ombre d'une porte cochère, et attendirent quelques minutes. Enfin, ils arrivèrent. Olivia, l'ex-petite amie rencontrée sur internet, et le blond qui suivait Arthur et avait visiblement embauché la rousse pour obtenir des informations sur lui. Arthur étouffa un petit cri en les reconnaissant.

Fu et Minato se tenaient non loin d'eux.

Fu, et le père de Naruto.

* * *

 **Il était un petit peu plus long que d'habitude ^^ N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


	19. Chapter 19

**Coucou ! Voilà la suite ! Désolée du retard, j'avoue que je n'y pensais plus :/ N'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message incendiaire si vous voyez que la suite ne vient pas ! ^^**

 **Guest : Haha, contente que ça te plaise ! Et oui, pauvre Sasuke, c'est hors de question que je le laisse se dépatouiller tout seul ! Naruto a sa part de responsabilité dans l'histoire, non mais ! Mdr Merci beaucoup, j'ai fini le chapitre 21 là, ça y est ! *mode toute fière* Bonne lecture !**

 **Je vous l'annonce à tous, mais normalement il y aura un chapitre 22 et ce sera fini. Je pense sincèrement faire un épilogue, mais c'est tout, la fin approche donc à grands pas !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

Naruto ne parvenait pas à lâcher du regard l'homme qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui. Il avait toujours rêvé de voir son père, vivant, à ses côtés, de pouvoir parler avec lui, rattraper le temps perdu, et voilà qu'il était là, en train de discuter avec la fille qui avait servi d'élément déclencheur aux événements précédents ! Il aurait voulu se précipiter vers eux, s'enfuir dans la direction opposé, il ne savait plus comment réagir, et il resta là, paralysé. La chaleur de Sasuke qui venait d'entremêler ses doigts aux siens l'apaisa, et il chercha son regard. Pourquoi lui avait-il montré cela ? Depuis quand était-il au courant ? Et surtout, qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Le brun lui sourit calmement dans la pénombre, et Naruto décida d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. La voix de Minato était chargée d'un agacement à peine contenu.

\- Je t'ai déjà dit que cela ne te regardait pas. Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il est devenu, comment ça se fait que tu ne trouves plus trace de lui ? Ça fait des semaines que tu me sors ça !

\- Je pense qu'il a été enlevé, je vous l'ai déjà dit.

\- Impossible.

Le ton de Minato était catégorique.

\- S'il avait été enlevé, ce serait à cause de moi, et j'aurais reçu dans la journée une lettre.

Fu semblait avoir de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme. Il ajouta quelque chose que les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent pas, et la route explosa :

\- Mais quelle tête de mule, grogna-t-elle. Si vous ne m'expliquez rien, comment suis-je supposée vous être d'une quelconque utilisé ? Oh, et puis merde, j'en ai ma claque ! Gardez votre pognon, je n'en veux plus. Et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de me recontacter, je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous ! Adieu !

Le dernier mot fut presque crié, tout sa colère était passée dans cette simple exclamation. Elle fit volte-face et s'en alla à grandes enjambées, laissant l'homme tout seul, sidéré, au milieu de la ruelle. Il s'adossa au mur, et quelques larmes roulèrent discrètement sur ses joues.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que quand je parviens à trouver un moyen de savoir ce qu'il devient, il y a toujours quelque chose qui se met en travers de ma route ?

Il baissa la tête, en serrant les poings. Il inspira profondément, et murmura, comme s'il s'adressait aux étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel de petits points lumineux :

\- Un père ne devrait jamais être séparé de son enfant. Jamais...

Sasuke sentit son coeur se serrer en entendant ces mots. L'amour de Minato pour son fils était évident, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si lui aussi, un jour, il serait capable d'aimer cette vie qui grandissait en lui avec autant de force. Lui qui, il y a quelques minutes à peine, songeait à tuer cet enfant, se surprit à vouloir essayer. Il avait déjà pris tellement de vies, il avait eu sa dose. Il avait soudainement envie de laisser une chance à ce petit être, il voulait tenter de l'aimer.

Perdu dans ses pensées aigres-douces, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que Naruto avait lâché sa main.

\- Tu...

La voix d'Arthur s'éteignit, à peine la phrase commencée. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, ni comment réagir, il retrouvait un père qu'il n'avait jamais connu, dans aucune de ses deux vies ! Minato, lui, avait l'air de s'être pris un seau de glaçon à peine fondus en pleine face, tant son visage exprimait sa stupéfaction. Les deux blonds, si similaires, se dévisagèrent un long moment, sans rien dire. Terriblement mal à l'aise, l'aîné fini par murmurer :

\- Qu'as-tu entendu au juste de cette conversation ?

Naruto ne sembla même pas se rendre compte que son père avait parlé. Il se tourna vers Sasuke, guettant une indication, un mot, n'importe quoi lui expliquant ce qu'il se passait. Le brun se résigna et sortit de l'ombre protectrice de la porte cochère. Il salua un Minato ébahi, avant de lâcher :

\- Il fait partie des deux blonds qui te suivaient. Quand j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs, j'ai compris de quoi il retournait.

\- Mais... Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me montre ça maintenant ?

Le brun détourna le regard, et murmura :

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu savoir.

\- Attendez, comment...

Naruto coupa aussitôt la parole à son père.

\- Pourquoi tu m'as abandonné ?

Sa voix était détachée, dénuée de ressentiment, de reproche. C'était une simple question, posée calmement, comme s'il avait demandé la météo. Sasuke sentit un long frisson glacé descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Naruto n'avait jamais eu cette voix là. Jamais. Il commençait à craindre d'avoir fait une erreur monumentale.

En face, Minato semblait avoir perdu sa langue. Il parvint néanmoins à articuler :

\- Co.. Comment est-ce que tu sais ? Non, pardon, qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Arthur esquissa un sourire sans joie.

\- Tu as raison, j'ai aussi posé la mauvaise question. Je rectifie : Pourquoi as-tu eu un enfant ? asséna-t-il.

\- C'est... Compliqué, tenta Minato.

Naruto se cambra légèrement en arrière comme pour soulager son dos en soupirant, et se lança :

\- Nathanaël Gatt, décédés le 8 octobre 1993 soit cinq ans avant ma naissance, ingénieur informatique chez Windows, surnommé, avec beaucoup d'originalité soit dit en passant, Lucky Luke par ses amis à cause de ses étonnantes capacités au tir. Bon élément dans l'entreprise, doué dans son domaine, et ayant gagné plus que facilement l'unique concours de tir auquel il ai jamais participé. Il disparait du jour au lendemain, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une lettre de suicide.

Minato était devenu livide.

\- Cinq ans après son décès, un couple stérile, désespérant d'avoir un enfant et ayant une situation financière stable, trouve sur le pas de sa porte un bébé, avec pour seul message "Il s'appelle Arthur. Prenez soin de lui pour nous". L'enquête pour retrouver les parents, ou la famille de l'enfant, n'aboutit jamais et le couple est autorisé à garder l'enfant, la procédure d'adoption est validée. Fin de l'histoire, tout le monde est content, l'enfant grandit sans jamais savoir la vérité, et sans père puisque le mari disparait à son tour, sans laisser aucune trace, moins de trois mois après l'adoption du bébé. Cependant, l'enfant ne manque jamais de rien : sa mère trouve chaque mois, dans sa boite au lettre, une rondelette somme avec à chaque fois l'inscription "Pour Arthur" sur l'enveloppe. Dis-moi, Nathanaël, ça ne te rappelle rien cette histoire ? Tu veux que je continue ?

\- Où as-tu entendu tout ça ?

Minato avait soufflé ces mots, si bas que Sasuke douta un instant de son ouïe.

\- Tu n'as pas reçu de lettre ? Vraiment ? Ils en ont envoyé trois. Dans la dernière, ils précisaient qu'au quatrième avertissement, un petit cadeau serait inclus. Tu pensais que ce serait quoi ? Une montre ?

Naruto se mit soudainement à hurler.

\- Si Ludovic ne m'avait pas trouvé, ils m'auraient découpés petit à petit ! Et après ça tu ose dire qu'un père ne devrait jamais être séparé de son enfant ? Putain mais jusqu'à quel point peut-on être con ?! Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as TOUJOURS ABANDONNÉ ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi, c'est ça ? Je...

Sasuke ne le laissa pas terminer et le prit dans ses bras, l'empêchant de fuir de sa poigne de fer. Naruto tremblait contre lui, et rapidement, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il ne parlait pas que de sa vie ici. Il parlait aussi de Konoha. Son père lui avait toujours cruellement manqué, et s'il avait été la pire ordure qui soit, ou un ivrogne, un violeur, ou n'importe quoi d'autre, il aurait pu le haïr, la colère aurait pu l'aider à combler ce manque auquel tout l'amour de Sasuke ne pourrait jamais rien faire, mais non, il avait fallu qu'il soit un héros à Konoha, mort en le protégeant et en protégeant son village, et qu'il l'aime et se soucie de lui dans ce monde !

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû naître. C'était un accident, mais ta mère a refusé d'avorter. Nous faisons tous les deux partis d'une certaine... organisation, qui implique que l'on n'ai aucune existence officielle ni aucun lien avec le "monde des vivants", et par conséquent avoir des enfants est strictement interdit, pour des raisons de sécurité. Parce qu'ils savent que les enfants seraient en danger. Nous n'avions pas le choix Arthur. S'ils t'avaient trouvé, ils t'auraient tué, et ta mère et moi avec...

\- On a toujours le choix, hoqueta Arthur. Toujours.

Une voix féminine demanda alors doucement :

\- Si demain, tu avais le choix entre mourir et condamner Ludovic avec toi, ou t'assurer de sa survie, à la seule condition que tu ne devrais jamais le revoir, que choisirais-tu ?

Naruto se retourna dans un sursaut. Sa mère, sa vraie mère, était là. Elle lui sourit tristement, puis ancra son regard si emprunt de détermination dans celui de Minato :

\- Il a raison, Nathanaël. On a toujours le choix. On avait le choix, et on a pris cette décision en connaissance de cause.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke.

\- Alors c'est toi qui l'a sauvé ?

Elle inclina légèrement la tête.

\- Merci. Sincèrement.

\- Vous n'avez pas à me remercier.

Le ton de Sasuke était plus froid qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, mais il était complètement abasourdi. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se doutait qu'il y avait une belle anguille sous roche, mais il pensait plus à une histoire d'erreur de jeunesse que d'organisation étrange et secrète. Le sourire de Kushina perdit un instant de sa tristesse et se fit plus carnassier.

\- Puis-je encore abuser de ta bonté ? Je voudrais les noms de ceux qui ont enlevé Arthur.

Le brun la toisa de son regard froid, puis eut le même sourire.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

Elle eut une demi-seconde d'hésitation.

\- Pour savoir de qui je dois me méfier.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire. Il savait parfaitement ce qu'elle aurait voulu leur faire. Exactement ce que lui n'avait pas eu le temps de faire : sortir Arthur de là avait été son unique but.

\- Ils sont morts. Vous n'avez pas été assez rapide, je suis passé le premier.

\- Oh.

Kushina ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. La seule preuve physique de sa surprise fut le léger tressautement de sa main droite, mais intérieurement, elle n'en revenait pas. Un gamin l'avait percé à jour aussi facilement que s'il lisait un livre, et ce gamin disait avoir tué ceux qui avaient enlevé son fils.

\- Comment ? ajouta-t-elle finalement.

\- Le premier a finit par parler, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai achevé. Le second aussi a parlé, mais je ne voulais pas avoir à me soucier de lui. Les autres n'ont pas apprécié la malencontreuse fuite de gaz qui a fait explosé la maison dans laquelle ils s'étaient réunis.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu sais ?

La voix de Minato coupa court à toute autre explication concernant ce qu'étaient devenues les pourritures qui avaient enlevé Arthur. Sa compagne lui lança un regard narquois.

\- Depuis toujours mon amour. Tu ne penses pas que disparaitre un jour par mois suite à la naissance d'Arthur était quelque peu suspect ?

\- Et tu n'as jamais rien dit ?

\- Pourquoi aurais-je dû dire quelque chose ? Tu revenais toujours avec ce même visage heureux et soulagé, et ce même regard douloureux, et je savais aussitôt que notre fils allait bien.

Naruto se dégagea sans un mot de l'étreinte de Sasuke, qui le laissa faire, attendant des paroles qui ne vinrent pas. Le blond lui saisit le poignet, et l'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Tu vas où ?

\- On rentre.

\- Hein ? Attends, mais..

\- S.T.A.B.L.Y., lâcha Kushina.

Naruto s'immobilisa et Sasuke vit les muscles de son dos se contracter à ce mot. Il répéta, perplexe :

\- Stable aïe ? Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- C'est l'organisation, murmura sombrement Naruto.

\- Prononce ce mot, et ton portable sera aussitôt sur écoute, connecté au mien et à celui de Nathanaël. Si un jour tu as à nouveau des ennuis, trouve le moyen de dire STABLY, et nous viendrons.

Arthur ouvrit et ferma plusieurs fois son poing, nerveusement, comme s'il hésitait à répondre, et disparut finalement avec Sasuke à l'angle de la rue. Kushina fixa un long moment l'endroit où elle l'avait perdu de vue, et une larme roula lentement sur sa joue.

\- Il nous déteste vraiment, hein ? Je suppose qu'on le mérite, au moins un peu, murmura-t-elle douloureusement.

Minato s'approcha, et l'enlaça, partageant silencieusement sa peine.

Naruto se décida enfin à parler en voyant s'approcher l'immeuble de Sasuke.

\- Pardon. Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi comme ça.

Ludovic lui prit la main, et la serra fort. Les mots lui semblaient tous inappropriés.

\- C'est à moi de m'excuser..

Naruto serra sa main en retour. Quoiqu'il advienne, peu importe les épreuves, ils seraient là l'un pour l'autre.

\- Si tu souhaite avorter, je respecterai ton choix, annonça-t-il doucement. Mais si tu veux le garder, alors on assumera ensemble.

Sasuke posa délicatement une main sur son ventre, et une bouffée d'émotions l'envahie. La détermination dans sa voix le surprit, lorsqu'il affirma :

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'avorter.

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à me laisser une review ! ^^  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Eh eh, vous avez vu ? Je suis dans les temps ! Et en plus il est une heure presque acceptable ! Oui, c'est suffisamment rare pour que je le souligne mdr Par contre, je vous prévient d'ores et déjà que je serais en retard pour le prochain chapitre.. Vous allez me haïr, mais la semaine où je suis censée le poster, je serais au ski, sans internet... Dîtes-vous qu'il ne reste plus beaucoup de chapitres avant que mon argument de "si vous me tuez vous n'aurez pas la suite !" ne tienne plus, vous allez pouvoir commencer de préparer le bois pour le bûcher lol**

 **Ludy : Coucou ! Je me doutais que c'était toi, mais dans le doute je n'ai pas osé mettre Ludy, si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre ça l'aurait pas fait XD Oh, merci ! Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu, j'avais tellement peur que ce soit brouillon et qu'on se dise "Hein, elle raconte quoi ?" ^^" Je suis arrivée à des chapitres trop récents, mes amies qui normalement me corrigent n'ont pas eu le temps de les lire... Pour les parents biologiques et l'organisation, tu vas les revoir très très bientôt, mais pas pour longtemps, désolée. Encore merci pour tes encouragements, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de lire tes reviews !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Naruto leva la tête en entendant le son caractéristique d'une clef tournant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Sa mère était partie en formation pour une semaine, et elle avait tenue à ce que Ludovic vienne vivre avec Arthur durant ce temps là, pour qu'il ne soit pas seul et être certaine qu'il prendrait soin de lui et ne se contenterait pas de quelques paquets de chips de temps en temps, d'autant plus que c'était les vacances. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres. Si elle savait. Il finit de joliment disposer les pâtes, il s'était amusé à écrire leurs initiales dans leurs assiettes respectives. C'était kitchissime à souhait, mais il avait bien rit en imaginant le regard mi-consterné, mi-amusé que ne manquerait pas de lui adresser Sasuke. Le bruit sourd d'un sac lourdement lâché au sol résonna, suivi du pas léger de son brun.

\- Bonjour chéri !

Naruto saisit les deux assiettes et les emporta à la table déjà dressée, tout en répondant à Sasuke.

\- Ta mère ne t'as pas trop saoulé, et ton frère ne t'as pas donné suffisamment de préservatifs pour tenir six mois, ça va ?, s'enquit-il d'une voix malicieuse.

Le brun laissa son rire cristallin s'élever dans les airs, tout en caressant le dos musclé d'Arthur. Il riait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps, et de plus en plus facilement. Ils avaient eu une longue discussion, suite à laquelle ils avaient décidé de garder l'enfant, et depuis Ludovic était radieux. Il respirait le bonheur de vivre, et chaque fois qu'il le voyait ainsi, Naruto sentait des milliers de petits papillons danser de joie dans son ventre.

\- Il a arrêté de m'en filer en douce depuis que j'ai décoré la porte de sa chambre d'une guirlande de préservatifs gonflés d'eau. Pour ma mère, elle te fais confiance...

Il se pencha et susurra tout contre l'oreille d'Arthur, le faisant frissonner :

\- Elle ne sait pas encore que tu es pire que moi.

La conversation commençait à prendre une tournure intéressante. Naruto se décida à jouer un peu, lui aussi.

\- Pire que toi ? Dans quel domaine ? demanda-t-il d'un ton faussement innocent.

Sasuke déposa un baiser dans le creux de son cou tout en croisant ses mains sur le ventre du blond.

\- Dans le domaine "n'importe où n'importe quand".

Des images fort peu catholiques commencèrent de défiler dans l'esprit de Naruto. N'importe où, n'importe quand, c'était fort tentant.

\- Serait-ce une invitation ?

Sasuke dessina nonchalamment des arabesques du bout de l'index sur les impressionnants abdominaux d'Arthur, et chuchota :

\- Si je répond oui ?

C'était vraiment, vraiment fort tentant. Naruto sentit son estomac se contracter tandis que le désir montait en lui. Il se retourna sans prévenir, attrapa la nuque de Ludovic et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec force. Il se colla à lui tout en continuant de le dévorer, ses mains retrouvant avec délice le contact maintenant familier de la peau du brun sous ses doigts. Bon sang, ce mec savait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui. En sentant l'excitation de Naruto contre lui, Sasuke gémit de joie. Ça promettait d'être une semaine absolument délicieuse !

Il répondit à son baiser avec fougue, et, de surprise, il mordit la lèvre inférieur de Naruto lorsque celui-ci appuya contre son entrejambe. L'impatience faisait bouillonner ses veines, il le voulait en lui, il voulait voir son regard s'assombrir de plaisir et son visage se crisper. Il se débarrassa prestement de son haut, aidé par le blond qui déboucla aussitôt sa propre ceinture, ne décollant leurs bouches que pour laisser passant un vêtement trop encombrant et osant faire barrage, ou pour s'attaquer au restant du corps de son amant. Dès que leurs pantalons furent à terre, Arthur le repoussa brusquement contre la table, pour immédiatement revenir contre lui. Ses mains passèrent du ventre du brun à son dos, puis descendirent doucement vers ses fesses, qu'il caressa avant de les empoigner et de soulever Sasuke comme s'il ne pesait rien. Avec un rire, le brun enroula ses jambes autour de la taille du blond et l'embrassa en profitant du fait d'être surélevé. Son sexe frottait contre le ventre de Naruto à chacun de ses mouvements, et il pouvait sentir le membre érigé du blond contre ses fesses, les faisaient tous deux frissonner. Il chercha le regard d'Arthur, et dès qu'il le capta, il se noya dans ses perles azurées. Il sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine. Il l'aimait à un tel point que parfois, s'en était presque douloureux, et lorsqu'il pouvait lire dans les prunelles de son amant tout l'amour qu'il lui vouait réciproquement, il avait l'impression que tout son être s'embrasait, exactement comme en ce moment. La voix rauque de désir, Arthur souffla :

\- Tu ne trouve pas que la chambre est foutrement loin ?

Rien que le timbre de sa voix le rendait fou. Sasuke sentit comme une décharge électrique partant de son coeur, qui battait bien trop vite, et qui se propagea aussitôt jusqu'à son sexe qui durcit encore un peu plus. Il chercha à nouveau les lèvres du blond, et chuchota lorsqu'elles se touchèrent :

\- Si. Beaucoup trop loin.

Avec un grognement impatient qui fit frémir Ludovic, Naruto se décala de trois pas. Sasuke resta un instant perplexe, la table lui avait pourtant paru un endroit fort plaisant, et les cinq mètres qui les séparaient du lit étaient beaucoup trop à son goût. Il ne comprit l'intention du blond qu'en sentant son dos cogner contre le mur, et en voyant le sourire satisfait d'Arthur. D'une main, il le prépara, tout en ponctuant son cou et le haut de son torse de baiser plus ou moins appuyés et de petits coups de dents. De son autre main, il continuait de maintenir le brun, qu'il portait toujours. En réalisant que sans préparation, il pouvait déjà glisser deux doigts aisément, Naruto lança un regard surpris à son amant, qui lui répondis par un sourire narquois, démentis par le désir brûlant dans ses yeux. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, et devint aussitôt rouge pivoine. Il ne pouvait pas dire à voix haute qu'il s'était déjà préparé, c'était définitivement beaucoup trop gênant. Il cacha son visage dans le creuser du coup d'Arthur, et inspira profondément son parfum, cette odeur qu'il aimait tant.

\- Prends-moi, maintenant...

Les mots étaient sortis tout seuls, d'une voix suppliante et rauque. En réalisant que c'était lui qui venait de parler, Sasuke plongea un peu plus dans le cou du blond, pour cacher sa gêne, tout en continuant de se cramponner à lui. Délicatement, Naruto lui leva le visage, et l'embrassa sans le quitter des yeux. Il avait le regard joueur et heureux.

\- Tu veux pas répéter ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix malicieuse.

\- Arthur !, protesta Sasuke d'un air indigné.

Naruto laissa échapper un petit rire, content de lui, et embrassa le brun. Il le pénétra au même moment, d'un mouvement vigoureux, et la main de Ludovic dans ses cheveux se crispa tandis que son gémissement était étouffé par leurs lèvres soudées. Il y était allé d'un coup, sans prévenir, et le corps de Sasuke frissonna de soulagement en sentant le besoin impérieux de sentir Naruto en lui être enfin satisfait. Ses soupirs se transformèrent peu à peu en gémissements, puis en cris, à mesure que le blond s'enfonçait en lui. Son dos frottait contre le mur, mais il s'en foutait, c'était juste trop bon. Le plaisir monta en eux, et bientôt toute pensée cohérente les quitta. Ils n'étaient plus que deux êtres qui s'aimaient et qui s'unissaient. Sasuke n'avait même plus conscience du lieu où il se trouvait, tout son univers se limitait à Naruto, à ses baisers, et à ses mouvements erratiques. Il atteignit enfin l'orgasme, et tout son corps fut secoué de spasmes de plaisir alors qu'il criait le nom de son amant. Naruto le suivit presque aussitôt, et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui sous l'effet du plaisir trop intense. Ils s'effondrèrent dans un bel ensemble, et se dévisagèrent, stupéfaits et le corps encore ultra-sensible, avant d'éclater de rire.

Ils se dégagèrent tant bien que mal et se laissèrent basculer dans les bras l'un de l'autre, allongés sur le parquet, les yeux rivés au plafond blanchâtre.

\- A retenir, debout contre le mur n'est pas une bonne idée, rigola Sasuke.

Naruto le dévorait du regard. Il sourit et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres gonflées de plaisir.

\- Je ne comprend pas, tu n'aimes pas te casser la figure par terre ?

Le brun rit de plus belle, et se redressa pour s'asseoir sur le ventre d'Arthur, à califourchon sur lui. Ses fins cheveux noirs s'étaient légèrement collés à son front avec la sueur, et ses yeux d'encres brillaient comme jamais. Ce qu'il était beau... 'Et il n'est rien qu'à moi' songea Naruto.

\- ..tur ! Arthur !

Ludovic agita sa main devant ses yeux.

\- Allô la Terre !

Le blond sursauta en réalisant que Sasuke était en train de lui parler.

\- Pardon ! Tu disais ? J'étais dans mes pensées.

\- Je vois ça, confirma Ludovic d'un ton moqueur. Tu pensais à quoi ?

\- A quel point je t'aimais.

Les yeux onyx s'écarquillèrent, et le sourire du brun se fit plus attendri.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ils restèrent ainsi un instant, savourant le simple fait d'être ensemble, puis se décidèrent enfin à aller réchauffer leur repas. En voyant les assiettes, Sasuke soupira, et lança à Naruto exactement le regard qu'il avait imaginé, mi-consterné mi-amusé. Ce dernier éclata de rire, content de lui.  
Un quart d'heure plus tard, ils étaient douchés et en pyjama, attablés au bar séparant le salon/salle-à-manger de la cuisine.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ?

Ludovic releva la tête de son assiette, la bouche encore entrouverte, prêt à avaler sa fourchette de pâtes. Il hésita un instant, avant de comprendre qu'il parlait de son rendez-vous au gynécologue. Il avait décidé de prendre le risque, et s'était travesti avant d'y aller. Il s'était fait passer pour très pudique, le tout avec quelques sous-entendus du type "un homme autre que mon mari ne devrait pas me toucher", et le médecin ne s'était rendu compte de rien.

\- Hein ? Ah, oui ! Troisième fois qu'on se voit, et il n'y vois toujours que du feu. Il me prend pour une femme garçon manqué. C'est marrant, un gynécologue, c'est un médecin qui s'est spécialisé, mais malgré toutes les études qu'il a bien pu faire, il ne voit que ce qu'il veut voir. Un être humain qui porte un bébé, donc c'est une femme, point à la ligne.

Il se leva soudain, le visage illuminée, et se précipita vers son sac qui traînait toujours dans l'entrée. Il revint presque aussitôt, une grande pochette à la main.

\- Regarde, il m'a laissé les échographies ! J'avais super peur, j'étais persuadé qu'il allait se rendre compte que j'étais un homme, mais non, il a froncé les sourcils puis s'est excusé en m'expliquant que c'était parfois assez brouillon ce qui s'affichait à l'écran !

Naruto se pencha pour mieux voir les images, tâches de gris et gris. Il n'avait jamais réussi à voir quoi que ce soit sur ce genre d'images, mais le simple fait de savoir qu'une de ces tâches était son enfant, une vie que l'homme qu'il aimait portait en lui, et dont il était responsable, suffisait à le transporter de joie. Sasuke indiqua une masse informe et plus sombre, et déclara doucement :

\- Voici notre enfant, Arthur.

Le blond leva vers lui un regard brillant d'émotion. Parfois, il avait encore du mal à réaliser, et il savait que c'était aussi pénible pour Ludovic, mais un sourire du brun, et toutes ses inquiétudes s'envolaient. Ils n'avaient encore rien dit à personne, et au fond d'eux, ils avaient peur de ce qui allait se passer lorsque le fait qu'un homme soit enceinte se saurait, mais ils préféraient ne pas y penser pour le moment. Ils voulaient déjà se donner le temps de pleinement réaliser, avant de le demander aux autres.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Sasuke retourna s'asseoir, et repris son repas tout en détaillant les traits de Naruto. Il contemplait l'échographie avec tellement d'amour que cela lui réchauffa le coeur. Il avait vraiment de la chance d'avoir un homme pareil à ses côtés.  
Soudainement, on tambourina violemment à la porte. Les deux jeunes hommes se levèrent de concert, tous les sens en alertes, et Arthur se dirigea aussitôt vers lq porte, qu'il ouvrit à la volée en se tenant derrière elle, pour se protéger en cas de menace. Kushina entra aussitôt dans l'appartement, le visage pâle et les cheveux décoiffés. Naruto sentit son coeur se serrer. Il ne l'avait pas revu, depuis la fois où Sasuke l'avait emmené voir Minato dans la ruelle, quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle chercha à reprendre son souffle, et s'écria, d'une voix trahissant sa panique :

\- Ils savent !

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais elle continua :

\- Je suis désolée Arthur, tellement désolée ! Ils ont découvert ton existence, ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre, vous devez partir, vous devez partir maintenant !

Naruto et Sasuke échangèrent un regard, soucieux. Apparemment, dans cette organisation, si les membres avaient des enfants, ces enfant étaient tués sans autre forme de procès, et les parents avec.

\- Où est Min... Nathanaël ?

\- En bas de l'immeuble, il les retient, passez par derrière !

\- Quoi ? Mais il va se faire tuer !

Le regard que lui adressa sa mère en dit plus long que n'importe quel mot. Oui, il allait se faire tuer, et elle avec. Mais ils s'en moquaient. Ils voulaient que leur fils vive, et ce peu importe le prix à payer.

Sans un mot, Ludovic saisit son sac, l'ouvrit, et en sortit deux pistolets. Il en tendit un à Naruto, et sortit de l'appartement.

\- Quoi ? D'où sortent ces armes ? Et vous allez où ?

Sasuke se retourna, le visage impassible. Arthur tenta de chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, en vain. Ludovic avait entièrement disparu, il ne restait plus que la partie sombre de Sasuke, celle qui avait voulu se venger de l'assassinat de ses parents. Celle qui était venu le sauver.

\- Mes parents sont de la mafia. Et je vais chercher votre mari.

\- Je viens avec toi.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'essaya de contredire le second. Ils se connaissaient suffisamment pour savoir que c'était parfaitement inutile, et que ce serait perdre un temps précieux. Ils descendirent les escaliers en courant, rapidement suivis par Kushina, abasourdie. Dix hommes les attendaient dans le hall. Quatre des leurs étaient blessés, et il y avait trois cadavres à terre. Un cri de douleur résonna, et la mère d'Arthur se précipita vers l'un d'eux, en pleurant. Un agent leva son arme, prêt à tirer sur Kushina, mais Sasuke fut plus rapide et l'abattit d'une balle dans la tête. Naruto se tenait légèrement en retrait, aussi blanc que le mur à sa droite. Minato était mort. Son père était mort pour les protéger, lui et sa mère. Encore une fois. Les neufs individus restant regardèrent leur camarade s'effondrer au sol, sans vie, et dévisagèrent un instant ce gamin qui venait de buter l'un des leurs de sang froid, stupéfaits.

Puis l'enfer se déchaina.

* * *

 **Je précise que le lynchage est interdit, mais je comprendrez parfaitement des reviews incendiaires ^^"**

 **Bonnes vacances à tous ! =D  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**Me revoilà ! Je suis désolée de ne poster le chapitre que maintenant, je suis rentrée hier (à 22h, après 11h de route), et j'ai passé la journée à finir mes devoirs... Je fais une overdose XD Bref, si je vous raconte que j'ai eu 11h de trajet, c'est pour vous annoncer une bonne nouvelle ! J'ai reçu trois reviews super gentille, que j'ai réussi à lire (merci Wifi gratuite du MacDo !), et ça m'a fait tellement plaisir, j'avais même pas eu le temps de finir le chapitre 22, je me suis dit qu'il était hors de question qu'en rentrant je vous fasse poireauter 200 ans pour la suite. Du coup, j'ai vidé la batterie de mon portable, mais à force de ruse et de luminosité à 0%, je vous annonce que... *roulement de tambour* J'ai fini Älskande !**

 **Ca me fait vraiment trop bizarre, j'hésite entre sauter de joie et pleurer, mais voilà, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai fini une histoire, et ce grâce à vous et à mes amies qui sont juste extra et me corrige ^^ Bref, trêve de blabla, je réponds à Ludy comme d'hab' et le chapitre !**

 **Ludy : Merci beaucoup ! XD Je pense que tu as posté cette review depuis ton portable, j'ai 1 mot sur 3, mais on va dire que j'ai compris le sens général lol Alors, je ne me suis rien cassée, mais c'est officiel, je suis terrifiée en descendant une piste rouge (alors que j'en suis parfaitement capable..). Donc pas la peine de me torturer, tout est écrit ! Alors, en deuxième je...? et là il y a un gros trou mdr J'ai juste un "je t'aime pour", alors je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais merci ^^ Moi aussi je t'aime et j'aime tes reviews ! Contente que tu ais aimée le lemon, tu as parfaitement le droit d'être perverse ! Celles qui disent qu'elles ne le sont pas en lisant un fic m/m rated M sont des menteuses XD (ou des menteurs, je ne sais pas s'il y a des gars ?) Oui, je sais que je suis un monstre.. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où je me le suis dit en écrivant cette histoire ! Je te remercie encore et toujours, et voilà la suite !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Les balles sifflèrent de toutes parts. Tout se déroula très vite, en quelques secondes, il n'y avait plus que quatre agents, et Sasuke tenait son bras de gauche avec une grimace de douleur. Une voiture klaxonna alors à l'extérieur, et il reconnu immédiatement le véhicule de son frère. Sans se poser plus de questions, il attrapa Naruto, et se mit à courir en direction de la sortie. Une balle frappa le mur, à l'endroit précis où il se tenait une seconde auparavant, et il riposta. L'homme tomba à terre, sans vie. Les tirs d'Arthur étaient maladroits, il n'avait jamais utilisé d'armes à feu, mais ceux de Kushina et Sasuke atteignaient inévitablement leur cible. Nouveau coup de feu. Du coin de l'oeil, Ludovic analysa en un éclair où la balle allait toucher. Un venin glacé sembla remplacer instantanément tous son sang. Naruto. Il le tira brusquement en avant, et ne réalisa qu'une seconde trop tard ce que Kushina faisait. Elle s'était interposée entre son fils et l'arme. Le tir l'atteignit en plein dans la cage thoracique, et elle fut projetée en arrière sous la force de l'impact. Sasuke ne s'arrêta pas, ne se retourna pas, pas plus qu'il ne lâcha la main d'Arthur. Il continua de courir, l'obligeant à le suivre, et sauta dans le luxueux 4x4 de ville, qui démarra aussitôt.

-Arrête, il faut la sortir de là ! ARRÊTE !

Naruto se débattait pour échapper à la poigne du brun. Il se jeta sur la portière pour l'ouvrir, et poussa un cri rageur en constatant que la sécurité enfant était verrouillée. Des larmes de colère et d'impuissance s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et il les essuya d'un geste brusque, tout en criant.

\- Fait demi-tour ! Putain merde fait demi-tour, ils vont la tuer ! On n'a pas le droit de la laisser seule là-bas, ils vont la tuer !

\- Elle est déjà morte, Arthur, murmura doucement Sasuke. C'est trop tard.

\- Non, non, non ! NON !

Il s'effondra, toute rage l'ayant quitté aussi rapidement qu'elle était apparue. La voix d'Arnaud s'éleva, alors qu'ils franchissaient le panneau indiquant qu'ils sortaient de la ville, professionnelle et dénuée d'émotions.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ?

Ludovic jeta un regard en coin à son amant, et souffla :

\- Ses parents viennent d'être assassinés.

\- Oh.

Le corps d'Arthur était secoué de violents sanglots, et il leva un visage baigné de larmes vers son amant :

\- Pourquoi est-ce que chaque fois que j'aime quelqu'un, ça tourne mal pour cette personne ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ceux que j'aime meurent ou sont blessés par ma faute ?

Ludovic sentit son coeur se serrer douloureusement. Il ne voulait pas que Naruto ressente ça, cette maudite culpabilité qui l'avait rongé à Konoha et l'avait poussé à la vengeance. Qui l'avait poussé à tuer son propre frère.

\- Et maintenant je te fait pleurer !

La voix de Naruto était tremblante et déformée par sa gorge nouée. Sasuke porta lentement la main à son propre visage, et réalisa que ses joues étaient humides. Le blond continuait de s'excuser, balbutiant et butant sur les mots :

\- Je.. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé ! Je ne voulais pas, je...

Il tenta maladroitement d'inspirer, la douleur formant comme un étau qui lui comprimait la poitrine, et ferma un instant les yeux. Sasuke glissa sa main dans les douces mèches blondes, et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser avec force. Il lui fit passer tout ce que les mots ne pouvaient exprimer. Ses regrets, son amour pour lui, le pardon. Le bras d'Arthur s'enroula autour de lui pour les rapprocher, et Sasuke sentit le goût amer du remord sur ses lèvres, le goût salé des larmes, l'acidité de la colère et la douceur de l'amour qu'il lui portait.  
Le cri d'Arnaud les surprit, et ils ouvrirent les yeux de concert, juste à temps pour voir le véhicule noir sur leur gauche qui fonçait sur eux, et sentir leur 4x4 faire une embardée vers le bas-côté.

Le jeune PDG braqua son volant en sens inverse, voulant reprendre le contrôle du véhicule, mais les roues dérapèrent sur les gravillons, emportées par la vitesse, et l'arbre en face était si proche. Trop proche. La force de l'impact les balança en avant, et lorsqu'Arnaud repartis en arrière, suivant le mouvement de la voiture, un liquide rouge s'échappait de son crâne. D'instinct, Sasuke chercha le regard de Naruto. Il n'y avait aucune peur dans les prunelles azurs alors que le 4x4 basculait inexorablement en arrière. Juste une horreur indicible, un profond regret, et un amour incommensurable.

\- Enwe.

\- Hein ?

Le blond sourit tristement.

\- J'aurais aimé qu'on l'appelle Enwe.

Non, non, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner ! Pas déjà, ils pouvaient encore s'en sortir ! Sasuke se jeta sur la portière pour l'ouvrir, mais la sécurité était toujours verrouillée. Ils étaient enfermés. Sans perdre une seconde, il tenta de serrer le frein à main, pour empêcher le véhicule de basculer et avoir le temps de sortir par l'avant, mais son bras gauche était inutilisable et lui faisait un mal de chien. Naruto le tira en arrière, le regard vaincu, et lui souffla d'arrêter.

La ferraille grinça plaintivement alors que la gravité lui rappelait sa toute-puissance, et la voiture tomba de la falaise.

\- Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé, murmura Ludovic.

Oui, il aurait réellement appelé leur enfant Enwe. Il rendit son maigre sourire au blond en prononçant ces mots. Ils sentirent un instant qu'ils étaient en apesanteur, tirés vers le bas par leurs ceintures de sécurité, puis il y eu un bruit terrible, comme si un millier de boîtes de conserves étaient broyées de concert. Suivi de la douleur, lancinante. La peur. Et le néant.

 _Le dragon le dévisageait d'un air joueur, guettant le moindre de ses mouvements. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit un jeune homme blond, aux yeux d'un bleu profond, se déplacer le plus discrètement possible et sauter d'un mouvement leste trahissant son habitude sur le dos de l'animal. Le dragon se raidit sous la surprise, puis la lueur joueuse revint, et il fut entouré de flammes, rouges, jaunes, orangées. Il tourna en riant, savourant cette délicieuse chaleur et la beauté du spectacle au coeur duquel il était, puis sauta à son tour sur le dos du reptile, qui s'envola aussitôt. Il sentit deux bras puissants se refermer sur son ventre, et un doux frisson s'empara de lui. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit. C'était interdit. Contre-nature. Ils risquaient la mort. Il se retourna lentement, toute envie de jouer l'ayant déserté, et se noya dans deux lacs assombris de désir. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, timidement d'abord, puis avec plus de force, et il sentit son coeur faire un bond. Le dragon plongea en piquet, et en le sentant tomber sur lui, il sourit et murmura le nom du blond :_

 _\- Nebsen... Je t'aime._

 _Le regard posé sur lui était partagé entre l'amour et la douleur. Il ferma les yeux en sentant les douces lèvres revenir se coller aux siennes, alors que Nebsen murmurait tout contre sa bouche :_

 _\- Je t'aime aussi, Iah._

 _La scène changea, brusquement._

 _Il entendait l'alarme résonner dans tout le campement. Il se précipita et attrapa la bras de sa petite soeur, ils devaient s'enfuir, et vite. Ils savaient que Théodore appelait les hommes à se battre, mais ils n'étaient que des réfugiés, pas des guerriers. La porte d'entrée claqua si violemment contre le mur que la clenche laissa une marque à l'endroit précis où elle avait frappé. Le soldat était à contre-jour, et il sentit son sang se glacer. La porte claqua une seconde fois alors qu'il la refermait. Son épée était levée, prête à frapper, mais il la laissa lentement retomber au fur et à mesure que ses yeux, d'un vert qui rappelait plus un lac en été qu'une forêt, s'écarquillaient. Il décida de profiter de la stupeur du soldat, et se saisit de l'objet le plus proche, une poêle, avant de se précipiter sur lui. Le blond para sans effort, et il se retrouva à sa merci. A la merci de son ennemi. Il recula prestement, cherchant désespérément un moyen de s'enfuir, de sauver sa soeur, mais une voix le paralysa. Elle était douce, chaude. Elle réveillait en lui un douloureux sentiment de nostalgie, un goût d'interdit. La suite se passa comme dans un rêve. Le soldat semblait lui faire du chantage. Il voulait qu'il l'embrasse, et en échange il les protégerait, lui et sa soeur. Comme si. Il n'y croyait pas une seconde. Mais ça ne lui coûtait rien d'essayer. Il pouvait le faire, pour sa soeur. Il ordonna à Flavia de fermer les yeux, et s'avança, hésitant, tentant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard bleu-vert posé sur lui. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent, délicatement, et il sentit son coeur s'emballer. Il se maudit, c'était un ennemi, il allait se moquer de lui. Pourtant, ce dernier n'en fit rien, se contentant de le dévisager avec cette lueur perturbée dans le regard, comme si lui non plus ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Par quelle chimie est-ce que leurs corps pouvaient se sentir ainsi, aussi à leurs places quand ils étaient si proches, comme s'ils n'avaient toujours attendu que ça, se rencontrer, se trouver._

 _La scène changea à nouveau._

 _Il se déplaçait avec élégance, rapidement, sentant l'énergie courir dans son organisme, remonter puis s'échapper de ses mains en colonnes de flammes. Il répéta les enchaînements, prenant soin à ce que son équilibre soit parfait, ses pieds ancrés dans le sol, et à ce que les flammes ne reviennent pas vers lui. Il avait déjà sentit la douleur cuisante du feu jaillissant des paumes de son père et lui volant toute la partie gauche de son visage. Il ne tenait pas à aussi être brulé du côté droit._  
 _Sans prévenir, la pierre sous ses pieds se déplaça, et il tomba sans grâce sur les fesses. Un rire cristallin résonna et il sentit la roche se soulever et former un siège autour de lui. Il sourit à son tour en voyant le jeune maître de la terre arriver vers lui, riant aux éclats._

 _\- Oh, Zuko, tu aurais vu ta tête !_

 _Il se renfrogna aussitôt, et croisa les bras d'un air buté. Le blond se rapprocha, et d'un simple mouvement de la main, il lui fit une ceinture de pierre, l'empêchant de se lever de son siège. Une fois que le jeune homme fut suffisamment proche, le soi-disant prisonnier fit glisser ses pieds sur le sol, et une flamme en jaillit. Le blond sauta sur place pour éviter d'être brûlé, et poussa un cri indigné. Un jeune garçon arriva en riant, son crâne rasé laissant voir la flèche bleue qui revenait au dessus de son front, partant de son dos d'où partait d'autres flèches bleues qui se terminaient sur ses mains et ses pieds, et il s'écria :_

 _\- Katara, regarde, il a eu Zuko !_

 _Une jeune fille arriva à son tour, les yeux brillants d'amusement, et lança :_

 _\- Le deal est le deal, celui qui est attrapé doit faire un bisou à celui qui l'a eu !_

 _Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage de Zuko. Il allait avoir sa vengeance, le blond mettrait six mois à s'en remettre, d'avoir osé l'attraper aussi simplement ! Il sentit la pierre autour de lui retourner au sol, et il se remit maladroitement sur pieds. Puis il s'avança d'un pas sûr vers son ex-geôlier, lui pris le bras et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser avec fougue. Il entendit vaguement les autres se mettre à siffler, le bisou était censé être sur la joue, et il lui sembla même entendre Katara s'exclamer "Enfin !", avant que le blond ne glisse sa main dans ses cheveux et ne réponde à son baiser. Il n'avait pas prévu ça._

 _Soudainement, il était à cheval, au grand galop, épée au clair. Autour de lui, les cavaliers tombaient comme des mouches sous les coups d'épées, et il débarrassa lui-même quelques ennemis de leurs têtes, sans interrompre sa course. Le clair de lune donnait un aspect surréaliste à la scène. Il analysa d'un coup d'oeil le champ de bataille. Il se devait de mener ses hommes à la victoire. Les humains semblaient tenir leur promesse et se battaient du côté des loups-garous. Il faut dire, le chef de meute avait été on ne peut plus clair. Ou les humains se battaient au côté des loups-garous, et l'élevage de moutons allait leur rapporter des fortunes, ou ils se battaient au côté des vampires, et l'espérance de vie humaine allait considérablement diminuer. Ce qui était absurde, ils pouvaient parfaitement boire du sang sans tuer la personne. Il vit deux de ses lieutenants reculer, encerclés par les loups, et fit pivoter brusquement sa monture vers la droite. Il sortit son arc, décocha deux flèches qui tuèrent leurs cibles sur le coup, avant d'en encocher une troisième, prêt à défendre ses lieutenants, mais une masse lui tomba dessus, le faisant s'effondrer au sol. Il roula et ne se redressa qu'une fois à l'abri derrière un imposant rocher. La flèche qui aurait du le tuer de dos ne rencontra que du vide, alors que son cheval continuait sa course dans la mêlée sanguinaire. Le loup au pelage doré le toisa un instant, avant de reprendre sa forme humaine._

 _\- Tu m'as menti._

 _Ce n'était qu'une simple constatation, sans trace de colère ou de rancœur. Le vampire regarda le carnage autour de lui, et murmura :_

 _\- J'ai vraiment essayé._

 _Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres._

 _\- Je sais que tu n'attend que ça, louveteau, affirma-t-il d'un ton provocateur. Je te suis inutile maintenant, alors vas-y, tue-moi._

 _Le loup prit le poignard à la ceinture du vampire, et se pencha vers lui. Mais au lieu de l'enfoncer dans le défaut de l'armure et de pénétrer la chair pâle et tendre, il l'embrassa violemment, à pleine bouche, plantant la dague dans la terre._

 _\- Comme si je pouvais faire ça._

 _Le général resta un instant là, trop surpris pour réagir, à regarder ce loup si imprévisible se retransformer et repartir au combat, égorgeant sans pitié les vampires qui croisaient son chemin. Ce maudit loup allait le rendre fou._

 _La scène disparu, et il se retrouva à une sorte de fête. Il y avait beaucoup de gens autour de lui, beaucoup trop, et il se sentait un peu à côté de la plaque. Il avait visiblement trop bu. Il dévisagea un instant le blond qui dansait à côté de lui, il sentait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il le désirait, mais qu'il ne le devait pas. Puis toutes les lumières s'éteignirent. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, il se retrouva à embrasser cet homme, qui lui rendit son baiser avec passion. Ils s'écartèrent à la seconde où les lumières revinrent, semblant tous deux aussi sidérés l'un que l'autre, puis il sentit que le blond l'entraînait vers la sortie._

 _Sa vision se flouta, et il cligna des yeux. Il était maintenant devant une porte renforcée. Ses doigts tremblaient, et il s'obligea à se calmer, à laisser s'échapper l'appréhension qui empoisonnaient ses veines, et tapa le code. 3641. La porte se déverrouilla, sans que rien n'explose, et il s'autorisa un faible soupir de soulagement avant de l'ouvrir à la volée. Il était là, devant lui. Vivant. Il resta un instant figé, puis il l'entendit murmurer :_

 _\- C'est vraiment pas chouette, mourir pendu. Surtout quand on est innocent._

 _Son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il se souvenait ! En deux enjambées, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, et ils s'embrassaient comme si ce devait être la dernière fois, savourant la sensation de leur corps collés l'un à l'autre._

 _Puis tout disparu._

 _Il était dans le néant. Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Il avança, marchant à pas hésitant, redoutant ce qu'il ne pouvait voir, et soudain, il fut entouré de lumière. Tout autour de lui, une multitude de fils lumineux partaient dans tous les sens, et formaient comme une toile. Il tourna lentement sur lui-même, et constata que les fils semblaient principalement reliés entre eux de manière à former six boules distinctes, qui n'étaient que maigrement reliées entre elles. Il y avait des milliers, des milliards de fils, tous connectés les uns aux autres, comme les mailles d'un pull. En couper un seul suffirait à ce que tout s'effondre. Il remarqua une boule qui en possédait une seconde juste au dessus, lui rappelant une représentation grossière de la Terre et de la Lune, et juste à droite de ces deux étranges sphères, qui amenaient leur nombre à sept et non plus six, il s'étonna de constater qu'il y avait une boule contenant un nombre de fils beaucoup plus important. Elle était plus grande, et elle semblaient briller de milles feux tant l'espace était saturé de fins fils lumineux. Malgré la quantité absurde de fils, son regard n'était réellement attiré que par trois en particuliers, étroitement enroulés entre eux. Ils semblaient tout simplement inséparables._

 _Il s'approcha encore, et effleura du bout de l'index le fil qui semblait le plus fragile. Une image s'imposa brusquement dans son esprit, et un sentiment étrange s'empara de bébé semblait minuscule dans son berceau. Il était évident qu'il venait tout juste de naître, et pourtant il n'était ni rouge, ni fripé. Il vit la petite bouche s'ouvrir tout grand, une grimace mécontente déformant les traits du poupon, et un pleur strident s'échappa de ce minuscule être. Le son lui fit l'effet un électrochoc, et il comprit. C'était son bébé. Son enfant. Tout son corps s'était tendu, toutes ses cellules semblaient crier de concert à ce qu'on lui rende son enfant. Maintenant. Son bébé pleurait, qu'on lui rende !_

Il sentait une douleur lancinante au niveau de son bas-ventre, comme si on s'était amusé à lui arracher un ou deux organes, et il ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une jeune femme, ses yeux bleus nuits froncés d'inquiétudes, était penchée sur lui. En le voyant se réveiller, elle se redressa d'un coup, son visage s'éclairant alors que ses mèches de toutes les nuances de bleu volaient en arrière :

\- Enfin ! Bon retour parmi les vivants !

* * *

 **Et là vous allez hurler à l'injustice, me demander ce que j'ai fumé, c'est quoi la blague, d'où j'ose faire ça etc, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai eu une amie qui m'a téléphoné à 23h30 pour me demander ce qu'il m'avait pris XD**

 **Donc, comme je suis sadique mais pas trop, et que je vous aime, je poste toute la fin d'un coup, et il ne reste plus qu'un seul chapitre et un épilogue rien que pour vous faire plaisir !**


	22. Chapter 22

**Comme promis, la suite !**

 **Je rage, au moment de sauvegarder mon ordi s'est éteint pour faire des mises à jours -"...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

Sasuke dévisagea un instant l'étrange jeune femme, complètement perdu.

\- Tu t'es réveillé ! J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais parmi nous, bon sang tu m'a foutu une de ces frousses !

Il avait l'impression de ne pas réussir à réfléchir correctement, comme si son cerveau tournait au ralenti. La seule pensée qui lui semblait cohérente était "Je veux mon bébé". Miss Cheveux-Bleus sembla s'en rendre finalement compte, car il sentit un petit corps chaud être déposé sur son ventre. Elle lui sourit tendrement tout en installant délicatement le nouveau-né, et murmura :

\- Tout s'est parfaitement bien passé. Toutes mes félicitations pour ce joli petit garçon.

Il était toujours perdu, trop de souvenirs contradictoires tourbillonnaient dans son esprit, mais la simple présence de ce petit être l'apaisait. Une image lui revint alors en tête, avec force. Celle d'un beau jeune homme, le regard horrifié et pourtant débordant d'amour, lui murmurant "J'aurais aimé qu'on l'appelle Enwe" juste avant que le véhicule ne tombe de la falaise. Comme en écho, le brun chuchota tendrement :

\- Enwe..

Il ne savait pas si ces images étaient celles d'un rêve, ou plutôt d'un cauchemar, ou un souvenir. Il sentit le sommeil l'emporter de nouveau, et se laissa aller avec un soupir. Il avait dû se prendre un coup sur la tête, ce qui expliquerait ses idées confuses.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, _il_ était là. Ce beau jeune homme aux cheveux comme des rayons de soleil encadrant le ciel de ses yeux. Ce beau jeune homme pour qui son coeur s'emballa en un instant. Il portait son enfant et lui donnait le biberon, son regard tendre ancré sur le visage du bébé. Sasuke tenta péniblement de se redresser. Il voulait, il _devait_ faire le tri dans ses pensées et tout ce fatras d'émotions. Fatras d'émotions qui comprenait principalement de l'amour, de l'amour, et encore de l'amour. A l'égard de cet homme, et de ce bébé. Une pensée survint, imposante : Un homme ne pouvait être enceinte. Alors que faisait-il là, allongé ? Où était la mère ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus réapparu comme en réponse. Sasuke ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait à l'homme blond, son esprit semblait embrumé. Il était loin, très loin de cette pièce, et pourtant son instinct lui hurlait de s'accrocher, de comprendre. Mais comprendre quoi ? Il ne savait même pas quel était son nom ! Ce qui lui semblait être des souvenirs lui disaient Sasuke, Ludovic, Iah ou encore Zuko, il se voyait simple lycéen, tueur au sang froid, ou prince magicien. Il se voyait humain puis vampire. Qui était-il ? Il sentait qu'on l'appelait, on le secouait, mais il ne voulait pas revenir dans cette espèce de chambre où tout lui était étranger. Il voulait qu'on le laisse partir, il voulait...? Il ne comprenait même plus l'origine de ses désirs, pourquoi est-ce qu'il souhaitait si ardemment être avec ce Naruto ? Et qui était cet Arthur ? Était-il donc si volage pour que divers noms lui viennent à l'esprit ?

Brutalement, une voix couvrit tout, et il n'y eu plus rien, plus d'incertitudes. Une douce chaleur se répandit en lui, et toutes les pièces du puzzle s'imbriquèrent les unes dans les autres. Il rouvrit brutalement les yeux, haletant, choqué par les informations qu'il était forcé d'assimiler. La jeune femme était toujours là, souriant avec bienveillance.

\- Es-tu prêt à m'écouter ?

Sasuke hocha faiblement la tête en réponse.

\- Bien. Peux-tu me dire ce que tu as vu ?

Il hésita un instant.

\- Je.. On aurait dit des souvenirs, mais qui ne correspondaient pas. Et après, j'étais dans le néant total, tout ce qu'il y avait, c'était six... Six sortes de boules, un peu comme une représentation du système solaire, mais avec les planètes en file indienne et qui formeraient un cercle. J'étais au milieu de ce cercle, et il y avait une sorte de Soleil, une boule plus grosse et super lumineuse, et juste à côté on aurait dit la Terre et la Lune, et à chaque fois, chaque boule ne devait sa forme qu'à un enchevêtrement de fils lumineux. Toutes les "planètes" étaient reliées entre elles par ces fils, et quand j'en ai touché un sur la plus grosse boule, j'ai vu...

Il inspira profondément, sa voix tremblant sous l'effet de l'incertitude.

\- J'ai vu Enwe qui pleurait. C'est ça qui m'a réveillé.

Miss Cheveux-Bleus avait l'air quelque peu surprise, mais elle se reprit rapidement.

\- Tout ce que tu as vu étaient bel et bien des souvenirs. Pour ton "système solaire", cela va m'aider dans mes explications. Nous sommes actuellement dans ce que tu as qualifié de Soleil. Chaque "planète" que tu as vu est un monde différent. Il existe cinq mondes au total. Lorsqu'une personne meurt, son âme passe au monde suivant, et ainsi de suite. Lorsque l'on meurt dans le cinquième monde, l'âme ne disparait pas. Elle vient dans un sixième monde, où, à ses dix-huit ans, tous ses souvenirs de toutes ses précédentes vies lui reviennent. Ton Soleil est ce sixième monde. J'ai entendu beaucoup de gens le qualifier de Paradis. C'est un endroit où il ne peut rien d'arriver de mal. Tu ne peut être réellement blessé, les maladies existent mais ne sont jamais graves ni longues, et l'on ne peut mourir avant l'heure. Bien sur, il y a des deuils. L'âme des gens ne s'arrête jamais ici, c'est une sorte de pause, un endroit où être heureux, avant que le cycle ne recommence.

\- Mais... Ça veut dire qu'il y a un nombre limité de personnes, que tout est déjà joué d'avance ?

La femme sourit calmement.

\- Non, pas exactement. Ton fils, Enwe, est une nouvelle vie par exemple, il n'a jamais vécu avant. Lorsque tu es né la première fois, une nouvelle vie était créée, mais chaque fois que tu es né dans les mondes suivants, il s'agissait toujours d'une même vie, la tienne. Tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Je crois.., répondit-il prudemment.

\- Ensuite, tout n'est pas joué d'avance. De manière générale, les même événements se répètent. J'ai entendu parler d'un dénommé Hitler : il créera toujours les camps de concentrations, et sera toujours responsables de millions de morts, peu importe le nombre de fois que tu vivras dans ce monde. Ce qui change, par contre, ce sont les réactions de certaines personnes. Dans une vie, une personne n'osera rien dire, mais peut-être que dans la suivante, elle s'engagera dans la Résistance, ou deviendra un collaborateur. Des détails peuvent changer, mais la généralité est effectivement déjà jouée. Toi et le petit blond, vous êtes morts jeunes dans le dernier monde. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, ça changera, et peut-être pas.

\- Ouais, donc grosso modo tout est joué d'avance quand même... C'est glauque. Mais si une personne ne nait pas dans un monde, son âme elle va où ? Elle saute un monde, elle disparaît, elle revient ici ? Parce que si pour une raison quelconque, Hitler ne naissait pas, il n'y aurait plus de Seconde Guerre Mondiale !

\- Les dates peuvent changer, mais ce genre d'évènement ne change que très très rarement. Si une personne n'est pas censée exister dans un monde, son âme est comme mise en veille, en attendant d'aller dans le suivant.

\- Et si elle n'existe plus du tout ?

\- C'est extrêmement rare.

\- Mais ça arrive. Si Orochimaru ne m'avait pas bidouillé, Enwe ne serait jamais né. Deux hommes ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant normalement. Que deviendra t-il dans les autres mondes ?

\- Ton corps a été changé, et ce irrémédiablement. Dans toutes tes vies futures, tu porteras Enwe en ton ventre. Si une vie venait à être définitivement supprimée de tous les mondes, alors son âme se souvient de chacune de ses vies, et elle est libéré.

\- Libéré où ?

Elle soupira, et répondit patiemment :

\- Il y a longtemps, une vie a été créé, et s'est avéré être l'âme soeur de ma mère. Le passé a été ainsi changé, ma mère n'a plus jamais regardé mon père, qu'elle avait épousé par défaut, et ce peu importe le nombre de fois où l'Histoire se répétait, ce qui fait que je ne suis plus jamais née. Mon âme a été libéré, et me voici, ici. Je suis immortelle, je ne suis pas supposée exister, alors je me suis appropriée ce monde, dont je suis en quelque sorte la Déesse. J'aide les gens, je leur explique ce qu'est cet univers, et je profite de ma mère chaque fois qu'elle passe ici. Lorsqu'une âme est libérée, elle revient à son monde d'origine, et y fait ce qu'il lui plait, pour l'éternité.

\- Oh. Alors... Ce ne sont bel et bien que des souvenirs ? De toutes mes vies passées ?

Elle comprenait son hésitation. Il avait été vampire, maître du feu et humain, et n'était encore jamais passé par ce monde. C'était plus facile après. Les gens se souvenaient de tout, y compris de leur premier passage par ce monde où elle leur avait tout expliqué, exactement comme elle venait de le faire avec ce jeune brun. Ce qu'elle s'était bien gardé de lui dire, c'était que lorsqu'une âme était libérée, elle n'était plus limitée par son enveloppe physique. En clair, elle pouvait faire un peu ce qu'elle voulait niveau magie, chaque âme ayant tout de même des affinités particulières avec telle ou telle élément. Elle avait permis à ce minuscule être humain de sortir du ventre de son père sans encombre, et elle avait achevé les modifications entamées pour lui permettre de mettre au monde son fils sans aide à l'avenir. Si elle n'avait pas été là, il en serait certainement mort...

Le jeune homme soupira, et se frotta les yeux.

\- C'est un peu dur à digérer d'un coup, mais passons. Où sont Enwe et Arthur ?

Elle se dirigea vers l'autre bout de la pièce où elle prit délicatement le petit poupon qu'elle déposa dans ses bras. Le regard de Sasuke s'illumina d'amour. Il se rappelait tout maintenant, y compris ses dix-huit premières années dans ce monde et sa grossesse. La jeune femme quitta silencieusement la pièce, et Naruto entra juste après.

\- Salut, dit-il timidement.

Le brun leva vers lui des yeux brillants d'émerveillement.

\- Je me rappelle. De tout !

Naruto éclata d'un rire soulagé et l'embrassa fougueusement, le retenant d'un bras pour lui éviter de basculer avec leurs fils dans les bras.

\- Donc tu te rappelle que je t'aime, et que notre fils s'appelle Enwe, demanda t-il en insistant sur le "notre".

\- Je me rappelle effectivement que je t'aime, et que grâce à Orochimaru, on est parents, murmura Sasuke en réponse tout contre les lèvres du blond.

Quelques jours plus tard, Ludovic était de retour dans la maisonnette qu'il partageait avec Arthur, et dorénavant avec leur fils également. Il avait les yeux bleus de son père, juste un tout petit peu plus sombre, et avait la fâcheuse manie de se réveiller au moins trois fois dans la nuit en hurlant de manière à ce que même les voisins soit au courant que "Enwe s'était réveillé et avait faim !".

\- Alors, comment va mon petit-fils préféré ?

Minato venait tout juste d'arriver avec son épouse. Naruto n'aurait jamais soupçonné que ses parents puissent être aussi gaga de leur unique petit-enfant, ils étaient carrément collant, venant tous les jours. Il leva les yeux au ciel, bien que son soupir démente son exaspération prétendue :

\- Il ne peut être que ton préféré, puisque c'est le seul.

Ludovic apparut dans l'entrée, un biberon à moitié vide dans une main et une lueur triomphante dans les yeux :

\- Il dort enfin ! Bonjour, dit-il en les embrassant, désolé, je le couchais, il n'a presque pas dormi de la nuit.

\- Et nous non plus, jugea utile de préciser Naruto.

Kushina rit le plus silencieusement possible.

\- Les joies de la maternité, fiston ! Tu verras, quand il louchera sur les décolletés des filles et rentrera à quatre heures du matin, tu regretteras le moment où tu devais lui changer sa couche en priant pour qu'il ne se décide pas à faire pipi pile à ce moment là.

Sasuke fit une moue dégoutée.

\- Parle pas de malheur, il ne nous as pas encore fait ce coup là, et j'espère bien qu'il ne nous le fera pas !

La sonnerie retentit, et Naruto ouvrit aussitôt la porte d'entrée. Itachi et son compagnon Shisui, ainsi que les parents du premier se tenait sur le perron.

\- Coucou, invasion surprise ! s'écria Itachi.

\- Chuuuut, Enwe dort ! le gronda son frère.

\- Oh, Minato et Kushina sont là aussi ! Comment vous allez ? s'exclama Mikoto en embrassant Naruto.

\- Super, on était venu voir notre petit-fils préféré mais il dort.

\- Votre petit-fils préféré, votre petit-fils préféré, n'oubliez pas que c'est d'abord mon neveu préféré ! lança Shisui.

Toute la joyeuse bande entra dans la maison en plaisantant et s'échangeant des nouvelles, le sujet centrale étant : Enwe, Enwe, et encore Enwe.

Naruto laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres, et croisa le regard mi-amusé mi-exaspéré de son amant. Ce dernier, en entendant un éternel "petit-fils/neveu préféré" leva les yeux au ciel et soupira :

\- Ce gosse va être pourri gâté, une horreur.

\- Mais c'est parce qu'on l'aime !

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est la fin ! Je suis désolée, ce chapitre est un peu court ^^"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Je voulais vraiment faire un épilogue, alors le voilà ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 ** _15 ans plus tard.._**

Sasuke regarda son fils partir en soupirant, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais disparaissant à l'horizon. Il allait dormir chez son "pote", le fils aîné de Neji, mais il avait eu quinze ans avant lui, et il avait des yeux pour voir. Son fils en pinçait clairement pour l'autre brun. Au moins Enwe avait bon goût, Carsten avait beau avoir presque deux ans de plus que lui, il était sérieux et gentil, était mignon, son père en moins coincé quoi. Il n'empêchait, il était loin le temps où il faisait des paris avec Naruto pour savoir si Enwe allait leur pisser dessus au moment de changer la couche ou non, ou le moment où ils étaient à la limite de pleurer d'émotion quand il disait "Papa". Maintenant, c'était plus "P'pa, j'vais dormir chez Carst !". Avec un second soupir, il finit la vaisselle. Au moins, Adeline était encore câline elle. Du haut de ses cinq ans et de ses jolies boucles blondes, elle les faisait tourner en bourrique, son rire malicieux résonnant dans toute la maison. Elle lui faisait penser à Naruto, si ce n'était qu'elle avait hérité de ses yeux noirs, à l'exact opposé de son frère aîné. Tout comme Enwe avant elle, toute la famille en était gaga, et Itachi faisait des prouesses d'inventivité pour trouver de nouveaux prétexte pour qu'elle vienne chez lui et Shisui, ce qui était d'ailleurs le cas ce soir.

Il devina la présence de Naruto avant même de sentir son souffle dans son cou, et de l'entendre ronronner :

\- On est seul ce soir.

Un sourire taquin apparu sur ses lèvres.

\- Oui, et ? Tu as quelque chose de prévu ? s'enquit-il nonchalamment.

\- Sas'ke, gronda le blond. Ne joue pas avec moi.

Ludovic se retint pour ne pas rire et se retourna avec lenteur, faisant de son mieux pour le faire tourner en bourrique. Il leva un sourcil inquisiteur et prit un air faussement innocent :

\- Moi ? Mais je ne joue pas avec toi !

Naruto le repoussa contre l'évier auquel il se raccrocha 'in extremis' et l'embrassa passionnément. Sasuke gémit de plaisir contre ses lèvres. Après toutes ces année de vie commune, il suffisait toujours que Naruto l'embrasse de cette manière pour le rendre chaud comme la braise. Il le repoussa contre le mur à l'opposé et lui maintint les poignets au dessus de sa tête, contre le mur, puis pris les commandes du baiser. Le regard du blond s'était déjà dangereusement assombri, et il souffla d'une voix rauque :

\- La cuisine, tu es sûr ? Viens, l'exhorta-t-il en l'entraînant vers leur chambre.

Arrivé dans la pièce chaleureusement aménagée, il le balança sur le lit, qu'il escalada aussitôt pour se retrouver à quatre pattes au dessus de lui et l'embrasser à nouveau. Les mains de Sasuke était déjà en train de lui défaire sa ceinture. Ils bouillonnaient tous d'eux d'impatience. Avoir deux enfants à la maison, dont une petite pile électrique curieuse, n'était pas vraiment l'idéal niveau intimité. Naruto l'embrassait et le mordillait partout, dans le creu du cou, descendait sur son torse, jouait avec ses tétons en arrachant des gémissements toujours plus intenses à son aimé. Il se débarrassa d'un mouvement vif de son t-shirt, et Sasuke en profita pour faire de même. Il tira d'un coup le pantalon et le caleçon du blond, qui soupira d'aise en sentant son aine enfin libérée de sa prison de tissu. Ludovic le caressa du bout des doigts, et il frémit en réponse.

Le brun se débarrassa à son tour de ses derniers vêtements, et inversa leurs positions, se mettant au dessus de Naruto, qui avait déjà saisi le lubrifiant et en avait versé sur ses doigts. Arthur le pénétra d'un doigt, tout en donnant un coup de hanches pour que leurs sexe se touchent, et le brun gémit sans retenu, embrassant presque désespérément son amant. Naruto inséra rapidement un second doigt, tandis que Sasuke se laissait faire, tremblant de plaisir.

Il se redressa, et se lécha langoureusement la lèvre supérieure, dans le seul but d'allumer encore un peu plus l'homme sous lui, avant de s'empaler avec lenteur sur le membre dur. Naruto caressa doucement la courbe de ses hanches, et attendit que l'autre homme ne bouge de lui-même pour commencer à mouvoir son bassin. Rien que de le voir comme ça, à la fois dominant et dominé, ses joues rosies de plaisir, la tête renversée en arrière, complètement dépendant de lui, faisait se contracter agréablement son ventre et envoyer une douce chaleur se répandre jusque dans son bas-membre, faisant encore gonfler son membre. Sasuke lâcha un hoquet de surprise, suivis d'un cri de plaisir lorsque le blond donna un coup plus vigoureux sur ce point si sensible. D'un coup de rein, il inversa leurs positions, et accéléra le rythme, répétant le prénom du brun qui criait sans gêne et sans craindre de réveiller un enfant en agrippant les épaules du blond.

\- Je... Je vais venir, souffla Naruto d'une voix rauque.

Il se retira à la dernière seconde, et empoigna leurs deux membres, les faisant éjaculer de concert dans un râle. Sasuke s'était cambré et un long gémissement de plaisir lui échappa. Naruto se laissa tomber à ses côtés, le souffle court, et l'enlaça tendrement. Il l'embrassa doucement, et chuchota :

\- Je t'aime, Sas'ke.

Le brun se tourna vers lui, détendu et heureux.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

\- Tu crois qu'on devrait en faire un troisième ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas été réveillé par un bébé hurlant parce qu'il a faim, remarqua Naruto dans un rire, tout en les recouvrant de la couverture qui avait valsé.

A ce moment là, ils entendirent là porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Des petits pas traversèrent le couloir en courant, et ils se lancèrent un regard presque désespéré, à la seconde où la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrait à la volée et qu'une petite poupée blonde sautait sur le lit en criant :

\- Papa, Daddy, j'ai réussi ! Je suis rentrée toute seule comme une grande sans que Tonton s'en rende compte !

Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir à nouveau, et Itachi fit irruption dans la pièce, le regard fou :

\- Dites-moi qu'elle est avec vous !

Son regard se posa sur l'enfant, et il gronda :

\- Alors toi, toi !

La petite s'enfuit en riant aux éclats, aussitôt suivi de son oncle remonté à bloc. Sasuke leva un sourcil, et regarda Naruto, avant de demander d'une voix presque désespérée :

\- Tu veux pas attendre encore un peu ?

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est définitivement terminé ! J'espère sincèrement que cette histoire vous aura plu, en tout cas pour moi elle signifie beaucoup. J'aurais mis environ 9 mois à l'écrire (c'est mon bébé mdr), et c'est la première histoire que j'écris, termine, et partage, et ça me fait vraiment bizarre de me dire que c'est terminé... Je ne pense pas que j'écrirai d'autre fanfiction, mais je suis en train d'écrire une fiction, que je posterai un jour sur FictionPress, sous le même pseudo, si ça en intéresse. Voilà, bisou à tous, et un immense MERCI pour m'avoir suivi et encouragé !**


End file.
